One Love
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: What if Mikan meets the UF4? A group of 4 arrogant lads who ruled Gakuen Alice? What if the leader of the group makes her life miserable just because she's against of what they're doing by giving her a red rose in her locker with a card saying 'YOU'RE DEAD'. A/N: I am a BOF fanatic.
1. The Pervert and The Annoying Girl

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 1_

The Pervert and the Annoying Girl

* * *

><p>"Today's weather is very nice." The girl with the long auburn hair said to herself. Her hair reaches almost in her hips. It is slightly curly half way until the end. She brushes her hair while looking in the mirror. She has bangs that reached before her eyes. Her hair is thick that made her look like a Barbie doll.<p>

She wore her school uniform, a yellow checkered miniskirt that reached in the middle of her legs. Along with it was a sock that reached one inch above her knees. It's the usual uniform in the country. In the upper was a white long sleeve with a yellow checkered blazer that almost reaches in her waist. Instead of a black leather shoes, she wears high cut sneakers.

"I'm almost done, just a finishing look from the mirror." She can see her whole reflection. "Perfect!" She thought. She has long thick lashes. It looks good together with her greenish hazel orb eyes, a combination of green and hazel color. When looking in her eyes, you can't decide if it's green or a hazel color. She has a cute pointed nose and natural pink lips. Her face is almost perfect except for the scar on the right side of her forehead. She used her bangs to cover it.

"Grandpa, I have to go now! I'm late. Misaki-nee told me that she'll visit here later after her class. I'll go home early after work. Bye! Don't take a bath outside, you'll catch a cold." The long auburn hair girl told her grandpa while starting pedaling her bike going to school.

"Go home straight after school!" She heard her grandpa told her. She then smiled at him.

She's a working student. Even though she doesn't need to work because her grandpa has his flower shop and it earns big enough for them, she insisted to have a part time job. She wants to earn her own money but still help her grandpa in the shop.

She's working part-time in '_Misaki's Bakery_'. The owner of that bakeshop is her friend, Misaki Harada. Misaki's family is rich and her parents let her manage a bakeshop. She's an only child so her parents give her what she wants. Sometimes, she's jealous of Misaki having loving parents. She is wondering what a parent's love is, she only have her grandpa.

"Oh, I have to deliver the cake and this flower first. Someone in that school ordered this last week. It has to be delivered today. I should fetch the cake first in the bakery. I still have 30 minutes left." She remembered while driving her bike towards the bakeshop. The flower is in her bag already, she gets some before she left. "It should be a very special day for that person." She told herself while remembering the day when that guy ordered.

**Flashback:**

_Ring... Ring... Ring...!_

"Coming!" She said while running towards the phone.

"Hello, Good morning! Misaki's Bakeshop, How may I help you?" She said while answering the phone.

"_Hi, can I order a very special cake, miss?_" The guy said through the phone.

"Of course sir, what do you like to order? We can bake a cake of your choice sir, just tell me the details, just a minute, I'll get a sheet of paper." She said while getting a sheet of paper. "Okay sir, I'm back." The guy told her the details of his choice. It's a heart shape cake. Strawberry and chocolate flavor and on top of the cake, this should be written, 'I love you'.

"Is that all, sir?" She asked.

"_Ano…__ do you know by any chance any flower shop?_" The guy asked.

"Hai, my grandpa owned a flower shop. Do you want to order a bunch of flowers sir? Our flowers are so affordable. I can deliver them both for you Mister with a very cheap fee." She said joyfully to him through the phone.

"_Three red roses are enough, is it okay for you to deliver it or should I be the one to claim it there?_" The guy asked.

"It is an honor for me to deliver it for you sir, you're so romantic, and I haven't seen any guy like you." She exclaimed.

"_Oh, thank you!_" The guy unconsciously said because he's flattered of what she said.

"By the way sir, where do you want me to deliver the cake and the flowers?" She asked.

"Rei Serio."

"Sir?"

"_My name is Rei Serio. Just call me Persona. You can deliver it next week on Monday, 7 am, at Gakuen Alice and just look for me. The payment will be delivered at your store later. Thanks._" He said.

"Okay Persona, 1 special cake and 3 red roses will be delivered at Gakuen Alice next week on Monday at 7 am. Thank you for ordering."

**End of flashback.**

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Young Master, what shoes do you want to wear today?" The old man asked the raven haired lad with crimson eyes. It was his butler.<p>

"That one" He said while pointing at the shoes in the middle of the shoe rack. Each of the shoes cost millions of yen. While his stylist doing his hair. The butler bow and look at the maid. The maid also bows and get the shoes slowly off the rack and then put it slowly on the floor near the foot of the lad to wear it to him. The maid accidentally stumbled down and it made the vase on the table shattered into pieces.

"I am very sorry young master, it won't happen again!" She's bowing and her face is very pale. She's about to cry.

The guy with crimson eyes stands up and walks towards the door. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt that fits his body perfectly that makes him look good. By simply looking at his pants, you can say that it was very expensive. All his clothes and things are made by the top designers in the whole world. One of his designers came from the company of his best friend known to be the best fashion and designers in Japan.

"You're fired!" He simply said.

* * *

><p>"I'm going." The gray hair lad with green eyes simply said to the people across the table. The woman with the short auburn hair with hazel orb eyes and the man with also a gray hair and green eyes look at him.<p>

"Please be good okay? Don't want to hear any troubles from your uncle." The woman said.

"Take care." The man simply said while smiling.

'Hn' was his only answer. He then kisses her mother's cheek and nod at his father but before he goes out, he heard his mother asked, "Why are you still not wearing your uniform son?"

"Don't want to." He answered then went outside.

The two just watched their son leaving.

* * *

><p>"Be a good boy, Bubu. I'll bring you today at school." The blond hair with blue eyes told the rabbit in his arms while petting the head. He then stands up and went to the dining table. He slowly eats the pancake that he cooked.<p>

"I should better go to school now." He told himself while putting the bunny in his arms. He gets his helmet from where he always puts it and walked towards the door. He's wearing the clothes made by the company of his father. He was required to wear them because he's the heir. Before he goes out, he looks at the pictures in the photo stand.

The first one was their family picture when they are still a whole family. It was his dad, his mom and him in the zoo.

The next one was the picture of five figures. A blond hair boy with blue eyes, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, a gray haired boy with green eyes, another raven haired boy with black eyes and in the middle was the auburn hair girl with greenish hazel orb eyes. Her hair is tied in two tails. They were smiling while holding snow balls. It was taken when he was five years old during Christmas.

The next one was his solo picture during his graduation in middle school.

The other one was two young figures, one was a young blond hair boy with blue eyes, his face is red because he is blushing, he's holding a baby bunny while the other one was a young short raven haired girl with an amethyst eyes staring only in front. That photo was taken three years ago.

* * *

><p>"Young boss, the big boss said he'll attend a business trip in China. He'll talk to a client there." A guy who is only five years older than him said to the raven haired lad with a star tattoo beneath his eyes. "I already prepared the car boss."<p>

"As if I cared, he'll only go to one of his mistresses_._" He told himself. "Thank you Shun. You should guard the house, maybe the enemy will attack. How many agents are available this week?"

Shun look at the files he's holding, "There are still half of them, boss."

"Good, send me the report later about the guy I made you to investigate yesterday." He said while getting up.

"Yes boss." Shun said while watching the young boss went outside. His boss was wearing a long sleeve black leather jacket. "Take care, boss. Call me if anything happens in the way." The young boss seems not to hear it. But he knew even if he heard it, he won't call. His young boss seems too confident of himself and no need to call for back up. His friends are also with him anytime. All of them are expert in fighting.

* * *

><p>She was in deep thought that she didn't notice the car that's approaching to her. It almost bumped her bike. Almost!<p>

"What the!" She almost cursed because of the almost accident. She then looked at the black sports car. She gets off of her bike and put the cake on the hood of the car. She walks in the driver side. She's about to knock the window so that the driver will open it but as if on cue, before she can knock, the driver opens the window.

He got his sunglass off his eyes revealing his crimson eyes. She was paralyzed. She has a feeling that she saw someone with the same eye color as him before but cannot remember who it was. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"You Jerk! Do you want to kill me? I am almost thrown the cake because of you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He raised his brows. The girl though he didn't hear anything. So she repeated what she said.

"I said you almost killed me and you didn't even bother to get out of your damn car to apologize to me! You almost ruined my cake, and you think you're the king of this road!" Her voice was louder than before and she was gasping because of all she said. She swings her right hand up and down to give her some air and to calm her down.

"What?" He just repeated what he said before, not bothering about the annoyed girl beside him.

"You bastard! How dare you?" She is really furious now.

"You make my ears bleed, Polka!" The crimson eyed lad answered. The last word sinks in her mind slowly.

5 - P

4 - O

3 - L

2 - K

1 - A

"Y-you perveeeeert! You peeked!" The girl's face flushed while pointing her hand at him.

He smirked and then told her, "I am not, you made me see while getting off of your ugly bike. Tsk. I'll count 1 to 3, if you don't get your bike in front of my car and that cake off the hood, I'll destroy it. One…" He then started counting and making the engine ready.

She wanted to punch this pervert but her bike is more important. It was her only means of commuting anywhere she wants to go. It's her grandpa's gift to her on her 12th birthday. She heard he says the number two. She knew he's not joking. Before she ran in front of the car to get her precious bike, she screams really loud in front of his ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed. She was really annoyed.

"Aaahrgh, you!" He covered his ears and is about to get off his car when he seen a small crowd running towards him.

"That's Hyuuga-san!" One of the girls shouted.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! He's so handsome!" The other girl screamed.

He better go before the fan girls reach him. His ear still hurts. He closes the window and continued to drive. He is still thinking about the annoying girl. "I'll make you pay for this polka."

* * *

><p>As she gets her bike and the cake towards the side, the car runs and left her coughing from the smoke of the combustion engine. Then a group of girls are running towards that car. They are chasing him. She almost bumped into the tree behind her because of the girls.<p>

"Grrrrrr! I hate you!" She shouted. "If I ever see you again, you'll be dead! Remember that!" Then she remembered that she still has to deliver the cake and flowers. "This is so his fault!" But she smiled when she remembered his reaction when she screamed really loud in his ear.

She stopped when she sees the giant gate, at the top of it written 'Gakuen Alice'. "This is it!" She said to herself while going inside. But the guards stop her.

"You're not a student here Miss. Your uniform is different. You're not allowed to enter." The guard strictly said.

She then gets something from her pocket. She always brings some pieces wherever she goes. She gives it to the guard and said, "My grandpa's the owner of the Sakura Petals flower shop and I'm working in Misaki's bakeshop, I am here to deliver this cake and flowers to Mr. Rei Serio. I believe he's a student here."

The guard looks at the card. He then went inside the guardhouse and types the name of the student she said on the computer. He went back to the brunette, gives him a pen and notebook, and said, "He's a student here. Please write your name here first before you enter Miss."

The brunette writes her name on the notebook and returned it to him. "Thank you Sir, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" She smiled. The guard was shocked but he smiled back.

"He is in Class 3A, high school division. Just go straight to the right, it is the largest building." The guard said.

"Arigatou!" She said while continuing pedalling her bike inside the school.

"Wow, is this really a school? So this is what elite means." She said to herself while looking at her surroundings. "This school is like paradise. This is why this school was so famous. I wonder which building is the high school division." And as if cue, she saw the largest building. She can say that it was the high school division because there's a sign written in it, 'High School Division'.

"This school is very big. I wonder where class 3A is." She went inside the building holding her deliveries. Almost all the students are staring at her, why? Because:

1. She's holding a cake and flowers;

2. Her uniform is different.

She just ignored them and continues to wander around. She heard a guy shouted.

"They found Persona! They found Persona! He's in the rooftop." Someone screamed. Then almost all the students run through the stairs going to the rooftop, and others go outside.

"…Persona? It sounds familiar. Where did I hear the name?" She asked herself. Then a voice went out his brain.

_My name is Rei Serio. Just call me Persona. You can deliver it next week on Monday, 7 am, at Gakuen Alice and just look for me. The payment will be delivered there later. Thanks_.

'_That's right! He's the one. Rooftop? Maybe that's the venue of his proposal to the lucky girl. Oh, so sweet! And everyone wants to watch it._' She thought and then ran upstairs with the cake and the flowers.

She can see the commotion when she reaches the rooftop. _'Wow this place is beautiful and the view downstairs._' She then remembered Persona. _'That's right! He's waiting for this._'

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Out of the way!" She almost shouted and inserts her body in the crowd. Her eyes widen when she saw a group of three guys punching and kicking a poor guy. The poor guy's face was full of blood.

_'Are they killing him?_' She thought. "No!" She then handed the cake and the flowers to the girl who's taking a picture of the incident. _'Are these students a human? They are just watching their fellow student to die while taking photographs and videos_.'

The girl who she handed the cake and flowers was shocked. Then Mikan ran to the three guys. Before the bald punch again the poor guy, she grabs his hand and twists it to his back making him groan in pain.

"You bastard! What are you doing?" He said while wincing. The other two stopped and look at the girl who's in front of them. The poor guy also looks at his savior.

"One, two, three." She counted starting from the guy she was holding. "Three against one? You three are chicken." She said while still holding the guy no. 1's hand and then looks at the poor guy lying on the ground, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You shouldn't save me, they'll hurt you." The poor guy said.

"You bastard! How dare you interrupted! I won't forgive you even if you're a girl!" The guy no. 2 is about to punch her in the face. All the eyes widen and waiting for it to happen. But it never happens because the girl dodges it. Mikan kicked the guy no. 1 in front of her very hard. Guy no. 1 went down.

Guy No. 2 attacks again from the back. But Mikan knows what's coming so she dodges again. She grabbed guy no. 2's hand and put her full force to flip his shoulder, and then throws him in front of her from her back making him lay on the ground in front of her. "Two down, one to go." She said to herself.

The students were very shocked by what they are witnessing, three boys versus one girl. They didn't waste their time. They took pictures as many as they can and video tape the happenings. It'll be big news inside and outside of the school.

The guy no. 3 is attacking now. He's trying to punch the girl in the face too. The word is trying because he can't land a blow on her. Mikan's good at dodging. She then kicked the guy in the middle of his thighs. He laid down groaning in pain while holding the sensitive body parts in his pants. Then the three runs, they are afraid of being kicked like the guy no. 3.

Mikan heard one of the students said, "Why did she save Persona?", "Maybe she liked him because she brought a cake and flowers."

_'So this is Persona._' She went to get the cake and flowers and give it to him. "Persona, here's your cake and roses. Are you alright?"

"Why did you save me? If you hadn't stopped them I should be dead by now. I don't want to live anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Don't say that. Life is so beautiful, why do you want to end your life? Your school is great!"

"This school is hell! You're a lucky girl, you know. You have a wonderful heart." He stands up and walks towards the stairs with his bloody face and clothes. Before he was gone, he utters the word "Thank you" to her and left her dumbfounded.

"Wait your cake and flowers!" She called but the guy was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"It's very unusual for you to be the last one to arrive." The guy with raven hair asked him with a small star tattoo under his eye said while giving the magazine in his hands. The gray haired lad just smirked and the blond guy laughs.<p>

"He's right! It's your first time to be the last one to arrive, what happened?" The blond ask while staring at him. This makes the raven haired lad that had a crimson eyes earned a glare from his two other friends. They want an explanation. The blond hair with blue eyes was right. It was the first time for him to be late since he was always the first to arrive at their lounge.

It's Monday so they didn't even bother to come to class. When it is Monday, they just stay in their meeting room having fun. Nobody asked them on this because if somebody complains on their cutting classes, if it's a student, they will be expelled and if it's a teacher or other employee in this school, they will be fired, by them. Their parents were the major investor of this school. So no one dares to question them.

"Tsk. I met an annoying girl." He said while reminiscing what happened this morning.

"Is she one of the fan girls?" The guy with a tattoo star under his eye asked.

"I don t think so. She screamed in my ear. It was so annoying." Crimson eyes sit on the couch while looking at the cover of the magazine.

"What an interesting girl she is, making your ears bleed. And what punishment she got for it?" The blond lad smirked while asking his best friend.

"That's why I am very annoyed because she didn't get what she deserves. The fan girls came." His face is still red when he remembers that. It's the first time someone did that to him without getting what they deserve.

"Oh!" Everyone says while laughing.

"I am sure you'll never have the chance to meet her again so forget about her." The blond said. He and the gray haired laugh because they cannot paint their friend's face. The crimson eyes face became redder.

"Shut up you idiots!" He then thinks of the girl he met. '_I'll promise that you'll get what you deserve when we see each other again_.' He thought. "Anyways, what happened to the bastard who dared to insult us yesterday?"

Then someone knocks the door. "Oh, you're here. Come in, Shun." The blond said. Letting the guy inside the specially build room for them only.

"I did what you asked me to do." He said.

'Hn.' Crimson eyes and the gray haired lad said in chorus. They evilly smirked. And the other two laugh in unison.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter One<em>

**Author's note:**

- Done revising (10-17-12).


	2. My School is Shutting Down

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 2_

My School is Shutting Down

* * *

><p>"It's good that the teacher is not yet here. They are having an urgent meeting." I muttered while chasing my breath. I am so late because of that unexpected event in Gakuen Alice. I walked towards to my seat and just after a minute, our homeroom teacher arrives.<p>

"Good morning, minna-san!" The teacher said while walking inside the classroom. He had a sad face.

"Good morning, Shikiru-Sensei!" I greeted him back to cheer him up, everyone was having a riot as usual, and they're throwing papers everywhere. The school was private so they didn't care. Almost all my classmates think they owned the school because they are the one paying for it.

This school where I am currently studying is not very expensive unlike Gakuen Alice whose tuitions reached almost 1 million yen every semester. RM High had been just an ordinary private school.

"Class! I have a very important announcement so listen up!" Shikiri-sensei in front of us shouted. Everyone just ignored him. My veins pop out as I look at them. How can they be like that in front of our homeroom teacher? I stand up on my seat and hit my desk hardly that it almost destroyed.

"Listeeeeeeeeeen uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" I screamed. Every body stops and covered their ears. They don't want to hear me screaming, I know that. Then I stopped when I notices everyone is silent now.

"Thank you Mikan-chan!" Shikiru-sensei said. It was always like this when everybody doesn't listen to the teacher in front of the class. They're used to it. Nobody dared to complain when I scream. First, they will taste my super punch and kick because I am good at fighting. Second, they didn't complain because I am a friend of their beloved Mouri Reo, since I became freshmen. I have a lot of supporters but of course, I also have a lot of haters.

Mouri Reo is a famous singer that is currently studying in our school, not to mention that he is the only son of the owner of RM High. Right now, we are in the middle school year of being a junior high school and Reo is in his senior year.

You could say that I am not a role model student because I am not intelligent. Yeah, I break school policies too like I have mention, I don't wear complete uniform. I HATE MINI SKIRT, but that's my school uniform so I can't do a thing about it, just wearing something under it to not show my underwear. But that was exposed this morning because some pervert peeked! I still can't forgive that pervert! I also jumped over the fence sometimes when I am late like today. I am late so I used the secret passage to enter without the teacher noticing.

"Class, I have a very important announcement." Shikiru-sensei repeated. I can feel that there's something wrong. Is it about their urgent meeting this moring?

"Just announce it already Sensei!" One of my classmates said. I saw Shikiru-sensei sighs. All of us sweat-drop because we can see Shikiru-sensei-s face is very serious.

"The school will shut down in four days. We've talked to your parents already and they will transfer you to another school immediately within this week. The news just arrived this morning and it really surprised us too like you right now." Shikiru-sensei sat down. I can see that he's about to cry. I know sensei loves this academy like us, students even though we badly behaved. All my classmates complains and asking why our precious school is getting shut down.

"Ne Sensei, how about my scholarship?" I asked. Well, I only get here because I am a scholar. Even though Ji-chan can afford my tuition, I don't want him to be troubled by it so I look for a way to be enrolled here without him paying for it.

"We're the one who'll process it. We will inform your next school about it. Do you have any other question class?" The teacher asked. Nobody answered because everybody's having a wild reaction about the sudden decision. "So everyone doesn't have any questions? Okay, class ends here! I'm gonna miss you all. Ja-ne!" Shikiru-sensei quickly went outside. I know it's hard for him.

"Is that why they have an urgent meeting this morning because the school was shut down? Wait, how about Reo-sempai? If the school is shutting down then he's very sad right now, what is he going to do?" I murmured and then sighed. Maybe I'll pay him a visit this weekend. I wanted to make sure he's alright!

I am in deep thought about everything when someone tugs my shoulder. I look at her while she sat down beside me.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Where are you going to transfer?" It was Ino, one of my close friends here in RM High. She has a short blond hair. She likes cute dresses.

"Right! That's also my problem. What school shall I go to transfer?" I also asked myself.

"You can come with me in Kyoto. My mom just texted and she said that it's a good opportunity because dad was reassigned there last week." She offered.

"Oh, I want to but you know that I can't leave my grandpa alone and the flower shop. Kyoto is so far away." I refused her offer because that's the truth. If I am going to transfer there, who will take care of grandpa?

"I see. Well, I have to go then. I'll keep in touch girl." Ino said while exiting the room and bidding goodbye.

Where shall I transfer? That's the only question in my mind. After an hour, my classmates bid farewell to each other.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there are lots of people outside asking about the incident of the girl from RM High who beats three GA students in the rooftop." A long raven haired guy around middle twenties said.<p>

"You know what to do. While are you still here?" The man with also long raven haired and crimson eyes said. The long raven haired guy just bowed and went out.

* * *

><p>"Jii-chan! Tadaima!" I called out for grandpa as soon as I entered our house. I noticed few black limousines outside the house but I guess it's nothing important.<p>

"Oigiri Mikan-chan! You're early. Misaki-chan's not yet here, and…" Mikan didn't let her grandpa finished.

"Oh, I have bad news for you Ji-chan. My school is shutting down and I have to transfer to another school that has a runner scholar. Where should I transfer grandpa? Maybe I can attend our public schools here. The only problem is my scholarship will go to waste. What do you think grandpa?" I said as I took off my shoes and put my bag on the table.

"About that Mikan-chan, someone here wanted to speak to you." Grandpa pointed at the person with long raven hair wearing a black business suit. "I'll go get you all a coffee, just talk to them Mikan." He said while walking towards the kitchen. Who are these men in black?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that we have visitors. I'm Sakura Mikan! It's nice to meet you!" I said smiling and then bowed my head to show respect.

"Hi Mikan-chan, your Grandfather already introduced you to us, I didn't know you're this beautiful." The guy said while kissing my hand. I sweat dropped. "I'm Akira Tonouchi. Just call me Tono."

I grabbed my hand whilst feeling a little bit shocked of what he did. "Ah, ano, T-Tono sempai, why are you here? Are you ordering a lot of flowers?" That's the only thing in my mind on why are they here.

"No, actually, we need an athlete like you. You're the fastest runner in your school isn't it? And you beat Gakuen Alice's fastest runner. We want you in our school Ms. Sakura, we are from Gakuen Alice." Tono said to me while looking at some papers in his hand.

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me? We're not rich and I'm not intelligent! How can I study there? Our income is enough for us to live and we cannot afford the tuition fee there." I exclaimed. Thinking about what happened this morning in that school makes me sick. That inhuman student who doesn't help their fellow schoolmates makes me wanted to beat them one by one. Grrr!

"That's why we're taking you in. You will study at Gakuen Alice as a runner scholar. If you transfer there, we will also offer a free check ups and medication for your grandpa. Your grandpa is not getting stronger every day, he's getting old. We will also give you your monthly allowance. Please accept the offer Ms. Sakura. We knew you worked hard for your scholarship and you love running, please don't waste the opportunity. Our offer is once in a life time, you're the only one we offered something like this so far. And we acknowledged your talent." Tono explicated. "Gakuen Alice needs you." He added.

"You're telling me that I don't have any choice but to accept the offer." I said in a matter of fact tone and then sighed. I know that this offer was in our advantage and it's one in a lifetime opportunity. This person is right, grandpa's not getting any younger and he needs regular checkups. The income of the flower shop isn't enough for the regular checkups and medication not like before that her grandpa doesn't need any of those. And her savings was not big, just enough for her school expenses.

"We already brought your uniform. We hoped we brought the right size." Tono said while looking at the uniform that one of his minions was holding. "You can come to class as soon as you like. Here are your class schedule and the assigned rooms. We should be going, it's already late. Thank you for your time, Ms. Sakura." Tono said while kissing again my hand.

"Sorry that I took long to make teas. You should drink some tea first Mr. Akira." Grandpa said while putting the coffee on the table.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Sakura, maybe next time. We will be going." Tono said while bowing at my grandfather. I have no choice. He didn't even let me speak.

* * *

><p>The news of the new transferred student spreads through the Academy. They can't believe anyone that come from an ordinary family can enter the famous academy that only those who have names and rank in the society can enter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mikan-chan! I heard your school was shutting down? Are you okay? You loved that school, don't you?" A pink haired lasso asked me. I look at her with teary eyes.<p>

"Misaki-nee, you're here. Thanks for visiting me and grandpa. Yeah, that's right. I just heard the news this morning." I said preventing myself not to cry because my beloved school is shutting down.

"Oh, where are you going to transfer?" Misaki-nee asked me with a worried expression. Misaki-nee is like a big sister to me. She is just one year older than me but we are in the same year. We just knew each other when I applied in her bakeshop last year. Misaki-nee's family owned a lot of business properties and the bakeshop was a birthday present from her parents. They let her managed the bakeshop even though she was still in middle school, see what money can do? It surprised me that Misaki-nee was not a spoiled brat like the other rich kids but a very nice friend. She visited me and grandpa often if she has time even though we are not blood-related.

"Gakuen Alice." I simply said.

"Whoa! That's my school!" Misaki-nee exclaimed. I was a little bit startled.

"What? You didn't tell me that you're studying there." I exclaimed back.

"Well you didn't ask. I thought it didn't matter where I study." Misaki-nee said.

"Well…" That's right, I never asked. "This is my schedule." I handed Misaki-nee the envelope. Misaki opened it and was shocked after scanning the papers.

"You're the same class as me, Class 2B!" Misaki exclaimed joyfully.

"That's good news! Then it'll be no problem at all because you're there. Banzai!" I said cheerfully. At least, I already knew someone and making friends will not be hard.

"Well, there's a bad news Mikan. The reason why I'm here is to say farewell to you and your grandpa. I am having a three months vacation and temporarily transferred in China. My flight is tonight at 9pm. My aunt requested me to go there. My parents agreed. But don't worry, I'll be back after three months and continue to study in Gakuen Alice. We'll be classmates after all." Misaki-nee tried to cheer me up after her confessions. Then I have to go through hell to have a friend in that elite school after all. I sighed after realizing that.

"Oooooooh, you didn't tell me, how about the bakeshop?" I asked. If she'll temporarily transfer to China, then the bakeshop will be closed for a while?

"My cousins will be there to replace me when I'm gone. You'll know them, they're nice. They will become your classmates too in class 2b." Misaki-nee said while smiling at me.

"They?" I asked confusedly. I didn't get what she said.

"Yes, my two lovely cousins. They agreed to be my replacement." I see. There are two of them. Loud beeps were heard outside my house. "They're here. Have to go Mikan-chan. Take care of grandpa. Bye grandpa!" Misaki-nee said while kissing my grandpa in the cheek.

"Take care, Misaki. Be back soon." Grandpa said.

"Bye Misaki-nee!" I waved my hand.

"Sayonara Mikan-chan! And by the way, don't mess with THEM especially the one with crimson eyes!" Then she was gone. What does she mean by that? She left me dumbfounded. Who are THEM?

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me on my first name? Do you want to die early?" The raven haired lad with crimson eyes said with the long raven haired guy in front of him.<p>

"Kyaaaaaaa! I thought were already okay N—" He stopped when he saw his young master glaring at him. "I-I mean young master. Ahhmm, your father, I-I mean, the two big bosses wishes to speak to you and your friends, they are already in there." Tono said while sweat dropping.

"What does the monster want?" He said with fury.

"It is about the issue of Mr. Rei Serio, young master." Tono just looks at the floor while speaking.

"I'll be there." The crimson eyes said while getting up.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Two<em>

**Author's note:**

- Done revising (10-17-12).


	3. Meet the UF4

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Meet the UF4

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

I woke up early because it's my first day to a new school. I don't want to be late and give bad impression to my new homerrom teacher. "Mikan-chan, you're early! You should eat first before leaving for school." I heard grandpa said while chopping the egg omelet on his plate, the one I cooked for our breakfast.

"I'm okay grandpa. I'm full. I ate one cupped of ramen before cooking, he-he. I should go. I don't want to be late on my first day of class in my new school! I'll be home as soon as class ended. Remember not to take a bath outside!" I said while taking my bike in the backyard where I parked it.

"You want to die young you brat! You always ate instant foods!" Grandpa snorts. I just ignored him but deep inside me, I am happy. He's always like that, very energetic. I love him just like that.

* * *

><p>It's still too early so I took a short course in wandering to the school, on how big is it or where my classrooms are located like the music room, science laboratory and so on. Every student I passed was staring at me, maybe because I am wearing leggings under my skirt. Well, I can't help it because I am comfortable with this under my short mini skirt. The uniform looks like my previous uniform, the skirt was still short and I am not comfortable without my leggings.<p>

I don't feel well here in my new school. I can hear the entire students boasting everything they have – like: "These earrings were worth thousands of yen" or "These shoes were from the world's top designer" or etc. It irritates me. I looked at my schedule. First subject was English. Great, English, I love it!

"They're here!" Someone shouted. Suddenly, the students are rushing towards the entrance. What's happening? Who's coming?

"Waaaaaaah! The great UF4 is here!" Another student shouted.

"They are so handsome!" A girl beside me said. She has a dreamy look in her while looking at the entrance. Are they student bodies, the one who's coming?

A group of four lads steps inside the hall. They're having a smirk on their face. Not to mention that this four looks like a real prince. I was mesmerized. The first one to enter was a raven hair lad with crimson eyes, his hands are in his pocket. Wha— wait, that guy was very familiar, and where have I seen him? I think I saw him somewhere. Where was it? Think Mikan. A voice rang through my mind, -POLKA.

"The pervert!" I unconsciously shouted while pointing my finger at him. Oh well, I am surprised myself. I noticed the crowd stares at me including the _UF4_. I looked at his face, he's giving me a 'do-I-know-you' stare then walked away. He walked pass me. Thanks God he didn't remember me. Well that's good! I am very happy. I don't want to cause any trouble in my first day.

I sighed and looked at his back. He was followed by a raven haired guy with a star tattoo on his face that's staring at me. Seriously? Is it allowed here to have a tattoo especially on the face? What's with that guy?

Then the next one was a blond lad with blue eyes with a bunny in his hands. He was also looking at me. Blood's rushing to my face. Kyaaa! He's so handsome, unlike the two, he looks like a prince charming! He's my type. I like him. Eeeh? What am I saying?

And the last but not the least, a gray hair lad was also staring at me. Why did all of them have to stare at me like that? What did I do? I look at him back. I was lost in his green eyes. I think I saw him somewhere, but I am sure I haven't met him yet. He's very familiar. Who is he? The lad stops walking, why? We are staring at each other, looking at each other's eyes. There is something in his stare and I just wanted to hug him. It's like we are connected. The stares were interrupted by a call.

"Yoichi, are you alright?" The blond lad asked him while holding his bunny and then he smiled at me. Once again, I blushed of what the blond did. He smiled at me. And take note, it's a very sweet smile. Kyaaaah! I can die right now! The entire students are giving me death glares, I can feel their stare because it's like daggers stabbing me from my whole body. Maybe that's because the UF4 was staring at me and then their prince charming Ruka smiled at me.

"It's nothing" I heard the lad called Yoichi murmured. "Let's go Ruka!" He then looked at me one last time. He's going away. I don't want him to go away. My heart's aching when I saw him walking away from me. What's happening to me? I wanted to stop him. I stepped forward but before I can catch him, a girl in front of them was giving the crimson eyes lad a cake.

"Natsume-sama! Be my prince! I'll marry you anywhere you like." I heard the girl confessed while giving the cake to the lad. All the girls' sweat-drop and their jaws fall except of course me when the lad accepted the cake. There's nothing wrong about a girl confessing her feelings and giving a cake to the one she likes, right? I am happy for the girl. She was just accepted.

"Hn" After accepting the cake, the lad wipes it to her face. And then the four continued walking while smirking leaving the entire girl sighs in thankfulness that their prince charming wasn't taken yet. I am very shocked of what he just did. I promised that this guy would get it from me. I clenched my fists after witnessing that scene. He really is a bastard after all! Why did he have to do that? I am about to step in the direction of the lad who did a very not nice thing to a girl when someone or rather 'some-four' girls blocked my way.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're lucky that Natsume-sama didn't punch you for accusing him a pervert!" The girl said. These girls are giving me bad vibes, aren't they?

"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked her. She's in the way of me achieving justice.

"The question is, WHO ARE YOU?" The same girl asked me while raising her brow. "Anyways, girls, let's give her an introduction." She said while looking at her three companions. What are they going to do?

"I'm Hoshina, the President of Tsubasa Andou's fan club!" The red haired girl said. Her hair is tied with a white ribbon in a high ponytail on the right side of her head.

Then followed by blond lass, her hair has the same style as the red hair lass with a white ribbon also, "Cheska, the President of Yoichi Yukihara's fan club!"

"Akiko, the President of Ruka Nogi's fan club!" The black hair lass said. Her hair is not tied and reaches almost in the middle of her back. The white ribbon is not in her hair but in her wrist, making it a bracelet.

"Luna, the President of Natsume Hyuuga's fan club and the leader of white ribbon angels." This lasso has a pink hair that mostly reached her shoulders said while her both hands on her waist. The white ribbon is in her neck like a scarf.

"And we are the cutest and loveliest white ribbon angels of Gakuen Alice!" They said in chorus making my ears almost bleed. I was about to say something when the bell rang. Great timing!

"Ooops! So much for the introduction! Let's go girls. Be careful ugly." The girl named herself Luna simply said while giving me an evil smirk. The others followed her. I sighed. What a weird bunch of idiots, making fan clubs for that bunch of arrogant jerks. Maybe not all are arrogant. That blond they called Ruka seems very nice. Then, I remembered when he smiled at me.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! I'm late!" I immediately runs towards my room. My beautiful first day in Gakuen Alice is like that after all. Mada mada dane!

* * *

><p>A blond guy is waltzing towards the middle of the room, "Class listen! I have an announcement. All of you will like this news so LISTEN up and get back to your assigned seats!" Then all the students stop mumbling and get back to their seats. "Maybe all of you are wondering why this class has five new seats at the back. Well, first, starting today, the famous UF4 will join this class."<p>

"Are you telling us the truth Narumi? If that's true, that's so lucky!" One of the students said, almost all of them are shouting because it was the first time the UF4 will join in another class especially their class.

"Okay, settle down Luna, let's welcome them." Naru said while looking at the door. Then the four boys entered the room with an annoyed face especially the one with crimson eyes. "I guess no need for an introduction because you knew them already." He said to the students then look at the four lads. "You can seat now on your new seats, boys." Naru said while smiling to them. Then the four walk in their seats and sit.

**Natsume's POV:**

"Damn that monster! I wanna burn him into pieces." I utteres while walking. Unfortunately, my friends heard me.

"Calm down Natsume, if you do that, it'll make the situation worst." Ruka said while tugging on my shoulder. I feel annoyed just remembering what happened.

"Shut up Ruka." I said. I am very pissed right now. Then, I remembered what happenned yesterday when Tono went to my room.

**Flashback:**

"What does the monster want?" I said with fury.

"It is about the issue of Mr. Rei Serio, young master." Tono just looks at the floor while speaking to me.

"I'll be there." I said while getting up.

I went to the monster's office. I didn't bother to knock. As soon as I entered the office, I saw my three friends sitting on the couch with my father a.k.a the monster and the HSP a.k.a Yoichi's Uncle. The monster looked at me but I just ignored him and then I looked at the HSP, he's looking back at me. I just bowed at him to show my respect. He's different from my monster father.

My father and Yoichi's uncle were business partners. They both owned Gakuen Alice. But Yoichi's uncle decided to make a branch in America. The school there was recently finished so his uncle will transfer there one of these days to manage that new school and will leave my father to manage this school. How I wished it's the other way around.

"You're here. Let's get down to business." The monster then puts a picture in the table. I smirked when I saw that. I am not surprised anymore because Tono, the monster's secretary already informed me.

"The four of you are in a detention until you stop what you're doing in your fellow schoolmates. Mr. Hyuuga and I already talked about your punishment." The HSP told us.

"And what punishment you'll give us? I thought you were gonna transfer to America? Why are you still here Mr. Yukihara?" I asked, feeling a little bit annoyed. "We do that thing every now and then and you just decided to punish us right now?"

"That's why we're giving you a detention now. We cannot tolerate anymore your wrong doings to the other students. Yes, he will transferred to America but until the weekend ends, he's still this school's High School Principal, and his decisions about the four of you will continue even though he's gone." The monster !

"The four of you are going to attend a regular class with the other students in your year level. The special classroom that you four built for your classes will be banned. You are not allowed to have classes there until further notice from Mr. Hyuuga." The HSP said while looking at the four of us.

"What?" All of us exclaimed in unison.

"How about the UF4's lounge, are you going to confiscate that too?" Yoichi asked particularly his uncle.

"Nope, only the classroom for now, the four of you are not allowed to ditch the class. Narumi's in charge of your attendance. But if you insisted to not follow our orders, we will confiscate the UF4's lounge you're saying." The HSP answered.

"Whatever." I went out. "Don't expect us to do all that non-sense. Let's go." I said. The three followed me. I saw Yoichi just looked at his uncle in the eyes.

**End of flashback.**

I get my manga to read after I sat down. "This will be a very boring day." I murmured.

**Narumi's POV:**

"No questions my dear students?" I asked when the four seated. I looked at everyone to see their reactions.

"There are only the four of them Narumi, but there was still one more seat left?" One of the boys said, it was Mochu, all the students are not calling me sensei because they think I am a freak because of what I used to wear. I just wanted to be bubbly around them. I am used to it. But it's really nice if they call me sensei.

"Of course!" I said and then looked at my watch. Thirty minutes has passed already after the bell rang, maybe the new student is not coming today. I thought. But then, the door opens revealing what I've been waiting for. The new transfer student.

"Sorry for being late Sensei, I was lost on my way going here." She apologetically bows to me. She earned a lot of glares on all the students specially the lads at the back except for a certain someone who's reading his manga, not interested in the girl. It doesn't matter, I feel like I am in heaven after she called me sensei. I hope she won't change and continue to call me sensei!

**Yoichi's POV:**

This was the girl in the hall this morning. Her long auburn hair was braided in two, it reached in her waist. And she has bangs that almost reached in her eyes. There is something about her when we stared at each other this morning. She has beautiful greenish hazel orbs, just like the girl I used to tease long time ago. I wanted to hug this girl, but why? It's like I knew her a long time ago. This feeling is totally different to what I felt for Aoi.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

So she's new. Interesting. I can feel that this class won't be boring. She looks like someone I knew long time ago. I know the others feel the same way.

"She's pretty." One of the boys said.

"She's the freak transfer student. Her family was not even rich. I wonder how she got in here." One of the girls said after hearing the compliments the new transfer student gets. I smirked. She's not ordinary.

**Mikan's POV:**

I frowned after hearing their questions and statement. These students are getting on my nerves, judging a book by its cover. I saw Sensei smiled.

"Okay class, she will be the one who'll sit in that vacant seat. Kindly introduce yourself. And by the way, I'm your homeroom teacher, Narumi Anjou." Sensei said at me while giving me a warmth smile.

"Nice meeting you Narumi-Sensei!" I smiled back and then looks at the students in front of me. "Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." I said then bowed.

**Normal POV:**

The four are shocked by the name the girl given them. They knew someone with the same name as her. They stared at the girl. They can see similarities between this girl and _that girl_. The girl they've lost a long time ago because she was dead now. What a co-incident!

"You can sit in the empty seat next to the guy with gray hair. By the way Mikan-chan, why are you wearing those?" Narumi asked Mikan while pointing at her leggings.

"Thank you Narumi-Sensei. Oh, this? Well, I'm a little bit comfortable wearing this under my skirt." She then whispers to the teacher in front of her, "So that no one will peek at my undies. Is it okay Narumi-Sensei?" She said while blushing.

"Oh, I see. It's okay actually. It doesn't matter. I'm just curious." Narumi said. Then Mikan walked towards the assigned seat. Before she sits, someone shouts.

"No! That's not going to happen. She's not going to sit on Yoichi-sama's side. For I, Takeshi Cheska, the president of Yoichi-sama's fan club will be the one to sit on Yoichi-Sama's side. I can transfer to that seat Narumi." The blond lass said.

"Call me Sensei for I am your teacher! You're not going to sit there. And that's final!" Naru said in a loud voice because he is pissed. All of them become silent because it was the first time Narumi shouted at them. "Okay class, since you have five new classmates, free period!" Naru said while waltzing to the exit, he's not mad. He's actually happy.

The entire students get near the UF4 asking some autographs and whatever while Mikan walks toward her assigned seat.

**Mikan's POV:**

I looked at the gray haired lad. I have the same feeling as before, wanting to hug this person beside me. "Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan." I said while raising my hand to have a shake hand with him. He just looked at my hand, and doesn't move a bit. WTH?

"Don't touch me, hag!" He simply said. Avein pop out in my head. Hag? What—wait… I frowned, at the same time froze. HAG - that word keeps repeating on my mind. It was very familiar. I winced because my head suddenly ached. I bit my lip and closes my eyes while I massage my head. It really hurts.

**Yoichi's POV:**

"Yoichi, let's go. This class is annoying." I heard Natsume said while being annoyed at the fan girls walking towards the door. I just 'Hn' then stands up. I am still looking at the girl named Mikan while walking towards Natsume's direction. The girl was reacting weird. I am shocked at her sudden reaction when I called her 'hag', it's like I can feel her pain too. Why? Who really this girl is?

The other two, Tsubasa and Ruka followed Natsume and I not noticing the girl's reaction.

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat down after a while, my head doesn't hurt anymore. I didn't notice that Yoichi and his gang were gone.

"Hi, I'm Sumire Shouda!" Someone said to me. It was a girl with short green hair. Her hair's a li'l bit curly in front, it's like seaweed. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh, hello Permy! I'm Mikan Sakura." I answered. There's a nice student here after all.

"What did you call me?" Sumire said a little bit annoyed. I can see that. Shit! I unconsciously called her Permy because of her hair. Whatever.

"Sorry, can't help it, because you're, um." I am not sure if i can say it or not.

"Oh, it's okay. Let's have lunch together." Permy said while sitting in the vacant seat beside me.

"Sure. Hey, it's still too early, why does those four went out?" I answered and asked.

Sumire just shrugged, "Maybe they're ditching this morning's class. Don't mind them, they are also new here, they came just a couple of minutes before you."

I look at her confusedly and asked, "Are they transfer students too?"

"Actually, they don't. The four of them have their own classroom. I don't know why they are here in the first place though but I am glad that they are with us."

"Say what? They have their own classroom and only the four of them in one room?" I exclaimed. I was dumbstrucked. "How can it be?"

"You're too loud Mikan. Let me introduce to you those four." Sumire said while calming me down. But before she can say anything to me, somebody interrupted us.

"Hi Sakura-san, I'm Anna Umenomiya and this is Nonoko Ogasawara my cousin. Nice to meet you! We still have one more cousin studying here but she's on leave." A girl with long pink wavy hair happily said.

"I'm sure Misaki wants to meet you too!" It was the girl with straight long navy blue hair.

"You're Misaki-nee's cousins?" I asked them after realizing what they've said.

"Oh, yes, how do you know Misaki?" They asked in surprised. Oh well, I guess Misaki-nee didn't talk about me transferring here to them.

"Well, she's my boss at the bakeshop. And she said you two will be her substitutes there. So you two will be my temporarily new lady bosses." I casually said.

"So, you're the girl Misaki always told us at her bakeshop. You really are nice Mikan-chan." Nonoko said.

"Uhmm, thanks?" I said a little bit embarrassed of Nonoko's compliment. Then, I looked at Sumire a.k.a Permy, "So what about them Permy?"

"Who are them?" The two cousins asked in unison. It's cute because they look like they are twin.

"Oh, well, the guys they called UF4?" I asked them. I'm a bit curious about them.

"Oh, them!" The two exclaimed again in chorus with a big o in their mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"It's almost time for lunch. Let's head at the cafeteria Mikan." Permy said to Mikan after their conversation.

"Hmm, Shouda-san, can we go with you and Mikan-chan?" Anna said while looking at Sumire.

Sumire on the other side was shocked. It was the first time someone asked her to have lunch together. She was always alone and this is her chance to have a friend because Mikan seems nice to be friend with. Anna, Nonoko and Misaki always hang out together. And she doesn't have anyone to be with.

"Ahmm, o-okay!" She said.

"That's good! The more the merrier, can't wait 'til Misaki-nee comes back!" Mikan happily said while walking with her new friends towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Three<em>

**Author's note:**

-Done revising (10-17-12).


	4. You Messed with The Wrong Girl

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 4_

You Messed with the Wrong Girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

It's been a week since I entered Gakuen Alice. I am having a good time, well, except for an annoying group they called "great UF4" that are my temporary classmates and my other annoying classmates that were an avid fan of them. Not to mention, my three new friends are a fan of them too.

I am sitting here on a bench waiting for those three to arrive. I should take a rest first, I did an overtime last night at the bakeshop with Anna and Nonoko, and also Permy, well, since Permy knew I am working, she voluntarily helps me with my job, she said it's fun. She didn't apply as a waitress but she has been now a regular customer since the day we knew each other. She always went there, sometimes to talk with me, and then help me. She brought me to shopping mall, also with Anna and Nonoko. She's nice to me even though I am not rich like Anna and Nonoko.

I wonder what happen to Reo-sama. I went to his house yesterday before going to the bakeshop. His butler said he's very busy and he's having a practice for his coming concert. I'm glad that he was okay even though his father's school has been shut down.

"Oi, Mikan-chan! We're here." I heard Nonoko and Anna shouted. "We have something for you. Come with us! Remember? This is our friendship day!" I get up. I really like these girls, having a surprise for me. Well, I have something for them too. Well, we decided to celebrate today for this is our 'weeksary' for being friends, our first week of being together. I really can't wait 'til Misaki-nee come home!

"The cake is wonderful, did you bake this Anna?" I asked after seeing the cake that they brought.

"Not only had I baked it Mikan, but we three baked that cake especially for today! It's so funny because Permy didn't know how to bake. You should've seen her this morning." Anna said whilst forcing herself not to laugh. Sumire's face went red.

"I told you not to call me Permy." Permy snaps. I am amazed of her reaction, she's embarrassed. It's kinda cute.

"You three baked it and you didn't tell me? I wanted to help too." Now I snapped after realizing that they didn't include me in their fun.

"Oh, we're so sorry Mikan but we baked it especially for you." It was Nonoko.

"I'll forgive you this time, well, where are we going to sit and eat this? Outside is great. We can eat this cake together." I said, "I also brought some flowers to you three, I think you'll like it. I stole some in grandpa's flower shop." I laughed. That's my surprised but I guess it won't be since I already blurt it out.

"That's great!" The three of them shouted in unison. I smiled at their reaction.

"That spot is great too. We can seat at the field under that Sakura tree!" Permy said while bringing the cake. "First come, first serve!" She exclaimed while walking fast, mostly like running. All of us just followed her not trying to compete. Well, if I run, I will probably be the first since I am the fastest runner.

**Normal POV:**

Permy didn't notice a trunk, she trips on it making her stumbled to the ground.

"Permy!" All of them shouted. They hurriedly went to her.

Permy stands up. Her body hurts when she falls. "Oh my, the cake!" she went to pick it up but to her shock, there was a man standing and some of the icing was in his shoes. She looks up and become more shocked when she realized who it was. She gulped.

The crimson eyes lad looks at his shoes, his face is annoyed. Sumire immediately stands up and apologized.

"I'm very sorry Hyuuga-sama! I didn't mean to put some icing to your shoes. Just give me the right size of your shoes and I'll buy exactly the same brand. I'll deliver it to you tomorrow." She said while facing down, her face is very pale.

**Mikan's POV:**

"Permy, are you okay? Is your body hurting?" I asked as soon as I reached Permy. I look all over her body if she's hurt somewhere. And then, I looked at my front. I was shocked to see the UF4, Of all the people I should meet today, why is it the group that I hated the most!

I sighed. I looked at his shoes, "Oh no, the cake!" I exclaimed after seeing it ruined on the ground, "Don't worry about the cake Permy, we can just bake another cake again." I said to comfort her. She really worked hard for the cake.

**Normal POV:**

The three boys were amazed by what the girl said. Instead of apologizing to them and worrying because of what her friend has done, she was more worried about the cake that has been thrown. On the other side, the crimson eyes were more annoyed.

"Do you think you can find another brand of these shoes? These shoes were only made for me by the world's top designer. I'll pretend nothing happens if you lick the icing on my shoes." He said straight in a bored tone. He's talking to Sumire.

The three lads didn't bother to look. They knew that would happen. Mikan on the other side charged her fist. She wanted to punch this guy in front of them. Anna and Nonoko didn't want to watch.

Permy just went more embarrassed. '_Why do I have to be clumsy?_' she asked herself. "But Hyu-hyuuga-san, I-it was-" Permy didn't finish what she was saying because Mikan speaks.

**Mikan's POV:**

"She already apologized to you, and all of us seen it was an accident! Then you still want her to lick that f*****g icing on your shoes?" I was taken back of what I said! It was my first time to curse on someone that harsh. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-to…" Oh, dammit! Why should I apologize?

**Normal POV:**

All of them look at Mikan. It's the first time someone shouted at the great leader of UF4.

"If you want me to forgive her, then you can save your friend by doing what I said." The crimson eyes said while pointing at his feet. "Lick it!"

"W-what?" Mikan asked with pale face.

"I said lick it!" Natsume repeated, "Are you deaf?"

"Mikan, you don't have to do that." Permy said.

**Mikan's POV:**

I walked towards Natsume's direction and positioned myself to lick Natsume's shoes. I can still see the whole cake near his foot. I remembered Permy's blushing face when Anna said that Permy doesn't know how to bake and then Anna and Nonoko's laughing face when they saw Permy was blushing. Her friends worked hard for that cake. She closes her eyes then remembered what her friends told her last week about these guys.

**Flashback:**

"Who are them?" The two cousins asked in unison. It's cute because they look like they are twin.

"Oh, well, the guys they called UF4?" I asked them. I'm a bit curious about them.

"Oh, them!" The two exclaimed again in chorus with a big o in their mouth.

"Well, first, they ruled this school. The leader was Hyuuga Natsume, the one with red eyes, the heir of the Hyuuga Group of Corporations and other businesses in and outside the country. His father is one of the two owners of this school." Permy said and then continued. "The second was Yukihara Yoichi, the one with gray hair and green eyes. His, uncle was the second owner of this school and the HSP. They are business partners. Yoichi's family owned a lot of business properties in and outside the country too like the Hyuugas, they owned the Yukihara Group of Corporations. They are tied in rank."

"Wow, they are that rich?" I exclaimed. The names seem familiar, where did I hear that? Well maybe I heard that before, they are rich and famous so no wonder.

Then Anna butt in, "Yup, the third member was Andou Tsubasa, the cute guy with a star tattoo beneath his left eye. His father owned the top agency in the country, the Andou Shadow Agency a.k.a ASA. The ASA was pretty famous too outside the country because it has many branches not only in Japan. ASA was well known for their top agents."

"The fourth was Nogi Ruka, the blond hair with blue eyes. He is a half-French half-Japanese. He's the best friend of Hyuuga-san" Nonoko said with a dreamy looked. That's why he is so cute, I thought. Then Nonoko continued, "He likes animals." She said while her eyes are sparkling. "Kyaaa, what am I saying? Anyways, his father owned the top designer company in the country. Their designs are famous worldwide. Her Mother was also rich and was one of the top models in the world. Do you know, Rihanna Nogi?"

"What, Rihanna is actually Ruka's mother?" I exclaimed. I always saw Rihanna's poster and billboards. Nonoko put her hands in my mouth to shut me up.

"Shh! You're so loud Mikan, their fan girls will be angry at us if they heard us talking about them."

"So-sorry!" I apologized. "So this UF4 were very rich and they were the heirs. They think they're the king of the world just because the higher ups are their relatives. What an arrogant bunch of jerk."

"Mikan if the UF4 will hear you, they'll surely give you a red rose." Anna said. Nonoko and Permy nodded.

"What for?" I asked confusedly. "What about a red rose?"

"Well, um, if you received a red rose in your locker and a card saying 'You're Dead!' all the students will hate you and bully you Mikan. We witnessed many students received those because they pissed the UF4. All of them are being kicked out and their company went down, and also those who helped them, they don't give mercy. Money can do anything and the UF4 is rich" Anna said.

"Even though we have a crushed on them, we don't want our parent's company to fall down." Nonoko said.

"I see, well, my grandpa only owned a small flower shop and I'm helping him if I have vacant time. I also help him plant when planting season, you guys wanna help me and grandpa?" I asked them while forgetting their main topic.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Anna said. "How about you, Sumire-san?"

"M-me? Well, I never plant before, I can't be a help for you guys!" Permy said while sweat drops.

"It's okay, I'll teach you how Permy!" I said.

"Permy? That's a nice name!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Permy blushed, "Don't call me Permy!"

"Well Permy, what's the business of your family?" I suddenly asked.

"Huh? Ahm, my family owned an animal clinic and shopping malls." Permy said while still blushing.

"You mean, the SS Shopping Malls? Wow, so you owned that mall, we always shopped there!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"That's cool Permy!" Mikan said. "Let's shop there sometimes, the four of us! Is it okay?"

"That's a great idea Mikan! It's sounds fun! Let's go there together sometimes!" Anna said.

**End of flashback.**

**Normal POV:**

All of the lads smirked. They thought that this girl was different from others. Yet this girl will lick Natsume's shoes. The gray haired doesn't want to witness it, it seems something in him want the girl to stop what she is about to do. He doesn't want the girl to lick Natsume's shoes. All of them looked at the auburn hair girl. They are curious of what will happen next.

**Mikan's POV:**

I charged my fist. This pervert's really getting on my nerves. I kneeled and pretended to lick his shoes, but when I was about to lick it, I grabbed the cake on the ground and then stands up. I remembered when this guy wipes the cake in the girl's face last time, that's what I was gonna do. I punched the cake in Natsume's face making him out of balance and sat on the ground.

**Normal POV:**

All of them were shocked by what Mikan did especially the three lads, they were amazed, the great Natsume Hyuuga fall down. The three grinned while looking at their friend. Natsume charged his fists.

"What the!" Natsume said while wiping the icing on his face and then glared at the girl in front of him. Mikan licked the icing in her hands. She can see Natsume's annoyed face. She then smirks.

"That's what you get you arrogant, bastard pervert! It was an accident and you didn't forgive her! You can own this school but you cannot buy anything with your money! You can't buy friendship you know! I maybe not rich but I'm not scared to the likes of you who are wasting their parents money! Didn't you know that my friends worked hard just to bake that cake? Let's go girls!" She exclaimed while walking away, but before she takes her third step, she looks back.

"If you think I'm scared of you, think again! How much is that shoes? Well, I can see no damaged, so you can just deliver it in my house, I can bring it in a laundry shop to clean it!" She then gets something in the pocket of her skirt. Then throw it in Natsume's direction. The five twenty bills of yen fall on the ground.

"If you don't want to deliver it in my house then you can just bring it in the laundry shop yourself. That money is enough to pay the laundry shop's service! Just tell me if it's not enough, I can add some! I am not that poor bastard."

She also gets the calling card from her grandpa's flower shop from her pocket and the orange roses from her bag. She gives it to Natsume. She lowered her head towards Natsume's ear and said, "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL, PERVERT!" It was loud enough for the other lads to hear.

"And if you don't remember me, here, let me do this so that you'll remember me and who MIKAN SAKURA is." Mikan said seductively while Natsume can smell her strawberry scents. Then the unexpected happens.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Four<em>

**Author's note:**

-Done revising (11-07-12).


	5. You're Dead

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 5_

You're dead!

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes, you have to be bad, so that no one can hurt you<em>

_Like those who hurt you before when you're good"_

* * *

><p>"And if you don't remember me, here, let me do this so that you'll remember me and who MIKAN SAKURA is." Mikan said seductively while Natsume can smell her strawberry scents. Then the unexpected happens.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A loud scream came from Mikan making Natsume winced from pain and covered his ears. The same with the others, they covered their ears. After screaming, Mikan stands up. "Do you remember me now, pervert? Don't touch my friends or I'll kick your butt!" She said while grabbing Permy's hand towards their room. Anna and Nonoko followed them.

**Natsume's POV:**

I stand up. I wanted to punch that girl for screaming in my ears twice. I remembered now that was the same girl who shouted in my ears last week, 'Polka'. I was about to chase them when my friends stop me.

"That's enough Natsume, you pissed her anyway." Ruka said. I looked at them while wiping face from the icing. I can clearly see their reactions. They're trying not to laugh at my misery. I am really pissed. That annoying girl…!

"That's her, the annoying girl." I simply said while continuing to wipe the cake off my face. Then I picked the orange rose from the ground where it landed and the calling card. I read what's written.

**Sakura Petals Flower Shop**

**For more details, just contact:**

**Mikan Sakura, 143-4476**

"Oh, that's her! The annoying girl you met last week and shouted in your ear!" Tsubasa exclaimed while still laughing like Ruka and Yoichi. "She's really interesting." He added.

"Shut up! Do you wanna die right now?" I said while giving Tsubasa a death glare. They don't stop teasing me, do they?

**Tsubasa's POV:**

"Relax Natsume. I can't help it. Let's go to the HQ, before the students see you in that state." I said while looking at Natsume's face, still grinning. All of us walk towards the lounge that we called HQ.

Is it just a coincidence that Mikan Sakura and that hag really have a similarity? The have the same name, the same hair color, screaming when annoyed… the same mannerism eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

"Hey Mikan, was it really okay that you did that to Natsume-sama?" Anna asked me. I looked at her and then to Permy. We are at the toilet washing our hands.

"If I didn't do that then what do you think Permy will do?" I asked.

"B-but? If Natsume-sama gets angry at you maybe he'll give you a red rose." Nonoko said while looking down.

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of that idiot." I said while washing my hands.

"I didn't tell you to save me, Mikan! You make yourself in danger because of me. I-I.." Permy said while crying. All of us were shocked. It's the first time Permy talked since the incident.

"It's okay Permy, I'm your friend remember?" I said while wiping Permy's tears.

"No, it's not okay! Because of my clumsiness, I put you in danger!" Permy cried while running outside.

"Permy!" We called her. I was about to chase her when the two stops me.

"Let her be Mikan. She's upset, she needs space." Nonoko said while tapping my shoulder.

"Right." I simply replied even though I wanted to chase her and tell her not to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV:<strong>

I am still in a deep thought about the incident happened this morning. "How can I make her pay?" I asked to myself while looking at the calling card.

"Nat-su-me!" Tsubasa said while making his hand up and down in front of my face. I didn't notice he was calling me until the last minute.

"What?" I snapped. He's disturbing my deep thoughts. I remembered again the smell of strawberry scent that came from her. Now that I think about it, my heart's racing like crazy just thinking about her.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

"I have called you since forever but you're spacing out. We decided to have fun tonight." I said. No answer. I looked at Natsume again, he really is spacing out. This idiot is probably still thinking about _her_, the funny girl this morning. "Oi Natsume! You're still thinking about _her_, right?" I asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's really annoying! How can I make her pay for shouting, punching the cake into me and giving me orange roses?" Natsume desperately asked - I can sense it.

"Ha-ha! You really are thinking about her." I smirked. "Is that a question? Then do what you always do." I said. If I don't help this idiot, he can't move on for a week.

"I didn't know you're a genius Tsubasa!" Natsume said while evilly smirking. "Prepare for your death Sakura Mikan. After this week, you'll come to me and beg for your life." Then he grins. I also grinned by his reaction. He even called me a genius. What a guy… things will be more interesting from now on… I am looking forward into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

I remembered what Anna said in the rest room before I open my locker. What should I do if there's a red card inside my locker? I sighed. I slowly open my locker. What if that idiot really did it? Before I can open it, I closed it again. I looked at the students around me. It seems that they're waiting for me to open this locker. Be brave Mikan, you did it to save Permy!

Again, I slowly open my locker, a little bit frightened of what's inside. And that's it! A red rose with a card saying,

_To: _**Mikan Sakura**

**You're dead!**

_From:_ **UF4**

"What now?" I murmured, not sure what will happen to my perfect little life now that I got this red rose and tag. "I'm not afraid of you UF4!" I shouted. I looked at the back of the note, something's written,

"_If you give up and want your life back, you can ask forgiveness to me, Polka_." –**N. H.**

"That freak, I'll never give up! Never!" I shouted again angrily. I closed my locker then walk towards the trash can. I crumpled the paper and throws it with the red rose.

"The transfer student received a red rose from the UF4!" Someone shouted. The students suddenly gathered to where I was, circling from me. Then one by one, they are throwing anything to me, like eggs, crumpled paper, tomato, water and flour. It hurts.

I silently cursed, then tears threatening to fall. No, I won't cry! I'll not let him witness that I'm crying! I know he's watching from somewhere.

**Normal POV:**

Natsume on the other side was laughing silently, but his heart tells the opposite. He can watch what's happening because he paid someone to tape it. He's the only one enjoying the show.

Ruka's not there at the HQ, and is petting his bunny somewhere else again. Tsubasa was at the bar talking with his current girlfriend on the phone and Yoichi's not there also. He's at the cemetery again visiting little girl. He stops laughing while he thinks of little girl again.

"Oi Tsubasa, where's Ruka?" Natsume asked while looking at Tsubasa.

"I dunno!" Tsubasa said then talked again to his current girlfriend on the phone. Natsume just focused again his eyes on the screen. She was now gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

I went to the rooftop to let my stress out. I felt refreshed when I saw the nice view from above. I looked at my sleeves, full of egg yolk, and flour. I can feel my hair has some eggs too. Damn that bastard pervert!

"You sly fox! Pervert! I am not afraid of you! Even if you call yourselves the Ultimate Flower 4! You four are the ULTIMATE FROG 4 in this academy! Do you understand Nasumeeee!" I shouted in the air to let me calm.

I felt something soft on my feet, I was startled. "Aaaaaaah cockroach!" It makes me lose my balance. I was at the corner of the roof and my heart suddenly race. I'm gonna die if I fall from here. Oh no! Someone, pleas save me! I closed my eyes because I was expecting to fall but someone grabbed me towards the opposite direction.

My eyes were still closed and then I slowly open it to see who save me. I can see a deep blue eyes staring at me. I let go when I realized that our body was closed to each other. "R-Ruka"

I covered my mouth when I remembered something. Maybe he heard what I shouted. My face became pale. I can feel lost of blood.

"You know, when you want to commit suicide, be sure nobody else was around so that nobody will feel guilty if you die." He said while turning his back at me and walk towards the door.

"No, I was shocked b-by-" I looked down and saw a cute rabbit. "Wow, what a cute bunny! Sorry for mistaking you for a cockroach!" I exclaimed while petting the head of the bunny. It's really cute.

"Let's go Bubu." Ruka said while walking towards the exit. As if the animal understands his master, it followed Ruka.

"R-Ruka-pyon, thanks for saving me!" I said. Why am I getting embarrassed?

"Ruka-pyon?" He asked.

"Well you have a cute bunny and you're cute." I said. I saw Ruka turn his head back at the exit.

"Next time that you scream here, make sure no one's here before you. And it is NAT-SU-ME, not NA-SU-ME." Then Ruka went downstairs. My jaw dropped after hearing him.

**Ruka's POV:**

"Ruka-pyon?" I asked. Someone called me that before.

"Well you have a cute bunny and you're cute." She said while smiling. Did she hit her head? We're enemies, right? I can feel blood rushing through my face. I immediately faced the opposite direction to hide my embarrassment.

"Next time that you scream here, make sure no one's there before you. And it is NAT-SU-ME, not NA-SU-ME." I immediately walked downstairs. I can feel that she was dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV:<strong>

I sighed. Anna, Nonoko and Permy have not come near me since the day I got the red rose. They are afraid to help me because the UF4 threatened them that the company of their parents will be destroyed. I can understand it and told them not to worry and that - I'll be okay. Now, I am lonely. It's okay for me to be treated this way as long as those jerks won't touch my grandpa.

I entered the classroom. The teacher isn't here yet. I went to my seat at the back. I can see that the jerks are still not here. Maybe they are cutting classes again. I stopped walking when I saw my desk no where in sight.

"Oi Sakura! We transferred your seat and desk outside. You don't belong here." Great, it was Luna.

I sighed for 100th times. I looked at my friends. They are bowing their heads and avoiding my gazed. I understand them but why is it that suddenly I wanted to cry. Then I remembered what grandpa always saying, "_Be strong Mikan! Don't give up! Your parents don't __wanna__ see you crying._" I went outside to find my desk.

"I will not cry! Grandpa will be sad if he sees me crying, and Mom and Dad too." I looked around and can see my desk now. It has full of vandal. "I have to clean my desk first." I cheered myself. Nobody's gonna help me so I'll protect myself from those bullies. I am strong after all.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

**Mikan's POV:**

I've been jogging in the field for an hour now. There's a sweat all over my body. This is a good method of relieving from stresses. I stretched a little after jogging and went to the dressing room to change my clothes.

I was about to walk outside when four students pushed me back from the dressing room, all of them are trying to get off my uniform.

"What are you doing?" I tried my best to resist and stop them. These guys are going to rape me. I am good at fighting but I can't fight like this. Not to mentioned my back hit hardly when they pushed me in. I tried to kick one of them but it makes that student angry. He pulled my hair making my pigtail loses and then pushed me hard to the wall making my arm bumps on it really hard.

"Ouch!" I silently groaned. I think my arm sprained. "Help!" I shouted many times. They are trying to cover my mouth with some cloth.

"No one will hear you here you know! So don't resist." One of them said. "You're truly beautiful. You'll gonna like what we'll about to do to you anyway." I was grossed by what he said. I calmed myself and think of something to get out of this situation.

"It's good that you understand it now. We'll give you pleasure so just stay still." I collected all my force. I kicked the one in front of me then flip the one who was at my back. I winced while holding my arms. I had forgotten that my arm hurts. Ouch!

When the two students at the both of my sides tried to attack me, I bent down making the two hit each other. I didn't waste any more time when all of them fell down, even if my uniform are a bit destroyed and almost revealed my upper body, I run to the door and get out. The four chased after me of course.

**Normal POV:**

Mikan runs as fast as she can, the idiots are having a hard time chasing her because she runs fast not to mention she's the fastest runner. When she was about to turn to left on the patio, she bumps on to someone. It was Yoichi with Tsubasa. Yoichi looks at her.

'_Oh, crap! More enemy!_' she thought. '_What now?_' But to her dismay, Yoichi gets angry when he saw her ripped uniform and then attacked the four who's chasing her.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Those idiots will be dead any seconds now. They made Yoichi angry." Tsubasa said. He then notices Mikan's uniform, it's ripped revealing almost her upper body. It's good that she has her undergarment. He then started unbuttoning his upper clothes.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked while looking at Tsubasa unbuttoning his polo.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to do anything to you, your uniform was destroyed. You should wear something." Tsubasa said but he stops when he remembered something. "Wait here Mikan, I'll go get you something to wear." He said while going towards to where Yoichi was beating the guys.

"I don't need a hand Tsubasa. I can beat these guys without your help." Yoichi said while kicking one of the guys.

"Is that so?" Said Tsubasa while stepping one of the guys at the back so that it can't stand and flipping the other guy's hand at the back so that it can't move. "These guys are weak."

"Get lost!" Yoichi said to the guys.

"But, Yoichi-sama, Andou-sama, it was Hyuuga-sama's order." One of the guys who are kneeling in front of Yoichi said. Tsubasa let go of the two.

"I said get lost!" Yoichi said angrily. Then the four run away together.

"What do you want Tsubasa?" Yoichi asked Tsubasa.

"Let me borrow your shirt Yoichi, she needs it. You don't want other students to see her look like that, do you?" Tsubasa paused and then, "Or I'll tell Aoi-chan you are being ungentlemanly!" Tsubasa grinned.

"Shut up Tsubasa!" Yoichi look at Mikan then get his shirt off revealing his sexy body and give it to Tsubasa.

"I know you have a kind heart Yoichi!" Tsubasa said while going back to Mikan. "Here little girl, wear this."

"Thanks." Mikan tried to put it in her body. The word is tried because her arm's hurt. "Ouch!" She winces in pain.

"What's the problem little girl?" Tsubasa gets neared she then looked at her arms. "You're injured. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay, it's just a bruise, I guess." Mikan said still wincing in pain while holding her arms.

"Here, I'll help you wear this." Mikan nodded, she raised her other hand to wear the sleeve.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

I lifted Mikan's hair to her shoulder. I was shocked by what on Mikan's back. It's just that I am not so sure because I can only see half of Mikan's back. It was still covered by her ripped uniform.

"Here, put your arms slowly in the sleeve." She followed what I said. I only knew one person who has a big red birthmark that's almost covered the back. "There, it's finished." I said while still thinking of it.

**Youichi's POV:**

I looked at her and Tsubasa who's looking at me. I mean, looking through me. It's like he's thinking something that I am involved with. I hope he's not thinking of something perverted.

"Why do you keep calling me little girl? I am not." I heard her snapped at Tsubasa. My clothes are now on her.

"Ohw, it's just that, you look like someone I knew." Tsubasa said. I know that someone he's saying.

"I see. Why did you save me anyway? You two are supposed to be my enemy." She said while looking at me after Tsubasa.

"I just can't stand watching those kinds of things." I answered in a bored tone.

"Hmm, thanks for letting me wear your shirt. I'll return it to you after cleaning it." She said while looking at my body.

"No need to return it to me, hag. Your germs are in it. It's yours." I said. That's my favorite shirt but it can't be help.

"Hmmmp! I'll let you pass for now because you helped me, but I shall return this to you." She said then smiled. It's been so long since I saw a smile as bright as that.

"Well, we have to go! Be careful next time sweetie. Be sure to go to the infirmary to check your injuries." Tsubasa said while kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands.

"Let's go now Tsubasa." I said while hitting his head and dragging him away from her but still facing her. I don't want her to see my ugly back.

"Thank you very much for helping me Tsubasa-nii, Yo-chan!" She said while walking away going to the direction of the infirmary and still holding her arms. Tsubasa and I looked at her retreating figure. I don't know what makes me want to beat those guys when I saw that hag's state, and she's injured? I want to punch Natsume for this.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

That girl is really interesting, having the same birthmark as this guy. I looked at Yoichi's back while walking ahead of me.

"You have a sexy body, Yo-chan!" I said with a gay smirk. Yoichi was very fun to tease like the other two. I can see him blushed.

"Don't call me Yo-chan, pervert. Oi Tsubasa, why didn't you just give your shirt to her? Why did you have to give her my favorite shirt?" Yoichi asked looking at me directly. Tsk. I just wanted to confirm something though.

"Because it's cold, if I took off my clothes I'll be freezing to death, so I give yours, anyway you have a very sexy body." I said grinning then started to run, I know Yoichi will beat me to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV:<strong>

"Hyuuga-sama, we did what you told us but Yukihara-sama and Andou-sama helped her. They have beaten us." One of the four guys said while sweat dropping. I threw the glass of the juice that I have been holding to the floor.

"I told you to scare her!" I shouted! "Get out of my sight now before I kill you!" The four hurriedly run out of my sight. Why those two did help Polka?

_Are you angry because your friends saved her or are you jealous because they helped her? Just admit it, you like her._

"No, dammit! Why should I like a girl like her? Annoying, boyish, wearing polka dot underwear…" I murmured but my mind continued… _pretty, brave, not a fan girl, sweet, loving, always smiling, has a sweet strawberry scent…_

"Just shut up! I will never like her!" Never! Yoichi and Tsubasa should have a better explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa's POV:<strong>

"Hello Shun, I want you to investigate all about this girl, her past, background and others." I said on the phone.

"Yes Boss. When do you need the file?" The voice on the other line asked.

"No need to hurry. Just send me the file as soon as you finished investigating." I answered.

"Roger." Shun responded to me. I know he knows what to do.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Five<em>

**Author's note:**

-Done revising (11-07-12).


	6. Credits - This is not part of the story

_**Dear Readers,**_

_I'm giving credits to those who reviewed my works from Chapter 1-5:_

**ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14**

**akjupiter**

**sapphireangel09**

**rinoakim**

**sakurafanatic**

**Love Broken Butterfly Wings**

**Wild Women**

**EchizenRyoma**

_Thank you very much!_

_And to those who add my story in their favorites:_

**Wild Women**

**DarkSkie**

**nikiluvsyou**

**Meru x Ichiya**

**DreamersNight**

**My Broken Voice**

**Mikan1447**

**Iceprincess22454**

**Tsuki-chama**

**pinkfire101**

**PuppyLoveer**

**Lurv'Dri**

**ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14**

**Lolita-chi**

**Bcatty**

**RisaChan12**

_Thank you very much! _=)

_And to those who add my story in their alerts:_

**Wild Women**

**DarkSkie**

**Nikiluvsyou**

**DreamersNight**

**Blueberryxn**

**Mikan1447**

**CrossPixie-Kiki**

**Akjupiter**

**PuppyLoveer**

**pyxie506**

**Lurv'Dri**

**Chocovani**

**Rinoakim**

**ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14**

**joyce09**

**Octaves**

**eaie17**

**Syao Blossoms**

_Thank you very much! XD_

_And to:_

**ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14**

**Indigo Violet Sapphire**

**Lurv'Dri**

_Who added me in your favorite list of author, Muchas gracias! _=)

_And to:_

**Indigo Violet Sapphire**

**Lurv'Dri**

_Who added me in your Author alert subscription, Arigatou! =_)

Please continue to support ONE LOVE.. =)

I love you all! You make my life happy!

Please do leave a review every chapter after you finished reading, I'll really appreciate it!

**Princess Mei Mikan:** Asta la vista!


	7. Their First Kiss

**A disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Boys Over Flowers/Meteor Garden/HanaYori Dango, I am just a mere fan. I don't plan to steal their plot. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_When you see him, do the winds whisper a melody?_

_..Your scarf flies in slow motion?_

_.__.__The moon appears gigantic?_

_Like those that happens in movies, but_

_.__.__That happens in life too, if you love a person, not an asshole._

_-Rancho (3 Idiots)_

**Chapter 6**

_Their First Kiss_

'_What shall I do? My uniform was in ruined. I can't come to school without it. And I have to return this shirt to Yo-__chan__._' Mikan sighs. Then she heard her grandpa called her.

"Mikan! Someone's looking for you!" Her grandpa shouted at her.

"I'm coming grandpa!" Mikan said while running downstairs.

"Are you Ms. Sakura?" The old man with black suit said.

"Yes?" Mikan answered while observing the man in front. '_This man was the same age as grandpa, maybe ten years younger than grandpa._'

"I'm Taku Shido. Young master asked me to give this to you." The old man said while handling Mikan a set of new school uniform.

"T-thank you, may I ask who are you calling young master?" Mikan said confusedly.

"Don't you worry, young Miss, Young Master said you can have it, since your old school uniform has been ruined. So please accept it. I shall go now, Miss." Then the old man exited.

'_Maybe_ _it was Tsubasa-__nii__ who asked him to give this to me. I should thank him when I have time._' Mikan said to herself.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Young Master, I already delivered the school uniform that you wanted me to deliver." Shido said on the phone.

"Good Butler Taku, you can go back now to the manor, I'll call you later." The guy on the phone said.

"Yes, young master." The butler answered.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Oi Natsume, where do you want to celebrate the school cruise next month?" Tsubasa asked Natsume.

'_The school's cruise? I wonder if polka will join the school's cruise.' _Natsume asked himself.

"The school wanted us to have it on south china." Yoichi said.

"Well, we can change it, and I'm tired of going to south china, we were there last year." Tsubasa said in a tired tone.

"Tsubasa's right." Ruka said. "Maybe we can have it in South Korea."

"Nice idea Ruka!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "What do you think Natsume?"

"Whatever." Natsume said. He then opens the LCD TV in the living room of the HQ.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

'_I've been jogging for an hour._' Mikan said while wiping her sweats at the dressing room. She was jogging for an hour. '_I should change now and return this shirt to Yo-__chan__._'

"NAT-SU-MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mikan shouted when she saw her clothes that she will use to change. It has full of stains. She doesn't know how to react. She's stomping her feet, shouting, and she wanted to punch someone. She's so pissed.

Natsume on the other side was laughing while watching the television.

"Natsume, you're still not done making her life miserable, do you?" Tsubasa said while looking at the LCD. Ruka and Yoichi are playing cards.

"Nope, she's coming here any minute now to beg for her life." Natsume answered.

"And what if she's not?" Tsubasa asked Natsume. His friend is full of himself.

"Let's see." Natsume said. '_Why is that girl taking so long to come here? She should be here any moment now to say sorry to me. Be patient Natsume, she'll be here any moment._'

As if on cue, the girl was really on the doorstep, holding the clothes that have a stain and her hand was clenched.

"You're late Polka." Natsume said while smirking. Tsubasa, Ruka and Yoichi look at Natsume then the girl at the entrance. "You can kneel down to say sorry to me. I'll spare your life. It's not too late."

Mikan throws the clothes to Natsume's face. All of them were shocked especially Natsume. "Look at what you've done to my clothes! Then you want me to say sorry to you?" Mikan walks two steps backwards. "You should be the one saying sorry you dork!"

"What're you doing Polka?" Natsume said while looking at Mikan's movement.

"Natsumeeeeee!" Mikan shouted then punched Natsume on the face. It's good that Natsume was thrown on the couch, not on the floor. "That's what you get for messing with me!" Natsume's cheek was red now from the punch.

"Polka!" Natsume stands up. He walks towards Mikan but the clothes that went on the floor made Natsume tripped and out of balance. He fell towards Mikan that makes their lips collided.

Mikan's face went red. She can hear the beating of her heart, it's fast. She can still feel Natsume's soft lips on hers.

It's like the clock stops moving. Everything is in slow motion in their surroundings. Everything they can hear is a magic sound.

They're staring at each other's eyes. And it seems they don't want to end the kiss.

"I think they're enjoying kissing each other." Tsubasa said amused while looking at them in the floor, their lips are still into each other. Yoichi and Ruka are still looking at them also and shocked.

Hearing Tsubasa makes Mikan pushed Natsume. "You! Why did you do that? You stole my first kiss!" She then stands up and run outside, her bangs are covering her eyes.

"Nice move Natsume!" Tsubasa said while helping Natsume to stand up. "Come to think of it, it was your first kiss too! Congratulations Natsume!"

Natsume's face became redder. His bangs are covering his eyes. "Shut up or I'll kill you Tsubasa."

"What was the saying? The more you hate, the more you love." Tsubasa said. A loud laughs can hear in the room.

"You're annoying." Natsume said while walking towards the exit. His heart still beats fast while remembering the kiss.

Yoichi hits Tsubasa's head. "Idiot! You're making Natsume embarrassed."

"Ouch! You're so mean Yo-chan." Tsubasa said while rubbing his head.

Yoichi hit again Tsubasa's head.

"What was that for?" Tsubasa cried.

"Don't call me Yo-chan!" Yoichi hissed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

It has been a week since that incident happened. Mikan's looking for a table to sit. She wanted to eat her lunch now. Then she saw a vacant table in the corner of the cafeteria. She went there, and then opens her bag to get her Bento. Her grandpa made her a lunch, it makes her happy. She's starting to eat it when someone puts their lunch at her table.

"Hi Mikan, would you mind if I sit beside you?" Permy said.

"We too, Mikan." It was Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

Mikan smiled, "Sure no probs. You can sit here."

Permy cried, "Even though we didn't help you, you still didn't get mad at us. We're sorry for being stupid Mikan."

"Don't cry Permy, you know I'd understand." Mikan said while wiping Permy's tears. "You make me cry too."

"Me too!" Anna said while sobbing.

"Me three!" It was Nonoko. "We miss you Mikan."

"Miss you too guys." Mikan said. They have a group hug.

"Hi, mind if we share at your table?" It was a blond boy wearing an eyeglass, with a dirty blond boy beside him.

"Yuu, Koko!" Anna exclaimed. "Well, this is Mikan's table." Permy blushed when she heard Anna.

"I don't mind, really. The table is big." Mikan said.

"Thanks, I'm Kokoro Yome, just call me Koko. We are classmate, you know but were not properly introduced to each other." Koko said while hand shaking with Mikan.

"My name is Iinchou Tobita, just call me Yuu." Yuu said while hand shaking with Mikan.

"And I'm Kitsuneme! Koko's twin, just call me Kitsu as long as you want." A boy said behind with the same face as Koko except the eyes.

"Mikan Sakura!" Mikan said smiling while having a shake hands with Kitsu. "Let's have lunch together!" They eat the lunches together.

"So Mikan, are you coming in the school cruise in South Korea next week?" Nonoko asked.

"South Korea? I thought it's gonna be held in South China." Mikan asked.

"The management changed it, maybe because last year it was held there." It was Yuu.

"I see. Even though they changed the destination, I won't go there." Mikan said.

"Why? We won't enjoy the cruise without you Mikan." Anna said.

"Well, it was so crazy to go there. That school cruise is worth 250,000 yen! I don't have that much money." Mikan exclaimed.

"How about we have our own school's cruise?" -Koko

"Right, in that way, we can enjoy the cruise with Mikan." -Nonoko

"Great idea Koko! But where do we have it?" -Anna

"We can have it in the Philippines. It's not that far from Japan. That way, we can spend less, and I have a relative living in Manila. We can sleep there for a few days." Yuu said. Permy's phone vibrates.

"Excuse me guys, it's my aunt who's calling." Permy said while picking her phone leaving the gang in the table.

"What can you say about our cruise in the Philippines?" Yuu asked.

"I'll think about it, I have to ask grandpa first." Mikan answered while continuing her lunch. Then, Permy went back.

"Guys, you can't believe it!" Permy said.

"What about it, Sumire?" Kitsu said.

"We can't have our cruise in Philippines." Permy said. All of them look at Permy. "We can have it in Hokkaido! My aunt let us borrow one of her boats, we can sail even for a week!" Permy exclaimed and continued, "The only problem is your own fare for the trip to go there because foods and the rooms are free!"

"That's good!" Almost all of them shouted, except for Mikan who was speechless.

"Your Aunt owned boats?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, my aunt's business is in a fishery. They owned five small boats and she's letting us borrow one of it." Permy answered.

"Okay, have to go guys. I still have something to do that I'd forget." Mikan said while standing.

"Sure. Don't worry about the fare Mikan. I can give you a free ride." Sumire said.

"Thanks! I still have my monthly allowance so don't worry about it Permy." Mikan said while exiting the cafeteria.

'_I can't believe it, we're going in Hokkaido. Well, I still have to ask grandpa about it._' Mikan said while going in her locker. '_It's good that Natsume was not pestering me anymore_.' Mikan thought but immediately blushed when she remembered the kiss. '_I still have to return Yo-__chan's__ shirt. Thanks to that jerk, I forgot to return it. And I also have to thank Tsubasa-__nii__ for giving me a new uniform._' She immediately gets the paper bag that has Yo-chan's shirt and cupcakes for Tsubasa-nii.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Oi Ruka, when was her flight coming back here in Japan?" Tsubasa asked Ruka while playing billiard with Yoichi. Natsume's just reading his manga. And Ruka's petting his bunny.

"The day before the school cruise." Ruka answered.

"I really missed that girl." Tsubasa said.

Natsume stiffened when he heard the voice from the entrance. He pretended that he still reads his manga but the truth is he's minding why the girl was here in their HQ.

"Yo-chan, I am returning now your shirt. Thank you for letting me borrowed it." Mikan puts the paper bag on the table. She blushed when she sees Natsume on the couch, reading his manga. She went to Tsubasa to give the cupcakes.

"Thank you for the uniform you sent me, Tsubasa-nii. This is for you, I made it myself." Mikan said while giving the cupcakes to Tsubasa. Tsubasa looks at Yoichi confusedly.

"What uniform Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"You gave me this uniform, right? Because my other uniform was ruined" Now Mikan was confused. '_If it wasn't Tsubasa-nii, then..._' She looks at Yo-chan. Yoichi just shrugged. It means that it wasn't him.

Tsubasa looks at Ruka, 'It _wasn't Yoichi, and it can't be Ruka. He didn't know Mikan's uniform was ruined._'

"Ah, the new uniform" Tsubasa get the cookies in Mikan's hand and then handed it to Natsume. "I think he's responsible in sending you a new uniform in replacement of the old one."

Mikan's face becomes redder, '_Why would he do that?_' She walks towards Natsume. Her bangs are covering her eyes. 'T-thank you!" She then walks faster going to the exit.

Natsume just look at the lass' retreating figure. She then remembered why he sent her a new uniform.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"_Oi Yoichi, why are you naked?" Ruka asked when he saw Yoichi's nude._

"_He's sexy, isn't he, Ruka." Tsubasa said while smirking. "Now, I'm upset for being born as a guy. Seeing Yoichi's sexy body makes me wanted to be a girl." Then he laughs._

"_Shut up Andou, it's your fault I am nude." Yoichi snaps while hitting Tsubasa's head._

"_Ouch! You're so mean Yo-chan!" Tsubasa said rubbing his head, now, Ruka's laughing._

_Yoichi hit again Tsubasa's head, "Don't call me Yo-chan, you're disgusting."_

"_Not again, but Mikan called you Yo-chan! It was so cute, you know!" Tsubasa said while scratching his head where Yoichi hit it._

"_Why did you help her? Are you two betraying me?" Natsume said behind them furious._

"_What do you want us to do Natsume? Just watch her being raped? Running in the corridor almost naked? Her uniform has been ripped." Yoichi snapped. They are staring at each other with furious eyes. The fires in their eyes are almost visible._

"_That's right Natsume, isn't it a little bit too far doing that? She was almost raped." Tsubasa said. "I didn't know you went that far. She's a girl Natsume."_

_Natsume stiffened. 'Those bastards, I only told them to scare her, not to do something like that!'_

"_That's enough guys." Ruka said to ease the tension. He can see Natsume's clenched hand. "Is that why you're not wearing your shirt Yoichi?" Ruka asked but no answer. "Is that so?" He faces Natsume, "Natsume, I think they're right. Even I would help her if that was what happened."_

"_I didn't mean to go that far. I didn't know that was what they did. I just told them to scare her." Natsume went to the couch to sit. He then called someone on the phone. "Expel them and kick their asses outta here!" He then dialed another number. "Get me a new set of girl's uniform." Then he ended the call. He heard the three are arguing._

"_Calm down Yoichi, I told you Natsume wouldn't do that." Ruka said while Yoichi was looking for his shirt in the locker._

"_Oi Yo-chan, can you be my boyfriend? 'Coz you're so hot." Tsubasa said while looking at Yoichi's body and then winked. Yoichi hit him on the head three times. _

"_What was that for?" Tsubasa cried while rubbing his head. "You always do that, I'm still older than you." Ruka's laughing at them again._

"_You don't act like one. The first hit was for calling me Yo-chan, the second was for asking me to be your boyfriend. And the third was for staring at my body." Yoichi said._

"_How about calling you hot Yoichi? You're not hitting him for that?" Ruka asked, hearing that makes Tsubasa covered his head with his hands. He doesn't like to be hit again._

"_Nope, because that's true, I'm hot." Yoichi said while grinning. Now it's Tsubasa's turn to hit Yoichi's head. "You're conceited." Ruka's laughs went louder._

_Hearing his friends' conversation makes Natsume smirked. 'I don't know why these idiots became my friends.'_

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"Oi Natsume? Can I have a piece of your cupcakes?" Tsubasa asked while getting one piece of the five cupcakes.

Natsume grabbed the cupcake at Tsubasa's hand, "It's mine." He then hugs the cupcakes so that Tsubasa can't get another.

"But she gave you five. Give me one." Tsubasa insisted.

"No." Natsume then put the cupcakes inside his coat then went outside. "See you soon."

"That guy, he's acting weird." Tsubasa said while hitting the billiard ball but it didn't go to the hole, making him lose his turn.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruka and Yoichi asked.

"What's obvious?" Tsubasa asked back confusedly.

"Here we are thinking you have more experiences in girls than us and you didn't understand why Natsume's acting weird." Ruka said while playing a solitaire.

"Stupid playboy!" Yoichi said while playing his turn.

"But I thought you like her too Yoichi. You'll never let her borrow your favorite shirt if that was not the case." Tsubasa said while making a strategy to win the game, hearing that makes Yoichi lose focus on the game.

"Does that mean you don't like Aoi anymore Yoichi?" Ruka asked while staring at him. Yoichi's face becomes red.

"I don't like her." Yoichi said.

"You don't like Aoi anymore?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"No, I mean the hag. I don't like her. It's just that, I can't explain it." Yoichi said while hitting the target.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa said. Yoichi didn't answer.

"Hey guys, I've received a message. I have to go to the airport now, her flight became early. I have to catch her there now. See you on the cruise." Ruka said.

"Be sure to bring her in the cruise." Tsubasa said while looking at Ruka.

"Sure." Ruka nodded then went out.

"I win Andou. You do the dare." Yoichi said while smirking.

"Oh man, I lose again." Tsubasa cried while kneeling down.

"Stand up Andou, you're over reacting, you will just break up with your current girlfriend right now and find another one. Isn't that easy?" Yoichi said while grinning.

"Not again. That's my 23rd girlfriend this year."

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You're late." A raven haired girl with amethyst eyes said. She's wearing a plain purple spaghetti top, a mini skirt, a white long coat and a black boots.

"Sorry, I have to bring home Bubu before I went here." The blond lad said.

"I see." The girl said.

"I miss you." The blond said.

"I know I miss myself too." The girl replied. The blond guy stared at her.

"Just kidding, I miss you too Ruka. How is Natsume, Yoichi and Tsubasa? They haven't changed, have they? They are still doing violent things to others." She said with a matter of fact tone.

"They're doing just fine. How long are you gonna stay here?" Ruka said.

Before the girl could answer, someone shouted.

"That's Hotaru Imai! The famous model and inventor!" Then it was starting to be crowded to where they are.

"Can I have an autograph Imai-sama?" A girl asked.

"Can we have a picture together Hotaru-sama?" Another girl asked.

Before more crowds go there, Ruka hold Hotaru's wrist, dragging her out of the crowd, then they run towards the parking lot where his motorcycle parks.

"You're crazy!" Hotaru said while panting.

"Well, I don't want them to have my girlfriend's attention. Can't blame me, you're more popular now." Ruka said while blushing.

"You're jealous?" Hotaru asked.

"Wear this before they get here." Ruka said while handling Hotaru the extra helmet he brought.

"Thanks." Hotaru said while wearing the helmet.

_End of Chapter Six_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter: **_The Cruise_


	8. The Cruise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

**_One Love_**

_"Can I tie your shoelaces everyday?_

_Just to make sure you won't stumble down,_

_..And fall for someone else."_

**Chapter 7**

_The Cruise_

"Wow, she's so beautiful and smart. At the young age, she's a model and an inventor. I really idolized her." Mikan said while watching the advertisement of the most popular international model and inventor of Japan in the TV.

"I agree. Japan's so proud of having her. I wonder what her boyfriend look like." Her grandpa asked.

"Kyaaa, what are you talking grandpa? You're being a pervert." Mikan said while looking at her grandpa.

"I'm just asking Mikan-chan. A pretty girl like her should have a prince charming." Her grandpa said.

"You have a point grandpa. Hotaru should have a Prince Charming." Mikan replied.

"If you happen to meet her Mikan-chan, ask me an autograph, will you?" Her grandpa asked a favor.

"Are you kidding, how can I meet her grandpa? She's so popular and maybe, she'll not gonna stay long here in Japan." Mikan said while focusing her eyes on the screen. '_She's so beautiful, every time I watched her in TV, it's like I've known her personally._'

"Nothing's impossible my dear." Grandpa stated.

"By the way grandpa, I am going to Hokkaido, we have a school cruise there. We'll stay there for a week or so. Are you gonna be okay here or should I not go there?" Mikan asked her grandpa.

"You're worrying about me too much! I'm still young. I can manage here without you for a week or so. You're treating me like an old man. Take a look. I am strong like a cow." Her grandpa said while trying to lift the table. But he can't and only end up panting. Mikan laugh to her hearts' content, "Don't try so hard gramps, you're making yourself ill, later you'll complain that your back hurts."

"What am I saying is - don't let me be your burden. You're still young, enjoy your life Mikan. I can manage here by myself while you're gone so just go with your friends in Yezo." Her grandpa ordered.

Mikan embraced her grandpa, "Thanks gramps. You're the best."

"This kid, you know I love you more than anyone else." Grandpa hugs her back.

"I love you more gramps!" Mikan exclaimed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Oi Natsume, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Tsubasa called Natsume. "The students are waiting for us in the private plane."

'_Polka, where are you? I'm gonna kill you for this if you didn't show yourself._' Natsume thought.

"Ruka and Hotaru will be there after us. They said they will attend an important matter first." Tsubasa said. Natsume didn't answer.

_Panda, Panda, Panda no dance_..

"Hello?" Natsume answered his phone.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Gramps! I'll be going. Don't forget not to take a bath outside, you'll catch a cold." Mikan reminded the old man.

"Don't worry about me! Take care Mikan-chan." Her grandpa said.

"Arigatou Jii-chan, ja!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Wow, the ocean is great!" Mikan exclaimed while looking at the deep blue sea, smelling the salt water. They are in the boat having a cruise in the middle of the ocean. Kitsuneme and Nonoko are fishing because they stopped in the middle while Anna and Yuu are cooking in their mini kitchen.

"You're right!" It was Koko. "I think I don't wanna leave this boat anymore, I can live here with Sumire alone." Hearing this makes Permy blushed. Some of them shouted and tease Permy, the other boys whistled.

"Shut up, Koko!" Permy berated.

"How about us, Koko? What're you gonna do to us?" it was Mochiage. He goes with them. Mochu and Sumire are cousins.

"I can throw you out of the boat. You can swim back to Tokyo." Koko said while pushing Mochu to the water.

"Are you crazy Koko?" Mikan exclaimed while looking at Mochu in the water. But seeing Mochu swimming around having fun makes Mikan relaxed.

"Don't worry, we're here to enjoy and take a bath. Let's go swimming Mikan." Koko said while taking his shirt off. "I see you're ready for swimming Sumire." Koko pushed Sumire in the water too. "That's my girl!" Then he jumped in the water.

"You jerk! Why'd you pushed me?" Sumire said while splashing water to Koko and Koko splashing the water back to Permy. They are having fun in the water.

"You're making the fishes swim away!" Nonoko exclaimed while pulling her fishing rod up. There was no fish that ate her bait.

"Do you want to swim too Nono?" Kitsuneme asked Nonoko while taking his shirt off. Seeing this makes Nonoko closed her eyes. She didn't saw Kitsu already pulled his fishing rod off the water. Her face went red. "Let's go swimming first, they're having fun. We can catch a fish later." Then he jumps in the water making the water splashed in their face.

"Funny, Kitsu!" Mikan said with sarcasm behind Nonoko while wiping her face.

"Let's have fun too Mikan, let's swim too!" Nonoko said while preparing to jump.\

"I can't, Nono. I don't know h-how to swim." Mikan responded while looking at them. But Nonoko didn't hear it because she already jumped in the water.

"Where are they Mikan-chan?" Anna asked her while putting the foods in the table. Behind her was Yuu.

"They're swimming in the water." Mikan shrugged while reading the book she brought.

"Looks like they're having fun, hey guys can we join?" Yuu asked while looking at them in the water.

"Sure!" Kitsu shouted.

"Wait guys! Foods are already prepared. Let's eat fir- aaaaaaaah!" Anna shouted at her friends but didn't finish it because Yuu pulled her with him in the water while holding her wrist. All of them were laughing.

"Hey Mikan, get your butt in here now. The water is good!" Anna shouted.

"Just enjoy yourselves guys. The water hates me!" Mikan said.

"Are you sure? Just don't eat all the food!" Kitsu said. All of them laugh from the joke.

"Whatever." Mikan said while smiling then continue reading her book again.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You are all invited at my birthday party the evening after tomorrow." Amethyst eyes said. The entire students shout at joy and clapping their hands. "Just wear any clothes that you're comfortable." Hotaru said then looks at the three boys. "Where's Natsume?"

"He's outside. He said he wants to breathe fresh air." Tsubasa said while getting up from the couch.

"Well, let's go there. Why did he want us to go here instead of Seoul?" Hotaru asked while holding Ruka's arm.

Tsubasa shrugged, "Beat me, he received a phone call then said, "Let's just have a cruise to Hokkaido, I bought a ship already."" Tsubasa paused, "I thought he was kidding."

"Let's just ask him." Ruka said.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Ittadakimasu!" they all shouted.

"The foods were great! You two are good in cooking!" Mikan exclaimed while looking at the two cook.

"Thanks to Anna, we ate delicious foods. I just helped her." Yuu said. Anna blushed.

"You can be a good wife to Yuu, Anna!" Kitsu stated. Yuu blushed and Anna's face becomes redder.

"Shut up Kitsu, you're making them embarrassed." Koko hit Kitsu's head.

"Look who's talking." Kitsu said while holding his head. All of them laugh at their friends.

"You're crazy Kitsu." Mochu said then he put his jacket on Mikan's back when he noticed that Mikan was cold. Everyone look at them with a big 'you're-so-sweet-Mochu' in their eyes.

"Ahmm, thanks." Mikan said.

They were still having a good time when they're interrupted by someone's voice. They can hear the voice behind their boat. It's in the big ship. Seriously, a big ship, really.

"Oi, Polka! Is that you? What a coincident?" he said through the megaphone.

"Wha-? Wait, is that Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"You're right, that's the UF4. Who's he calling Polka?" Mochu asked. Mikan blushes more.

"What are they doing here? I thought they're in South Korea right now?" Mikan asked.

"Oi Polkaaa! Can. You. Hear. Me?" Natsume asked.

"I can see now why we're here." Tsubasa said in a matter of fact tone making Yoichi smirks. Hotaru on the other side was looking at the small boat in front of the ship. She's curious of the girl who caught Natsume's attention.

"Perveeert! What're you doing here? You're supposed to be on South Korea!" Mikan shouted then, stands up. She almost stumbled down because of the impact of the waves in their boat but Mochu holds her. On Natsume's eyes, they are hugging. Then Koko's phone ring.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Mochu asked.

"T-thanks, I'm alright!" Mikan stands up, she felt dizzy, and she suddenly felt seasick.

"Oh, it's for you Mikan." Koko said while handling Mikan his phone.

"Hello?" Mikan answered the phone confusedly. Who would call her using Koko's phone? And she doesn't have any phone.

"Oi Polka!"

"Natsume?"

"Why don't you have your own phone? Anyone has their own phone now. And I have to call Koko to speak to you."

"Grrrrr! It's none of your business if I don't have my own cellphone. I thought you're in Seoul, what're you doing here? And you're in a ship."

"Ah! This one, I bought it this morning." Natsume said looking at Mikan and Mochu makes his hand clenched.

"I see." Mikan said and face Mochu who's still holding her, "I'm okay now, thanks Mochu."

"Are you sure?" Mochu asked and Mikan nods. He let go of Mikan. "I'll just get drink some water."

"Sure." Mikan smiled, she forgets about Natsume on the line.

"Oi Polka!" Natsume asked in the megaphone. Mikan looks at him then remembered the phone she was holding. She's about to answer Natsume when a huge wave hit the boat making it move like there's an earth quake. Luckily, all of them in the boats hold onto the railings except for a certain girl who falls in the water. The mobile was thrown off inside the boat.

"Mikan!" all of her friends shouted. Everybody thinks she can swim. They were shocked when they see Mikan is drowning, they all think that Mikan was just playing joke to them.

"That's not a funny joke, Mikan!" Sumire exclaimed.

Natsume was paralyzed when she see Mikan falls in the water. He wants to jump to save Mikan but it seems that his foot doesn't want to move. Then he saw Yoichi jumps from the ship to the water, swimming towards Mikan.

"I think Mikan is really drowning. She's not faking it." Permy said. She's preparing to jump but she saw Yoichi jumps from the ship swimming towards her direction.

Her head hurts. She can't breathe because she was drowning. A small scene was playing in her mind but it is not clear. It's the same in her dreams. She heard them shouted her name while falling from the water and her head hit in a hard object, maybe it was a stone. She can see blood, maybe it was coming from her head. She was drowning, and the flows of the water bringing her far from the two men hanging in the bridge, one was an adult and the other was a child in his hand.

She shouts, "Papa! Mama!" But she can't see their face, it's blurred. She tried to call the name of the young boy but nothing comes from her mouth. She still hears a woman calling her name but she was losing her conscious and fully submerging under the water.

Before she fully loses her conscious, Yoichi pulled Mikan up in the water then swim her towards the boat, the ship was too high. Mochu was shocked when he goes out of the kitchen to get some water. He immediately helps Yoichi bring Mikan up in the boat, and the others help too.

"Put her here." Anna said while pointing on the beach bed besides the table. Mikan was coughing making her throw up the salt water.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Mochu asked while covering her body with towel. Yoichi look at her with trying-to-hide-his-concerned-eyes.

"We didn't know you can't swim Mikan." Nonoko sobs.

"I'm okay now. Thanks for saving me Yo-chan!" Mikan said. She looks at the ship. She can see everyone there including Natsume who's staring at her. She stares back at him, '_Why is he so-sad?_'

"Next time, be careful, hag! I don't want to do a CPR to you." Yoichi said then jumps on the water again. The ship pulled him up through the rope. Mikan was left dumbfounded.

Seeing Mikan was alright now, Natsume went inside the ship. "We should go."

"Okay, I'll tell the captain." Tsubasa said.

"Are you alright Natsume?" It was Ruka, and Hotaru beside the blond.

"Why'd you ask?" Natsume returned the question while looking at the two then walks toward his room. He didn't wait for their answers.

"Why didn't Natsume saved the girl?" Hotaru asked Ruka when Natsume was gone to his room.

"He has Aqua phobia." Ruka answered.

"Come to think of it, since we're young, I didn't saw him swimming, he just sits at the side of the pool wherever we're having swimming." Hotaru stated.

"It was because he almost died drowning in the pool when we're five years old and Tsubasa is six. He falls in the swimming pool and we didn't know. He was saved when his father went home early." Ruka said.

"Yeah, I remember. That time, I was in America with Aoi, visiting my brother. Why did he fall?" Hotaru asked.

"We were playing hide and seek." Ruka said while remembering what happened thirteen years ago.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"_Let's play hide and seek!" Tsubasa exclaimed._

"_Alright!" all of them shouted. They began to sing the song then one by one were saved leaving an auburn hair girl to be the seeker. Her hair was tied in two pig tails._

"_Okay, I'll count one-to-ten! But you hide only inside the manor! Okay?" she asked._

"_Don't peeked little girl!" The crimson eyes boy said. Then she covered her face in the wall, started to count. "One, Two, Three," all of them find a place to hide._

**~*~Temporary end of Flashback~*~**

Ruka blinked, "I was hiding in the corridor."

"And I was hiding under the dining table." It was Tsubasa. The two look at him, then the figure behind him. It was Yoichi. They can see Yoichi already changed.

"And I was hiding in the study room." Yoichi said while reminiscing the past.

"We didn't know Natsume went on the pool area." Ruka continued.

"We seen little girl running out from the pool area screaming for help. She bumped on uncle Ioran, who just got home." Tsubasa said.

"We rushed to them when she pulled uncle towards the pool, and seen Natsume's body not moving in the middle of the water. Uncle Ioran jumped on the pool and saved Natsume. He does the CPR. We are very scared because there was no reaction from Natsume, we are all crying. Uncle Ioran immediately called for ambulance. He's shouting at all the maids. We all thought he's dead." Tsubasa paused then continued, "Little girl went beside him crying, he's punching Natsume's chest and saying, "Natsume! Wake up you idiot! Don't you dare die! Natsume! Natsume!" suddenly we heard him coughing, then said, "You're heavy, pig!" after that, he's not swimming in the pool anymore and in the beach too. He's scared that he would drown again and die." Tsubasa said while looking at Hotaru.

"It didn't answer my question." Hotaru said.

"We really don't know how he falls." Ruka said looking at Hotaru. They didn't notice someone's listening from their conversation.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

After lying on his bed, Natsume fell asleep.

**~*~Continuation of the Flashback~*~**

"_Don't peeked little girl!" The crimson eyes boy said. Then she covered her face in the wall, started to count. "One, Two, Three," all of them find a place to hide._

"_Casper?" Little girl called while walking towards his direction. He was hiding behind the chair near the pool._

"_Tsubasa-nii?" The little girl was looking side by side. "Ruka-pyon?" she sighs. "I guess no one is here."_

'_Tsk. She didn't call me.__' Natsume smirked. He thought Mikan was gone looking for others._

"_Here you are, Natsume!" the little girl exclaimed, "I found you!" hearing her, he was shocked making him lose balance._

"_Natsume!" the girl shouted trying to reach his hand. He tried to reach her hand too before he fall down but he didn't make it. He falls in the pool. He's trying to swim, calling someone, "Mama! Papa!" The pool was very deep._

_The little girl was trying to reach him but he's far. He was trying to reach her too, "Hold on Natsume, I'm going to ask for help!" She shouted and run away._

'_No! Don't leave me!' he shouted but it was in his mind and then all he can see was darkness._

"_It's dark! Where am I? Am I dead?" all he can see was darkness then, he heard a voice calling him. _

"_Natsume! Wake up you idiot! Don't you dare die! Natsume! Natsume!"_

"_There is a light!" he walked towards the light where that voice came from._

_He opened his eyes. He coughed, _'_I__drank too much water_'_. He tried to stand up but the little girl was on his tummy, crying. "You're heavy, pig!"_

_Hearing his voice makes the little girl's face up. "Natsume!" she exclaimed then hugs him very hard. She was crying on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive!"_

"_I can't breathe." He said but smiling. This little girl who's hugging him saved his life._

**~*~End of the continuation of Flashback~*~**

'_That dream again._' Natsume said to himself while turning his gaze on the window looking at the clear sky.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Sorry for making you worry guys!" Mikan said apologetically. "You should continue having fun. I will just take a rest inside the deck."

"Are you sure? Just go out here if you're okay. Do you want me to help you change?" Permy asked.

"No, I can manage Perm, thanks." Then Mikan walked inside the deck holding her head. '_My head still hurts_.' She then takes a shower then changes her clothes. She massages her temples, then she touches something in her forehead, it's the scar. She then remembered the scene before, it's one of the dreams she have.

'_Maybe, that's not a dream. Maybe it's one of the memories I forgot. Grandpa told me not to force myself to remember everything. I'll remember it when the time comes. I really want to see my parents, but how? I can't remember anything. I don't even know my real name._' Thinking about that makes her head hurts more.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mikan, I brought you some medicine, I think your head hurts because you're holding it when you went inside. Here, you should take this." Permy said while handling Mikan the medicine then puts the glass of water in the table.

"Thank you very much Permy!" Mikan said while taking the medicine from permy.

"I hope you'll be okay! We still have later and tomorrow to enjoy the cruise. Hope there's no storm because the waves suddenly became unstable. We send a radio to the port but they said there's no storm coming." Permy said going out.

"Hope so." Mikan said then closed her eyes. It seems the pain is fading.

_End of Chapter Seven_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _Hotaru's Birthday Party_

**Word Definition: Ch. 7**

_Aqua phobia _- A morbid fear of drowning.


	9. Hotaru's Birthday Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

**One Love**

_WORDS are easy to SAY and much easier to LIE,_

_But ACTIONS are hard to DO and much harder to DENY._

_**Chapter 8**_

_Hotaru's Birthday Party_

"Let's do it again guys! It's fun!" Mikan exclaimed while getting her things off from the boat. All of them are cleaning the boat too.

"Let's go back to the mansion now! It's getting dark." Permy said.

"Woaah! Is that the UF4?" Kitsu asked while looking on the other direction. All of them look. Except Mikan who was the last to get out of the boat holding the other things they brought yesterday, they didn't notice the big ship beside their boat.

Mikan was walking towards her friends' direction. She didn't see what's in front of her. "Hey guys, there's no more left in the-" she didn't finish what her saying because she bumps on someone in front of her. She loses balance making her almost fall because somebody catches her before she kiss the ground.

"Be careful, Polka!" Mikan quickly pushes the person who's holding her when she heard whose voice was it, she blushes.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked confusedly. '_Why was Natsume here?_'

"Oi Polka, you can come tomorrow to the party." Natsume said then go back to the limousine.

"Why should I go pervert?" Mikan shouted then started to pick the things that fall down when she bumped on Natsume. '_This pervert didn't help me pick these things._' Suddenly someone helps her picking it.

"Ruka-pyon?" seeing Ruka makes Mikan blushed more_. 'Imagine! The person you like helping you.'_

"Sakura-san, tomorrow is October 25, can you come tomorrow evening? It's Hotaru's birthday party and she wants you to come." A blond guy with blue eyes said.

"Ho-Hotaru?" Mikan asked confusedly, searching in her mind if she know someone named Hotaru, it's sounds familiar.

"My girlfriend" Ruka looks at Hotaru's direction which was looking at them too. Mikan also look at Hotaru.

"S-sure!" Mikan said while getting up. '_Hotaru, where did I hear that name?_' she asked herself forgetting that Ruka told her that she was her girlfriend.

"Thanks for accepting the invitation!" Ruka said while going back to where Hotaru is.

"Mikan! Let's go!" Anna shouted in the car.

"Coming!" Mikan said but someone stop her. '_Great! It was the white ribbon devils _*cough* _I mean angels._'

"Well, well, well!" It was Akiko.

"Be thankful that the UF4 invited you!" It was Luna, her hands on her waist. Luna put her head besides Mikan's ear and whispers something.

"What did she said?" Hotaru asked Ruka inside the limousine but looking outside the window, she can see the four girls who are in his boyfriend's class went to the girl whom Natsume liked.

"She said yes." Ruka said.

"Good." Hotaru answered.

"Let's go." He said particularly from the chauffeur.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You should come with me guys. You're class 2B students, aren't you?" Mikan said.

"Yes, but we're not invited." Permy said while finishing her make ups.

"You look wonderful on that gown Mikan!" Nonoko said while looking at Mikan's reflection. She's wearing a long shining gown. Her hair style is like a Miss Universe contestants.

"The party should really be a high-class!" Anna exclaimed.

"Of course it is! It's Hotaru Imai's Birthday party, the famous inventor and international model." Permy stated.

"You should go Mikan, you'll be late." Permy said.

"Looking at myself in the mirror, I think I should not go." Mikan said to them.

"It's your chance to meet her and ask for an autograph! You promised your grandpa, isn't it?" Anna said while helping her to wear the long black coat to cover her gown.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Mikan! Or my works to you will be on wasted. Enjoy the party!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan shook her head when she remembered what her friends told her. She walks to the hall way of the hotel looking for the venue of the party. She's holding a paper bag where she putted her gift for Hotaru. She was also holding a small pouch on her hand.

'_That's it!_' Mikan said to herself while looking at a big French door. There are two men outside wearing a black suit.

"Good Evening Miss! Welcome!" One of the guards greeted her. She smiled at them. She's about to take the coat off when she saw what the other guests' are wearing.

'_That_ _white ribbon devils!_' she cursed, she turn around to go home when she saw Natsume's coming. She turns back. '_He'll laugh if he saw me like this._'

"You can take off your coat Miss." The men in black said.

"No, it's okay!" Mikan said while going inside, luckily Natsume didn't saw her.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday,_

_Happy birthday dear Hotaru_

Every one happily sang, including Mikan who's just sitting behind the table to hide herself. Hotaru and Ruka's in front while Natsume, Yoichi and Tsubasa's with the other students. All of the girls are wearing a simple cocktail dress.

"Happy 18th birthday Hotaru!" Ruka greeted then give Hotaru a speck on her lips. Everyone giggled.

"Thank you Ruka!" Hotaru said while blushing.

"Blow the candles and make a wish." Ruka put the cake nears Hotaru. She then closes her eyes and blows the candles.

"Happy birthday to you Ice Queen!" Tsubasa greeted behind then give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I already put my present in your room." Yoichi said.

"You can get your gift tomorrow." Natsume said to his cousin. Hotaru thanked them.

"Happy birthday, Imai-sama!" Almost every one said in chorus.

"Thank you all for attending this party. Hope you're enjoying yourselves. I'd decided to attend Gakuen Alice soon, hope we all can get along well. The night is still early, let's have a dance. That's all for now, thank you." Hotaru said. Everyone shouted for joy because the famous inventor will be their schoolmate.

'_She'll be my schoolmate, I should head home now, I can ask for an autograph next time._' Mikan said while heading to the exit.

"There you are, Mikan-chan, we've been looking for you!" Cheska called behind her.

"I can see you prepared well." It was Hoshina. The four are smirking.

"Let me see your outfit Mikan." Luna said.

Mikan make a fake smile then said, "No need Koizumi, I'm heading home so bye-bye!" she continued walking to the exit. But Luna stopped her.

"Oh, sorry Mikan, I didn't mean it." Luna said while intentionally spilled the juice in Mikan's coat. Mikan can feel the cold at her back.

"Oh Mikan, you're wet. You should take off your coat." It was Akiko.

Mikan hugs herself. "It's okay, I should go!" Mikan said. Luna looks at her companions then nods. The three hold Mikan coat, trying to take it off from her.

"What're you doing? Stop it!" Mikan's resisting to take her coat off, but failed, resulting for her to be thrown from the foods. She's dirty now because the foods fall to her gown. All of the students look at her direction. Almost all of them laugh excluding Tsubasa, Ruka, Yoichi, Hotaru and Natsume.

"Look! Is she planning to attend a pageant?" One of the students asked.

"Maybe she's one of the contestants in Miss Universe!" the laughs go louder.

Natsume step forward to help Mikan but suddenly stops when he saw Hotaru and Ruka runs in her direction.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked the auburn hair girl in front of her. '_She looks exactly like her._' She thought.

Mikan nodded. Ruka helped her stands up. Hotaru looks at the four girls in front of them. She then remembered the scene before when these four went to this girl. '_I see, so these four said that she should wear a long gown instead of a cocktail dress._'

"Do you guys have fun?" Hotaru asked sarcastically. The four stops laughing then stared at the floor because of the embarrassment. "Let's go, Ruka, bring her in my room."

Natsume didn't know how to react. '_Why should I be jealous? Ruka is Hotaru's boyfriend._'

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"T-thank you." Mikan said while looking at the mirror. This scene was familiar to her but she can't remember where.

"You're welcome!" Hotaru said while brushing her hair. "There, it's finished!" Mikan stands up. She can't believe what she's seeing.

"Is that really me?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, dummy!" Hotaru said. Mikan paused, '_Someone called me that before._' Seeing Mikan space out makes Hotaru worry. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Hmm, Hotaru-sam—"

"Just call me Hotaru."

"H-Hotaru, can I have an autograph? You see, my grandpa is a fan of yours, he asked me to-"

"Of course!"

"T-thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said while getting the paper from her pouch. Hotaru signed it then returned it to Mikan.

"Happy birthday, Hotaru." Mikan said while handling Hotaru her gift.

"Thank you. You really look like that baka." Hotaru suddenly said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"What's your name again?" Hotaru asked.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Mikan smiled.

"You even have the same name." Hotaru look at her face.

"Who?"

"My best-friend looks like you. Her name was also Mikan."

"Really? Where is she? Can I meet her?" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru smile sadly. "She died, almost 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hotaru." Mikan sincerely said while holding Hotaru's shoulder. "Can I ask something? How'd she died?" Hotaru look at her thinking if she should tell this girl or not, they just known each other not so long.

"It's okay if you don't want to share it with me." Mikan said.

"She died in an accident on her birthday." Hotaru said. Her eyes are longing for her best-friend.

Hotaru wiped her tears, "We should go there now. Everyone's waiting for us, especially my cousin." Mikan nods, she didn't even know who was Hotaru's cousin.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Hotaru's back!" Tsubasa said to the three younger lads beside him. All their mouth opens wide when they saw the girl beside Hotaru.

An auburn hair girl steps inside. Her hair is curly. She wears an orange cocktail dress with a blazer. The dress just reached above her knee. They can't believe that the boyish looking girl is now wearing a girlish outfit. She looks like a princess without a royal gown and a crown.

"The ugly duckling turns into a golden one." Tsubasa said.

"Maybe you mean a golden swan." Yoichi corrected..

"It's the same." Tsubasa grinned.

"No it's not." Ruka said. Hotaru and Mikan walks to their table. Natsume's still staring at Mikan.

"It's very rude for a guy to just stare at this lovely lady." Hotaru pulled Natsume towards Mikan then pushed the two in the middle of the dance floor. "You should ask her to dance!" then Hotaru returned to the other three boys.

"Care to dance?" Ruka asked Hotaru. She stared at him then nods.

"Sure! You should find your partners too." Hotaru said looking at the two guys behind. The two look at their surrounding, all the fan girls are just waiting for the two to ask them.

"Maybe later." Tsubasa said.

"I'm not in the mood to dance." It was Yoichi.

Mikan and Natsume's having an awkward moment dancing with each other. The music was slow so their body was closed to each other. The time seems to keep moving slowly. Natsume didn't want to end the dance. He looks at Mikan who is looking at another direction.

Seeing Ruka dancing with Hotaru makes her heart aches. The two looks in love with each other. '_Why should I feel this way? Ruka's nice, he deserves someone like Hotaru. Ruka's rich and I am not. Hotaru is the right girl for him because she has money. She's nice, pretty and smart. No she's not smart, she's a genius. I don't have money, maybe I am nice but I am not pretty, and I am not a genius like Hotaru. And Hotaru deserves someone like Ruka._' Mikan thought.

Natsume noticed Mikan was staring at his best friend and his girlfriend that were also dancing behind them. It looks like Mikan wants to cry. Now he knows Mikan liked Ruka. Why does it hurt him? It really pains him knowing the one you like likes somebody else and not you.

"Can you take me somewhere away from here?" Mikan asked Natsume, forcing herself not to cry. Natsume didn't answer but walk away holding her wrist. "Where are we going?"

"You asked me to take you away from here." Natsume simply said not looking at her.

"Thank you." Mikan said. '_There's still a good side left from him._' She thought.

_End of Chapter Eight_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _I Wish Upon that Star!_


	10. I Wish Upon That Star

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_The sea-_

_Is like an unobtainable freedom,_

_Slowly unfolding itself in front of our eyes,_

_Yet we can't hope to attain it._

_-Yuka (GA: Ch. 150)-_

**Chapter 9**

_I Wish Upon that Star_

Natsume started the engine and started driving. He parked the car in the place where only a little people passing by. It was still in the high way but you can see the ocean in the side. He goes out and opens the door where Mikan is. Mikan goes out too. It's dark but not too dark because there's a street light few meters away from them.

"Wow, where are we? It's really beautiful here!" Mikan exclaimed while looking at the ocean. She can see the reflection of the moon in the ocean. She look up in the sky, she can see the moon and the stars clearly. Mikan lean on the car, Natsume's beside her just an inch away.

"You can cry now Polka. No one will see you crying here because it's dark. I can close my eyes if you want." Natsume joked. Mikan smiled but her tears starting to fall. She sobs. Natsume hugs Mikan to comfort her. Mikan leaned on Natsume's chest while crying. "Here." Natsume said while handling Mikan his handkerchief.

"Thank you." Mikan said then wipes her tears. Then give it back to Natsume.

"You can have it, Polka. I don't want to use it anymore because you used it already." Natsume said. His hands are in his pockets.

"Thank you Natsume for bringing me here. I feel better." Mikan said while looking at the night sky.

"You can give me the payment later for doing it." Natsume said.

"Jerk" Mikan blabbed. '_I take back my words, there's nothing good left from him. He does this for payment. But maybe, he is a nice person, he just having a hard time expressing it. I'll let you pass for now._'

"Whatever." Mikan hugs herself, she feels cold because of the breeze coming from the ocean. '_I forgot the coat in Hotaru's room._' She was shocked when Natsume puts something from her back. It was his coat. He covers it to her body. Mikan blushed. "I'm alright Natsume. You should wear it yourself, you'll be cold." Mikan tried to take off Natsume's coat but he prevents it by hugging her, still facing the ocean. They become silent for a while, still looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"A shooting star!" Mikan exclaimed then closed her eyes to make a wish. Natsume did the same thing.

Natsume opens his eyes then looks at the girl beside her. She's still closing her eyes. "What did you wish for Polka? You closed your eyes too long."

"It's Mikan! M.I.K.A.N, Mikan!" Mikan said and spelled her name.

"Just tell me what you had wished for POLKA." Natsume smirked.

'_After I regain my memory-_', Mikan said to herself. "I wish to watch the sea with everyone else that is precious to me." Mikan look up in the sky then continued, "My grandpa, my family, and my friends."

"You can do that anytime. Watch the sea with your grandpa, family and friends." Natsume stated.

"Yeah!" Mikan answered, '_I can do that anytime if-my memory comes back. If I remember who my parents are. If I have a brothers or a sisters, if they're still alive, living well, having a good time even without me._' Mikan thought, suddenly she wanted to cry again.

"Why is it the sea?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"I just feel free when looking at the sea. No problems, no stresses, no whatever negative."

"Hn." Natsume smiled a true smile. '_This baka can think like that. It really suits me. Maybe someday, I can obtain the freedom like the sea has, to have a carefree life with her and to watch the sea with her._'

Seeing Natsume smiled a true one for the first time makes Mikan's heart melt. '_I've already seen many faces Natsume has, being rude, cold, brute less, sad, and nice and now a true one._'

"What did you wished for, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Why should I tell you? It's a wish, you should not tell it to anybody if you wanted to make it happen." Natsume smirks.

"You're really unfair!" Mikan snapped. "Grrrr. Why did I tell you my wish? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Shut up Polka! My ears bleed." Natsume said but Mikan just covered her ears then continued.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" Natsume puts his lips on hers to make her stop. Mikan's eyes widen. She pushed Natsume. "Why did you do that?" Her face was red but Natsume can't see it because it's dark. Her heart beats fast.

"I told you to shut up." Natsume said. "Well, can you give me now the payment for taking you away from there?"

"Hn, well, I don't have money with me. I left my wallet at Hotaru's room. I can't pay you now." Mikan answered densely.

"Baka, that's not what I'm asking." Natsume step near her making their body closed.

Mikan felt nervous. She hugs herself. '_Did he want my body as a payment?_' "Please don't rape me." Mikan said.

"Why should I? I am not a rapist." Natsume said.

"Then, what're you asking for payment?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"We already kissed twice. Kiss me now or I'll tell Hotaru you liked Ruka." Natsume said while dialing Hotaru's number in his phone. "Hello, Hotaru, I have something to tell you."

'_This jerk is not joking!_' Mikan blushed. "Wait Natsume, I'll do it!" She said. Natsume sneered.

"Oh yes, I went home early because I'm not feeling well. Bye!" Natsume said then turned off his phone.

Mikan closed her eyes then put her hands on Natsume's neck. She then kissed him. He kissed her back. The only thing in Natsume's mind was his wish. '_I wish upon that star for Mikan to love me back like I do._'

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

The song has just finished. Ruka and Hotaru went back at the table where Yoichi and Tsubasa are. There are fewer visitors than before. Only few who are dancing.

"Where are Natsume and the golden swan?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's Mikan." Hotaru said. "We should be the one asking you. We're dancing so we didn't know if they're still dancing or returned here."

"They didn't return here. I didn't saw them leaving either." Yoichi said while drinking his wine.

Suddenly, Hotaru's phone ring. "Natsume?"

"Hello, Hotaru, I have something to tell you." The voice in the other line said.

"What? Where are you?" No answer. But Hotaru heard someone's voice besides Natsume. She's sure it was Mikan. Hotaru smirked.

"Oh yes, I went home early because I'm not feeling well. Bye!" The call ended. Hotaru puts her cellphone back to her pouch.

"What did he say? Where is he?" Tsubasa asked.

Hotaru shrugged, "He said he went home early because he's not feeling well. Then he ended the call."

"What? That Natsume leaves us. I can't believe it." Tsubasa said.

"Where's the hag?" Yoichi asked a little bit concerned for the girl but didn't show it to them.

"I dunno, Natsume didn't tell me anything about her." Hotaru sipped her wine. '_What are they doing together?_' Hotaru asked herself.

"But I don't think Natsume will leave like that. He should tell us first before going home." Ruka stated.

"Ruka has a point." Tsubasa said.

"Just don't mind him. He's with Mikan." Hotaru said.

"How did you know? You said Natsume told you he's home." Tsubasa asked confusedly.

"That's right, but there's a possibility he's lying. I heard Mikan's voice in the line when Natsume called. So maybe, they're dating outside." Hotaru said while eating her crab brain.

"He's fast. Where do you think they went?" Tsubasa said with malice in his tone. Yoichi hit him in the head.

"Baka, Natsume's not like you, pervert." He said.

"Yoichi's right. I know Natsume. He wouldn't do that." Ruka agreed.

"I didn't say something, I'm just asking." Tsubasa said while rubbing his head. '_Why did he have to do that always?_'

"But your tone meant Natsume and Mikan went in a hotel." Ruka said.

"Well, there's a possibility." Hotaru said. "I heard Mikan said "she'll do it"."

"What?" All of them asked in unison.

"But we can't judge them. Maybe she meant something else and not what we are thinking." Ruka said.

"Baka. That's why I said, there's a possibility. You three are very green minded." Hotaru said while hitting the three in the head.

"But you gave us the reason to think like that." Tsubasa cried. Hotaru give him a death glare.

"O-ho-ho! Cheers everyone, for Natsume's love life! And Hotaru-chan's successful birthday celebration!" Tsubasa said nervously, he knows the meaning of her death glare. And he doesn't want to taste again her improved baka gun.

"Cheers!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Do you think Mikan's enjoying the party?" Anna asked everyone in the table. They are eating their dinner.

"I hope she is." Mochu answered.

"Hey Mochu, do you like Mikan?" Permy asked her cousin.

"Why'd you asked?" Mochu said while blushing.

"Duh! It's obvious dude." Koko said looking at Mochu.

"I think I liked her. Do you guys mind if I court her?"

"No! No! Not at all!" Almost every one said in chorus.

"That's good because I'm planning to." Mochu said, "Do you think she likes me too?" every one went in silent.

"What if she has a boyfriend already?" Anna suddenly asked.

"I don't think she has." Nonoko said.

"What if she already likes someone else?" Anna asked again. Mochu's face became darker. Thinking about that pains him. It's like someone squeezing his heart.

"Uhh, we don't know. But there's no harm in trying Mochu. You should tell her how you feel. Maybe she likes you too!" Yuu said.

"Right!" His face lit up. "Do you mind helping me set a date for us, guys?" Mochu asked her friends.

"Of course, what friends are for?" Nonoko said.

"When do you want to tell her Mochu?" Kitsu asked.

"As soon as possible, is it okay with you?" Mochu asked, "Maybe after the cruise?"

"Leave it to us dude!" Koko exclaimed.

"That's right! Leave it to us!" Every one exclaimed except Mochiage.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Mochu said smiling.

"Just sit and relaxed!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Let's go!" Natsume said while dragging Mikan towards the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's celebrate tonight, you still owe me."

"But I already pay you! I already k-" Mikan can not say it, she felt embarrassed.

"I've changed my mind, that's not what I want!" Natsume smirked while starting the ignition of the car and starts driving.

"What? You jerk! Then that kiss is for nothing." Mikan said. "Where are we going?" Mikan's panicking. Her mind's full of thoughts. Maybe Natsume wants to kidnap her or worst, rape her, or so she thought.

"Calm down Polka! Don't shout! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume said while covering his ears. "We're just going to celebrate tonight at the hotel."

"Hotel! Are you crazy! For crying out loud Natsume, what're we going to do there?" Mikan's voice became louder, still panicking.

"Tsk. I told you we're going to celebrate there. And we can not go back at the party because I already told them I already went home." Natsume smirked. "We're here."

Mikan went out of the car. Her mouth gapes wide at the sight. In front of them is a big and tall building. In the entrance is written a big "HGC Hotel" under it is the meaning, Hyuuga Group of Corporations Hotel, and a seven star. "You're really rich!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Tsk. Let's go inside, it's cold here." Natsume said while walking in the entrance.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm so not gonna get in there!" Mikan said while running back inside the car. Too late because Natsume gave the key to the hotel boy to park the car and it's already moving. Mikan sigh in defeat, there's no choice, she followed him inside.

The guard greeted them, "Welcome back Young Master!" they said while bowing, as usual, he just ignored them. "Good evening Miss! This way."

Mikan bowed too, "Good evening!" and followed the guard. Natsume just "Tsk."

Natsume went in the bar side. "He sits and Mikan sit beside him. "Give us two red wines." Natsume ordered. The waiter then answered him and immediately served them the red wine. (AN: Can't think of any high class drinks. Hehe")

Mikan looks at her surroundings. She was confused, this Hotel is famous, but there are no customers and people around the bar. "Why are we the only people here except the waiters and waitresses?"

"Because I don't want people to be around when we are here, I reserved it for us."

"Wow, so what are we gonna do here?"

"Baka. We're here to celebrate. Let's have a toast! Let's just drink tonight."

"That's all? We aren't going to do anything except for drinking?" Mikan asked confusedly, what's in her mind before is exactly different from what're they going to do.

"What? Are you thinking we're making other things here except drinking?" Natsume asked.

"It's just that, never mind! But we are still seventeen and we're not allowed to be drunk."

"That's not a problem, it's my hotel and we're not going to drink much. Now, cheers!" Natsume said while lifting the wine glass in the air towards Mikan's direction.

"Cheers!" Mikan said but doubtfully sip the wine. It's her first time to drink liquor. But instead of just sipping it, she drinks it all. "It's good!"

Looking at Mikan makes Natsume's heart beats unsteadily. It's like Mikan's moving slow motion and as if he and Mikan's the only people at the bar. Mikan looks at him, their eyes met. They are staring at each other. He can't take it anymore. '_My heart's gonna explode._' He thought. "I'll just go to the washroom. Wait here Polka." He stands up and went to the washroom.

Mikan on the other side was blushing too, '_Why is he staring at me?_' She then emptied her second glass of wine. Her heart's beating fast. '_Maybe it's just my imagination._' He shrugged then asked the waiter to put another round in her glass. The waiter just followed her and put another.

And another.

And another.

After entering in the toilet, he close the door and immediately touched his chest, it's still beating fast. '_What's happening to me?_' He washes his face, maybe the cold water can ease what he feels, then, wipes the towel in his face. '_I should go back._'

"You're back! Natsumeee." Mikan said while looking at Natsume, she moves dizzily.

"Are you alright Polka?" Natsume asked while holding Polka, she might fall from where she is sitting. He immediately look at the waiter, the waiter nervously look at him back.

"She a-asked me t-to stir her glass m-more wine young master, I just followed her c-command." The waiter looks at the floor, afraid of what's coming next, maybe his boss will fire him.

"How many rounds?" Natsume snapped.

"Ten, all in all Sir."

"What?" Natsume exclaimed.

"Don't shout Natsume! Hic- Don't scare him, it's not his fault! Hic-" Mikan said snorting.

"I am not shouting." Natsume said while giving the waiter a death glare.

"Why are you -hic- always like that? It's like you owned the world! –hic- You jerk, why did I come –hic- with you? I hate you!" Mikan said, Natsume's taken back by what Mikan said, she hated him, that's in his mind.

"I hate your earrings, -hic- why do you wear that? –hic- Are you a girl? I hate that –hic- you're not wearing school uniform –hic- when you know it was the school's policy to wear them, -hic- I hate your attitude, -hic- why are being a mean, -hic- and a pervert, -hic- and a jerk? I hate everything about you! –hic-" Mikan still continue blabbering non-sense. Natsume just stared at her, he's hurt. Then Mikan stop talking, she gave Natsume a big smile and then she holds her mouth. Then it hits Natsume, Mikan was just about to-

"Oh no, no no Polka! Don't you dare to-" Natsume didn't finish what he is about to say when Mikan vomits at his clothes. Then she passes out.

"Polkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_End of Chapter Nine_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _UF4 To The Rescue_


	11. UF4 To The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_"A friend is a man's greatest bosom."_

_-Rancho (3 idiots)_

**Chapter 10**

_UF4 To The Rescue_

'_It smells good! Is grandpa cooking? I'm hungry. But why is my head hurts?_' Mikan slowly opens her eyes. '_What? This is not my room! Where am I?_'

"I'm glad you're awake now Polka!" she heard him said beside the bed sitting at the couch reading his manga. It's no other than Natsume.

She immediately stands up and looks around. The room where they are in was so big, bigger than her grandpa's house. "Natsume?" She then look at her clothes, she doesn't know whose clothes she's wearing. She hugs herself then look at Natsume. "What happened? Who changed my clothes?"

"Tsk. The maid changed your dirty dress. You didn't remember what happened last night at the hotel, do you?" he flipped his manga to the next page.

"H-hotel?" After hearing that, all the events happened last night immediately sink in her mind. The birthday party, the white ribbon angels, Hotaru, the dance, her broken heart, shooting star, the kisses (AN: Yup, kisses because it's twice, remember?), the hotel, the wine, and the things she said to Natsume. She blushed. "How come I am here? Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my room. You don't remember why you're here?" Natsume raise his eyebrow while looking at Mikan. Mikan look at him confusedly then tried to remember why she's in Natsume's room.

After remembering, "Oh my, I am sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to be drunk. It's my first time to drink liquor. Just give me your clothes that you wore last night and I'll clean it." Mikan said apologetically.

"Don't bother, I already thrown it, and there's no way I'm gonna wear it again after you ruined it." Natsume said.

"What? Where's the dress I am wearing last night?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"I already threw it too." Natsume answered.

"What? That's not mine! It's Hotaru's! She let me borrowed it after what happened." Mikan said panicking.

"I'll just replace it with the same design and brand if you like. Just eat your breakfast, I know you're starving." Natsume said while looking back at his manga. Mikan saw the foods in a small table in the bed. She immediately eats the foods because her stomach is already complaining.

'_Boy, this is delicious!_' she thought. Natsume who sits in the couch beside the bed secretly watches her eating.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Where do you think is Mikan? She didn't come home last night!" Sumire asked the gang.

"Maybe she slept in the Hotel." Anna said.

"Anyways, let's just wait for her to come home. She doesn't have any cellphone so we cannot contact her." It was Nonoko.

"That's right! Let's just wait for her before we come home to Tokyo." Yuu said.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

A knock interrupted Mikan's breakfast and Natsume in the bedroom. "What is it?" Natsume hissed at the old man who entered the room. Mikan, look at him, and then she remembered him, he's the one who delivered the new uniform in her house. "Oh! Hello Butler Taku!"

Butler Taku bowed at her, "Hello young Miss!" he then went to Natsume, "Young Master, your father will be here in two hours."

Natsume stands up immediately, he was shocked. "Why is he early? Why didn't you told me immediately that he's coming home early? I thought that his flight is tomorrow?" Natsume exclaimed, anger in his voice.

The old butler just bowed, indicating he didn't know too that his Boss will go home early, "Secretary Akira called this morning to tell us that he's attending this afternoon's auction day."

"Oh sh**!" Natsume cursed. He then walks back and forth from where he stood and brushing his hair by his hand. He's panicking. Butler Taku went out.

"Are you okay Natsume? Why are acting weird? It's just your father, isn't it?" Mikan said while chewing again her food. Natsume just look at her then get his phone through his pocket then search a name through his phonebook then put it in his ear.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Natsume? For goodness sake, it's still 7 in the morning and we don't have a class." Tsubasa said while trying to open his eyes in the bed with the phone in his ear. "What's the problem?"

"Why did you call in this early morning?" Yoichi said while jogging in the jogging-machine (AN: I dunno what d'ya call that) at his own gym.

"Oh, Natsume? What's up? You should tell me now or my girlfriend will kill me for hanging up the phone." Ruka said on his couch at the living room.

Natsume speak at the other line.

"What? Oh no, I'm coming!" That's their line after hearing Natsume's demand on the other line of the phone.

Then immediately, they prepared themselves to go at Hyuuga's manor. There's a big problem there. Tsubasa suddenly stands up and go to the shower room while Yoichi go to the bath room to change and then Ruka called Hotaru to tell her he has important things to do and then immediately prepared himself.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"And that's what happened last night." Mikan said while looking at the trio.

"What should we do now?" Tsubasa asked in the couch while looking at everyone. "We still have one and a half hours to prepare before the worst thing happen."

"Shut up Tsubasa! You're making it worst." Yoichi said.

"Why are you panicking? It's just his father right? What's wrong?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Honestly, you didn't know what's his father can do to you if he'll learn your status in life. He can ruin you with just a flick of his finger." Tsubasa said.

"I won't let him." Natsume said.

"I know just what to do!" Ruka said. "Here's the plan." All of them listened to Ruka's plan.

"That's it! You're a genius Ruka!" Tsubasa said while rubbing Ruka's head.

"Thanks to my genius girlfriend, she gives me some brain." Ruka joke them.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Welcome back Master! How's your trip?" The old man asked beside the big French door.

"Where's Natsume?" the black haired man in his early forty asked an old man who greeted him. He has a pair of crimson eyes and a long pony tailed hair. He's wearing a gray business suit. He's followed by his secretary behind him, bringing his suit case.

"Young Master is in his room Master, with the other Young Masters and Young Misses." The old man replied.

"You wait here." Ioran said and look at the man behind him. He then walks upstairs in the left side of the twin stairs.

"Yes sir!" He answered and looks at the old man and greets him. "Uncle Taku! It's been a month, how are you?"

"Tonouichi! I'm fine. You're getting handsome!" the old man retorted.

"I know Uncle! Haha! Don't ever doubt that because I am handsome." Tono replied.

"Still conceited, huh?" The butler said while rubbing Tono's head.

"By the way uncle, how is she?" Tono said a little bit hope in his eyes.

"She fine." The butler said.

"Oh! No improvements?" Tono asked. Sadness replaced in his face.

"She's getting weaker and weaker. I don't know if she'll be able to recover."

"Don't say that uncle! She'll recover. I knew it." Tono exclaimed.

"I hope so. All of us are praying for her recovery, it's been five years." The butler said.

"I miss her so much!"

"Why don't you sit first Tono. I know you're tired from the trip." The butler said changing the topic. He's leading the way towards the big living room.

"You're right! Can you give me a drink uncle? I am thirsty."

"Sure!" The butler said while calling for a maid. He then asked the maid for a drink.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan nervously stands up with all of them. She's just looking at the floor.

"Hello uncle! How are you?" Ruka asked then bowed to Natsume's father. He only answers with nod. Natsume just look at his father, hands in his pockets. Ioran look at all of them. He knew all them, his son, Yukihara, Nogi, Andou, and Imai except the new girl. As if on cue, Tsubasa speaks.

"She is Mikan Sakura, our new friend. Her family owns one of the popular companies here in Japan and they have many businesses. She's the model of the latest fashion trends of Ruka's company. And she's currently studying at Gakuen Alice." Ioran look at her from head to toe. She's wearing a pink halter dress. The clothing is silk and it reach in the middle of her knees and it's double layered ruffled at the end. It has a triple triangle shape pleats that's located at her right bosom going to her right waist. Together with the dress is a white with some pink animal skin blazer to hide her birth mark at her back. And a high heel boots. Her hair is in a high pony tail to emphasize her dress.

After looking at Mikan, he look at his son, "Be ready, the event will start as soon as I get down." He immediately goes out of the room. All of them take a deep breath. They've been holding their breath when Ioran came in.

"Wooh! We're saved!" Tsubasa said.

"Why did you have to say those things Tsubasa-nii? You know I am not rich!" Mikan exclaimed looking at Tsubasa.

"Her father doesn't want Natsume to be friends with poor people." Hotaru said. She's in charge of Mikan's make over.

"We have to tell him a lie because if he knew you don't own companies. He might do something to you that you don't like." Yoichi stated.

"Anyways, let's go guys, the events will start." Tsubasa said while heading out.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Our first item is the special baka gun version 5.16. This was made by our famous young inventor, Ms. Hotaru Imai. This is use to shoot stupid people and can help you defend yourself from the bad guys. You can bring this anywhere and anytime you like. No need for a license because it's a friendly device. This will make the target unconscious if targeted in the head while in pain if targeted anywhere in the body. This is limited, only two pieces are available but only one will be sold. The other one is in use of the inventor." The man is wearing a business coat at the middle of the room said. The item he's been describing is in front of him. It is inside a glass box above a soft pillow in the stand. The baka gun is as big as a human's hand. "For the start, this is worth 100, 000 yen."

A lady with a puppy raises his tag card to let every body knows she's buying it. After her is a man with a mustache, he said he's buying it for 300, 000 yen. The lady didn't agree she raises her card tag again and said she's buying it for 450, 000 yen.

"750,000 yen" An old lady from the back raises his card.

"850, 000 yen" The lady with a puppy exclaimed, she wanted the gun very badly. She's a fan of Imai's invention.

"Very well ma'am!" The announcer said. "No more? Only 1 minute left." The lady with the puppy smiled because she thought no one will buy it anymore, she already give a high price. Before the time finished, a bald man with a big tummy raises his card tag and said he's buying it for 1 million yen. The announcer then announced that the auction for the baka gun is closed and the buyer is the bald man. The lady with a puppy was disappointed because she didn't get the baka gun.

Mikan's eyes widen at every price they said. Hotaru, Yoichi and Natsume smirks. They knew Hotaru's invention will be sold at a high price, as usual.

"The next item will be the flute of the famous Japanese musician, Akito Namizakee. 300, 000 yen." Mikan's eyes widen, flute is one of her favorite instrument except the organ and piano, not to mention that Akito Namikazee is her idol. She knew she cannot buy it. Its price is enough for her to buy a whole months food. She looks at it with hopes that someday she can buy it, but she knew it's impossible. Her father owned a grand piano when she was younger and she played it everyday. She didn't know how but she knew how to play it. But somebody stole it at their house when they were sleeping; they didn't know how the thieves get away with a grand piano but one thing for sure, it's gone. She has a flute too but an ordinary one not like Akito's flute.

The client raises their hands, some said they'll buy it 500, 000 yen, until it reaches a million yen. Mikan thought that the man with a mustache will buy it worth of 1.5 million yen but somebody called in the telephone and said he will buy it worth of 2 million yen. That's it! The flute ended in that someone. Mikan wondered who it was.

"Our third item is the latest Royal suit style." The announcer said. Then, a handsome lad walks in the middle like a true model. He has crimson eyes and raven hair. He's smirks when almost all the person in the room gasped and the girls cried and shouted his name. His hands are on the pocket. "In the middle of the floor is no other than Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. He's wearing a long silk black suit and light pink long sleeves under the suit. The necktie is designated like the necktie of a true royal prince. In the bottom part is the royal pants style. This is the latest male fashion trends of the Nogi's. The price of the royal suit and pants style is 500, 000 yen."

"750, 000 yen!" The man in his forties offered.

"850, 000 yen!" Another guy said.

"1 million yen!" A foreigner said.

"1.5 million yen!" A man in his thirties said.

"60 seconds left." The announcer said while looking at the watch.

"2.5 million yen!" the foreigner said.

"Well done sir!' The announcer said. Natsume goes back to his friends.

"Oi Polka, be ready, you're next." Natsume said.

"What? I don't wanna go there!" Mikan complains.

"Oh no! You have to." Tsubasa said.

"No, no no!" Mikan almost shouted when Tsubasa and Yoichi drag her at the backstage.

"Good luck!" Yoichi pushed her at the stage. She almost loose balance but manages to stands up when she saw the people's looking at her. She smiled and then tried to walk straight. The key word is _tried_ because she's not used to wear high heels. She always wears sneakers and flats. She tried not to loose composure and stumble down in the stage.

"In the stage is Ms. Mikan Sakura wearing the latest female fashion trends of the Nogi's. It is pink halter dress and a white blazer that was made from animal skin. The price is 550, 000 yen." The announcer said. Mikan nervously look at Natsume and Hotaru. The latter captured her some photos.

A lady raises her tag card and said, "750, 000 yen!"

"1 million yen" An older lady offered.

"1.5 million yen" the first lady said.

"2.5 million yen" A man said, he's buying it for his wife.

"2.5 million yen" the announcer repeated. "30 seconds left." No more raises their tag card. "The auction for this dress is closed. Next item will be.."

Mikan go back to where the others were. The events continued.

"Do you know that girl?" Ioran asked his secretary.

Tono look at the girl, '_She's familiar!' _he thought_._

"I want her background as soon as possible." Ioran continued.

"Yes sir!" Tono answered.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Polka!" Natsume called Mikan and throw her a small bag. Mikan heads out of the car and close the door after catching the small bag. Natsume open the car window. The event has already ended. Hotaru let her borrowed some clothes again. The UF4 already went home too with Hotaru except Natsume. She catches it.

"What's this?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Open it!" Natsume said.

She opens it and was shocked when she saw the flute and outside the small bag was Akito's autograph.

"You're the one who—." Mikan didn't finish what her saying because Natsume speaks.

"Keep it! It's yours!" Before Natsume close the window, he looks at Mikan's face that is still in shocked, "Close your mouth Polka or a fly will get inside." He then smiled after closing the window. He started to move away.

Outside her house, Mikan's left dumbfounded. She then lifts up the flute in her face's level and look for it in a minute. '_He bought this for me? How did he know I like this? Am I too obvious? This instrument is worth millions of yen. And he gave it to me. I can't believe it!_'

"Mikan! Is that you?" A man's voice called behind her. She turns around to greet back the very familiar voice who called her.

"Grandpa!" Mikan run to where her grandpa is and hugs him. "You can't believe this grandpa, I have ton of things to tell you about the cruise!"

"Is that so? Okay, tell me later! Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" her grandpa asked worriedly.

"Nope! I'm full grandpa!" Let's get inside, it's cold out here, you could get sick." Mikan said.

"You're right!" he said and they go inside.

"I have something for you grandpa, here!" Mikan said while handling the autograph to his grandpa. Her grandpa opens it and asked, "What's this Mimi-chan?"

"Oh, it was Hotaru's autograph grandpa! Do you like it? She's with us in the cruise." Mikan exclaimed.

"Is that true? Are you kidding me brat?"

"No I'm not grandpa! Here." Mikan said while looking for something inside her bag. She found it and gives it to him. Her grandpa's eyes widen when he looks at the photographs.

"It's me and her. She gave it to me and said, "_I don't want it dummy, because you're ugly there!" _I know she's being mean but she's nice, she just wanted me to have that picture. She even let me borrowed some of her clothes." Mikan stated.

"Is that so? Invite her here! I wanted to see her in personal!" Her grandpa exclaimed.

"That's not possible gramps! You know she's a model celebrity! She's busy, and we're not that close to tell her that she can come over here because you invited her. We're just acquaintances." Mikan exclaimed.

"I know brat! But nothing's impossible dear." Mikan sigh in defeat. Her grandpa is stubborn.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Why are we in uniforms Natsume? You know I hated uniforms." Yoichi asked Natsume.

"And you're not wearing your earrings to!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Guys, RELAX! Asked him one-by-one" Tsubasa said then continued. "NATSUME! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD US NOT TO WEAR UNIFORMS FROM THE START BECAUSE YOU HATED IT LIKE YOICHI AND THEN YOU TOLD US THAT WE SHOULD START WEARING OUR UNIFORMS THIS MORNING? " He shouted. Ruka covered his ears while Yoichi and Natsume smirked. He just asked them to calm down.

Natsume smiled while remembering Mikan telling him she hates him because he's not wearing uniform and then she hates his earring too because he looks like a girl with it. He will do everything to please her even though it's not like him to please a girl. After smiling he heads out. "Let's go guys, we'll be late." He didn't answer their questions.

"And now you wanted us to go to school early because we will be late but you didn't care about that before." Tsubasa said.

"Just don't mind him, he's crazy, did you see he smiled to himself?" Yoichi asked. "What do you think Ruka?"

"Don't ask me, he didn't tell me about this. I'm surprised he called so early in the morning just to tell me that we should go to school early and that we should wear our uniform." Ruka stated.

"That's what he did to me too this morning." Tsubasa said.

"Tsk. Mom and dad were very happy when they saw me wearing this." Yoichi replied while pointing at his uniform. He smirks when he remembered Yuka's and Izumi's facial expression when he went in the dining table to eat his breakfast with them.

"And also, he didn't fire the maid who accidentally bumped on the cup and broke it when she stirred tea to it, the maid was so scared because she knew she'll be fired but Natsume just smiled and ignores her. And then he exclaimed that this day is wonderful even though it's raining outside." Tsubasa explicated.

"He's so weird." For the first time since they confronted Natsume, Hotaru gives her opinion to them. "Right?"

"Right!" Tsubasa agreed.

"Just try to ignore it for now guys. Let's follow him first before we came to school late and he gets angry at us." Ruka said while heading out of the room with Hotaru. The other two followed him from behind.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan walks towards the table where Sumire and the others were eating. She's holding her lunchbox. But before she greeted them and apologizes, Sumire greets her first with a loud voice.

"Mikaaaaaaaaan! Where have you been? We are very worried at you!" Mikan covered her ears.

"I know guys and I'm very, very sorry! Something came up in the party that you don't wanna know." Mikan said while bowing her head.

"Baka! Why are you apologizing?" Sumire asked.

"Because I made you all worried!" Mikan explained. Sumire look at the others and lastly at her boyfriend, Koko, the latter nods at her indicating something.

"Mikan-chan! Why didn't you inform us, that you already went home?" Yuu asked.

"You know I don't own a cellphone and I don't know your numbers." Mikan said.

"Yeah! Right, we forget. How are you? Yuu asked again.

"Tell us what've happen Mikan-chan!" Anna said.

"Nothing bad happened, right?" Sumire asked worriedly.

"N-not exactly, I'm fine guys! Don't worry about it anymore. Let's forget all about it and just eat, okay?" Mikan said while chewing her foods, she's preventing them to ask what have happened to her after the party, she's not comfortable to tell them about Natsume and the kiss and other stuffs. Thinking about it makes her blushes. Fortunately, the others didn't saw it. "I'm very sorry again guys!"

"No problem Mikan, its okay because we've learned nothing bad happened to you." Kitsu said.

"Thanks guys, you're-" Mikan didn't finish what her saying because Koko speaks.

"But—" Mikan look at him.

"But?" She repeated.

"But you have to apologize to Mochu." He said, the others agreed.

Mikan look around, she didn't noticed that Mochu's not with them until Koko said his name, "Why? Where's Mochu? Is something happen to him?" She asked worriedly.

"Calm down Mikan! Nothing happened to him." Nonoko said.

"Where is he?" Mikan asked again.

"He's waiting for your return. He's still in Hokkaido because he's worried about you." Kitsuneme said.

"Oh! I didn't really mean for you to be worried at me so much, guys! I'm very sorry! I'm very sorry! I'm very sorry!" Mikan wanted to cry, tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Mikan-chan! Don't worry about it because I've already informed Mochu just now that you're here and safe. And I've told him to bring back your things with him." Yuu said while tapping Mikan's shoulder.

"But-" Mikan said while wiping her tears in her cheeks.

"He's not mad at you. But if you really wanted to apologize to him, you have to do what we'll say." Kokoro said.

Mikan think for a moment then answered, "Just tell me what to do! I really wanted to apologize to him. Besides, it's my fault that he didn't come to school now because he's waiting for me there until today."

All of them secretly smiled, their plan is working. "Okay then, listen very carefully." Kokoro said then whispers something in her ear. Mikan listened to what he's saying to her.

_End of Chapter Ten_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _First Night Together_


	12. Credits2 - This is not part of the story

_**Dear Readers,**_

_I told ya I will give credits first before posting Chapter Eleven, right? Anyways, this is my way of saying thank you, and appreciating you for liking and reading my story and leaving reviews. _

_From the first credit who reviewed:_

**QuietMusings **_and_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

_Chapter 6:_

**Miki Panda-chii**

**CrossPixie-Kiki**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Blueberryxn**

**akjupiter**

**12star98na**

**EchizenRyoma**

**frewssha**

_Announcement:_

**Zerojk**

_Chapter 7:_

**Miki Panda-chii**

**Blueberryxn**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Angel**

**dcXxXcd**

_Chapter 8:_

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**prinssesmikan01**

**whatever-you-love**

_Chapter 9_

**princessmikan852**

**whatever-you-love**

**Kuroichibineko**

**Blueberryxn**

**Kuroneko**

**blueTyanu1**

**sunny**

**SweetKaiariChan**

_Chapter 10:_

**whatever-you-love**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Kuroneko**

**SweetKaiariChan**

**mermaidmelodyharrygone**

**Blueberryxn**

**maaike13**

_Thank you very, very much for leaving a review! I hope I answered your questions if you have some! :))_

_And to those new reviewers who added my story in their favorites:_

**QuietMusings**

**MikanXNatsumeX3**

**crimson eyed girl**

**Airi-Hyuga**

**Pacifierxxgirl**

**SweetKaiariChan**

**ice devil cat demon**

**Hamano-chan**

**whatever-you-love**

**Blue-StripeApple**

**Kuroichibineko**

**rena Ronnie**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Mermaidmelodyharrygone**

**maaike13**

_Thank you very, very much! _:))

_And to those new reviewers who added my story in their story alerts:_

**QuietMusings**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**strawberry1499**

**lovestuck**

**Writer's Drop**

**Airi-Hyuga**

**Pacifierxxgirl**

**princess14147**

**SweetKaiariChan**

**ice devil cat demon**

**MikanXNatsumeX3**

**Akatsuki Utaou**

**whatever-you-love**

**Kuroichibineko**

**hopelessly in love with you**

**artlover-jones**

**Sweetest-Winged-Angel**

**maaike13**

_Arigatou gosaimas! XD_

_And to my new reviewers:_

**QuietMusings**

**pacifierxxgirl**

_Who added ME in your Favorite lists of author, Muchas gracias! _:))

_And to my new reviewers:_

**ice devil cat demon**

_Who added ME in your Author alert subscription, Thank you very, very much =_)

_And last but not the least, to:_

**Whatever-you-love**

_For correcting my mistakes, Thank you very much! :))_

_To those that I haven't mention, I'm very sorry, maybe I didn't saw your pen name in my email, but if I really missed your name, pm me so that I can add your penname in the credits. Anyway, thank you for supporting __**One Love**__._

_I love you all! You make my life enjoyable!_

_Please continue to support __**ONE LOVE**__.. :))_

_Please check my other stories too if you want…_

_Next credit will be posted after chapter fifteen, please do leave a review every chapter after you finished reading, I will really appreciate it! Thank you!_

**Princess Mei Mikan:**_ Asta la vista!_


	13. First Night Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

**_One Love_**

_"All good things to those who wait"_

_-Mother Gothil (Tangled)-_

**Chapter 11**

_First Night Together_

All of them secretly smiled, their plan is working. "Okay then, listen very carefully." Kokoro said then whispers something in her ear. Mikan listened to what he's saying to her.

"What?" Mikan asked while standing up on her seat. "A-a date?" All of them nodded. It was like they were all planning against her.

"It's up to you whether or not you want to have a date with him, Mikan-chan. But, the least you can do is apologizing to him for making him wait there and worrying him about you in Hokkaido. You can pay him in that way." Koko said. Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Alright!" Mikan said while bowing her head. She hadn't been on a date before. '_What do I do? Oh boy!_'

"Yehey!" All of them cheered, the plan was successful.

"I will help you with your dress Mikan-chan!" Sumire said excitedly.

"I will be the one who will put make up on you!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"The-" Before Anna could finish what her saying Mikan speaks.

"No need guys, I can manage. Thanks!" Mikan said then smiled.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Definitely." Mikan said.

"And oh Mikan, the date is on Saturday at 6pm, Central Park." Kitsu said. Mikan nodded then continued to eat her lunch.

All the people in the cafeteria become silent when a certain someone entered. They couldn't believe their eyes that the great Natsume Hyuuga was wearing school uniform. He suddenly looked around and when he found what he was looking for, he began to walk with his hands in the pocket of his pants. All of the students excluding Mikan, who didn't notice him entering the cafeteria, followed his every movement. The white ribbon angels squealed when they saw Natsume heading towards them. But they stopped when they saw him stop in front of Mikan's table.

He looked at Mikan who was surprised when she looked up to see him when Sumire touched her by her elbow. '_Woaaah! He's wearing his uniform._' Mikan thought.

He then speaks, "Mikan Sakura, Saturday at 6 pm. Lighthouse Tower."

After telling that to her, he turns and walked back to the exit. But before he left, he looked at Mikan once more and shouted, "If you don't show up, you're dead!" Mikan was left dumfounded.

"I don't get him." Mikan stated.

"He just asked you on a-" before Yuu could finish what he was saying, someone interrupted him from the sides.

"Baka!" Luna shouted. Her arms are crossed in her chest. "He's asking you for a date!" Mikan snapped her head round. "You're happy because he asked you for a date but you'll cry if you learned he's just playing with you!" After that she walked out, followed by her three companions who were giving evils glared to Mikan and her friends.

"Don't mind her Mikan-chan, they're just insecure and jealous of you." Anna said.

"I still can't believe that Natsume asked you on a date!" Kistu exclaimed.

"Me too!" Koko agreed.

"You're insulting Mikan-chan!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"We didn't mean that way! It's just that, you know how rich he is." Koko defended himself and Kitsu.

"You're right! But Mikan is beautiful, you can see that." Anna said.

"So what's your plan Mikan-chan? Are you going with Mochu or Natsume?" Yuu asked. All of them look at her, waiting for her answers, if she will choose Mochiage or Natsume. They're expecting her to choose –

"Natsume's just joking. He didn't mean that. You know, it's still part of the red rose tag." Mikan said, she actually having a hard time believing what she said.

"I don't think Natsume's kidding." Yuu said.

"Natsume or Mochu?" Koko asked impatiently, they're all waiting for her answer. Mikan look at them.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Natsume! You're back! Where did you go?" Tsubasa asked Natsume. "Your face is red."

"Mind your own business shadow freak." Natsume said while sitting in the couch flipping his manga.

"Ouch! You're so mean Nat!" Tsubasa said while holding his heart and faked a cry.

"Anyways, have you heard the news guys?" Ruka asked while looking at them, Natsume froze.

"What news?" Yoichi smirked. They knew already but pretended that they didn't know. Natsume was so fun to tease.

"That someone went into the cafeteria to ask a certain Mikan Sakura out on a date?" Tsubasa asked while grinning. Natsume just ignored them, pretending not to hear them and reading his manga.

"You're right! How did you know?" Ruka asked while grinning too.

"By this!" Hotaru said while showing them a small speaker. Natsume look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Who might that be?" Yoichi asked.

"50 dollars." Hotaru said. Yoichi tossed her 50 dollar bill. Hotaru pushed the button and Natsume's voice could be heard from the speaker.

_Mikan Sakura, Saturday at 6 pm, Lighthouse Tower!_  
><em>If you don't show up, you're dead!<em>

_Mikan Sakura, Saturday at 6 pm, Lighthouse Tower!_  
><em>If you don't show up, you're dead!<em>

Hotaru just let the player plays Natsume's voice repeatedly. Everyone's laughing excluding Natsume. "Alright! Stop it already! It's me!" Natsume shouted.

"50 dollars for stopping it." Hotaru said while looking at Natsume. Natsume immediately give her a 50 dollar bill. Then stop playing it.

"Delete the record Imai." Natsume told his cousin.

"100 dollars for deleting it, Hyuuga!" Hotaru countered. Natsume sighed and give Hotaru a check worth of 100 dollars.

"Record deleted!" Hotaru said while counting her money.

"Some friend huh?" Natsume said whilst glaring at Ruka.

"Don't take it personally Nat, we're just having fun. No offense intended. You're just so fun to tease." Ruka said.

Natsume smirk then continued to read his manga.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Mikan, I am still strong and healthy! I don't need to see that doctor next week." Her grandpa said while walking ahead of her with his stick.

"But grandpa, you need your regular check up once in two weeks!" Mikan said while trying to walk in their front yard going inside with her grandpa, she's holding their groceries. They went into a grocery store after going to her grandpa's doctor to have his check up.

"What did the doctor tell you about my conditions?" Her grandpa asked while looking at her, his right hand holding the stick to support him walking while the left hand was on his waist.

"The doctor told me that you're doing better. But you have to be there every week." Mikan was lying. The Doctor had actually told her that her grandpa's heart condition was getting worse and worse. Instead of a monthly check up, he needed to have one every two weeks. She didn't want her grandpa to know that, because if she did, it would make his condition worse. So she needed to convince him to have a check up every two weeks without telling him about his condition.

"See? I'm getting better so no need for me to have a weekly check up!" His grandpa told her.

Mikan sigh, "Okay, but at least have an every two weeks check up if you don't like it weekly." She said.

"If you say so" Her grandpa said. Mikan secretly smiled. She knew all along that her grandpa didn't like to have his weekly check up and therefore, he would agree to have one every fortnight.

"Thanks grandpa!" Mikan said while hugging her grandpa. "What's the time gramps?" Mikan asked.

"5:49 pm. Why?" His grandpa asked while looking at his watch.

"Oh! I have to go grandpa! I'll be back soon." Mikan said while handing the groceries to her grandpa, she then kissed him on the cheek and ran outside. She forgot to leave her back pack. Inside was an extra jacket for his grandpa and some pieces of clothes for emergency - just in case the jacket wasn't enough for the cold - and an umbrella, the winter season is starting so she always bring umbrella incase the snow started to rain.

"Oi Mikan-chan! Where are you going?" Her grandpa called after her but she was already inside the taxi. After her granddaughter had gone, the grocery bag that seemed to be light-weighted in his hand suddenly gained weight and fell on the ground.

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You brat!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Mochuu!" Mikan called when she saw Mochu's sitting in a bench inside central park.

"Mikan!" Mochu's face lit up when he saw Mikan.

"Sorry I am late!" Mikan asked.

"No, it's okay! It's just 6:01. You arrived exactly on time. I mean, not exactly but-" Mochu sighed, when it comes to Mikan, he couldn't talk properly. "Have you eaten already?" He asked.

"Dinner?" Mikan asked, "Not yet."

"Do you want to have early dinner or shall we take a scroll in the park first and go on a ride?" Mochu asked.

"Let's have a ride first! It's too early for dinner." Mikan said.

"Alright! Let's go. What do you want to ride first, Ferris wheel or roller coaster?"

"Roller coaster!" Mikan exclaimed while raising her right hand.

They rode the roller coaster first then followed by the other rides. After riding everything, they played a game. Mochu won two big teddy bears and gave them to Mikan. They also bought some cotton candies and howalons. After enjoying themselves in the park, they decided to have their dinner at the nearest restaurant at 8 pm.

"Mochu, about last week, I am very sorry that I didn't inform you that I already went home." Mikan apologized.

"It's okay Mikan. I understand, besides, you don't have a cellphone, you can't contact us." Mochu said.

"But, I made you worried and waited there. You didn't even come to class because of me." Mikan said.

"I told you, it's alright. Just forget about it, okay?" Mochu said sincerely.

"Thanks." Mikan smiled. Mochu smiled at her too. After eating, Mikan bought two hamburgers for her grandpa. It's his favorite. And they decided to walk first before going home. But suddenly the snow started to fall. Mikan opened her umbrella.

_Mikan Sakura, Saturday at 6 pm, Lighthouse Tower!_  
><em>If you don't show up, you're dead!<em>

Mikan gasped when she remembered that. "What's the time Mochi?" She suddenly asked.

"It's 9 pm. Why?" Mochu said.

'_Didn't I hear that before?_' Mikan thought. '_I don't think he's still there waiting for me. It's already 9 pm._'

"You just called me Mochi, Mikan." Mochu asked embarrassed.

"I like Mochi than Mochu! Can I call you that?" Mikan asked.

"O-of course Mikan." Mochu said while rubbing his head. '_Mochi's a nice name when Mikan was the one calling me that. She had given me a cute nick-name and I like it._'

_Mikan Sakura, Saturday at 6 pm, Lighthouse Tower!_  
><em>If you don't show up, you're dead!<em>

'_Maybe he's still-that jerk!_' Mikan thought. She then look at Mochu and said, "I have to go! Thanks for today Mochi! Bye!" He then run away again and calls for a taxi.

"Wait, Mikan, your stuffed toy!" Mochu called Mikan but she's already inside the taxi. She's bringing one of the stuff toys with her while the other one was left to him. '_Maybe I'll give this to her in class._' He thought.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

The snow suddenly stops from falling in his body. He looks up and saw her looking down at him with her umbrella.

"Why are you still here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I am waiting for you." Natsume simply said. He's freezing.

"What if I didn't come here?" Mikan snap. '_This guy is crazy for waiting for me for almost three and a half hours. And he's outside whilst it's snowing!_'

"I knew you'd come." Natsume said. He's hugging himself.

"I didn't tell you to wait for me. Where's your bodyguard?" Mikan asked while looking around.

"I don't want them to disturb us so I make them go away." Natsume retorted.

"You're cold, let's go inside the lighthouse. I'll treat you to a hot chocolate drink." Mikan said. Natsume tried to stand up but almost stumbled down because of the cold. Mikan held his arm to support him to walk.

"I don't see any costumers." Mikan said whilst giving Nastume a hot cup of chocolate milk.

"I-."

"Reserved this place." Mikan finished what he was saying. "You do that in the hotel too."

"You still remember that polka?" Natsume asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Mikan asked.

"I thought you're too stupid to remember that." Natsume said while looking at the chocolate drink.

"Jerk."

"Hn."

"I'll let you pass for now but I won't forgive you if you say that again Natsume. You should drink that hot chocolate before it gets too cold." Mikan said. "It's my favorite." Natsume slowly sipped the warm drink then soon emptied the cup.

"It's good. I want more." Natsume said while looking at Mikan.

"Ooops! I can only treat you once. The hot drinks here are expensive." Mikan said. Natsume stands up and hold her in her wrist. He drags her towards the elevator. "Then let's go!"

The lighthouse was high, it has 8 floors. It's the highest and biggest lighthouse inJapan, and it is a tourists and public spot too. Everyone goes there to look at the sea. Only limited people can go to the highest floor. In the ground floor, there was a machine where Mikan and Natsume bought their drinks.

The lighthouse has a small elevator only goes in the 6th floor. After that, a stairs is used to go to the seventh floor where the big lights that use for the sea is located and to the eighth floor where you can have a star gazing at night.

The lighthouse was quite unique. They went to the 8th floor. They could hear the noise of the waves in the sea and they could smell the salt sea water.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Mikan exclaimed while looking outside. She could see the reflection of the moon on the surface of the sea and some of the lights of the boats, and then when she looked up, the sky was sprinkled with sparkling stars. The snows stopped falling.

Nasume put his eye in the telescope and gaze in the sky. "I thought we wouldn't be able to use this because it started snowing."

"And you brought telescope?" Mikan asked while looking at him.

"Yes, tonight, there's going to be a meteor shower and I wanted you to witness it." Natsume said.

"You want me to see it?" Mikan asked. Her heart beat was beating so loud. She couldn't hear anything but it.

"Here it is! Look!" Natsume said while calling her. Mikan walks near him and put her eye in the telescope. She could see hundreds of meteor rains in the sky. "Is it beautiful?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Glad you like it!" Natsume said. Mikan look at him when she hears his stomach growls.

"Have you eaten your dinner yet?" Mikan asked.

"Nope." Natsume said. He was literally starving because he waited for Mikan since 5 pm.

"You mean you really waited for me from 6 pm?" Mikan asked.

"5." Natsume corrected.

"You're crazy!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Let's go! You should eat first. And it's already late, we should go home." Mikan said. They went downstairs but they're shocked when the door in the seventh floor was already locked. "Natsume! It's locked! What should we do? This tower's closed every 11 pm. And it's 11:30." Mikan tried to open it but its no used.

Natsume sat down, the snows stopped falling but it was still cold. They were in font of the sea and in a high place. He was freezing. She was freezing.

"What should we do?" Mikan asked while rubbing her arms. "Call your bodyguards Natsume! Or anyone who could help us."

"I can't. I left my phone. I didn't want any to disturbances." Natsume said.

"What? First, you let your bodyguards go away and now you tell me you left your phone?" Mikan asked in panicked.

"Shut up polka." Natsume said.

"How can I shut up? If we can't go home tonight, gramps will be freak out!" Natsume didn't answer. "We should go upstairs, its cold here. There's a window upstairs so at least, it's a closed area." Natsume followed her. They close the glass window and sit apart.

Mikan thought for a while then remembered something. She opens her bag and gets something and gives it to Natsume.

"What's this?" Natsume asked.

"I bought it for grandpa because he likes it. But I can't go home tonight so you should eat it. You haven't taken your dinner yet. It will ease your hunger." Mikan said while handling Natsume the hamburgers. Natsume received one and left Mikan the other one.

"Thanks. You should eat the other one." Natsume said.

"It's okay Natsume. I've already eaten my dinner. You eat it all. Here." Mikan said while handing Natsume the mineral bottle. Natsume wolfed the first hamburger down. He was already starting to eat the other one when he noticed something.

"Why are you bringing a teddy bear Polka?" He asked while looking at Mikan hugging the teddy bear.

"This? Mochi and I went in the park, and he won this. He gave it to me. Oh, no!" Mikan remembered something. Natsume almost spit the hamburger out when he heard what she said. "I left the other one to him."

Natsume immediately drank the water. "You went on a date with him? That was why you were so late?" Natsume suddenly lost his appetite and put the hamburger aside. Mikan looked at him.

"I just wanted to apologize to him that's why I agreed to have a date with him. He waited for me in Hokkaido after you had already brought me home. I-" Mikan paused. '_I never had to explain anything to him!_' She sighed and then continued to speak. "If you don't want to eat that anymore, then give it to me." Mikan said while grabbing the hamburger but Natsume snatched it back.

"You've already given this to me!" He said then continued to eat the hamburger. Mikan smiled.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Do you think they're having fun?" Tsubasa asked.

"Do you want to confirm it? You can call Natsume." Yoichi said while sending message to someone.

"Okay" Tsubasa said while dialing a number in his phone.

"Baka!" Hotaru snapped. "Are you out of your mind? You're disturbing them!" Ruka laugh while petting his bunny.

"Haha! Got you! I am calling Fujiko. Why should I call Natsume when he's on a date?" Tsubasa said while putting his wireless earphone in his ear.

"You mean your current girlfriend?" Ruka asked. Tsubasa nodded. They all smirked, Tsubasa was a real womanizer. They couldn't blame him. He had a hard time forgetting his past about his parents love.

"Hello babe. Yeah, right now? Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Tsubasa ended the call. "I have to go guys. We're going at Casanova's Club tonight. You wanna come with me?"

"We're going home. It's past twelve." Hotaru said.

"Okay, bye!" Tsubasa said then exited.

"I'm going." Yoichi said after Tsubasa left.

"Me too." Hotaru said.

"I'll take you home." Ruka told his girlfriend.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Yoichi put his things away and he sorted out his bed and then looked at the pictures on his table. A picture of him and Aoi, Natsume's little sister. She was kind and nice but should never make her angry because she will break your bones. She was just a one year younger than them.

The next one was the picture of five figures. A blond hair boy with blue eyes, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, a gray haired boy with green eyes, another raven haired boy with a black eyes and at the middle was the auburn hair girl with a greenish hazel orbs eyes. Her hair is tied in two tails. They were smiling while holding a snow balls. It was taken when he was five years old during Christmas. Aoi and Hotaru weren't there because they were in America visiting Hotaru's brother, Subaru.

Beside that picture was their family picture. His mother and father with his uncle at the back while he and she were at the front. The picture was taken on their tenth birthday, the day when everything changed, the day when they lost her.

He heard someone playing the piano outside. It was probably his mother. She always played that song every evening. He walked near the door to hear his mother singing. She was playing **One Love**. She taught him and her that song when they're still young. She also taught them to play a piano.

_Higher than the sky above you_  
><em>Clearer than blue<em>  
><em>Brighter than the rays of sunshine<em>  
><em>Warmer than what you feel<em>  
><em>More than all the wonders you see<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful thing<em>

Yuka was a famous singer before she married Izumi, his father. However, now, she only sang at home. Her song One Love was never released. That song was only known by her, his father, him and his sister. They memorized it with their hearts.

_Brighter than the living colors of flowers you see_  
><em>Sweeter than the touch of water<em>  
><em>Flowing from the mountain spring<em>  
><em>More than all the wonders you see<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful thing<em>

His uncle knows the tune of the song but never memorized its lyrics. The song was his mother's song to her father when she was still the famous Yuka Azumi. She was a legend.

_One love..._  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>All we need is love<em>  
><em>Real love<em>

She continued to sing.

_Marvel at the sight of green fields_  
><em>Amazingly seen<em>  
><em>Watch the colors of the rainbow<em>  
><em>It's a miracle you see<em>  
><em>More than all the wonders can be<em>  
><em>But there's more than that<em>

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Natsume sat beside Mikan. "Don't get closer Natsume." Mikan said while hugging herself. '_This pervert!_' They were really frozen.

"It's cold. We should sit closer polka." He said. Mikan looked at him doubtfully.

"Mikan!" He called her. Mikan's heart jumped when he called her by her name. She blushed. Natsume rarely called her by her name.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked Natsume when she saw him faint. She felt his forehead. '_He's burning!_' She thought, then remembered that he waited outside whilst it was snowing. She immediately got the extra jacket and the clothes from her bag and put on Natsume, she noticed her pen fell onto the floor but forgot to get it. She covered him the cloth too so that she could ease his shaking. Natsume's having a bad dream, Mikan sing a song for him to calm down. The song she just heard in her dreams. She never heard this song played in radio but she knew the song.

_One Love..._  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>All we need is love<em>  
><em>Real love<em>

When she finished the song, Yoichi knew that she was crying because she gently wiped her tears. He knew she missed her daughter as much as he missed his sister. He wanted to get closer to her and hug her but he couldn't. He blamed himself for the loss of his sister. His parents never blamed him but he was still guilty.

After an hour of sleeping, Natsume woke up. He was sleeping on Mikan's lap. He looked down at his body. He was covered by some clothes. He looked up at Mikan who was sleeping. He heard her sing just now but maybe it's just a dream. She made her stuffed toy her pillow. He looked around and saw a pen near her feet. He got it and examined it for a minute then an idea pop up to him. He writes something in the wall beside them.

_Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's First Night Together_

After writing, he covers Mikan's body with some cloths she had put on him then took the stuffed toy from her head and threw it. He put Mikan's head on his lap, but he noticed a big scar on Mikan's forehead. He hadn't noticed that before because her bangs always covered her forehead. He shrugged, and then leant on the wall and fell back into a slumber.

_End of Chapter Eleven_

_**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**_

**Next Chapter:** _Unexpected Guest_


	14. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

_Presents_

**_One Love_**

_It doesn't matter how long you've known the person._

_All that matter is that he / she's been making you smile since day one._

_-Unknown-_

**Chapter 12**

_Unexpected Guest_

After writing, he covers Mikan's body with some cloths she had put on him then took the stuffed toy from her head and threw it. He put Mikan's head on his lap, but he noticed a big scar on Mikan's forehead. He hadn't noticed that before because her bangs always covered her forehead. He shrugged, and then leant on the wall and fell back into a slumber.

The in-charge was very shocked to see a couple sleeping in the eighth floor. After waking them up, he apologized that he didn't notice that there were still people at the top floor.

After that, they went downstairs. Natsume's body guards are waiting for him at the parking area. "Young Master!" They bowed to him.

"I'll take you home Polka," Natsume said.

"No need, Natsume. I can take care of myself. And if grandpa sees you, he will freak out. I didn't come home last night." Mikan replied.

Natsume smirks and moved his hands signaling her to come closer. Mikan did exactly what he wanted and neared him. He whispered something in her ears. They didn't notice that someone took a picture from a distance.

"_Be careful when you go home, Polka, or should I call you, Strawberries?" __He __whispered._

After hearing what he whispered to her, Mikan's eyes widened and her cheeks became red.  
>"You perveeeert!" She shouted then stomped her feet on his feet. Natsume groaned while jumping and holding his feet where Mikan stomped it, but he was laughing. He enjoyed teasing Mikan. (AN: I know, not like Natsume, jumping like that)<p>

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan bowed onto the floor when she arrived at their house asking for forgiveness to her grandpa.

"I am very sorry that I didn't go home last night gramps!" She said. She was surprised when her grandpa blew a horn in front of her. She looked up and saw him. He has a party hat on his head.

"Congratulations Mimi-chan! You finally have a boyfriend! You didn't tell me yesterday that you went on a date!" He exclaimed.

"Gramps?" Mikan said while dumbfounded by what her grandpa was saying. She expected him to get angry at her and tell her this:

"_Where did you sleep last night brat? You sleep with a man? I didn't let you grow like that! I taught you the right manners! Sleeping with a man before marriage is not a thing that lady does._' Or so she thought.

"How'd you know grandpa?" She asked.

"A boy named Natsume Hyuuga called in our landline and told me not to worry and that you were safe and that you didn't come home last night because your stomach hurts. He told me you'll come home this morning when you're fine." Her grandpa said. "Is that Hyuuga boy the heir of the Hyuuga Corporation?" Mikan nodded. Her grandpa knew many things about society. He always read the news papers.

'_Grandpa's acting weird!_' She thought. "Have you eaten breakfast gramps? I'll cook for you!" Mikan said.

"Nah, I already ate. Someone delivered foods, and appliances. I think it's from your boyfriend." He said. "He's filthy rich!"

"What?" She asked then looks around. She didn't notice it when she arrived. The brand new giant refrigerator, the oven, the electric fan, air condition, washing machine, water dispenser, computer set, and many more. All of it was very expensive and branded. They almost couldn't move around the house because of these brand new appliances.

"That- that-" she can't find the right words to described Natsume.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Butler Taku! You know what to do." Natsume said while heading to his car.

"Yes young master!" The butler replied.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Don't tell him where I am." He said then started his engine. The butler bowed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

A pink haired girl walked out of the airport and greeted her cousins when she saw them.

"I miss you guys!" She said while hugging her cousins.

"Misaki-nee, me too!" Nonoko said hugging back.

"Me three!" Anna followed.

"How's the bakery?" She asked.

"It's fine. No problem encountered." Anna said.

"Have you met Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked. The two nodded.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Misaki said. "How's she doing in the Gakuen Alice?" The two didn't answer. They don't know how to explain things to her about Mikan.

"I wonder what she's doing right now! I wanna visit her and Gramps!" She exclaimed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"Mikan-chan! There's someone outside! Open the door!" Her grandpa shouted.

"Coming!" She said while washing her hands. She was washing their dirty clothes. She didn't notice she still had some bubbles in the hair.

_Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"Coming!" She repeated and runs to the door. She opens it and was shocked when she saw who it was.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I am just visiting my girlfriend's house, is it not okay?" he said.

"Mikan! Who's there?" her grandpa asked.

"It's nothing gramps! He is just the newspaper boy!" She shouted back, but before she makes him go away, her grandpa came out of nowhere.

"He doesn't look like a newspaper boy!" He said. Then stared at him for a moment. '_He's familiar, where have I seen him?' _he asked himself and put his hand in his chin while thinking. His eyes widened as he opened the newspaper that was in his other hand. He looks alternately at the newspaper and at the lad in front of him.

"He's just the new newspaper boy gramps!" Mikan said and faked a smile while pushing him away of their door.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Group of Corporation!" Her grandpa exclaimed.

Natsume bow at him for respect. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Oh, hahaha! I am Yoh Sakura! I am Mikan's grandfather. Just call me gramps!" Her grandpa said while tapping his shoulder.

"Natsume, what're you doing?" Mikan asked. Natsume ignored her and walked in the living room.

"Just come in, soon-to-be-grandson-in-law. Ignore my Mikan-chan." He said. "Be good to him okay? I'll just take a nap and then we will take a bath in the nearest hot spring and after that, we'll plant new flowers." Her grandpa climbed the stairs and went inside his room.

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand and drag him in the kitchen. "Natsume, explain this things right now." She said while pointing at the appliances.

Natsume looked around and smirked. He stared at her hair, "What this?"

"Oh, it's just a bubble. I was washing clothes before you came." Mikan answered. "You didn't answer my question!" she snapped.

"You didn't like it? Is it too small? You want more?" He said then dialed a number into his phone.

"Baka!" Mikan exclaimed and snatched his phone from him and turned it off. "That's not what I mean!"

"Then what?" Natsume casually asked.

"Look around! Our house was small and those things have no more places here. Just get those back! Please!" Mikan said. "I don't wanna owe you something like this."

"That's okay! You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're my girlfriend now and we're dating." Natsume said.

"We are not!" Mikan said. Can you just get those out of our house now Natsume?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Okay, on one condition!" Natsume said.

"What condition?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smirk. "Let me help you wash your clothes." He wanted to experience what she's doing. He said and put his hands in his pocket.

"Are you kidding? Can you even wash clothes?" Mikan asked unbelievingly. He smirked again.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked while watching Natsume. He was stepping in the clothes while she was brushing it through her hands.

"Washing the clothes." He answered.

"You're ruining it! Just wash it like I do! Use your hands and the brush. Don't step on it!" She said. Natsume sat down and copied Mikan's movements.

"It's hard for the first time but you'll learn if you continue." Mikan said.

"I don't plan to wash clothes forever Polka!" He said then put bubbles in Mikan's face. He laughs.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted and try to take the bubbles away from her face. She then get bubbles in her bucket and put it in Natsume's face. She laughs when she saw Natsume's priceless facial expression. "My sweet revenged!"

"That's what you like?" Natsume asked then grabbed a handful of the bubbles. Mikan saw it coming then ran away and Natsume chased her.

In the veranda, Yoh was just watching the two teenagers having fun. He had just told them he would take a nap for the two to bond together. He didn't want her to have a boyfriend at such an early age but he had no choice. He can see that Natsume was a nice lad and would not do anything harmful to his granddaughter. He only had a tiny amount of time left to make sure Mikan was alright when he's gone. He knew Misaki would take care of her but she needed a man to protect him from harm.

"_You're grandfather's condition is getting worst Ms. Sakura. I can't promise you anything. He will die any moment if he can have a fatal heart attack." He heard the doctor said. He doesn't want to eavesdrop but he was tempted._

"_Please doc! Do anything, I can't take it if he's gone." Mikan said, he could sense that she was crying. He leant on the wall. He could die any moment. That was what the doctor said._

"_He was not allowed to have a heart transfer anymore because of his age. You know that, right, Ms. Sakura?" Mikan nodded furiously. "If we allow it, there's a ninety one percent chance he would not survive the operation, and all we can do now is to monitor his condition every week."_

"_Doc, grandpa won't agree to it. His condition is not that bad, right? Can't we just come here every two weeks? But if I am risking his condition, I'll have to force him to come here." Mikan said._

"_No, no." The doctor repeated. "Don't force him. It will endanger his life even more. He can come here every two weeks, on one condition. Just be sure he drinks his medicine on time and don't let him eat foods that are not good for his health, just the advisable foods."_

"_Thank you so much doc." Mikan said while wiping her tears._

"_By the way Ms. Sakura, how's your condition?" the doctor asked her._

"_About that doc, these past few weeks, since I entered Gakuen Alice, I can see visions but it's not cleared and when that happens, my head hurts. The things that are happening to me seem happened before too." The doctor takes note of what she's saying. "And also doc, when I see someone new that I know for sure that that's the first time I've ever saw them, my head hurts for a moment and I can feel they're familiar." The doctor nods._

"_That's good news Ms. Sakura. Maybe that's true, maybe that incident happens to you before and you remembered it. The people you're sure you never saw before may be a part of your life back then. You're memories will come back any moment, just wait and don't force yourself to remember. It will worsen your condition. It's a very good sign that you have a temporary amnesia and not a permanent one." He heard the doctor says._

'_Mikan's memory's returning back! I-I have to tell her the truth sooner or later before she remembers everything and before it's too late.' He thought then walked outside before Mikan learnt that he had been eavesdropping._

He suddenly couldn't breathe and his heart was aching. He had to massage his heart up and down to make him breathe normally again. He walks near his closet and get the small box he's been hiding for years. He opens it and gets the golden bracelet inside of the box. It's just a simple thin bracelet with a five chained letter around it. The letter spells Mikan.

He never gave it to Mikan when she woke up after he saved her. He forgot. But as the time passed, he came to loved Mikan so much, like a true granddaughter that he never had. When he remembered the bracelet, he got scared; Mikan would be gone to him. He was afraid that when he did, her memory would return and that she would leave him forever. He let Mikan gain her memories one by one without the bracelet. It would take a long time but it was good enough for him. He wanted Mikan to stay by his side forever. He knew that he had been selfish to her and her family but he knew that someday, he would need to give the bracelet back to Mikan and apologize.

He sat down cautiously and put the bracelet back. He started to write again in his diary and make a letter.

Both of them were drenched. Mikan sneezed. "Let's go change Natsume. We'll catch a cold if we don't change now." Mikan said while headed into the house. Natsume followed.

"I don't have any clothes except this polka!" Natsume said while pointing his wet clothes.

"Don't worry Nat! Grandpa will let you borrow some." Mikan giggled then they took a shower.

They went to the nearest hot spring. Mikan took a bath in the girl's area whilst Natsume and her grandpa relaxed at a bath in the boy's area.

Natsume immediately looked behind when he felt someone rubs his back.

"Relax my boy! I am just cleaning your back and massage it later." Natsume calmed down but he felt his back hurt, maybe because of the thing he used to rub his back. Then the old man massaged his back, shoulder and head. It felt so good!

After massaging his back, Natsume did the same to the old man as well. He rubbed his back too and massages it.

After a couple of hours, they went back in the house.

"Stop laughing monkey!" Natsume said annoyed. Mikan can't stop laughing while looking at Natsume's clothes. He was wearing a polka dot printed kimono - her grandpa wanted to wear kimonos.

Mikan's eye widen about what he said. "Natsume! How did you know? You peeked!" she exclaimed.

"That's what you get for laughing hardly in the sofa, you let me see it!" He smirked.

"You pervert! You peeked!" Mikan said. She was blushing furiously.

"No I didn't! You let me see it!" Natsume retorted. A voice interrupted their argument.

"You look nice on that kimono Natsume-kun!" Her grandpa said. Mikan started to laugh again.

"Anyway, let's go to the green house." He said then started to walk towards the door.

"Grandpa! Just let me do the job, you rest inside!" Mikan exclaimed while stopping his grandpa planting the seed in the soil.

"Don't make me look like a disabled person Mikan-chan! This is just a simple thing to do! Just do your assignments! I'll teach Natsume-kun how to plant flowers." He said the signaled Natsume to come closer to him. Mikan worriedly look at her grandpa but continued to plant seeds on the other side. Her grandpa would never listen to her.

Natsume followed what's he was saying and planted his own flower. The old man stood up and stretched his back. "I should rest a bit. I'll just sit here and watch the two of you, okay?"

"That's a good idea gramps!" Mikan exclaimed.

Yoh hit Mikan's hand using his stick. Natsume looked at her. "That's wrong Mikan-chan, why don't you do it like how Natsume-kun's doing it?" Mikan looked at Natsume. The seeds that he planted were not good; she managed to see it from the sides of the soil. "That's good Natsume-kun! You're doing great!" Natsume smiled.

"But grandpa!" Mikan pout her lips.

"No buts! Do your job right!" He commanded.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

He smiled when he remembered what happened yesterday. After planting, He and Mikan cooked for their dinner. Her cooking tasted good, and he just helped her to slice the vegetables. They slept together. The old man was the one who slept in the middle while he and Mikan slept at either end. He couldn't really sleep well because Mikan's grandpa snored so loud and moved around too much while sleeping. That was the first time in a long time that someone who was not blood related treated him like a real family.

"Natsume?" What's happening to you? You're smiling like you're crazy!" Tsubasa asked while looking incredulously at Natsume.

"What happened? Is it about your date with Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

But Natsume didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, his hands in his pocket. "Follow me guys, I have to announce something in the cafeteria! Everyone's there because it's almost lunch."

The others look at him but followed him. "Don't we deserve a chance to know it first before them? We are your best friends, right?" Yoichi said.

Natsume smirks. "We're on." He simply said. Yoichi smirked. Ruka smiled. Tsubasa was left dumbfounded. Hotaru didn't come to school because she was working her latest invention and she already knew what was going to happen.

"What do you mean we're on?" Tsubasa asked.

"Baka! You called yourself Casanovas but you don't know the simple meaning of 'we're on'? Yoichi exclaimed.

Mikan sits with her friends in the table. "Can I join?" she asked. She felt weird because almost all the students were looking at her.

"Of course Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"Mikan-chan! You told us you chose Mochu! Why did you go with Natsume?" Anna said hoarsely.

"How did you know, I went to Natsume?" Mikan asked surprised

.

"Have you seen the advisory monitor Mikan-chan." Permy asked.

"No!" Mikan said then took a look at the advisory monitor. She was shocked by what she has seen. It's her and Natsume outside the lighthouse tower when they're going home. It was a photo of when Natsume whispered to her ear about her strawberry underwear. It looked like Natsume kissed her on the cheek.

Suddenly, she was crowded by the students. "Are you and Natsume-kun dating?" One of the students asked her.

"Is Natsume your boyfriend now?" Another student asked.

"You're his new girlfriend? Answer me flower girl!" Luna snapped.

"No!" She immediately answered. "He is NOT my boyfriend, I am NOT his girlfriend and we are NOT DATING!" She exclaimed.

Everybody stops when they saw the UF4 in the entrance of the cafeteria. Everybody give way towards the big screen. Mikan was shocked to see them and covered the monitor with her body. "What are you doing here Natsume?" She asked.

Natsume's tried to look at the monitor but Mikan tried to cover it with her hands, but Natsume caught her wrist and pulled her out of the monitor. Mikan bowed her head. She didn't want Natsume to see it.

Yoichi, Ruka and Tsubasa smiled while looking at it. Natsume smirk then look at everybody around. He pulled Mikan closer to him and never let go of her wrist.

"Everybody listen up!" He exclaimed. "From this day onwards, I want you to treat Mikan Sakura nicely because she is now my GIRLFRIEND!" Her eyes widen. Everybody gasped by the shocking news.

_End of Chapter Twelve_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _Double Date_


	15. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice /AliceAcademy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_There is one thing everybody wants to feel,_

_to be love without begging for it._

**Chapter 13**

_Double Date_

"Everybody listen up!" He exclaimed. "From this day onwards, I want you to treat Mikan Sakura nicely because she is now my GIRLFRIEND!" Her eyes widen. Everybody gasped by the shocking news.

"Natsume!" Mikan called. Natsume looked at her. She wanted to contradict him but no words came from her mouth. Deep within her, she didn't know why but she liked it.

They stared at each other for a moment, something in his head kept on urging him to kiss her. Natsume leaned forward slowly and her without any second thoughts, he kissed her.

The moment Natsume pressed his lips against hers, she wanted to push him away but the kiss drained her. The next thing she could do was closed her eyes and feel his soft, tender lips against hers. She forgot that there were many students who were all watching them, all that mattered was this one magical moment she never wanted to end.

As soon as he arrived at the cafeteria, the stuffed toy he had been holding fell to the ground as he heard what he was said a moment ago. He didn't want to believe it but the next thing happened shocked him. He kissed her. He couldn't stand there to witness it anymore so he ran. He never bothered to pick the stuffed toy up.

He also didn't notice that someone called his name. He ran outside to where no one can see him crying. For now, he wanted to be alone, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't accept the fact that the girl he thought he liked for the second time in his life will be with someone else, and not him. It's been so long since he feels that way.

In the corner of her eyes, an onlooker saw him walked in as he entered the cafeteria. The cute stuffed toy he had been holding fell to the ground. She saw him clenched his fist as he ran outside of the cafeteria.

"Mochu!" She called after him but she knew he didn't hear her. She saw some sparkles in his eyes or was it just her imagination? She wanted to go after him so she ran but as she looked up in his direction outside the cafeteria. There was no sign of him. So she went back and picked up the stuffed toy. _'I am sure he's crying. I wonder what made him cry and run away._' She said to herself. As she looked up, they had just ended the kiss. '_Or who made him cry?_'

"Ehemm!" Tsubasa faked a cough from behind to grab the attention of the two people after they kissed. He could see that they were both blushing. He immediately lifted his right hand towards Mikan to congratulate her. But Mikan just stared at it. She didn't notice him at all. And so, he just rubbed the back of his head and asserted, "Welcome to UF4 Mikan-chan!"

"Tsk. See you later Polka." Natsume simply said and walks towards the three.

Mikan left dumbfounded. The event ended as abruptly as it started. She was shocked because all of the students wanted to talk to her, they seemed nice. They all started dragging her to their seats.

On the other hand, another girl heard her own classmates talking besides her. She was too taken aback by Mochu's reaction than her crush kissing another girl. Mochiage had been her childhood friend but since they entered Gakuen Alice, she was too absorbed by the UF4. Always the UF4, that's why she never noticed the distances that it created between her and Mochu. When they entered middle school, they became a total stranger to each other.

"I never thought this would happen, what will Misaki do if she knew Mikan and Natsume's dating?" Anna said.

"She will freak out Ann." Nonoko replied.

"Guys, the problem is: how can we tell Mochu that Mikan and Natsume's dating since today?" Yuu asked.

"He'll surely be hurt." Koko said.

"Yeah, but Mochu is a tough guy. He'll want Mikan to be happy, surely, if he loves her." Sumire reassured them with a smile.

"I hope so. We should all be happy for Mikan. I never thought that she would like Natsume better than Mochu." Kitsu said.

"I can't blame her. Natsume's filthy rich." Nonoko said.

"Nono!" Anna bawled out. "You know Mikan, she'll never like Natsume for money!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I feel sorry for Mochu." Nonoko said apologetically.

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed behind them. Mikan was the reason why he was so hurt? I'll never forgive her! She thought. She never noticed that she had been holding the teddy bear firmly.

"Wakoko?" Sumire exclaimed when she learned who it was.

"That girl will pay for what she's done." She said while glaring at Mikan dangerously. "Mochu has never cried before!" she stated and then absconded with the teddy bear in her hand.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

She walked onto their house.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" She called while taking off her shoes. She was shocked when someone hugged her from behind.

"Mikan-chan! I missed you!" A girl said while hugging her tightly.

"Can't breath Misaki-nee" Mikan exclaimed excitedly then hugs the girl back. "I didn't know you're back! I miss you so much!"

"Me too, Mikan-chan!" Misaki exclaimed. Mikan was like a real sister she never had. "Grandpa's in the shop, he told me to wait for you here."

"Oh! Are you going back to Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah! And I want you to meet my new boyfriend!" Misaki said while looking at her. Mikan looked at her confusedly.

"Boyfriend?" Mikan exclaimed unbelievingly. '_How come Misaki-nee had a boyfriend when she didn't even have one before she went to China!_'

"Uh-huh! We met in China Mikan-chan but he's from here. He's nice and a real gentleman!" Misaki said gleefully.

"What's his name?" She asked curiously.

"Azura Andou!" Misaki retorted.

"A-andou?" Mikan asked bewildered. The name sounds familiar.

"Have you met Tsubasa Andou?" Misaki asked.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan exclaimed. "Are they related?"

"Sort of, they are half brothers but not blood related. Azura is three years older than him. But Azura is not a playboy like his brother, Tsubasa." She explained.

"What do you mean they are half brothers but not blood related Misaki-nee?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Oh, that? I don't know what they call it. I guessed Tsubasa is his step-brother. Azura was the son of Shitsu Andou's mistress from another guy, her first husband. Azura's father died in a car crash when he was still two years old, the same time when Tsubasa was born. They said that Azura's mother was the first love of Shitsu Andou before he married Tsubasa's mother. After many years, when Shitsu learnt what happen to Azura's father, he went back to her and adopted Azura as his own son. But they never married because Tsubasa's mother didn't agree to dissolve their marriage. They are the real family though." She inhaled before looking at Mikan.

"How about Tsubasa-nii and his mother, what happened to them when he left them?" Mikan asked. She couldn't imagine Tsubasa having such a painful life. He was very nice to her.

"Anyway Mikan-chan, Azura and I have a date this Saturday, you should come with us at the central park, I'll introduce you to him." Misaki changes the topic.

"About that Misaki-nee, I have a date too!" Mikan shyly said.

"That's good! Wait- what? You have a date, to whom?" Misaki exclaimed. She was shocked when she realized what Mikan has said.

"He goes by the name of…" Mikan paused, thinking whether to tell Misaki or not. "Natsume."

"How? Why? When? WHAT? WHERE?" Misaki asked deliriously. She was totally freaking out.

"I-"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked while searching through Mikan's body.

"Calm down Misaki-nee! Please don't freak out!" Mikan pleaded, "He likes me and-"

"And?" She reprimanded.

"And I think I liked him too. He's not that bad like what you think of him." Mikan said timidly, her face is blushing. She was also afraid of Misaki's reaction about her, liking Natsume.

"Okay, this is why you should come this Saturday." Misaki stated then continued, "With him. I want to make sure he won't hurt you! I don't trust that guy. I know him." Misaki said determined.

"But Misaki-nee!" Mikan complained.

"Mikan-chan, it's just a date. Let's have a double date! I want you to meet Azura and I want to get to know Natsume better - for you." Misaki exclaimed.

"I don't know if he will agree to have a double date with someone. He's a little bad tempered." Mikan explicated, "and big-headed…"

"Okay, let's just try Mikan-chan. if it doesn't work out, I won't do this again. Okay?" Misaki requested with a puppy eyes. She'd been dying for Mikan to meet her new boyfriend.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed emphatically.

"Banzaii!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I'll just give him a call nee-chan, can I borrow your cellphone?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! Here." Misaki said while handling Mikan her cellphone.

Natsume heard his cellphone rang while he's reading his manga in the couch. He didn't expect someone to call him at this time. All his friends were having fun. As usual, Yoichi and Tsubasa were playing poker while Ruka was helping Hotaru in her invention.

He lazily reached for his cellphone and looked at the screen: unregistered number. He was debating whether to answer it or not. In the end, he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered in a bored tone.

"Natsume!" The girl said on the other line. Natsume immediately sat up straight when he recognized her voice.

"Polka?" he dubiously asked.

"Is it okay if Misaki-nee and her boyfriend come with us this Saturday, 3pm at the Central Park? It's like a double date."

"What? I don't like it." He simply said then turned off his phone. How could she even think he would agree for a double date?

"Calm down Natsume, what happened?" Ruka asked curiously when he heard Natsume's shouted.

"Polka's asking me for a double date with her friend and her friend's boyfriend." Natsume explained.

"A double date? How interesting!" Tsubasa said. "I haven't done that before. Let's do it some other time Yoichi, you go with Aoi when she gets back and I'll go with my current girlfriend."

"If you win after this game then I'll agree." Yoichi merely said.

"Deal!" Tsubasa exclaimed. This game was going to end.

"I think you should go Nat. She's asking you for a favor, don't you think so?" Ruka said. Natsume think for a moment and decided what to do.

"No, I don't like double dates." He finally said then continued to read his manga. They were all left dumbfounded.

"I won!" Tsubasa exclaimed while looking at Yoichi's card. Yoichi smirks. Deal is a deal after all.

"What did he said Mikan-chan? Did he agree?" Misaki asked the brunette. Mikan let out a heavy sigh.

"He said he didn't want a double date with anyone." Mikan said. "But its okay Misaki-nee, don't mind him! I am interested to meet your boyfriend personally!" Mikan cheered for Misaki.

"That's great Mikan-chan! I love you so much and I know you'll like him too like I do!" Misaki said joyfully.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Mochu!" Wakoko called Mochu inside his house. She could get inside his house like the old times.

"What are doing here Usami?" Mochu asked when he saw her.

"I saw you run when you saw Natsume kissing her at the cafeteria." Wakoko said.

"It's none of your business. We are no longer friends anymore Usami." Mochu said. Wakoko stood up and clenched her fist.

"It's Mikan, isn't it? She's the one making you like that. You didn't come to school this week." Usami said while looking at him.

"I'll go to school when I feel it." Mochu simply replied.

"I knew it. She'll pay for hurting you Mochu. I won't let her get away with this!" She said dangerously. Mochu was shocked when he heard her. It was true that he was hurt because of her but it was not Mikan's fault. This girl in front of him was his first love. Wakoko was his childhood friend and he didn't want her to hurt Mikan. He felt something for Mikan but he still loved Wakoko. He was hurt because the two girls he loves ended up with the UF4. What has the UF4 got that he hadn't?

Wakoko left him because of the UF4, and Mikan. Was he really that unfortunate when it came to loving someone?

Wakoko started to march towards the door. Mochu chased her before she went out. He hugged her from behind. Wakoko stopped when she felt Mochu hugged her.

"Please don't do anything stupid Wakoko. Please don't do anything you'll regret. I don't want you to hurt her. It's my choice why I am broken hearted right now but I don't blame anyone because it's my choice for loving someone." Mochu said. Tears were starting to flow down his face.

Wakoko tried to free herself from his grasp but Mochu hugged her even tighter.

"I won't forgive you Wakoko if you hurt Mikan." Wakoko felt something stabbed her heart when he said that. "You're the one who hurt me first when you left me for them. And now, please don't mess with my life if you have nothing to do with me anymore."

She forcefully shoved his arms off her and faced him. She could see Mochu's face. She dried his tears with her palm.

"I am so sorry for hurting you, Mochu. I didn't know you loved me. I've been so foolish for leaving you. Please forgive me. I never realized that I felt something for you until you started ignoring me. And then I saw you liking another girl, I've been so hurt and I realized that I already loved you!" She said while starting to cry. "Can we start again?" Mochu didn't answer but hugged her tightly.

_The end_

(AN: Just joking! Please scroll down to continue reading.. XD)

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Saturday**

"He said that he would be here!" Misaki said to Mikan whilst they were walking towards a bench. They had been waiting for an hour already. A guy wearing a bonnet and reading a book in his hand was sitting in the end part of the bench they were going to sit.

"It's okay Misaki-nee, I'm sure he would come." Mikan reassured Misaki whilst looking at her watch. They arrived at 3pm because it was the promised meeting time but it's already four and Misaki's boyfriend has not yet arrive. They look at the guy beside them who speaks.

"I am sure he was not interested to be here in the first place. A guy shouldn't be late for that long for their date." The guy stated.

"Natsume?" Mikan stands up when she recognized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Polka! What a co-incident! Why are you here?" He said while closing his book or rather his manga. "Haven't you noticed? I am reading here." Natsume said while showing them the book he has been holding.

"In a place likes this?" Misaki asked. The place is noisy, not advisable to read a book.

"What's wrong with that?" Natsume asked. Mikan and Misaki looks at each other. It's very obvious why he was here, such a lame excuse. Mikan sighed.

"Natsume, this is Misaki-nee. Misaki-nee, this is Natsume." Mikan introduced one another.

"Pleasure to meet you, Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan told me you two are dating." Misaki said while making a hand shake but Natsume didn't take his hands out of his pocket and just answered her with 'Hn.' Misaki was about to freak out until someone called her from behind.

"Honey!" The guy yelled at them.

All of them look at the guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Misaki immediately neared at him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Honey, you're late!" Misaki kvetched.

"Sorry, I was lost in my way here. You know it's been so long since I am gone in this place." The guy said.

Mikan tromped on Natsume's feet. "Be nice to her Natsume! She's my nee-chan!"

"Tsk. Is that her boyfriend Polka?" Natsume asked the brunette besides her.

"I guess so. I just met him today like you Nat." Mikan said while looking at the two having an argument. The two neared them.

"Honey, this is Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, her boyfriend." Misaki said then continued. "Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, this is Azura, my boyfriend." Azura look at them.

"Hi Azura-nii, I am Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you! Misaki's always talking about you." Mikan said while smiling.

"It's nice to hear that Mikan-chan. She's been talking a lot about you too." Azura said. He then looks at Natsume.

"I can't believe I finally met the great Natsume Hyuuga, HERE." He said looking around while forming a hand shake. "Azura Andou." Natsume raised his eyebrow when he heard his name and just uttered a little 'Hn.' again while looking at another direction. Azura's smiling at him like he's insulting Natsume.

"Ahemm." Mikan faked a cough while looking at Natsume. Natsume look at her and was forced to shake hands with him even if he doesn't like. Mikan's giving him a death glare as a warning that he should act nice towards the two.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"What? He's here? Why did you let it happened Shun?" the lad shouted while listening at the other line of his phone.

"It was the boss' command young master." Shun answered at the other line. After hearing that, he threw his phone out of his anger. The phone shattered as it crashed into where he threw it.

He could not believe that his worst enemy was back here in Japan. I threw that bastard out of this country and now father let him back here? Tsubasa thought while clenching his fist.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

The two couples were having fun with each other whilst playing different games at the Central Park, and riding all sorts of rides. They ate their dinner, after that they ice skated.

"I am already cold. We should get a break and drink coffee first!" Misaki exclaimed while rubbing her hands. Mikan agreed. Natsume take off his coats and put it in Mikan's back. Mikan didn't complain. He knew Natsume won't listen to her even if she told her she's alright.

"It's a boy's job to get his girl's a drink, right, Natsume?" Azura said while looking at Natsume. He then walks towards the building. Natsume followed him. Mikan look at the both men worriedly, she was afraid that they would hurt each other any moment.

"He's so sweet Mikan-chan! I trusted Natsume now. I can see he likes you a lot. He wouldn't do that if he didn't. I mean, he wouldn't be here in the first place if he didn't feel something for you." Misaki exclaimed. "And I am very sorry about Azura's attitude. I don't know why he reacts that way towards Natsume."

"Don't worry about that Misaki-nee! I can see Azura's a good guy. Natsume's just rude. He doesn't know how to interact towards the people he's not close with." Mikan stated.

"Don't say that Mikan-chan! We both know how Natsume tried to be patient because of you when Azura tried to rebuke him. And don't worry about them, Mikan-chan. I know they will do just fine." Misaki said.

"I hope so Misaki-nee." Mikan said while remembering what happened when they ate their dinner at the barbeque shop.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_"I can't wait to eat the intestine barbeque!" Azura said while looking at the cooked barbeque in their table._

_"Intestine?" Natsume bewildered while looking at the foods in their table._

_"Yeah? Haven't you eaten one? It's delicious. Oh I forgot that a super rich kid like you doesn't eat foods cooked at the street." Azura said. "We can change place, we can eat at any restaurants near here." Mikan can see Natsume hand. He balled it into a fist._

_"Azura!" Misaki called._

_"It's okay. We don't have to go to a restaurant. I can eat it." Natsume said trying to bite the intestine barbeque. He wanted to throw it out but he swallowed it._

_"Wahh! That's good!" Azura exclaimed. "So you three are schoolmates in Gakuen Alice, isn't it?"_

_"We're classmates." Mikan corrected._

_"I see! No offense meant but they said it's a school where only rich and influenced people are the only one who can enter that school. How come you're there Mikan? What did you do to enter that school, do you have back up?" He asked and shrugged while looking at Natsume. "Looks can have it." Natsume stands up and hold Azura's collar tightly across the table._

_"N-natsume!" Mikan said while preventing Natsume to harm Misaki's boyfriend. "Stop it! Please." Mikan was afraid that it would affect Misaki's relationship with Azura. Natsume took one glance at Mikan's vulnerable expression then let go of Azura's collar. Azura smirks._

_"Why don't we just ice skate?" Misaki said trying to ease the tension between the two lads._

_"That's a good idea Hun!" Azura seconded._

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"What's taking them so long?" Misaki asked. "They should be here by now." Mikan worriedly look at the direction where the two went.

"Let's just check it out Misaki-nee. It's cold here. We should stay inside the building first." Misaki nods.

They walked towards where the two were supposedly buying coffees. They were startled when the saw a commotion. They immediately ran towards the crowd of people and were shocked to see Natsume's beating Azura badly. Azura's face was bleeding.

"Natsume!" Mikan said terrified. Natsume stops when he heard her and stands up. Misaki run to where Azura is.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan asked while helping Azura and Misaki stands up.

"He just beat me, I don't know why!" Azura cried while wiping his bleeding nose and lips.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked while looking at him.

"You're asking me that while you can see I am not alright? That bastard beat me up!" He snaps at her. Natsume tried to hit him again because of what Azura did to Mikan but Mikan covered Azura with her body.

"Stop it Natsume! Apologize to him or we're over!" Mikan determinedly said it to Natsume. She didn't want to say it to him but she had no choice. She knew Natsume. He was hard headed.

Natsume was taken aback at what Mikan said. He didn't want Mikan to break up with him but he didn't want to apologize to this bastard in front of him, it wasn't his fault. This guy deserved to die – he was an asshole. He balled his fist. He turned his back to them and walked outside.

"Is that what you want Natsume? Then we're over!" Mikan said. Natsume stop for a moment then continues to walk.

She wanted to cry but she knew that she was right. It was Natsume's fault why Misaki's crying and his fault that Azura was beaten.

Natsume just "Tsk" in reply.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"I tried calling him but he's not answering. I've texted him so many times but he hasn't returned a single message. He hasn't contacted me since that incident." Misaki said worriedly. They were in the bakeshop. There were many customers but they chose to speak for a moment without helping the other waitresses.

"I am sorry about that Misaki-nee. Natsume's a hard headed. And maybe Azura-nii's busy right now." Mikan said to comfort her.

"You shouldn't break up with him Mikan-chan. I know you love him. Natsume wouldn't beat him if Azura didn't do anything bad to him. Natsume maybe has a bad temper but he tried to be nice to Azura that time." Misaki sincerely said.

"But he didn't have to beat him!" Mikan said and paused for a moment then an idea popped up in her mind. "Do you know where Azura usually stops Misaki-nee?"

"Yeah, why?" She confusedly asked.

"If we can't contact him, then we should see him, right?" Mikan stated.

"I-I don't know, maybe he's not there." Misaki said.

"I know there's a reason why he can't contact you right now." Mikan said while taking off her apron. She was wearing a pink checkered mini skirt, a white blouse with a pink calico and sneakers. It was her uniform in the bakeshop. The other waitresses wear the same only they had high heeled boots that were partnered with their uniform. Misaki always wore a casual dress. She was the boss after all.

Since Anna and Nonoko were just Misaki's substitutes, they weren't working in the bakeshop anymore but they're visiting once a week.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

He cogitated for a moment, wondering whether he should give his boss the document he had been holding or not. But he chose the first. His boss was asking for it, but he knew that this would affect his boss' son.

"Sir," Tono bowed at the man who was sitting in his swivel chair while signing some documents. The man answered him with 'hn' but didn't look up at him. Tono placed the file envelope in his desk and waited for his answer.

The man stopped signing the papers and looked at the envelope in his table. There was a CONFIDENTIAL word written at it. He opened it carefully and looked at the pictures. The first picture was of an auburn hair brunette in the school talking to the other students. Second was the picture of her in a flower shop, she was selling some plants to people. The third were a picture of her and a lad with crimson eyes planting with an old man. The fourth was the picture of the lad again and the brunette outside a building. It's like the lad was kissing her cheek. The fifth was a picture of the brunette serving in a bakeshop, she was wearing apron.

He didn't bother to look at the other pictures anymore, that was enough. He didn't notice that he crumpled the documents because of his anger. Tono swallowed an imaginary lump while looking at his reaction.

"Schedule me a time this week. I have to speak with her and her family as soon as possible." Ioran simply said to his secretary. Tono nods.

Misaki stopped when they saw who they're looking for. He was walking down the street side with a girl. The girl had long curly raven hair and was wearing a mini skirt, a tube and high heel boots. They were very sweet. Mikan look at Misaki and to where she is looking.

"Is that-?" Mikan said while looking at them.

"I, I want to go home Mikan-chan." Misaki said. She was teary eyed.

"Don't cry Misaki-nee, maybe that girl is just his friend. Let's go!" She dragged Misaki towards them but kept their distance. They could hear what the two were talking about.

"It's true! Tsubasa Andou is my brother. And last Saturday, the high school student I've been talking to you about, we had a date with her friend. Her friend was dating Natsume Hyuuga of the UF4. I hated him as I hated Tsubasa. They are arrogant bastards." They heard Azura told the girl in his side.

"Is the high school girl you've met in south china more beautiful than me and her friend?" the girl asked.

"Misaki? She's pretty, I like her but she's not as sexy as you are. She's violent sometimes and I don't like that. And about her friend, she's beautiful. Maybe that's why Natsume liked her. She's not rich but she looks like she is. And she's definitely not my type because she's boyish." The girl liked his compliment about being sexy. "They are so young! They aren't my type but you are."

Mikan squeezed her fists together. How dare he say that? Misaki-nee was not a toy! She remembered how happy her nee-chan was when she was talking about this asshole. She was about to attack him but she stopped when she heard the girl asked another question, she become interested.

"Why did Natsume attacked you?" The girl asked.

"I told him that his girlfriend was not a girl." Azura smirks. The girl laughs. "Seriously, what kind of girl wears simple jeans, lose shirt and sneakers on a date?"

Azura was thrown in the ground when someone kicks him at the back. The girl screams.

Azura groaned and about to curse when he recognized who kicks him. He was shocked to see Misaki with a familiar beautiful girl beside her. He didn't recognize who the auburn girl is. Misaki brushes her hair towards the back of her head after she kicked him and walks to him and dragged his collar towards her. She then beats him in the face hardly. "That's for cozening me ASSHOLE!"

"What the-?" Azura tried to beat Misaki back but someone stopped him before he hit Misaki.

"Try to hurt her and I'll kill you!" Mikan growled while giving him a death glare. "You're nothing compare to Tsubasa-nii!" She said while twisting her hands. Azura groans. "You messed with the wrong girls Jerk!"

"M-Mikan?" He asked while wincing in pain.

"Are you shocked that the boyish girl you've been talking about to your new play toy turns out to be a princess?" Misaki sneered sarcastically. "Sorry but she's taken by a real prince charming and not an asshole like you. You're nothing compared to them." Misaki said and hit him on the other side of his face. He groaned loudly because Mikan didn't let go of his arms.

"Don't mess with Misaki-nee again or you'll be dead before you know it!" Mikan threatened and let go of his arms making him falls in the ground.

"Let's go Mikan-chan!" Misaki called her. Mikan followed.

"Who are you? I'll sue you for doing that to him, you ugly girls!" The girl shouted while looking them. Misaki and Mikan smirk and walk towards her. The girl got scared and step backward.

"I am Mikan Sakura and she is Misaki Harada. What's your name Miss?" Mikan asked.

"Yusuki Ohiya of Ohiya Industries." The girl replied.

"I don't care what company your family owned. Try to sue your ASSHOLE boyfriend Miss Yusuki! You have nothing against us so why insulting us?" Mikan asked while looking at her from head to toe. Then return her gazed to Azura.

"No offense meant Azura," Mikan said while copying Azura at the central park when he said that 'no offense meant' to them. "Please try to find a fine woman like Misaki-nee because your new girlfriend looks like a PROS-TI-TUTE." She sarcastically said and continued, "Is this your type for a girl?" Azura look at them while holding his arms and face.

The girl tried to beat Mikan but was stopped by Misaki. "Try to hurt her or you don't wanna see your face in front of the mirror after this." Misaki threatened her. The girl immediately cower away, out from Misaki's hold.

"Tsk." They tutted then walked out of there. They didn't want to be that violent but that bastard made them.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Natsume was sitting on the couch while reading the latest volume of his favorite manga. But every time he started to read it, the details didn't sink into his mind. The incident that happened last week always repeated in his mind. Polka was ignoring him in the classroom and so he did too. He doesn't want to apologize to the asshole boyfriend of Polka's friend.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_"It's a boy's job to get his girl's a drink, right, Natsume?" Azura said while looking at Natsume. He then walked towards the building. Natsume followed him._

_He puts his hand in his pocket while looking at Azura buying coffees. Azura's cellphone rang. He handed him the coffee and answered his cellphone. He waited for a moment until Azura went back. Natsume handed him the two coffees while he's holding his and Mikan's coffee._

_"Hey dude, what do you think? Let's go to Casablanca's bar tomorrow? There are lots of beautiful and sexy chicks there aside from your girlfriend." He exclaimed. Natsume stopped in his tracks._

_"What?" He asked furiously._

_"My friend called and invited me to visit his club tomorrow. It is not popular as the Casanova's bar but you'll like it there. Don't tell your girlfriend but I am just riding Misaki. She's rich and beautiful but she's not my type, she's still too young." He paused for a moment and sip on his coffee. Natsume was trying to prevent himself from beating the hell out of this guy._

_"You can change your girlfriend easily if you come with me tomorrow night. There are a lot of chicks there, no offense intended, Mikan's beautiful but I don't think she's a girl. She's kinda boyish. Is that your type of a girl?" He said while smiling._

_That's it! Natsume threw the coffees and then kicked him. Azura groaned in pain. He continued to beats him in the face. How dare this man insult his Mikan?_

_He didn't care if a lot of people started to watch the scene. This asshole deserved to die._

_"Natsume!" Mikan cried. He stopped when he heard her voice and stood up. Misaki ran to where Azura is. "Why did you do that?" Mikan asked him while helping Azura and Misaki stands up._

_"He just beat me, I don't know why!" Azura cried while wiping his bleeding nose and lips._

_"Are you okay?" Mikan asked while looking at Azura._

_"You're asking me that while you can see I am not alright? That bastard beat me up!" Azura snapped at her. He was so pissed when he saw him snapping at Mikan. He tried to hit him again but Mikan covered the bastard up with her body._

_"Stop it Natsume! Apologize to him or we're over!" Mikan said determinedly._

_He was so taken back because of what she said. He didn't want Mikan to break up with him at all, but he definitely did not want to apologize to this bastard. He did not deserve it one tiny bit. This guy deserved to die. This guy was an asshole. He clenched his fist. He turned around and walked straight out._

_"Is that what you want Natsume? Then we're over!" Mikan said. He stopped for a moment then continued to walk._

_"Tsk." I will never apologize to that jerk._

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"Natsume!" A voice called him propelling him get back to the present. He looked at everyone who was all looking at him.

"What?" He asked them confusedly.

"Sakura-san's behind you. She wants to talk to you." Ruka said. Natsume didn't believe him. He looks at behind and was shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while returning his gazed at his manga.

"Natsume, about what happened last Saturday-," She didn't finished what's she talking about because Natsume speaks.

"I am not gonna apologize to that asshole. You're wasting your time here." He pretends to read his manga. Mikan sighed.

"I know. We already beat that guy for making Misaki wasted her tears for him. Please accept my APOL-logy." Mikan said while handling him an apple and muffins in a paper bag. Natsume smirks.

"You really beat him up Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked amazedly.

"Not really me but Misaki-nee." Mikan fakes a smile.

"You mean Misaki Harada of Class 2B?" Tsubasa said while getting the paper bag in her. Mikan nods.

"I hope she's okay now." She said.

"What an idiot he was for doing that to Misaki." Tsubasa said. "Misaki's beautiful and-" he was cut off by Mikan.

"Stop, Tsubasa-nii! I know you're a womanizer. Please don't try to court Misaki-nee." She said. Yoichi smirk. Tsubasa was about to complain when Natsume interjected.

"If you want me to forgive you, say that you love me." Mikan blushed. "Say it, out loud Polka." Natsume said. (AN: Twilight style. Hehe xd)

Mikan looked around. All of them were waiting for her reaction. _Say it Mikan. It was your fault anyway because you didn't listen to his explanation first before telling him that you were over because of an asshole._ Mikan summoned all the courage she had before she opened her mouth. "Natsume, I- I-," Mikan paused and swallowed an imaginary lump.

"I —"

_End of Chapter Thirteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _Officially In a Relationship Status!_


	16. Sealed It With A Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gakuen Alice /AliceAcademy

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_Time is the most playful element because_

_It lengthens the minutes when you wait,_

_And rushes the hours when you enjoy the moments._

Chapter 14

_Sealed it with a kiss!_

The trio laughed whilst looking at the crimson eyed lad.

"You're embarrassing her Natt!" Ruka said while laughing. He grabbed the apple from Tsubasa's hand then bit it. Tsubasa was about to eat the muffins when he saw Natsume was giving them a death glare. He immediately handed him the bread.

"Don't worry Natt, I think she feels the same way towards you. She just can't tell you directly." Yoichi said honestly. He really felt that Mikan liked Natsume. It wasn't just his instinct, it was like he could feel Mikan's emotions, and it was really weird for him.

Natsume's face lit up. He snatched the apple from Ruka.

"That's unfair! She gave you so many, share it with us!" Ruka complained. He was faking a cry whilst unsuccessfully trying to reach the apple.

"These are mine. Ask your own girlfriend, Ruka." Natsume smirked while putting the food back in the paper bag. Mikan had made it for him therefore no one was getting any. Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head while looking at him. Natsume was always like this when it came to Mikan.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan looked at her face in front of the mirror. She couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she looked pale. Her heart was still beating fast. She was tempted to tell him that she loved him. She remembered what just happened a moment ago.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_"I —" Mikan bit her lip while looking at them. 'Should I confess to him right now?'_

"_I - I have to go! I still hav—I mean we still have Math class. Jin-jin will put us in a detention if we're late." She said then immediately ran to the exit. _

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

_That was so embarrassing! Why did he have to make me so embarrassed in front of them?_ She then washed her face and wiped it with her face towel. _Oh, holy crap! I'm already late! Jin-Jin will kill me!_ She immediately proceeded to the classroom.

She was still a little bit nervous as she opened the door. She looked at the teacher who was writing on the board. She let out a sigh when she thought the teacher hadn't noticed her. She looked around. Permy was sitting with Koko, Yuu with Anna, Kitsu with Nonoko, Mochu with Wakoko? She then looked to the back. As usual, Natsume was sleeping with the manga covering his face. Ruka, Yoichi and Tsubasa were already there too. The only vacant seat left was hers. Misaki was sitting at the end. The next seat was her and then Hotaru. Beside Hotaru was in the UF4.

Before she sat down, a fake cough caught her attention. She nervously looked to the front whilst sweat dropping. She knew what it meant: detention.

"Miss Sakura, answer the equation in the board!" Jinno said coldly.

"Kyaaa!" She rather has a detention than answering what's on the board. She slowly walks in front and carefully looked at the impossible equation.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"Mikan-chan! There's someone at the front door!" Yoh shouted. He didn't want to call Mikan because she was so busy and too tired to take care of him since last night but he couldn't stand up. He wasn't feeling well. And Mikan was restless.

"I'm coming grandpa! Don't stand up!" Mikan answered as she ran to the front door. She opened it and greeted the visitors without looking at them first.

"Good morning! What can I do for you?" She said while bowing.

"Good morning to you too Miss. Sakura!" The man said. She was shocked when she recognized his voice. She immediately looked at him.

"Tono-sempai! Nice to see you again, what are you doing here?" Mikan said gladly. Tono was about to answer when somebody behind him spoke.

"I want to talk to you. This won't take long." He simply said. Mikan was aghast to hear him speak. Her eyes widened further when she saw him. She was dumbfounded. She swallowed an imaginary lump while looking at him.

"You met him at the Auction Mikan. This is-"

"Is this how you greet your visitors? Not inviting them to come in?" The man said sarcastically.

"Please c-come in." She said. The man came in without another word and was followed by Tono. The man raised his eyebrow whilst looking everywhere inside the house.

"Please have a seat sir, Tono-sempai. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Mikan asked while looking at them.

"I don't drink instant coffee. Where are your parents?" The man said.

"Master, Miss Sak—" Tono never finished what he was saying because the man spoke again.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot that you don't have parents because you were adopted." The man said in an insulting way. Mikan clenched her fists.

"Where's your grandfather? Waiting here is not good for me. I am losing millions of yen every passing hour of staying here. I am a very busy person - and I have a billion yen deal after an hour and I think I'll be losing it for the sake of this conversation." The man said straightforwardly. Mikan took a deep breath to remain patient.

"My grandpa isn't well, Sir. He can't face visitors in his condition right now. He needs to rest." Mikan said while bowing in front of the man.

"Is that so?" The man said while looking at Mikan. "Okay then, if he can't face visitor right now then I will talk to you without him but if you stubbornly refuse my offer, I guess I'll have to cancel another billion yen deal to personally talk to your grandfather next time when his condition gets better." The man paused and then continued. "Akira."

"Yes sir." Tono said when he heard him. He then put the suitcase on the table between them. He slowly opened it. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw the glory that was inside the suitcase. Tono then opened the brown envelop and put it in the table with a sign pen in it.

"One Billion Yen in replacement for my son. That's the contract. If you've made up your mind, just sign it."

'_Is this really Natsume's father? He really is a monster! How can he just give One billion yen away? How rich.' _Mikan thought while looking at the things above the table. Natsume's father smirked while looking at her reaction. "Akira."

"Hai." Tono simply said. Then put another suitcase on the table and opens it.

"Two Billion Yen. If that's not enough then I can add more." The Hyuuga chairman said while looking at Tono. The latter bowed and immediately got something from his pocket and gave it to his boss. The chairman immediately put his signature in it. "How much do you want Miss Sakura, Ten Billion? Just name it."

Mikan bit her lip. She couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She then smiled and looks straight in his eyes.

"If I ask anything, you'll give it. Am I right, Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan said.

"I know you're not cheap to just agree with just Two billion yen. Please be fast, time is precious." The man said impatiently.

"I don't want any of your money. I am not a whore to value myself for money. Money isn't everything Mr. Hyuuga. Every one of us is priceless because we can't buy life. Did you buy your life to live Mr. Hyuuga? I guess not, because life is a gift from God so let's just treasure it." The chairman greeted his teeth in anguished. "And please don't manipulate Natsume anymore. Natsume has his own conscience to move on his own. A Parent exists to guide their children and not to manipulate them. A good parent supports the decisions of their child."

"Are you telling me that I am not a good father?" The man said coldly.

"No. With all due respect sir, all I wanted to say is please give more time to your son. To be able to understand him, you have to give an effort to get to know him better. Don't waste your time with this and I'm sure that if grandpa is here with us, he wouldn't have agreed to your deal either. It's not too late to make up to your son, Mr. Hyuuga. I know he loves you so much just as you do." Mikan said then smiled while looking at him.

"Enough. I am older than you so don't lecture me of what should I do or not. Natsume is my son so I know what's better for him and what's _not_. This is not the last time that we will cross paths." The man said while getting up. "And please remember to be careful on your way Miss _Sakura_. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We will go now Mikan-chan, be careful, ne?" Tono said while closing the suitcases. He was really worried about the girl.

"Thanks Tono-sempai! You too, be careful!" She said innocently while smiling. Tono left dumbfounded. '_I didn't think she'd understand me. Anyway, I know she's strong. I hope to see those warm smiles again next time._'

"Akira."

"Hai master." Tono said while walking towards the door. '_This girl is sure to face great obstacles in the near future._'

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_Panda panda no dance! Panda panda no dance!_

Natsume was about to open his phone when the ringing stopped. He looked at it but it had no signed that someone had called him. He then looked around to see Tsubasa holding his phone in his ear.

"Shun?" Tsubasa answered his phone.

"Boss! I just finished investigating yesterday about the girl you told me. The file was already in your table." The voice in the other line said.

"That's great. Just leave it there and I'll take a look at it later." Tsubasa said while watching Yoichi's move. They' were playing chess.

"It was kinda weird boss because a client also hired one of our best Shadows (best secret agents) to investigate her." Shun said.

"And who's the client?" Tsubasa was startled. It was the first time something like this had happened.

"They also paid him not to tell you who they were and not to report the right file to you, boss. Should I tell you boss?" Tsubasa stood up after he heard those words. The four looked at him worriedly. Tsubasa listen at his caller for another minute.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He paused to listen to his explanation. "Okay, I'll call you later. Thank you very much Shun." Tsubasa ended the call and then looked at Natsume.

"Is there a problem Tsubasa?" Ruka asked. Hotaru went back to attend her things but was still actively waiting for his answers. Tsubasa take a deep breath before answering.

"He's on the move. You should give her a warning." He said whilst looking at Natsume. After realizing those words, Natsume immediately stood up and hurriedly walked towards the exit.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked. Hotaru stopped and walked near them. Yoichi plonked down on the couch.

"I get what you're saying. Tell us the whole details Tsubasa." Hotaru said.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

'_That monster! I won't forgive him if something happens to her._' Natsume balled up his fist while walking towards his car. He reached for his phone and dialed someone's number.

"It's me, Natsume. I want you to do something. It has to be finished within 30 minutes." He added some information then turned off his phone.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Uncle hired one of my Shadows to investigate her. They also paid him not to tell me his job and so he sent me a wrong report that's why I didn't learn about it sooner."

"You're Natsume's friend that's why they paid him not to report it to you." Yoichi said.

"That's right. And he also paid my agent not to tell me who they are." Tsubasa answered.

"But how did you know it was Uncle?" Hotaru asked.

"The answer was very obvious. You know uncle wouldn't slip any information about Natsume's activity. Natsume's free to do what he wants," Tsubasa paused and then continued, "for now, but he's being watched, and Mikan is just a simple and ordinary girl. Is there anyone else who would want to investigate her other than uncle monster?"

"You have a point there Andou. You said that Shadow was paid by uncle, how come Shun learnt about that?" Yoichi asked.

Tsubasa's face became pale. '_I should come up with a good excuse. They'll surely get angry to me if they'll learn I investigated Mikan's background._' Tsubasa swallowed an imaginary lump.

"Well?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow while looking at Tsubasa.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Yura-kun!" Mikan approached the little kid from the neighborhood while closing the flower shop.

"Nee-chan! There's someone looking for you at the school park. He wanted me to give you this." Yura handed him a letter. Mikan read it.

_Polka, if you don't want to die, come here within 5 minutes._

Mikan crumpled the letter up and after throwing it, she steps on it many times. "That jerk!" She then angrily marched towards the house. The little kid was left dumbfounded.

"Nee-chan! If you won't go there, that man won't give me candy!" Yura shouted.

After a minute, Mikan came out. Her clothes were changed and she was bringing an umbrella too. The loose shirt and khaki shorts was changed in a long black leggings and a half-sleeve orange mini dress that reached to the middle of her legs. But her hair was still in two pig tails with her bangs in front, the same old Mikan.

"Nee-chan! You look beautiful!" Yura exclaimed.

"Arigatou! Ne, Yura-kun, can you look after grandpa a little while? I'll be back soon." Mikan said while smiling at the kid.

"Ahh! What about the candy that the guy should give me?" Yura complains.

"Don't worry about it. I will give it to you later after my business with that guy. And I will cook something delicious tonight so eat with me and grandpa later." Mikan said then continue, "Grandpa's sleeping right now because he's sick. But if anything happens, tell me immediately, okay?"

"Okay! Ne Nee-chan, why are you bringing your umbrella? It's not raining." The boy asked. Mikan kissed his cheek. Yura blushed.

"Today may rain snow as I've watched the news this morning so I should bring my umbrella incase the snow falls. I'll be back soon Yurasaki-kun!" Mikan shouted while running.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

'_Well, I guessed there's no point in lying to them._' "I just wanted to know more about Mikan's background. That's why I let Shun investigated her. While investigating, the Secret Agent that uncle hired was saw by Shun so Shun investigated that Agent too. Shun is the best agent in ASA (AN: Referring the name of the company "ASA or Andou Shadow Agency". See chapter 4 for more details XD) and therefore, the other SA that has been investigating Mikan didn't know he was investigated by Shun." Tsubasa stated.

"Eh? Sakura-san is in trouble. Do you think uncle made his move now?" Ruka asked.

"I don't think so. Shun just finished researching Mikan yesterday so basically, I don't think Uncle has already made a move." Tsubasa answered.

"That may be correct. But we know uncle. He wouldn't waste any time getting rid of Mikan," Yoichi said then continued, "Well, all I can say is, Goodluck hag!"

"Eh, you're not worried about what uncle will do to her Yoichi?" Ruka asked grimly.

'_What should I do if something's happens to the hag?_' Yoichi asked himself. He was worried sick for the girl. "No." He simply replied.

"But your expression tells the exact opposite Yoichi." Tsubasa said while petting Yoichi's head.

"No, I am not Andou!" Yoichi snaps.

"Yes, you are Yo-i-chi-kun!" Tsubasa countered.

""No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"By the way Tsubasa, why did you want to know her background?" Hotaru asked before sipping her juice. Tsubasa and Yoichi stop and look at her.

"Huh?" Tsubasa pinpointed his pointing fingers together while looking at them.

"Remember what you said just now?" Hotaru asked him.

"_But how did you know it was Uncle?" Hotaru asked._

"_The answer was very obvious. You know uncle wouldn't slip any information about Natsume's activity. Natsume's free to do what he wants," Tsubasa paused and then continued, "for now, but he's being watched. And __**Mikan is just a simple and ordinary girl, is there anyone else who would want to investigate her other than uncle monster?"**_

"If I am correct, that someone was you." Hotaru said then put the glass in the center table. "What was your reason Tsubasa?"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Oh no! The snow has started to fall!" Mikan immediately opened her umbrella. As she approached the elementary school park, she couldn't see anyone. She looked around but no one was there. '_Did Natsume already go home? But I'm only just 15 minutes late. What should I do? Maybe he's angry with me now._' Mikan yawned while approaching the swing to rest. After sitting, a light immediately appeared from her sides. Even the stands of the swings had Christmas lights on it.

"You're late Polka, what take you so long? You wanna die?" She heard a voice behind.

"Na-natsume? I thought you already went home." Mikan said while looking at him.

"Tsk. I knew you would come, why should I have gone home?" Natsume said while walking in front of her. Suddenly, Mikan wanted to cry whilst hearing him. She thought Natsume was angry at her because she's late.

"Ne, Natsume, why are you here? Did you do this?" She said while looking at the sparkling lights beside them.

"I asked Butler Taku for this. I wanted to tell you something that's why I am here." Natsume said while sitting down in front of Mikan.

"If you wanted to tell me something, then why didn't you just call at our landline?" Mikan asked while swinging the swing little but Natsume stopped it.

"I wanted to tell you this personally, Mikan." Natsume said while holding the swing firmly. Mikan blushed. '_It's the first time Natsume called me by my name. He usually calls me by my undies._'

"You really are different from any girls I've met. You're not rich. You're small. You're noisy. You always shout when you're irritated. You're ugly. You're idiot."

"Natsume!" Mikan snapped but Natsume continued.

"But you always smile. Every time I see those warm smiles of yours, it melts my heart and makes me forget my problems. You never give up. I really don't know the reason why I fall in love with you. I just wake up that you're always in my mind and whenever I think about you, my heart beats madly. Will you be my girlfriend, for real?"

"Baka. How can I love you?" Mikan's eyes are covered by her bangs. "You're pervert, always peeking at my undies. You're arrogant. You have an insanely huge ego. You always do violent things to others. You're a spoiled rich kid." Now, Natsume's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"But you've changed a lot since the first time I've met you. You let me see your true self even though you always faked it in front of others. And seeing you confessed right now, I know it's not easy especially for a stubborn guy like you. You're always being rude sometimes but inside, you really care. You're the only one to makes my heart jump. It'll be my pleasure to be your girlfriend for real, Baka." Natsume's face lit up and looks at her smiling face.

"Then promise me that no matter what happens. Even if the reason is my father, you won't give up to our relationship. You'll never leave my side and love me forever." Natsume said.

"I promise. I promise that I will love Natsume with all my heart." Mikan said while touching her own chest where her heart was located.

"I also promise to love you forever and will never leave your side. And I promise to always protect you... I love you Mikan" He said then slowly inched his face towards her face and he sealed it with a kiss. Mikan just closed her eyes when she felt his lips connect with hers. They even didn't notice that the umbrella had flown away.

_I love you too, Natsume!_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"That's right. When you think back, all the things you said are probably true." Ruka said while looking at Yoichi who was in shocked of what Tsubasa said.

"Now, I have to go to confirm my theory. See you tomorrow. Ja!" Tsubasa said while heading towards the door putting his coat in his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Hotaru?" Ruka asked her girlfriend after seeing her doing something on her laptop.

"I am hacking some data." Hotaru said.

"It's not legal! What if they trace you?" Ruka asked worriedly. Hotaru give her a death glare.

"Is your girlfriend not good enough for them to trace me?" Hotaru said.

"Eh, I am not saying that-"

"Then just shut up and don't interfere for a while. Just fix my things there because I am going home after this."

"Hai!" Ruka immediately stood up to fix scary Hotaru's 'things' in the corner.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_"It's true! Tsubasa Andou is my brother. And last Saturday, the high school student I've been talking to you about, we had a date with her friend. Her friend was dating Natsume Hyuuga of the UF4. I hated him as much as I hated Tsubasa. They are arrogant bastards." They heard Azura talking to the girl by his side._

_"Is the high school girl you've met in south china more beautiful than me?" the girl asked._

_"Misaki? She's pretty, I like her but she's not as sexy as you are. She's violent sometimes and I don't like that. And about her friend, she's beautiful. Maybe that's why Natsume liked her. She's not rich but she looks like she is. And she's definitely not my type because she's boyish." The girl liked his compliment about being sexy. "They are so young! They aren't my type but you are."_

Misaki tried not to cry while remembering those words. She decided to visit Mikan's grandpa. She heard that he was sick. She was walking because she forgot to bring her car. She remembered what Azura had said. It really hurt her. It kept on replaying in her mind. She was so stupid for falling in that asshole. She didn't even notice that her tears were starting to fall down her cheeks and she was so tired of walking even though she only started walking a little while ago.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You're back, nee-chan!" Yurasaki exclaimed while looking at Mikan in the door folding her umbrella.

"Did something happened to grandpa while I was gone Yura-kun?" Mikan asked worriedly at the young boy. Yura shook his head. Mikan smiled.

"Thank you for looking out for grandpa while I'm gone. Please stay still a couple of hours Yura-kun. I'll cook for our dinner. I already asked permission to your parents that you'll eat here tonight so don't worry about it anymore!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You seem happy Nee-chan!" Yura asked while looking at her. But Mikan didn't answer him. She's just humming a song while going in the kitchen.

"Ahhh, Nee-chan!" Yura called her in panicked.

"What is it Yura-kun?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Where's my candy?" Yura asked her, suddenly her expression changed.

"Kyaaaaaa! I forgot to ask Natsume about it!" Mikan said while looking at him.

"Neeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yura shouted angrily. He stops when he felt something soft touches his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Mikan just kissed his cheek and then, she handed him a basket full of candies.

"Here! Natsume wants to give this to you since you've been a good boy. He just sent his regards to you and said he wants to see you next time if he visits again." Mikan said. Yura's eyes widened as he received the candies. "Be sure to give some to your little sister and brother ne?" Yura happily nods.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

'_I think Yoichi was really shocked about what I said but it's good because I know he will make a move soon like me._' He said to his mind while driving home. Someone caught his eyes in the sidewalk. And so, he drove slowly while observing the figure. '_From looking at her back, there's no mistake. That girl is Mikan's friend, Misaki Harada. She's walking really slowly, she hasn't even move from her position. And she sits in the middle of the sidewalk. Is she crazy? What's happening to her?_' He immediately pulled over his car and parks it at the side.

"Hey Misaki! You remember me right? I'm Mikan's friend, Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa said while looking at her. He could see that she was crying. But Misaki couldn't hold on to her emotions anymore, the silent cry became a loud cry of agony. Tsubasa was startled.

"Misaki, don't cry out loud. Please." Tsubasa said while trying to comfort her. The people started to look at them. They were like a couple having a quarrel in the street. Tsubasa rubs his head then yawns. '_There's no choice, I have to do this!_' He then pulled Misaki's hand towards his car. Misaki just let him drag her.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You'll just make that girl leaves my son soon." Ioran said while signing some papers in his desk. He didn't bother to look at the lad in front of him.

"Hai. I will do everything to make her leave your son." The boy replied.

"You can do everything you want. The sooner you make her leave the better. I'll give you bonus, 1.5 billion yen and then you're wish will also be granted after that."

"Roger. I will leave now Mr. Hyuuga, nice doing business with you." The lad walks towards the exit.

"I am looking forward for your success. Come back here when you're finished." The lad evilly smirked while opening the door after hearing Ioran's last word.

_End of Chapter Fourteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Next Chapter: _A New Student Appears!_


	17. A New Student Appears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_To be happy,_

_Sometimes you just have to forget what is gone,_

_Appreciate what still remains,_

_And look forward to what is coming next._

**Chapter 15**

_A New Student Appears!_

_"__Sorry." Misaki said wiping her tears with her palm. She look__ed__ for her handkerchief inside her pocket but she remembered that she left it at her office in the bakery before leaving._

_"__Here" Tsubasa said while handling his handkerchief. Misaki look__ed__ at him._

_"__Arigatou." Misaki __replied__._

_"__Is that __bastard__ the reason of your tears__?" Tsubasa asked. Misaki just look at him then bow her head. Tsubasa sigh. "Let's teach him a lesson then." Misaki looks at Tsubasa with confused eyes._

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"_Daddy!" the little girl called._

_The father's eyes widened, "Don't you ever let go darling. I promise that we will go back to mommy safely." _

_She smiled a very big smile for them. The little boy's eyes got wide when she let go of his hand. _

_All of them were shocked. They witness in their very own eyes when the little girl landed on the water. Making the water splashed._

"_Nooooooooooo!"_

Yoichi immediately opens his eyes after hearing the alarm clock. He immediately shut it and held his head while heaving. It always ached after he dreamt about that incident. He then looked at the family photo that was taken that day, the day when it happened, the day they lost her.

A phone ring snapped his mind back from remembering that incident. He immediately took it but before answering it, he looked at the small accessory that was attached to it. It was Casper, a gift from her.

"_Happy birthday Casper!" the little girl smiled at his brother and then gave him a kiss on the other side of his cheek. His face became redder. "Don't kiss me ugly." The little boy snapped at his sister._

"_Here, I bought this for you!" the little girl handed his twin brother a small box. He just stared at the small box. _

Tears rolled down his cheek. It was his fault why they lost her. He should've held her hands tighter. The phone rang again.

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Good Morning Yoichi!" A happily voice greeted him.

"Aoi." He answered her before drinking water.

"That dream again." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. She always knew when Yoichi had that dream.

"Hn." Yoichi answered after he drank.

"You should get up now. You'll be late for school."

"Hn. You shouldn't be calling right now. It's 12 midnight there. You should be sleeping right now."

"Yeah, I know. But I miss Japan. And I know you're not sleeping well. I'm worried… that's why I'm calling you." Aoi said while pouting her lips.

"Do you want me to visit you in Germany?" Yoichi asked then smirked.

"Uh-huh. Never mind. Onii-chan's birthday is coming soon so I'll be home. Don't worry about it now, I need to go to sleep. Goodnight Yoichi!" Aoi said then ended her call.

Yoichi sighed. Aoi always made his headaches gone. Talking to her makes his mood okay.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

At the same time, someone was having that dream too. The girl opened her eyes and sat down while calming herself. She winces in pain while massaging her aching head.

"Mikan! Wake up, you'll be late!" Her grandpa called her.

She immediately stood up not minding the pain in her head. It'll be gone not so long. This always happens every time she's having a bad dream. "I'm coming grandpa!"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Hotaru looked at the data she has been gathered since last week.

**Name:** _Mikan Hijiri Sakura_

**Age:** _17 yrs. old_

**Birthday:** _January 1, 19xx_

**Mother:**_ Mishino Hijiri_

**Father:** _Kaname Sakura_

_MIshino and KAName. That's the combination of Mikan's name. _Hotaru then read the next paragraph.

_Mishino Hijiri Sakura and her husband, Kaname Sakura died in a car crash 7 years ago. The only survivor was their only daughter Mikan Sakura who was now in care of her grandfather, Yoh Sakura, the father of Kaname Sakura. The accident was not reported in news and television because it happens in a not crowded place when the family Sakura where going to a vacation. The picture of the family has been banned by the grandfather for her granddaughter not to remember the painful event._

"So, Tsubasa's theory was wrong all along. Mikan Sakura is not Mikan Yukihara. It's just a mistake. But it's so odd that Mikan Sakura's birthday is the same with Mikan and Yoichi Yukihara's birthday. Not just the birthday but the name as well, maybe it's just really a coincident." She then closes her laptop and prepared herself to go to school. Ruka will be there in a minute.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan accidentally bumps on someone while running. "Sorry, I didn't saw you!" She immediately apologized. She saw her things scattered in the ground and immediately pick it up but someone help her.

"I should be the one apologizing. I am not looking where I'm going!" The guy said.

Mikan looks at the familiar voice talking to her. She didn't know this guy but his voice is totally familiar. The guy is having a red hair and wearing a big eyeglass in him. The guy speaks.

"Mikan-chan? Oh, I didn't think that I'll be seeing you here. Are you studying here?" Mikan's mouth widens. She really doesn't recognize this guy. But his voice seems really familiar.

"G-gomen. But who are you and how do you know me?" Mikan asked.

"I'm hurt Mikan-chan! You already forgotten about me, isn't it?" The guy held his heart in sign that he's hurt. Mikan looked at him confusedly. There was only one guy she knew who always do this kind of stuff. The guy took off his glasses and looked at her. "Now, do you recognize me?"

"Reo-senpai!" Mikan happily hugs him after recognizing his face.

_Click._

"Gomen, I didn't recognize you. Why are you here and why are you wearing big glasses anyway?" Mikan asked, totally forgetting she had a class.

"I've just transferred here, y'know. And about this glasses? Well, you know I am popular right? I wear this for disguise." Mikan remembered the time when the two of them still studying at RM high. Reo's having a fans club because he's a very popular singer. Speaking of RM High,

"Hmm. Reo-senpai, what happened to you after your father's school had been shut down? I've tried to visit you at your mansion but you were always not home. Where have you been?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"About that? Don't worry Mikan-chan. I'm alright right now. We've recovered. I'm a new student here. For now, I'll just study here but after we've recovered fully, RM High will rise, maybe next year. Are you still willing to attend RM high Mikan-chan?" Mikan was about to answer Reo's question when the bell rings.

"Uh-oh, I am super duper late Reo-senpai. I have to go now! Jin-jin will kill me if I am late for his class. Ja ne!"

"Okay, I'll be seeing you later. I'll wait for you at lunch." Mikan nods and hurriedly run to her classroom. Reo smirks.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

'_So the class will be quiet for now since __**they**__ went back to their original classroom.' _Mikan sighed while looking out of the window. _'I wonder what he is doing now.' _She then remembers what happen yesterday at the playground.

"Mikan! It's lunch break, let's go to the cafeteria!" Misaki grabbed Mikan's hand towards the exit. Before they step outside, Mikan saw Hotaru at the corner of her eyes making inventions.

"Wait Misaki-nee!" Mikan said and run towards Hotaru. "Hotaru, let's have lunch together!"

Hotaru looks at her and think for a moment. She then fixes her things and follows Mikan. "Seems like you're in a happy mood baka?"

"What's with the Baka Hotaru? You're so mean." Mikan pouts.

"Tell me why are you smiling like an idiot?" Hotaru gazed at her. They are walking in the corridor towards the school cafeteria.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too Mikan-chan. You've been smiling since the start of the class." Misaki joined in their conversation.

Mikan blushed while looking at the floor. _'I guess, it's okay to tell them since they are my closest friend.'_

"Look who's talking, you've been smiling too like an idiot Harada since you came this morning. Tell me what happen to both of you that make you smile like that? It makes me feel creepy while looking at you during class." Hotaru then hugs herself and faked goose bumps. Mikan also look at Misaki who's having a happy facial expression visible.

"Ahm, you s-see." Misaki blushed while remembering what happen.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"_Where are we going?" Misaki asked Tsubasa while he's driving. _

"_We'll make that bastard regret for dumping you." He simply answered. Misaki was shocked upon hearing him._

'_He's serious.' She simply thought while watching his facial expression. After a minute, they stop at a boutique and bought clothes and went inside a jewelry shop._

"_Can you choose a ring for me?" Tsubasa asked Misaki while looking at the expensive rings._

"_For a male or female?" Misaki asked back._

"_For a pretty lady." Tsubasa replied. Misaki look around the jewelry and something really caught her eyes, the cute diamond ring. _

"_That one is really cute!" she pointed out._

"_Can I take a look at this one Miss?" Tsubasa asked the sale lady. The sales lady immediately hand them the ring. Tsubasa put it in Misaki's finger. "This is for a girl so I have to fit this in a lady's finger." He explains. _

"_Sure" Misaki said. The ring perfectly fitted in her fingers. _

"_I'll buy this Miss. Beautiful." Tsubasa said to the sales lady whose about to faint after hearing his words._

_After buying the ring, they went to a famous salon to make her more beautiful. Tsubasa was really shocked at Misaki's transformation. She's really gorgeous in her slight curly hair and a deep backless black bubble dress that reached the middle of her legs._

"_You look gorgeous. May I hold your hand?" Tsubasa asked Misaki. Misaki unconsciously hand her hand in him. He then put something in her finger. Misaki was surprised to see the diamond ring they bought. "You should wear that, it's a perfect match with the dress. Let's go!"_

"_Where are we going?" Misaki asked for the second time. She's nervous._

"_Don't worry about it. Just follow me." Misaki hold his arm and they went inside a familiar bar for Misaki. 'Why are we here?' she asked herself._

"_Wait for me here." Tsubasa said while walking towards the stage. Soon, all the girls crowded the staged while screaming, "Kyaaaaa! That's Tsubasa Andou of the UF4!"_

_Azura Andou who was dancing with her girlfriend was left by her to see Tsubasa on stage. "Where are you going?" he asked her._

"_Didn't you hear that Tsubasa Andou is here? He's so handsome! Is he really you're brother?" the girl exclaimed while looking at Tsubasa on stage holding the mic. Tsubasa smirks after seeing the scene when the girl leaves Azura to see him. He then winked at Azura's girlfriend who fainted after seeing him winked at her._

"_Annoying bastard!" Azura cursed in the air and left to get a drink at the counter. He was stunned after seeing the hottest girl at the counter who's looking at the stage. He didn't recognize her but he feels a familiar aura to her. "Hi, have we met? I'm Azura Andou."_

_Mizaki was shocked to see Azura smiling to her and offering his hand to let them have a hand shake. Before she reacts, Tsubasa suddenly speaks on stage. She immediately looks at him._

"_I have met the most incredible girl but I don't know her really well." He stared at Misaki then continued, "But Misaki-chan, this is for you!" he then started to sing. All the girls envied her._

_**When you smile, everything's in place**_

_**I've waited so long, can make no mistake**_

_**All I am reaching out to you**_

_**I can't be scared, got to make a move**_

_**Come away with me**_

_**Keep me close and don't let go**_

_**Inch by inch, we're moving closer**_

_**Feels like a fairytale ending**_

_**Take my heart, this is the moment**_

_**I'm moving closer to you**_

_**I'm moving closer to you!**_

_Misaki was mesmerized by his voice and unconsciously walking towards the stage. 'He sang very well even without music. Azura can never compete with this guy ever.'_

_**Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air**_

_**Spinning around you atmosphere**_

_**I'll hold my breath, falling into you**_

_**Break my fall and don't let go**_

_**Inch by inch, we're moving closer**_

_**Feels like a fairytale ending**_

_**Take my heart, this is the moment**_

_**I'm moving closer to you**_

_Tsubasa slowly approach Misaki and went down on stage._

_**Inch by inch, we're moving closer**_

_**Feels like a fairytale ending**_

_**Take my heart, this is the moment**_

_**I'm moving closer to you**_

_**Moving closer...**_

_**Closer to you...**_

_**Moving closer...**_

_**I'm moving closer to you...**_

_Something's drawing them nearer and just after Tsubasa sings, they've kissed._

"_Thank you!" Misaki said after parting their lips. The girls clap their hands after watching the scene and the boys cheered._

'_Misaki Harada? No way!' Azura thought while staring at Misaki and then at Tsubasa bluntly._

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_Tsubasa's laughing hard while Misaki's blushing. They were walking home now. "Did you see his face? Hahahaha! It was really funny!"_

"_You'll become a great actress someday Misaki-chan. You act really well!" Misaki faked a smile. Even though she knows they're just acting in front of Azura, she's somehow hurt by Tsubasa's words._

"_This is my house. Thanks for accompanying me today and for bringing me home Tsubasa." Misaki said while looking at him._

"_Oh! I see. No problem. I really enjoy going out with you." Tsubasa said. "See you around Misaki-chan!" he then turned his back to her and walks away. Misaki remembered something and run after him._

"_Tsubasa, wait!" Tsubasa turns around to look at her._

"_Have you forgotten something Misaki-chan?" Misaki handed him the ring._

"_You forgot to take it back. I am returning it to you." Tsubasa grabbed her hands and put the ring again in her finger._

"_This is yours. I am giving it to you since I bought it for you. It's up to you if you want to give it to others or throw it away or sell it because it's yours." After hearing that, Misaki kissed his cheek very quick._

"_Thank you!" she then run towards her house and went inside. _

_Tsubasa just watched Misaki go. He was really dumbfounded when Misaki kissed him in the cheek. His heart beats crazily and his face is blushing madly._

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"Tsubasa-nii really gave this to you Misaki-nee?" Mikan asked while looking at the ring in Misaki's neck. She made it a pendant. Misaki just nod while blushing. "I guess this is really expensive. How much is that?" Mikan asked while munching her foods.

"Well, I really don't know the price since I never asked." Misaki said.

"1 million yen" Hotaru said after typing something in her tablet. Mikan and Misaki almost choked after hearing the price. They didn't believe her at first but after seeing what was in Hotaru's tablet, the same ring and the price, they believed her.

"I can't believe it! Tsubasa-nii really gives you that very expensive ring! Should we sell it Misaki-nee? We can buy lot of fluff puffs in that amount, even a whole year stock of fluff puffs or more!" Mikan said while her eyes are sparkling and her mouth is watery.

"Or we can buy a lot of technical tools for my inventions!" Hotaru said with bright eyes like Mikan. Misaki sweat drop by looking at the two lasses.

"Guys, I've heard the Anna and Nonoko's talking about a new student in our school. The teacher will introduce him to us after lunch." Misaki changed the topic. Hotaru ignored Misaki since she's not interested in the new student.

Mikan who's uninterested too was about to steal Misaki's food when someone tap her shoulder. The guy faked a cough.

"Reo-sempai, why are you here?" Mikan hugged him without knowing it. Reo blushed. Hotaru and Misaki were also shocked by Mikan's reaction.

_Click._

"I told you that I'll join you this lunch right?" Reo said while sitting beside Mikan. Hotaru faked a cough while Misaki's dumbfounded.

"Oh, that's right!" Mikan laughed.

"Long time no see Misaki-chan!" Reo approached Misaki.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked. Ever since she knows Reo, she never liked him even though he's famous. Reo was about to answer Misaki's question when Mikan speaks.

"Oh yeah! Hotaru, this is Mouri Reo, my senpai at RM High, Reo-senpai, this is Imai Hotaru, my best-friend, and once again, Misaki-nee, my onee-chan!" Mikan introduced. "I know you already know each other." (AN: Misaki and Mikan treated each others like siblings...)

"Nice meeting you Imai-san of Imai Techno Corp" Reo said while offering his hand to her to have a handshake but Hotaru didn't give her hand but instead, she search something on her tablet. Mikan sweat drops while Misaki smirks.

"Haha! Hotaru said nice meeting you too reo-senpai!" Mikan said while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay Mikan-chan. I would've done the same if I were her since I'm a total stranger." Reo defended.

"H-hai! Let's continue eating guys!" Mikan said and immediately eat her food while Reo followed her.

"You're a famous singer and a model. You're the son of the owner of the school RM High. You're image looks different here." Hotaru coldly said while showing them Reo's model post in the web.

"Hotaru-chan, that's because this is his disguise. He wears eyeglass to prevent the fans from recognizing him. Am I right, Reo-senpai?" Mikan explained.

"Absolutely. But if you don't like me wearing this, I can always take it off." Reo said while putting off his glasses.

"You don't have to because I am not interested." Hotaru said coldly while munching the crab legs.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright? You're pale." Reo said while looking at Mikan.

"That's right Mikan-chan. Do you want to go to infirmary? I can go with you." Misaki said while Hotaru worriedly looked at Mikan.

"Ahahaha. I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me." Mikan said. _'My head has been aching since this morning. I don't think I have a fever and this is really weird. My body's still normal but it's like something's wrong.' _

"By the way Mikan-chan, you haven't told us the reason why are you smiling this morning!" Misaki changed the topic. Hotaru and Reo immediately looked at her face.

Mikan blushed while remembering the reason of her smile. "A-about t-that? W-well, me a-and N-natsume are going out now officially." She said in almost a whisper.

"What? I'm really happy for you Mikan-chan." Misaki exclaimed while Hotaru's observing the place. But she's really glad that this baka beside her and her idiot cousin were finally going out. She then saw something she never wanted to see.

Reo's face suddenly showed madness in the corner of his eye while his fist succumbed tighter. The reaction was just for a moment and he faked laugh.

"That's great Mikan-chan! Congratulations! I want to meet your boyfriend too! Introduce him to me. I'm your senpai right?" Reo happily said to Mikan.

"U-uhm.. Sure Reo-senpai! I'll introduce him to you." Mikan answered.

"I have to go now. I forgot to hand my student transcription to the principal. See you later guys." Reo said then walks towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"I missed Reo-senpai's amazing voice!" Mikan said while imagining Reo's voice in her head.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called her, Mikan immediately look at her. "Be careful of that guy. I feel something bad about him."

"What do you mean? Reo-senpai is a good boy!" Mikan defended him.

"Me too Mikan-chan, I don't like him." Misaki followed.

"You too Misaki-nee?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"I'm just telling you." Misaki said and drink her drinks.

"Don't worry Misaki-nii, Hotaru, I trust Reo-senpai. He's a good friend." She said determined.

"Then that's good." Hotaru said.

"Yo!" Misaki froze after hearing the familiar voice from behind.

"Tsubasa-nii!" Mikan happily greeted the lad. She immediately blushes after seeing Natsume from behind. "N-Natsume!"

"Is that the way to greet your boyfriend Polka?" Natsume smirks while sitting beside the brunette. Everybody in the cafeteria's looking at their direction since the UF4 can never be seen there even once. The UF4 has their own chef at their lounge.

"You're late. We just finished eating lunch." Hotaru said while wiping her mouth with the table cloth.

"Don't worry. We already ate our lunch at the lounge." Ruka said while putting his bunny at Hotaru's lap.

"We just came here because Natsume was dying to see Mikan-chan. And Ruka too since he wanted to see Hotaru-chan." Tsubasa said while laughing. Mikan's face becomes redder like Misaki as Tsubasa sit beside her.

"So what happened these past days that made you secretly want to see Harada as well Andou?' Hotaru said. Tsubasa blushed. Natsume smirks. Mikan was about to question Tsubasa when she notices Yoichi who has been silent since they came.

"Yo-chan! Are you okay? You're pale." Mikan asked while touching his forehead. Yoichi blushed. "You're hot! You have fever!" Mikan said in panic.

"Don't touch me as you want hag. I don't have fever." The other UF4 look at him worriedly. They actually noticed it before they went into the cafeteria but they didn't asked since he acts normally towards them.

"You have to go to the infirmary to take a medicine for your fever." Mikan said while dragging Yoichi out of the cafeteria. Natsume didn't mind Mikan dragging his friend out. "I'll take you to the clinic to make sure you drink a medicine. I'll return soon after I bring Casper to the nurse's office." She said while waving to them. Yoichi was shocked to hear what she called him, even the others.

'_There was only one person who calls Yoichi that name.' _They look at each other while Misaki has no idea of their reaction.

_End of Chapter Fifteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**Next Chapter:** _The Sudden Event_


	18. Credits3 - This is not part of the story

**To all my ADORABLE Readers;**

First of all, I would like to thank you for still supporting my stories even though these past months, I've been slowly updating… I am really sorry about it. I've been very busy but I'll make sure that I'll I update as soon as I can… XD I also revised my mistakes from chapter 1 until the latest. Just tell me if still I have more grammar errors.

Thank you guys for supporting ONE LOVE, I already have a total of **15, 186** **hits** on it…

And I have a total of **641 hits** on my profile…

**8 hits **and **6 visitors** on my community = **NatsuMikan Lovers** this month!

I have a total of **1, 753 hits** and **489 visitors** this month for ONE LOVE…

**42 hits** and **36 visitors** on my profile… I am really happy guys…

I haven't mention about my other stories… but never mind… XD

Thank you for adding ONE LOVE to your FAVORITE STORIES:

**Lizza 134**

**Elf Maiden55555**

**Mikansume27**

**Gosi-chan 08**

**Bane Flower**

**heartlylavender**

**mikklystar**

**Stephy73**

**Weemeex**

**sinables**

**bl0oDtHRisTyd3ViL**

**nikki500**

**babbydoll45**

**Oliviaaaox101**

**Springflowerangel**

**HimselfxHerself**

**princessmikan852**

**Tayamina-san Mai**

**LightYew103**

**Fantasychick13**

**Book digester**

**sakuratearz**

**Neah-chi**

**Rainbow-Ants**

**AnimeYellowGirl**

**KeroNya**

**shade sakura knight**

**Shimmerinq**

**Kyokitty 4ever**

**mitsuki1313**

**Mikana-yukihara**

**Kaede Minami**

**FloorCita**

**Vampire princess Mika**

**Alicia Testarossa **

**ABCMECBA**

**katniss everdeen124**

**CandyMari**

**JackieAragon**

**Bluepika5**

Thank you for adding ONE LOVE to your STORY ALERTS:

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**sexii-emo-chiick**

**Jessie76**

**BlossomCutie**

**Weemeex**

**Krista-jermaine**

**kitty cat lysanne**

**Oliviaaaox101**

**AmyLuckyStar**

**pokapoka12**

**princessmikan852**

**Stephy73**

**LightYew103**

**xo-katie**

**Tigerlilly1997**

**Narutogirl26**

**AnimeYellowGirl**

**moonprincesst15**

**Mikana-yukihara**

**lacuschan18**

**Vampire princess Mika**

**April Twelving**

**Alicia Testarossa**

**Squareecircleee**

**ABCMECBA**

**ninjagrl55**

**crimson-angel1447**

Thank you for adding PRINCESS MEI MIKAN to your FAVORITES AUTHORS:

**Neah-chi**

**Azryll-chin**

**Sinables**

**AnimeYellowGirl**

**Kaede Minami**

**Vampire princess Mika**

**CandyMari**

Thank you for adding PRINCESS MEI MIKAN to your AUTHOR ALERTS:

**AnimeYellowGirl**

**Kyokitty 4ever**

**whatever-you-love**

**ABCMECBA**

**Vampire princess Mika**

**shinaej**

And to all those WONDERFUL Readers who Read and Review from Chapter 11-15, even though the others didn't read it…

Thank you very much! Your reviews are much appreciated:

Page 17:

**shinaej**

**ABCMECBA**

**Kim**

**Vampire princess Mika**

**Shimmerinq**

**o-ochan**

**o-ochan**

**whatever-you-love**

**NyanCatz ()**

**shuffling ()**

Chapter 16:

**Alexa**

**Mikana-yukihara**

**loveljude07**

**Kyokitty 4ever**

**shade sakura knight**

**Neah-chi**

**KeroNya**

**AnimeYellowGirl**

**Anon**

**Rainbow-Ants**

**asdfghjklnatsu97**

**SweetKaiariChan**

**Stephy73**

**princessmikan852**

**zerojk**

**HimselfxHerself**

**WhenLightningStrikes**

**Jyana**

**weemeex**

**Neah-chi**

**Blueberryxn**

Page 15:

**Stephy73**

**Neah-chi**

**Jyanai**

**Blueberryxn**

**stars-dream18**

**DreamersNight**

**prinssesmikan854**

Page 14:

**prinssesmikan854**

**Blueberryxn**

**Angel Savior 5**

**Neah-chi**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**DreamersNight**

**SweetKaiariChan**

**whatever-you-love**

**They all start with P**

**Mizuki Shin**

Chapter 10:

**zerojk**

Chapter 5:

**Neah-chi**

Chapter 1:

**Miyu Kozuki**

**12star98na**

**Reader**

**Hi**

**princessmikan852**

**Idontknowyousoyoudontknowme**

Thank you to **whatever-you-love** for proofreading my recent chapters.

There you have it… Thank you very, very, very much, Hope to see you in the future chapters too! THANK YOU from the BOTTOM of MY HEART! XD

And if you've noticed, I replaced dash/es to those pennames that have dot/s since it won't be visible after I uploaded this credit if your pennames still have dot/s…

To all my silent readers, it'll be very nice to hear from you…

if you have comments, suggestions or complains about my story, please click the review and tell me about it... thanks!

Ja ne~

_Yours truly,_

**Princess Mei Mikan~**


	19. The Sudden Event

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

Chapter 16

_The Sudden Event_

'_There was only one person who calls Yoichi that name.' _They look at each other while Misaki has no idea of their reaction.

Mikan was shocked by their reactions. They were all staring at her. "What's the matter? Do you all have a headache too? We should go to the infirmary if it's like that then." Mikan casually said.

"What did you call me?" Yoichi asked while looking at her intensely.

"Yo-chan…" Mikan said confusedly.

"No, the other one…" he said. Misaki was dumbfounded when she felt something in the air.

Mikan pouted her lips while thinking about what he asked. "You mean… Casper?" She asked. Everyone stared at her vividly. They are all waiting for her explanation.

"Well, I called you Casper because…" Mikan think for a moment on why did she called him Casper, it's really comfortable calling him that name.

"Because…?" Tsubasa asked eagerly. He's dying to know the reasons because it was him who told them that Mikan Sakura maybe is Mikan Yukihara. '_Come to think of it, I forgot about the file that Shun sent me. It's all because Misaki and I had fun last time and I forgot about the reason why I should come home that time._'

"That's because Yo-chan likes Casper very much. The design of the shirt that was borrowed by me last time, it was Casper right? And then I can see that his phone accessory is Casper too." Mikan exclaimed while looking at Yoichi's phone's accessory in his pocket. It's half seen outside that's why they can see it. Almost everyone was frustrated by her answer.

"Is that all?" Tsubasa asked. '_Now, I really should check that file._'

"Yeah…. We should go. See you later." Mikan dragged Yoichi out of the cafeteria.

Misaki faked a cough. "Is Casper really that significant?" You were all staring at her like you wanted to eat her alive."

"Nah. Not really Misaki-chan. It is just that… someone gave that name to him, a very special girl to us." The happy mood that they have is now gone.

"I see." Misaki chose not to ask anymore. It's like something stings in her heart when she saw Tsubasa's sad face after talking about that special girl. '_What is this? Am I jealous? NO, I shouldn't be. He's a player like Azura, I shouldn't be falling for him. He'll hurt me like what Azura did._'

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Oi hag, I said not to touch me!" Yoichi said while getting her hands off his arms.

"Stop calling me hag Yo-chan!" Mikan replied after they walked inside the infirmary.

"What can I do?" The guy in his middle twenties said. He's wearing a white coat and a pair of eyeglass in his eyes.

"Doc, can you check on him? He's having a fever. He needs medication." Mikan said to him.

"Of course, you can sit here Mr. Yukihara." The guy answered while offering the chair in front of his table.

"I don't need medicine. I'm fine." Yoichi said trying to walk out of the infirmary.

"Oh no, no, no! You can't go yet! You need to take your medicine and rest here Yoichi!" Mikan said with a superior tone. After hearing her, Yoichi followed what Mikan said. He doesn't know why he followed but he can't say no. The guy was amazed after witnessing the scene. It's the first time she sees someone commanded one of the great UF4. They don't follow rules and they don't listen to anyone except to those who're close to them. Even he can't control them.

"Okay, let me see." The guy said while checking on Yoichi's temperature and then looks at the auburn girl. '_So, this is Mikan Sakura who they talked about._' "You are still having difficulties in your sleep." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"When did you come here? I thought you were still in Europe." Yoichi replied with a question. Mikan just stared at them.

"I've been here since your uncle went to America. He asked me to work here and I can't say no to him. I am also the Hyuuga's new family doctor. Uncle Ioran asked me to monitor _her_ health." The guy casually said. Yoichi's face changed after hearing his last sentence. "I am not the only one here. Shuichi's working here too. We alternately come here since we can't leave the hospital alone."

"Why didn't you tell us you're here? Does your sister Hotaru knows you're here?" He asked. After hearing his questions, Mikan immediately looks at the guy with glasses and then read his name plate on his chest.

SUBARU IMAI.

"I thought it's not important to inform you that I'm here. Of course, she knows, we live in the same house." The guy answered.

"You-you're Hotaru's brother?" Mikan asked.

"Hi, I'm Subaru Imai, nice to meet you Ms. Sakura. I am Hotaru's older brother." He said. "I heard you and Hotaru's going along well. She's cold to others even us that's why I am very happy she got a new friend."

Mikan bowed to him and said, "Nice to meet you Subaru-nii… I am Mikan Sakura. Don't worry about it. It's like I knew her before that's why I treated Hotaru as my best friend even though we just met."

"It's good to hear that Ms. Sakura." Subaru said while getting some medicine in the cabinet and hand it to Yoichi. "You're pale, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Just call me Mikan. Yes, I am absolutely fine! Can I call you Subaru-nii instead of Doctor?" Mikan asked. Subaru giggled after hearing her question.

"Of course, do you know you look like Yoichi's twin sister? You even have the same name." Subaru asked. Mikan was shocked to hear his question. Even Yoichi looks at them.

"I didn't know Yo-chan has a twin sister." Mikan stated while looking at Yoichi. She felt excited and asked him, "Can I meet him Yo-chan?" She asked while imagining what his twin sister looks like. She imagined a gal with a long gray hair and green eyes as he. She can't decide if she's a serious looking gal like Yoichi or a bubbly girl, a total opposite of his personality. But she's sure that she is pretty because Yoichi's handsome. "Is she studying here at Gakuen Alice too?"

Subaru faked a cough to get Mikan's attention. But Mikan continued to ask Yoichi more questions about his twin. Looking at Yoichi's reaction, Subaru drags Mikan outside of the infirmary while covering her mouth with his palm to prevent her from asking more questions.

"Why did you drag me out of here Subaru-nii?" Mikan asked. She's running out of breath because of what he did.

"Don't ask him that questions Mikan-chan." Subaru said while turning his gaze in the opposite direction. '_What have I done?_'

"Why? Is there something wrong with my questions?" Mikan asked him confusedly.

"I think you should know this." He said while looking at her.

"Know what Subaru-nii?" She casually asked.

"Yoichi's twin sister died a long time ago Mikan-chan." He said with sad eyes. Mikan was shocked to hear his confession.

"I'm sorry." She said. '_Maybe that's why his eyes look sad every time I look at him._'

"It's okay Mikan-chan. You don't know it and it's my fault for asking you that stupid question." Subaru averred.

"Can I ask? How did she die?" Mikan asked while looking at him. Subaru look at her back and think whether he should tell her about it or not.

"She died in an accident on the day of their birthday. He blames himself for the lost of his sister. It's been many years but I can see he's still suffering from that incident." He stated. "Looking at him now, I can confirm it."

Mikan then remembered something.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"_Happy birthday, Hotaru." Mikan said while handling Hotaru her gift._

"_Thank you. You really look like that __baka__." Hotaru suddenly said._

"_Huh?" Mikan asked confusedly._

"_What's your name again?" Hotaru asked._

"_Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Mikan smiled._

"_You even have the same name." Hotaru looks at her face._

"_Who?"_

"_My best-friend looks like you. Her name was also Mikan."_

"_Really? Where is she? Can I meet her?" Mikan exclaimed._

_Hotaru smiles sadly. "She died, almost 8 years ago."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Hotaru." Mikan sincerely said while holding __Hotaru's shoulder__. "Can I ask something? How'd she died?" Hotaru looks at her thinking if she should tell this girl or not, they have just known each other not so long._

"_It's okay if you don't want to share it with me." Mikan said._

"_She died in an accident on her birthday." Hotaru said. Her eyes are longing for her best-friend._

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"You said we have the same name, is she Hotaru's best friend?" Mikan asked him.

"Yeah… How'd you know that?" Subaru asked her. Mikan was about to answer when Subaru's phone ring. He picked it up and answers it. "Excuse me." He told her. Mikan nods.

Mikan went inside of the infirmary to check on Yoichi if he was alright after all the questions she asked him. She was shocked to see that he was sleeping in one of the infirmary beds.

Subaru quickly went into the office to get his things. "I have to go Mikan-chan. I have an important patient waiting for me. It's an emergency. Yoichi's sleeping because of the sleeping pill I gave to him. He needs rest. Shuichi will come here to change places with me since I have an emergency, he is my co-doctor here and my friend. Since he's already sleeping, you can go to your class."

"Yes Subaru-nii." Mikan answered.

"You can stay here if you want. You can sleep at the other bed." Subaru sighed and then continued. "I really have to go Mikan-chan."

"Thanks Subaru-nii! Bye!" Mikan said after waving to him. She was about to go to her class because she doesn't want to be absent when Yoichi groaned. She looks at him. He looks like having a nightmare. She doesn't know what to do to calm him down.

She then remembered something, a song which made her calm down when she's having a nightmare when she was still a kid. She just remembered her voice but she can't remember her face. This song is always in her dreams. She sits beside him and then started to sing the song which her heart memorized.

_Higher than the sky above you_  
><em>Clearer than blue<em>  
><em>Brighter than the rays of sunshine<em>  
><em>Warmer than what you feel<em>  
><em>More than all the wonders you see<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful thing<em>

_'This dream again! How can I get out of this dream? I don't want to remember this anymore.__' Yoichi wanted to open his eyes after he regains some conscious but he can't. It seems something wanted him to fall back into slumber. '__That bastard! He gave me sleeping pill!__' _

_Brighter than the living colors of flowers you see_  
><em>Sweeter than the touch of water<em>  
><em>Flowing from the mountain spring<em>  
><em>More than all the wonders you see<em>  
><em>It's the most wonderful thing<em>

_He heard someone singing the very familiar song. Her voice is very sweet. He wanted to look at her face but he can't open his eyes. He wanted to know who's singing that song. _

_One love..._  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>I love you so<em>  
><em>Love is the beautiful one<em>  
><em>All we need is love<em>  
><em>Real love<em>

_After trying so hard to open his eyes, he gave up and just listens to her and then falls asleep again. This time, he's having a very nice sleep which he doesn't have for a long time._

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Sorry for being late Fukutan-Sensei!" Mikan apologized while entering the room.

"It's okay. Just sit down Ms. Sakura. You're not that late." The teacher said.

"Thank you Sensei." Mikan said and walks towards her seat. And then a knocked were heard at the door.

"Now, before I forgot, Narumi-Sensei is here to have an announcement." Everybody in the class murmurs. Narumi then entered the classroom.

"May I have your attention class?" Everybody stops and look at their homeroom teacher. They don't want him to get angry again like the last time he introduced Mikan to them. "Thank you. We have a new student. He should be a senior right now but he repeats this year's semester because of some matters. Please enter now." A guy entered the room. He's wearing a thick eyeglass. Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki were shocked to see the new student. Mikan and Misaki's jaw dropped.

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi said to him.

"Hi, I am Reo Mouri. Please take care of me." After introducing his self, every one murmured again.

"He has the same name as the famous singer, Mouri Reo!" Everybody whispers. They can't believe it because the guy standing in front of them is a total nerd.

"You can sit next to Ms. Sakura since that seat is the only vacant seat." Narumi said.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Yoichi open his eyes after sleeping for hours. He looks at his surroundings and he only sees a guy who's looking at some papers in his desk.

"You're awake. Are you feeling alright now?" The guy asked.

"Shuichi, have you seen someone singing a song here?" He asked him.

"No. When I arrived, only you who was here sleeping." Shuichi answered.

'_Is that hag the one singing that song? Where is she?_' He thought. '_But how did she know that song? Maybe it's just my imagination since I am having a nightmare._'

"Maybe the rumor that there's a ghost here is true?" Shuichi said while scaring the young lad. But Yoichi ignored him and just walks passed him.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You're here Yoichi. Are you alright now?" Ruka asked the lad after entering the lounge. The class has just finished. Yoichi's sleeping on the couch.

"Hn." He replied. His arm's covering his eyes.

"That's good!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Natsume just look at the lad whose lying on the couch.

"Did you know that Subaru and Shuichi's working here as the school's doctors?" Yoichi asked them.

"Really?" Tsubasa exclaimed while looking at Ruka.

"Don't look at me. Hotaru didn't inform me. I am shocked myself like you." Ruka said.

"And Subaru's the new family doctor of Hyuuga's." Yoichi added.

"Really?" Tsubasa exclaimed while looking at Natsume. The latter ignored him and continued reading his manga. The truth is he doesn't know that too.

Tsubasa just shrugged. "Then that means Subaru's her new doctor? That's good. Subaru's a very good doctor even just at young age. He can take care of her better."

"It's late. Let's go." Natsume said. He doesn't want to talk about that.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan looks at her grandpa whose lying on the hospital bed. He has heart attacked because of the letter he received and the guys who went to their house. Their flower shop will be foreclosed in a week, the reason is unknown. Her grandpa doesn't even borrow money from them but they told him that he borrowed 1 billion yen to them which is impossible. Apparently, her grandpa didn't tell her about it. But she has a suspicion. It's Natsume's father who made it to their shop. Because of her, her grandpa has a heart attack.

She remembered what happened when she went home after her part time job at Misaki's bakeshop.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"Jii-chan, tadaima!" Mikan shouted after she arrived at their house. But no one answered. She was shocked when she saw the flower shop closed in front of their house. '_Where did Gramps go?_' She went inside to see a messed house. All their things are in a messed. She got scared after seeing the house. She runs like crazy to look for her grandpa if he's alright.

"Gramps! Where are you? Are you alright?" After calling for him, she saw papers from the floor and read it. It's said that her grandpa, Yoh Sakura borrowed 1 billion yen. '_What's this? Grandpa would never borrow anything this big.' _He's the person who gives importance to the money that came from hard work. '_He always scolds me if I borrow money from Misaki-nii._'

"Mikan-nii…" A boy called from behind. Mikan looks at him.

"Yurasaki! Do you know what happened in our house? Do you know where grandpa is?" She asked in panic.

"Mother was buying flowers with me when five men in black came with a paper. They gave it to your grandpa. Your grandpa became angry and hit the men in black with his stick. They told him that if he doesn't pay the money back, they will get the flower shop. And then the other men in black went in your house and destroyed your things. Mother asked help from father when your grandpa has a heart attacked and told me to wait for you here and tell you everything that happened." Yura explained. Mikan became worried after hearing her grandpa has a heart attacked.

"Where's grandpa?" She asked him. Yura gives her a piece of paper telling her where hospital her grandpa is.

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

'_What should I do? I promised Natsume that I won't break up with him if the reason was his father. Luckily grandpa's heart attacked was not fatal. My savings aren't enough for grandpa's hospitalization. My scholarship only offers free check up and medication. Hospitalization's not included. I need to find another part time job because I can't get money from the flower shop anymore. I should find a solution soon._' Mikan sighed.

"Mikan!" A voice called her. She looks at him and was shocked after seeing him.

"Reo-sempai! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I went to visit in your house and nobody's there. The neighbors told me what happened. I rushed here as soon as possible. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… thanks God that the heart attacked was not fatal." She said.

"Don't worry about the hospital bill. I'll help you with it." Reo said.

"Oh please don't Reo-sempai. I don't want to owe you for this. The hospitalization is sure to be expensive. I'll look for a part time job to pay for it." Mikan said.

"How about your studies, can you handle it both? I know you still have your part time in a bakeshop right?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll surely find a solution." Mikan said but not sure about the outcome if she can find money for her grandpa's hospitalization.

"Mikan, can you sing?" Reo asked suddenly.

"A little. Why?" She asked confusedly.

"Can I hear you sing for me, please? I just wanted to hear your voice." Reo said.

Mikan was confused but she started to sing.

_Searching for a childhood memory_

_For a dream named love_

_Hurting the other, and getting hurt_

_A stormy rain within the heart_

Reo was mesmerized by her voice. His mouth gaped wide. It's his first time hearing she sings.

_We step on that path covered with cherry blossoms_

_Missing a beautiful dream of cherry blossom flying_

_Softly, wavingly wandering about_

_It will not end until the soul withers away_

_Colorful Flower_

"Perfect!" Reo said after she finished singing. "I am looking for a backup singer but you sing well. You're not fit to just be a backup Mikan. You're looking for a job right? You can sing with me… the pay is high, I can guarantee."

"Sing with you? Can I?" She asked. She wanted to be a singer but she thought that it was impossible. "But… how?"

"It's simple. I have my new album to be released soon, and I am looking for an artist that'll fit my song to have a duet with me but since I haven't chosen yet, you can fit the role. After this album released, you'll be a famous singer." Reo said. "The pay is really high Mikan-chan. You need it for your grandpa."

"When do we start?" Mikan asked. Even if she has a doubt about being a singer, she badly needed the money for her grandpa. She doesn't want Natsume to pay the bill if he knew her grandpa was hospitalized. She doesn't want Natsume's father to say something bad about her just because Natsume will help her about money.

"Great! I have to call my manager right now and tell him about this so that we can start as soon as possible." Reo said and grinned.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Master's asking about her condition." The old man asked after the young doctor went out of the room.

"She's fine. Nothing's wrong." The young doctor averred.

"That's good news." The old man happily said. "Do you think she will wake up soon?"

"Yeah… we just have to wait for her…" The young doctor answered.

The old man gives him a sad smile. Her condition's still the same. Nothing changed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"You can start tomorrow. You have to deliver these newspaper and milk at every house." The lady said. "Since you have your bike, it'll help you to deliver."

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said to her. 'Even if Reo-Sempai gives me a job, I'll need extra cash._ I need more money to pay the loan and Jii-chan's hospitalization. I can deliver newspaper and Milks before going to school. I can sing on weekends and then have my three hours part time at Misaki's bakeshop after school. I still have the night free so I need to find another part time for it. I don't want to waste my time. Time is precious.'_

_End of Chapter Sixteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Next Chapter: _No Time for a Date_

_AN:_ Gomenasai… This is not THE BREAK UP.. I don't have any title for this chapter yet that time after writing the Chapter 15 and I just put random title..


	20. No Time For A Date

A disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Boys Over Flowers/Meteor Garden/HanaYori Dango, I am just a mere fan. I don't plan to steal their plot. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic.

Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

Chapter 17

_No Time for a Date_

"You can start tomorrow! Don't worry about the uniform because we have extra here." The man in his forty's said. "Your shift is at 7-9pm every day."

"Thank you so much Sir. I'll report tomorrow evening." Mikan said. '_Thanks God I found another job._'

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"I heard you went into the infirmary this lunch time. Are you okay now?" A short auburn hair woman asked her son.

"I'm fine…" Yoichi simply answered.

"That's good! Your father and I have been worrying after we received a call from Subaru. Are you really okay now?" Yuka asked again.

"Mom… I said I am fine so you don't worry too much. Have to sleep now." Yoichi said. The woman just watches him leave. She knows how her son suffered all this year but what can she and her husband do? They suffered too like him.

"Yoichi!" The woman called him. "I am going to visit Sempai now, do you want to come? Your father told me that he can't visit her today since he can't go home from his business trip from Hong Kong. His client asked him to stay one more day. He will come back tomorrow morning."

"No Mom. I am going to visit her another time. I wanted to rest. But are you okay to visit her alone? Or do you want me to go with you?" Yoichi asked worriedly.

"Just rest for today son, I know you're not feeling well. I can go there alone. Mihara will drive me there." She said. Mihara Kanbu is their family driver and almost like a family to them since he's serving the Yukihara for almost ten years. He is also her bodyguard.

"Hn." He answered then walks towards his room. He still has a fever and he wanted to rest. He's still thinking of the voice he heard singing from his dream. She's not a ghost right? Like what Sakurano said.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan woke up earlier than usual. She still needs to deliver the newspapers and milks before going to the hospital to check on his Grandpa. After visiting him, she still needs to go to school.

She gets the newspaper and milk from her bike and put it in each gate of the houses she's been delivering to. Someone called her from behind.

"Mikan?" The voice said. Mikan looks at him and was shocked after recognizing him.

"Reo-sempai? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm here for a jog. Have you forgotten that I live not too far from here?" Reo answered.

"Yeah… I forgot." Mikan said pushing her bike whilst walking with him.

"You're part time…" He said whilst looking at the milks and newspapers from her bike.

She was about to answer when she saw a commotion just ahead of them. There's a black limousine with a blue van in front of it.

The blue van opens revealing five men in black with some kind of Baseball bats in their hold. One of them has a firearm. Their faces were also covered by bonnets. The man with a firearm signaled the driver of the black limousine to open their vehicle. Just over a minute, a man walks out of the driver seat while raising his hand and followed by a gray hair man wearing a business suit at the back seat.

'_What's this, an ambush?_' Mikan asked herself. '_I should call the police!_' she immediately looks for a phone in her pocket when she remembered something. '_That's right! I don't have a phone._'

After seeing it, Reo immediately pulled Mikan at the corner to hide so that they won't be seen. Those guys are going to kill the two men from the limousine. He immediately dialed something on his phone.

Mikan's eyes widen when she saw one of the men in black pointed his gun at the gray hair guy. '_He's going to kill him!_'

She immediately runs to where he was to save him. Reo was shocked when he saw Mikan run to them. He wanted to shout her name but he couldn't. He unconsciously holds his breath when he saw the man with firearm pointed his gun at her. She's still meters away from him.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Natsume was about to drink his coffee when it slips in his hand making it shattered on the floor. He felt nervous without any reason. His butler and maids immediately neared him to clean the broken cup.

"Are you alright young master?" Butler Taku asked. "Do you want another coffee?"

"Why am I feeling like this Butler Taku? It's like I am nervous of something." Natsume asked even though he has a hint. '_Bad omen?_'

"It's a sign of a bad omen young master." Butler Taku stated.

"No. My hand just slips because the cup was slippery. Fire the maid that washes that cup." Natsume said. It's been so long since he felt something like this. He doesn't want something bad to happen. Butler Taku nodded. He then opens the LCD TV to watch something he's interested in. It's the morning news, he's about to change the channel when something caught his attention.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

_**Morning news**_

"_Izumi Yukihara of the Yukihara group of corporations was ambushed this morning on his way home. Luckily, he's been saved by a girl and a boy which identities was remained hidden. Mr. Yukihara requested not to have an interview with the press. The police are still investigating to find the mastermind of the said ambushed." The reporter reported._

After the lads watched the news, they immediately dialed their friend's number.

"How's your father?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Is uncle alright?" Ruka asked worriedly like Natsume.

"Yoichi… I've just watched the morning news, is uncle Izumi alright?" Tsubasa asked on the other line of the phone like the first two lads.

Yoichi is in the hospital right now with his mother. His mother almost faints after receiving a call this morning. The maids wake him up to tell him what happened to his father.

"He's alright. He doesn't receive any injury. Mom just wanted to make sure he's alright that's why he's in the hospital. His bodyguard driver received minor injury. I'm hanging up, Aoi's on the line." He said then hangs up. He answered the next call.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Ohayou Narumi-Sensei! Sorry for being late." Mikan said. She was followed by Reo behind. Everybody gasped after seeing them together. The amethyst orbs just look at her with the girl with pink hair.

"It's okay Mikan-chan! Reo-kun! Just take your seat and let's continue the discussion." Narumi said in English.

"Yes!" The two said in unison.

"Are you sure you're alright Mikan-chan." Reo whispered. "Let's go to the infirmary right now to check your…" Reo didn't finish what he's saying.

"I am really fine Reo-Sempai. Don't worry." She said and immediately sits. Reo sighs. He looks at her pale face. Mikan remembered what happened this morning.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Hun… who makes you thinks tried to kill you?" A short auburn hair woman asked her husband.

"Maybe it's Kuonji of the Kuonji Incorporation. You know how he wanted to eliminate dad a long time ago mom." Yoichi said when he notices his dad staring at his front blankly.

"Hun… Are you alright?" She asked him. He's spacing out.

"Yeah…" Izumi answered. He can't forget what happened this morning.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"Sir, the van from behind has been following us from the airport. I'll call for backups." The driver said. Izumi looks at the back. The van's really following them. But before the driver can make a call, the van immediately takes over from them and stop at their front making the driver hits the brake.

Before the driver could react and get his gun, the men in black pointed his gun through the window to him and told them to get out. Izumi knows that his driver will fight in any means to save him. Izumi saw two youngsters at the back. If they fight, the two will be included. "Just do as they told Shiki. I don't want anybody to be harmed. If I told you to fight, that's the only time you fight. Do you understand?"

"But boss—" Shiki complained. But he chose to follow what his boss told him so.

They went out as the men in black said. They beat Shiki immediately. Izumi noticed that the two youngsters hid. '_That's a good choice. I can fight now.' _He thought. He knows some martial arts to defend his self that's why he chose only one bodyguard. Shiki is his all around helper. He is his driver, bodyguard, and also his secretary. He doesn't want to be escorted by many bodyguards, it'll just catch attention.

The men in black pointed his gun at him. "Farewell Mr. Yukihara." Izumi was about to give a signal to Shiki when out of the blue, the men in black pointed his gun in another direction. Izumi was shocked to see a girl dashing in his direction. She's really fast in running and just a second, before the guy pulled the trigger, the girl kicked his hand very hard making him threw the gun away.

"What the-!" The guy cursed. The long auburn hair lass landed safely after kicking the guy's hand. She then kicked him hardly in the sensitive part of his body making him groan in pain. The other men in black panicked and attacked her. Izumi signaled his bodyguard to protect the girl. And then, a lad with red hair joined the fight.

He was amazed that the girl fights really well. After kicking the guy's butt, she looks at him and asked, "Are you alright sir?" He was lost in her stare with her familiar greenish hazel orbs.

'_This girl looks exactly like Yuka when she was still at this girl's age, except her eye color and her messy curly auburn hair. Yuka has hazel orbs and a beautiful straight long auburn hair._' Izumi thought. He didn't notice that the guy the girl kicked his *** got recovered and was about to stab him from the back with a knife.

(*** his sensitive part of the body)

Mikan's eyes get widen after seeing the guy that he kicked was about to attack him, the guy he saved just a moment ago after kicking the attacker. It'll be too late if she kicks him again. Instead of kicking the attacker, he pushed the gray hair lad causing her to be sliced in her arm.

For the second time, Reo can't shout her name because his heart wants to stop after witnessing the terrible thing that he can't imagine in his life. The same as Izumi, he wanted to call her but he doesn't know her name. Something in his heart never wanted the girl to be hurt. He remembered his own daughter which he can't save.

Mikan immediately kicked him harder than before in his stomach. Izumi helped her to beat the guy.

"Are you alright? Thank you for helping me. May I know your name?" He asked her. Before she can answer, a siren can hear. The police are coming. The three immediately look for the culprit who called the police. Reo faked a laugh to ease the tension.

"You called the cops?" Izumi asked him.

"Yeah, I called them after seeing the situation. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yukihara." Reo answered.

"Yukihara?" Mikan asked. '_Who was it that I know with the same surname?_'

"You called reporters too?" Izumi asked after seeing some reporters he knows. Before Reo answers,

'_What? Reporters? __Nooooo__!_' Mikan immediately dragged Reo out of the scene. She doesn't want to be seen on TV.

Izumi was about to chase her when the reporters stop him. They didn't notice that the men in black who attacked them escaped.

"Are you alright Master? Thanks to them we're saved. I'm very sorry that I haven't done my responsibilities well. You can fire me if you want Master." Shiki said after driving the reporters away.

"It's alright Shiki. I have a favor. Can you look for her? I wanted to thank her for saving me. I don't know her name." Izumi asked.

"Yes Master, I'll do my best to look for her." He said.

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

"Dad, you need to rest. Let's go home. I know you're tired, you just came from travel. Shiki will be discharged later." Yoichi said after looking at how his father spaced out.

"Yeah…" He answered. Yuka holds him in the arms. They are walking in the hallway of the hospital when they heard an old man arguing in the nurse's station.

"Let me out now! I don't have money to pay this hospital if I stay here for another day. I don't want to burden my granddaughter! Give me the discharge paper now! I'm okay, I am healthy, and you can see that!" He shouted.

"We can't let you out yet sir. Your doctor won't let you out. Please remain calm sir. Please go back to your room. Dr. Narra will be here any moment now. You can talk to him about your request." The nurse said. She escorts him back to his room.

"What's the problem with that patient, nurse?" Izumi asked the other nurse.

"Mr. Sakura wanted to be discharged immediately. He has heart attacked because of some gangster that attacked his shop. His teenage granddaughter is the only one looking for money for his hospitalization. I really pity her. She has no parents and her Grandfather is the only family she has. They're just paying for the room and the things that were used to him, the doctor's fee was free since Dr. Narra wanted it." The nurse explicated. "Dr. Narra's really nice." She added.

"How was his condition?" Izumi asked. He can't stand something like this. He wanted to help.

"Luckily that it was not a fatal heart attacked. His granddaughter always brings him here every twice a month for a checkup. He's okay. He can be discharged this week. We're just waiting for Dr. Narra's instruction." The nurse answered.

"Hun… let me take care of this, I know what to do. You should go home and take a rest. Yoichi, bring your father home." Yuka said. She knows he wants to help the old man. That's what she felt too.

"No, I can take care of myself. You go with your mother son. Be sure to bring her home, okay?" Izumi said.

"Hn" was Yoichi's only answer. Izumi then gave his wife a kiss and walked towards the exit with the two bodyguards with him. They immediately hired five bodyguards from ASA in case there's another attempt. The three were left with Yoichi and Yuka.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Wake up sleepy head, it's already lunch time. We should head to the cafeteria now." Misaki said after waking Mikan up. "You fell asleep in class." Mikan wipes her mouth in case there's saliva there. She looks around, everyone's gone now, the only left in the class is Hotaru, Misaki and her.

"Are Permy and the others headed out first?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah… She's with Anna, Nonoko and the others." Misaki said.

"How about Reo-sempai?" She asked.

"Someone called from his mobile and he went out. We don't know where he went." Misaki shrugged. Before Mikan can react, Misaki holds her from her arm, Mikan winced in pain. Misaki and Hotaru didn't notice it. They dragged her out of the classroom.

"Yo!" Tsubasa said heading towards the three girls who're having their lunch. After him are Ruka and Natsume. Everybody in the cafeteria giggled and screamed after seeing the UF4.

"Yo-chan isn't alright yet, is it?" Mikan asked Tsubasa after noticing Yoichi is not with them.

"Don't worry about him Mikan-chan… How about we go to Hawaii this weekend to have some vacation? Three days swimming. Who's in?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Not bad. I'm in." Ruka agreed. Just remembering the beautiful view and scenery of the island where the Hyuuga owned it makes him want to swim three days straight, the cold clear blue water with sand and the delicious sea foods.

"Count me in…" Hotaru simply said while wiping her mouth with the clean towel. It's been so long since she visited the island where her cousins owned in Hawaii.

"Hn." Natsume said indicating that he's in. Tsubasa looks at Misaki.

"Well, I can go." Misaki answered.

Mikan looks at them. Everyone's waiting for her answer. '_I can't go. I have a practice with Reo-Sempai. Grandpa also needs me in the hospital._' She bit her lip. "I can't go… I have no time, kinda busy…" All of them glared at her.

"You have to go with us Mikan. You don't want our Natsume to be sad, right?" Tsubasa asked while pouting his lips.

"Stop it you baka!" Hotaru snaps and fired him her baka gun. He can't stand looking at Tsubasa's face pouting. "You're so gross. Don't make that face!" Misaki and Ruka giggled. One of Hotaru's bullets accidentally hit Mikan in the arm making him wince and almost screams because of the pain, she bit her lip for the second time. Nobody notices it except the only crimson eyes lad who's looking at her from the start.

Natsume stands up and walks towards Mikan with his hands inside his pockets. He neared his face with her like he was going to kiss her. Mikan covered her mouth quickly. "What are you doing Natsume?" Natsume smirked.

"Follow me Polka." He said and walks towards the exit. Mikan followed him after eating all the food in her Bento. "Ja guys~"

"Where are they going?" Misaki suddenly asked after looking at the two exiting the cafeteria.

"Don't mind them Misaki-chan. They are just doing some lovely-dovey stuff. You know what I mean." Tsubasa said in a teasing manner. Misaki blushed.

"So what are we gonna do? I don't think Sakura-san will join us this weekend." Ruka asked referring to the things they were planning just a moment ago.

"Don't worry Ruka. I have a plan." Tsubasa said whilst grinning.

"What plan?" Misaki asked curiously. Tsubasa signaled the three to come near him. The three followed and listened to what Tsubasa's whispering to them.

"Do you think it'll work?" Misaki asked after.

"It will." Hotaru confirmed. Just thinking about how idiotic Mikan is. There's no need for plan B. Plan A will definitely work for her.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Where are we going Natsume?" Mikan asked. She's still munching.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"What—arm?" She asked confusedly.

"Tsk. Don't try to hide it. I can see it very clearly Polka. Your arm's bleeding." Natsume said. Mikan immediately looks at her arm. There was a little stain of blood.

"This… I got this when I saved someone this morning." She just can't lie to him. "But I am okay. Don't worry about it." They walked inside the UF4's lounge. Mikan thought that he'll bring her to the infirmary.

"You can sit here Polka." Natsume commanded. Mikan does what he told her. Natsume walks towards a cabinet and gets something. "Take off your uniform." Mikan's eyes widen after hearing him.

"What?" She asked. She immediately covered her body with her hands.

"Tsk. Take it off so that I can check your wounds." He said whilst putting the first aid kit on the table. "I already locked the door so that the idiots can't enter."

Mikan takes off her long sleeve blouse revealing her white camisole. It was very awkward for Mikan but she knows Natsume won't do something pervert to her. Natsume takes off the bandage that covers her wounded arm. The wound was not deep. The bleeding seems to stop.

"Ouch!" Mikan groaned when she felt him put the medicine in her arm. "Be gentle Natsume!"

"Shut up Polka! I can't concentrate here." Natsume complains.

"Be gentle, it'll bleed if you do it like that. You're putting it wrong!" Mikan complains.

"Don't move! It'll finish soon so stay still and bear the pain!" Natsume scolded her.

The four were shocked after hearing Natsume and Mikan's voices. They are about to enter when they noticed that it's locked. They are imagining some perverted thoughts because of what they heard.

Misaki and Ruka blushed. Tsubasa whistled. "Those idiots, what are they doing?" Hotaru asked. She looks for something in her bag to open the door. She then found what she's looking for, the door buster. She was about to open the door when Ruka stops her.

"Maybe we should just ignore them." He told her.

"Are you telling me to just let them do what they want?" Hotaru snaps. She readied her baka gun to fire at him.

"What I mean is… We can use this… let's not destroy the door." He said while giving her the pin card to open the door.

"Ouch… Natsume!" They heard Mikan shouted.

Hotaru immediately inserts the card in the machine to open the door but it did not open. It says that access denied. Hotaru glared at her boyfriend.

"Maybe Natsume changed the code." Ruka explained.

Hotaru immediately put her invention on the door to open it. The three tried to stop her resulting for them to fall onto the floor after the door destroyed.

The four of them were shocked after looking at Natsume who's putting bandages on Mikan's arm. It's like there's a crow flying up their heads and shouting AHO. They really thought that the two were doing something perverted.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked them. He's finishing the bandage. The four quickly stands up and dusted off their uniforms.

"We're just dancing… you see." Tsubasa answered while doing a ballet. The three followed what he did and exited the lounge doing a ballet dance.

"Idiots." Natsume smirked after witnessing the idiotic act of his friends. Mikan was dumbfounded.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

A brunet guy entered the study room and sit on the couch. A man with gray hair neared him. "How was it?" The latter asked.

"I now have a lead sir. Give me more time to find her." The brunet guy said with a smile in his face. The smile indicated that it's good news. He is a secret agent hired by him. Only the two of them knows what business they have with each other. The gray hair man's eyes widen after hearing what he said.

"Are you telling me that she's really alive? Are you telling the truth?" He asked. He can't explain what he felt after confirming from him that she's alive.

"Yes. I am assuring you. She's really alive. What happened to her all these years, what life she's been, or what she looks like now? I will find out all about that." The brunet guy said.

"That's very good news. I hope to hear from you soon!" The gray hair guy said after bidding a farewell. He then makes a silent prayer thanking God about the good news. He can't tell his family yet. Not yet. He will tell them if they finally found her.

Just thinking about the good news, he thought about the auburn lass who saved him this morning. Who is she? What's her name? Is her wound already treated? He just really wanted to thank her for saving his life.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Polka, where do you want to eat dinner?" Natsume asked her. The class has just ended and Natsume waited outside her classroom with Ruka and Tsubasa who waited for Hotaru and Misaki.

"Yo-chan's not here so we can have a triple dinner date, you and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, and… me and Misaki-chan." Tsubasa said. Misaki bit her lips after hearing the word date. The two of them are not yet dating but they will go on a date.

"I can't… I still have my part-time at Misaki's." Mikan said remembering her part-time at Misaki's bakeshop and then her new part-time at the gasoline station that she applied last time.

"Well…" Tsubasa said looking at Misaki.

"It's okay Mikan-chan! Can we go? Pretty please…" Misaki said while giving Mikan puppy eyes.

Mikan sighs. She can't win against Misaki if she's doing that. She really has no time for a date but she has no choice. Other than that, Misaki is her boss at the bakeshop.

_End of Chapter Seventeen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Next Chapter: _Hawaii! Here We Come!_

AN: I have read the latest chapter of GA. Natsume's not yet dead right? Right? Huhuhu. Please don't die Natsume! You can't die! You must not die you sly fox pervert Natsume! T^T

**Happy Mother's Day to my Mom! I love you so much Ma!**

And for those who are interested, here's a game for you…

**Bonus:** The first one who can give me the correct answer will be a special mention in the next chapter. Good luck!

**Instruction:** Please arrange the letters below to make words. Write your answer in the review.

P O E M H A R T Y ' A S Y P H D

**Clue:**

1. Three words

2. Celebrated in every second Sunday of May in the Philippines


	21. Hawaii! Here We Come!

**Congratulations **to **GALover0326**. You got the exact correct answer, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY". Thank you to all who reviewed and gave their answers. Your answers were all correct but the first one who gives me the exact answer was **GALover0326**. If you noticed, there's a single quote (') between R and S. Anyway, on with the story…

A disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Boys Over Flowers/Meteor Garden/HanaYori Dango, I am just a mere fan. I don't plan to steal their plot. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic.

**Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

_"Flying is not what you think up here (mind),_

_ It's what you feel down here (heart)."_

_ -Raffy (Rio)_

Chapter 18

_Hawaii! Here We Come!_

Mikan sat at the edge of the locker room. Her part-time at the gasoline station has just ended. She's exhausted just thinking about what happened the whole day. She's having a hard time to escape at their triple date to go to her last part-time job. Thanks God that Natsume didn't insist on walking her home before all of them separated this evening.

She looks at her watch. It's already 9:15 in the evening. She still needs to check on his grandpa at the hospital. She hurriedly changed to her usual attire, grabbed her backpack and run towards the exit and drives her bike towards her destination. A smile curved on her lips after remembering the time when Natsume treated her wounds this lunch time.

As she entered her grandpa's hospital room, her grandpa's bed was empty. She cleared her throat and asked the guardian of the other patient that shared his grandpa's room. The lady looks at her.

"Excuse me, but where's the other patient that's occupying this room?" Mikan asked.

"The old man?" The lady asked. Mikan nods. "He was already released this afternoon."

"What?" Mikan was shocked. How can her grandpa be discharged when she haven't paid the bill yet? What's going on?

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

**-Weekend-**

"Are you okay Natsume?" Ruka asked while looking at the lad. They are having a morning tea at his manor.

Natsume holds onto the wall so that he won't collapse. He's been having a hard time breathing. It's been so long since he felt this way. His illness has been long gone. Why is it back? He breathes in and then out slowly but it has no use. His visions started to become dark until all he can see is darkness.

"Natsume!" A cold stoic girl called after she witnessed her cousin collapsed onto the floor. She hurriedly called for an ambulance. Ruka was also shocked with the other two lads, Yoichi and Tsubasa.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Yes, hello? Sakura's Residence, how may I help you?" Mikan answered the phone after it rings three times. She just finished preparing herself for her weekend job. She just wore a simple flowery baby blue sleeveless dress that reached above her knees but she partnered it with snickers. She just let her long auburn hair down because she's not very comfortable wearing sleeveless. But this is the only dress that's presentable for this job.

"Mikan-chan! I'm going to fetch you up. Be ready. I'll be there in five minutes." The voice said from the other line.

"Yeah… I'm ready Reo-sempai! I'll wait for you at the entrance." Mikan answered. "Bye." She ended the call and immediately looks at her grandpa. She didn't tell him that she's having more part-time job to pay their debt. "Grandpa, Reo-sempai and I are going somewhere. Are you gonna be alright here alone?" She asked. Her grandpa gives her a loud laugh.

"You're overreacting Mikan-chan! I am fine now. Don't worry, I can manage." He said and coughs. Mikan hurriedly went on his side to massage his back.

"Are you alright grandpa?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… Just go. Don't worry about me. It's just a cough, nothing more." He answered. "You should have fun!"

"It's okay Gramps. Reo-sempai's coming here to get me. You should take a rest now. I asked Yurasaki to be here while I'm gone. Auntie agreed. I already left Reo-sempai's phone number so he will call me if something happens. We don't know when your heart or those attackers will attack again and asked money." Mikan said. Before her Grandpa can complain, the doorbell can hear in their house.

The person who's ringing the doorbell seems can't wait because he's clicking it non-stop. Mikan hurriedly went to the door to open it. "Reo-sempai?" She said.

"Mikan-chan!" The raven haired man called after she opens the door.

"Oh, Tsubasa-sempai! Ruka-pyon! What are you doing here? How do you know our house?" Mikan asked. She thought it was Reo-sempai because she's not expecting someone else to come beside him.

"I asked Misaki and she told me the direction towards here." Tsubasa answered.

_'__Nice one Tsubasa!__' _Ruka thought. "We need to tell you something." He said. Their faces are a little bit pale.

"What is it?" She asked tensely. The two lads faces are tensed too that's why.

"Natsume…" Ruka said.

"What about Natsume?" She asked again. She's a little bit worried.

"You are his girlfriend so we thought that you should know about this." Tsubasa said.

"Natsume collapsed this morning at his house. The doctor said because of his heart illness. We can't believe that because we thought that it has been long gone. He was operated when we're still young and we thought that he was okay." Ruka stated preventing himself not to cry in front of the auburn hair girl. "He didn't tell us about it. We just learned about it after what happened to him." He then bursts into tears. He really needs to bring Mikan with him.

Tsubasa looks away from Mikan to prevent himself to burst into tears like Ruka. He's afraid that he can't control himself and laugh out loud in front of them. His shoulders are shaking because he's trying to prevent himself from doing things that he'll regret. Mikan thought that he's crying too like Ruka.

"What happened to Natsume? Where is he?" She asked in panic. "Please bring me to him! I want to see Natsume!"

_Success! _Tsubasa and Ruka thought.

"He's in… Just come with us! Yoichi's with him." Ruka dragged her towards where his vehicle was parked. On their way, Mikan saw Reo's coming.

"Mikan-chan! Where are you going?" Reo asked. Mikan looks at him with tears in her eyes. She's really worried.

"I'm going somewhere Reo-sempai. I'm sorry… Can you postpone it? It's really important. Something happened to Natsume and I need to see him right now!" She shouted whilst entering Tsubasa's car. The two lads just give him a glance. They didn't wait for his answer and immediately started riding away.

Reo was left while looking at the car riding away. It became little and little to his sight until it was gone. He clenched his fist really hard. He unconsciously hit the stone fence of Mikan's house making his fist bleeds and he cursed on the air._Those bastards!_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Do you think it'll work?" Yoichi asked his companions. They are in the private plane which Natsume owned.

"Wanna bet?" Hotaru asked. "How much do you want?"

"Guys, I think this is wrong. We just lied to her. What if she became angry at us for telling her a lie?" Misaki asked worriedly while facing them.

"You worried so much Harada." Hotaru said while sipping his tea in front of Misaki.

"What do you think Natsume? Do you think she'll come?" Yoichi asked. He's sitting in front of the lad who has a manga covered his face.

"Hn." He simply answered. He remembered what his friends had planned this morning.

_**~*~Flashback~*~**_

_"Are you okay Natsume?" Ruka asked while looking at the lad. They are having a morning tea at his manor._

_Natsume holds onto the wall so that he won't collapse. He's been having a hard time breathing. It's been so long since he felt this way. His illness has been long gone. Why is it back? He breathes in and then out slowly but it has no use. His visions started to become dark until all he can see is darkness. _

_"Natsume!" A cold stoic girl called after she witnessed her cousin collapsed onto the floor. She hurriedly called for an ambulance. __Ruka__ was also shocked with the other two lads, Yoichi and Tsubasa._

"The end. And that's the story." Tsubasa said then bowed in front of them.

"That'll work for her for sure. So, who's gonna get her and make her believe that story?" Hotaru asked them. Almost all of them look away. No one wanted to do it. Natsume's just listening to them whilst reading his manga. Obviously, he can't because he's the main character of Tsubasa's made up story. But not all of it was a lie. There's a part of that story that was true.

"Who's coming with Tsubasa?" Hotaru asked.

"Why me?" Tsubasa asked back.

"You're the one who makes that story so basically, you're the best who's suited to act in front of Mikan." Hotaru answered.

"Fine." Tsubasa said. "You come with me Yoichi!"

"I don't like. I am not good in acting. If I come with you, she won't believe us." Yoichi said. Honestly, he just doesn't want to bother. It's too troublesome for him.

"It's true." Tsubasa looks at Misaki.

"Me?" Misaki asked whilst sweat dropping.

"Baka!" Hotaru said after firing him her baka gun. "If Harada comes with you, the more Mikan won't believe the story. She will ask why Harada's with you."

"Fine, I'll go fetch Mikan alone." He then stands up and walks towards the exit.

"No." Hotaru said. She then dragged Ruka towards Tsubasa. "You go with him Bunny and make sure to come back with the Baka. You know what will I do if you returned without her, do you?" Ruka nodded. He's not afraid of it actually. He just doesn't want to oppose his girlfriend.

_Poor Ruka. _Everyone thought.

_**~*~End of Flashback~*~**_

They look at the window when they saw Tsubasa's car stops.

"Told'ya!" Hotaru said after seeing the auburn girl step out of the car. Yoichi and Natsume smirked while Misaki's dumbfounded. The plan really worked.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan immediately steps out of the car. She was actually shocked after seeing the big plane. Ruka and Tsubasa followed. What are they doing in a place like this? They should be stopped in front of the hospital where Narsume is._ '__Don't tell me he was brought outside of the country?__' _She thought.

"What are we doing here?" She asked them.

"Just come inside Mikan-chan." Tsubasa dragged her inside the plane. Ruka followed.

"Where are we going? Is Natsume alright? Is he brought outside of Japan?" She asked them.

"We're here!" Tsubasa announced. Mikan was surprised to see Misaki inside. Tsubasa really wanted to burst out laughing after remembering what Ruka did while Ruka blushed after seeing Tsubasa's facial reaction. He knows what he was thinking about. Apparently, it was when he cried in front of Mikan.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan!" Misaki bowed. She's afraid that Mikan would snap at her any moment now. She's one of them who planned for this.

"I'm glad you're already here Polka." Natsume said while taking his manga off his face. "Shall we go?"

"What's going on? I thought something happened to you!" Mikan exclaimed. Her fast heart beatings are now calming down. She was really scared.

"You see Mikan-chan… that was actually a lie to make you come with us to Hawaii." Tsubasa said while pinpointing both of his index fingers together. He then kneeled down to her. "I'm sorry for lying to you Mikan-chan!" He cried while hugging one of her legs and begging for forgiveness.

They didn't notice that the private plane started to take off. They were all shocked by what Mikan did next. She collapsed on the floor and started to cry out loud. Tsubasa was forced to separate to her when she sat on the floor.

"Uwaaaaah! Baka! I was really worried…" She covered her eyes with her arms. Tears kept on falling on her cheeks. "I thought Natsume's gonna die you idiots!" Tsubasa tried to hug her. Natsume stands up and walks towards her direction. He throws Tsubasa away from Mikan's side. All of them felt a little bit guilty of what they did.

"Baka! I'm not going to die." Natsume said then he hugs her. Mikan hit him many times in his chest.

"I hate you! You scared me! I hate you! I hate you!" Mikan said again and again. Natsume hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry… I won't scare you again. I promise!" Natsume said. Mikan calms down a bit after hearing his promising words.

_There's no more problem. Hawaii! Here we come! _Everyone thought.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

He didn't notice that his phone was ringing because of his anger. After calming down a bit, he just noticed that it was vibrating. He gets it in his pocket and look at the screen. It's too late to answer it since the call has just ended. 5 miscall from Rei Serio. He decided to return the call but before he could do it his phone ring once again.

"Onii-chan!" He answered happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now. I already transferred here, thanks to you. There's a new branch of Gakuen Alice here in America. It's called Alice Academy here you know!" The guy on the other line answered.

"That's a good news Persona-nii! I'm very happy you've recovered now!" He answered. That's good news then if he's already okay. "By the way, Gakuen Alice and Alice Academy is the same you know!" Persona laughs at the other line.

"Yeah, I know that baka! Why didn't you pick up your phone? I already called many times, I'm worried. What happened to you?" Persona asked his little brother.

"Hahaha! I am sorry… I didn't notice that someone's calling me. I'm practicing, you know that right?" He lied.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Persona said. "Have you met her? She's really kind, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah… actually, I already know her before you met her. Anyways, how's Mom? I missed her." He changed the topic.

"She's fine. She's coming home soon. Don't bother when because it's a surprised." Persona answered him.

"Sure!" He laughs with him. Their mother accompanied his brother Persona in America because of what happened to him.

"Anyway, I heard from Dad where you are right now. Be careful." Persona warned him.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I have to go Persona-nii. The old man's calling me. Bye!" He ended the call. He doesn't want to talk about it either.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked in no one particular because she's looking outside of the window. In front of her is Misaki while Hotaru's besides her taking a nap. She has blindfold in her eyes. The others are in another line. It's a private plane after all. The seating arrangements are like in the train except there are no rooms and doors, just the seats facing each other.

Misaki didn't hear her asked. She's busy looking at Tsubasa's flirting with his current girlfriend just ahead of Natsume, Ruka and Yoichi's seats. The three are taking a nap.

"Hawaii. In a beach resort owns by the Hyuugas. Actually, it's the island they owned." Hotaru answered after taking her blindfold and seeing Harada's in another world. She glanced at where she's looking at.

"Wow! Natsume's family is really rich!" Mikan almost exclaimed. Suddenly, a tall and pretty girl walks in the middle. She's bringing a cart with her. She's wearing high heels, mini skirt and long sleeved fitted blouse that makes her slim body visible.

"Here are your orders Ma'am." She said and put the crab meat at Hotaru's table. She also puts Mikan and Misaki's order in their table.

"Thanks!" Mikan said and looks at her name plate, **GALover0326**. "Your name is pretty weird…"

"It's my pleasure to serve you Ma'am. It's my ID number. We are not allowed to give our real identity to the passengers." She answered and smiled one last time. She walks forward where the others are and served them their orders one by one.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

It has been hours since Mikan was gone and someone called in their landline. The little boy that was with him was watching television. He coughs several times before answering the phone.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Yoh Sakura?" The voice on the other line asked.

"This is him." Mikan's grandpa answered.

"Young Master Natsume wanted to tell you that he's borrowing Ms. Mikan for several days with their friends. They are on their way to Hawaii sir." The caller stated.

"I see. It's okay. Just tell him to take good care of my granddaughter." Yoh said.

"I will Sir. Thank you." The caller said and ended the call.

Yoh puts the phone back. He's happy that his Mikan's enjoying her life. He's really thankful to those who helped him to be discharged at the hospital early. Mikan doesn't have to work part-time because of them. He then remembered what happened after having an argument with the nurses at the nurse's station.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

After three hours of going back to his hospital room, his doctor, Dr, Narra entered and check on him with the nurses.

"That's good Mr. Sakura. It's like you haven't had a heart attack at all. Your vital signs are all good." He announced.

"Really Doc.?" He exclaimed. That's good news. He can be discharged quickly. "When can I be released?"

"You can call your granddaughter right away and go home!" He said smiling. "When you go home, don't forget to take your medicines regularly. Don't tire yourself out. Don't think of stressful things. Eat healthy foods." The doctor said. So on and so forth.

"But doc., Is it really okay to go out without paying the bill?" Yoh asked.

"Hahaha! You don't need to. Someone has paid your bill already. They heard your story and they wanted to help you and your granddaughter." Dr. Narra explained.

"Really?" Yoh asked. He can't believe it.

"Yeah…" The doctor answered while writing down the report.

"May I know who are they?" Yoh asked. He wanted to thank them at least.

"They are the Yukihara Family. They are one of the boards of directors in this hospital.

"You mean… the owners of Yukihara Group of Corporations?" Yoh asked with wide eyes. The doctor just nods.

"They like you and your granddaughter's determination. They also said that they wanted to meet your granddaughter in the future." He said. "Well, I have to go Mr. Sakura. I still have many patients to attend to. Please say my regards to Miss Sakura." He said while walking outside of the room.

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

He told Mikan that someone helped them with the bills. But he forgot to tell her who they were because she fell asleep while they're talking.

His condition was fine days ago after walking out of the hospital and the doctor assured it. But since he can't help himself doing nothing while her Mikan's earning for them, he forced himself to plant more flowers to open his flower shop again. Almost all the flowers they've harvest was ruined by the gang that attacked him. Now, he's having a hard time again and his heart's aching. He doesn't want his granddaughter to suffer because of him.

He massages his chest and took a seat. He also thinks of the right time to tell Mikan about the bracelet. He needs to tell her as soon as possible before it's too late. His condition's going worse.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Wow!" Misaki and Mikan exclaimed after walking out of the private plane. They are speechless of the white sand and very clear blue sea water around the island. They actually saw it above upon landing off. There are also floating cottages. The mansion which they will stay overnight is also pretty big. The half is off the shore.

"Welcome back young master!" All the butlers, footmen and maids greeted Natsume and the others.

"Let's go inside." Natsume said while dragging Mikan towards the mansion. The others followed them. Hotaru is with Ruka, Yoichi escorted Misaki and Tsubasa is with his girlfriend. The maids and footmen brought their luggage.

"This will be your room. My room's beside this room." Natsume said while entering a big modern room. It was built in with own bathroom. Mikan walked out on the veranda. She was really amazed because under it was water and she can see many star fish, shells and corals.

"This is magnificent!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it." He said.

"Where will Misaki and Hotaru sleep?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"They have their own room, don't worry." Natsume answered. "I'm sure the foods are already prepared. Come out after you changed. We will swim after eating." He said and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Natsume!" Mikan called. Natsume stops and look at her.

"I don't have my clothes with me. You kidnapped me, remember?" Mikan said. Natsume chuckled after hearing what she just said.

"Your clothes are already in the closet. Just choose whatever you want to wear." He said then walks out.

_Great! I forgot that this was planned. _Mikan thought.

_End of Chapter Eighteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Next Chapter: _Together Forever_

There you have it, my chapter 18. Hope you liked it! I'll wait for your review. I already updated my other on-going stories: the **Love Makes Both Sides Crazy - **Chapter 3 and the **Way Back Home – **Part 2. Check it out if you're interested guys. And also, can you vote on the poll on my profile? I'll really appreciate it if you do. Thanks. XD


	22. Together Forever

**A disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Boys Over Flowers/Meteor Garden/HanaYori Dango, I am just a mere fan. I don't plan to steal their plot. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic.

**Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy**

_Presents_

_**One Love**_

Chapter 19

_Together Forever!_

"Mikan! Let's go swimming!" Misaki exclaimed after seeing Mikan walking out of the mansion. Misaki's wearing a swimming bra with a white net style T-shirt and swimming shorts. Mikan wore the same style only she wore a simple bathing suit inside. She's not comfortable exposing her back which has a large red birthmark that looks like a world map. Her hair was braided low.

Tsubasa's girlfriend's wearing a two piece which makes her sexy curved body visible. Hotaru's wearing the same as theirs. The boys wear Hawaiian sleeves and shorts. Yoichi's taking a nap like Natsume with a manga covered on his face. Mikan and Misaki took a bath at the beach while Hotaru and Ruka's reading a book. Tsubasa's putting a lotion on his girlfriend's back.

"Let's play beach volleyball!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Beautiful Vs. Handsome."

"You play with yourself Andou." Hotaru said. It's crazy because the boys have an advantage if they grouped like that.

"I'm in!" Mikan shouted. She and Misaki's walking back towards their seats.

"Me too!" Misaki followed.

"Me three." Ruka said while putting down the book he's reading. Hotaru sighs.

"Let's play but we have to regroup. I don't like the idea of Girls versus Boys." Hotaru said.

"I agree." Tsubasa's girlfriend said. Misaki made a funny face facing the opposite side so that nobody will see her reaction.

"Game." Natsume said while putting his manga on the side table and then sips his juice. Yoichi open his eyes to indicate that he's in.

"I made this. The first four names that'll come out here will be group one and the rest will be in group two. But… it should consist of two girls and two boys in each group so if it becomes three girls or three boys in one group, the third person will be automatically go to the other group." She said while starting the machine she invented. It's like a tube with names inside. And the air's making a paper come out. The first group was Ruka, Mikan, Tsubasa and Tsubasa's girlfriend while Hotaru, Natsume, Yoichi and Misaki belong to the second group.

The group two gets the first game. Misaki's face can't be painted after witnessing Tsubasa and his girlfriend's sweet moments after scoring some. But because of Natsume and Hotaru's not having a team work, the group one gets the second game. Now, Natsume's face can't be painted because Mikan and Tsubasa happily hugged each other after winning the game. Of course, Tsubasa's girlfriend doesn't mind it since they'll hug each other too.

Tsubasa saw it and made it their secret weapon to defeat the enemy. He knows Natsume and Yoichi can't hug Hotaru or Misaki because they don't want to do it. They are allergic to girls except for their girlfriend. So he always hugs Mikan without her noticing that after they had scored. They won the third game.

Poor Ruka, Hotaru didn't stop firing her baka gun to him because Ruka's team won. They had a punishment that the winners will choose one loser to become their servant for a whole day. Of course Ruka chooses Hotaru, Mikan chooses Natsume, Tsubasa chooses Yoichi and Misaki went to Tsubasa's girlfriend. Mikan and Tsubasa were happy about it because the great Natsume and Yoichi will become their servants. While Misaki hated to be _his_ girlfriend's servant.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Who's there?" Yoh asked after noticing that someone was in his room. He got a broomstick and went inside his room. He was positive that someone was there. When he went inside, he saw a man wearing a bonnet on his head to cover his face escaping through the windows. He chased him but it was too late because he got away. He looks around to see what's missing. He saw her closet was open and all the things inside were in a mess. He looks for his diary and it was still there. The small box containing Mikan's bracelet was ruined and the bracelet wasn't there anymore._ That guy took it!_

"You bastard! Give it back! Give it back!" He shouted beyond the windows in his bedroom. Yurasaki heard him that's why the little boy runs to where he is.

"Grandpa! Mikan-nee's grandpa! Are you alright?" Yurasaki shouted after seeing he collapsed on the floor while holding his aching heart. The boy got scared and runs to where his parents are and told them what's happening to the old man. Just as the kid runs outside, there are men in black that went inside to make a mess.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan suddenly felt nervous. She accidentally let go of the glass she's been holding making it shattered on the floor. Everyone's eyes landed on her with a worried expression visible on their face. They are inside the mansion having a good time. They'll have a pool party outside later on.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Do you hurt your hands?" Hotaru asked while checking on her palm.

"I'm alright. Don't worry. I am sorry about the glass. I didn't mean to break it into pieces." She apologized. Why did she feel nervous of all the sudden?

"Maybe you're just hungry. Let's start the party outside. Let's go!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Mikan nodded. Tsubasa was about to drag her outside when Natsume slaps his hands.

"You're so close Shadow." Natsume snaps and dragged Mikan outside after giving him a death glare. Tsubasa faked a laugh while holding his hurt hand. He doesn't mean like that. He's just worried for her like a little sister that he doesn't have.

"Let's go outside too babe." He said while putting his hand to his girlfriend's shoulder.

_This Jerk! _Misaki thought after witnessing Tsubasa's act. The rest followed Natsume and Mikan outside towards the pool.

They started to eat their dinner and then enjoyed the rest of the night dancing with the music. After an hour, Natsume turned off the music and started to count.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! It's show time!" After shouting, the sky was full of fireworks. Mikan forgot about her worries after seeing the fireworks. Natsume covered her with his jacket and then holds her hand. She looks at her hand where Natsume holds it and then she looks at him who's watching the sky happily. She holds his hand back. She wished they could stay together forever like this.

Ruka and Hotaru are sitting beside each other too whilst watching the fireworks. Tsubasa saw Misaki was hugging herself because of the breeze while looking amazed at the sky. He was about to offer his jacket when Yoichi put a jacket on her.

"Thank you." Misaki said to Yoichi. He just answered her with his infamous 'Hn' and then walks away while his hands in his pockets. Tsubasa doesn't know why but he got irritated after seeing that.

"Hun… I'm cold." Tsubasa's current girlfriend said.

"Do you want a hug, babe?" He asked. He didn't wait for her answer and just hugs her. Misaki saw it and tried to ignore it. She doesn't want her good evening to ruin just for that. But it's too late because it was already ruined by that idiot Tsubasa.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Mikan still can't sleep that why she's walking on the seashore. She remembered her wish to be with her loved ones in the sea when she gets her memory back. When can her wish be granted? Does Natsume's wish already granted unlike hers?

Except Hotaru and her, almost all of their friends got drunk because of their silly little game, spin the bottle. When the bottle was pointed to you, you need to drink one whole shot of rum. She only drinks one shot because the rest was drunk by Natsume. Hotaru's drinks were drunk by Ruka too. She sat on the sand far enough for the waves to reach. She's thinking what her life could be if she hasn't had an accident which causes her memory loss. Will she have fun like this? Will she be able to meet her grandpa and Natsume? Will she be able to be friends with Hotaru, Misaki-nee, Yoichi, Tsubasa-nii, Reo-sempai, Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Koko, Yuu, Kitsu, Mochu and so forth? What was her life before everything else happened? There are so many things she wants an answer. Thinking about it makes her headaches.

She sat down and feels the cold breeze that comes from the sea. She's cold. She forgot to bring a jacket with her. She only wears her orange polka dotted pajamas. She then looks upon the bright sky and saw the millions and billions of stars shining along the moon. What a beautiful and peaceful night. Even the waves are so calm. She wants to stay longer.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

Natsume stands up to make strawberry milk. He wanted one glass of it before going to sleep. He didn't even get drunk of all the rum he drunk including Polka's. He smirks when he remembered the reason why he did that. Basically, Polka has a high tolerance of alcohol. He already experienced it when they drink at the HGC Hotel. It was a messed and very embarrassing for the employees but because he got carried away when Polka passed out, he doesn't mind at all as long as she got comfortable.

He went to the kitchen to make his strawberry milk. He was about to return to his room when he remembered something in his pocket. He looks at her watch, 2:30am. Maybe he can give it tomorrow because it's too late. He just wanted to see her for the last time tonight before going to sleep so he tried to open her door. To his surprised, it was opened.

_That girl! Why didn't she lock the door before sleeping? _He steps inside to check on her and saw no one. _Where is she?_ He went into the veranda and saw some silhouettes at the seashore. He sighs. He went to his room to get something.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~ **

"Father, what if they discover us?" A girl with long auburn hair said while looking at her father in their study room. It's already late at night but she and her father's not yet sleeping. There are so many things that her father wants her to know. They have many important things to do, very important things that there's no room for a single mistake. They are preparing for a very big event that'll change their entire life, a very dangerous thing.

"They will not. Not if you shut your mouth. I'll make sure that this secret will die along with that girl." The brunet guy said. "Just follow all the things that I tell you to do."

"Oh please! I'll do all the things that you want me to do. Just don't kill anyone father." The long auburn hair lass said.

"Baka! If I don't shut her up, what if she remembered everything? All the things that we work hard will go to waste." Her father exclaimed after hitting the table with his hands.

"I know. But there's a possibility that she has a permanent amnesia. It has been 8 years father." She said. What they were going to do was already a big sin and if her father harms that girl… No, even just thinking about it makes her have goose bumps. She looks at the girl who's smiling brightly at the photo.

"I know… I investigated all the things around her. I just can't stay silence her while she's there. She's a threat." He answered. He then massages his head. Her daughter walks near him and massages his head and shoulder instead of him doing that.

"Relax, father. Whatever it is that makes you worried, just don't kill anyone. I don't want you to be a criminal. I will make sure that no one stands on your way." She said. Her father sighs. That was the best thing to say to make her father silent. She doesn't want him hurt anybody.

All of their preparations are complete and the last thing to do is to execute the plan. And it has to be soon. They are waiting for the right time.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

He walks near her and put the two cups in the sand. She didn't even notice that he's there. He then put the coat on her.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed while startled. The coat helps her ease the cold. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be the one asking you that, baka." He answered while sitting beside her. He also hand her the strawberry milk that he brought along with the coat.

"Thank you. How'd you know I'm here?" Mikan asked and then sips the strawberry milk.

"I just know." He simply answered.

"Hmm… this is delicious. Did you make this?" She asked.

"Hn." Natsume look upon the sky and watch the meteor shower. It just started. He knows this would happen. Mikan followed his gaze and was amazed of what she's seeing.

Meteors. Stars. Constellations. He studied everything about it. He's waiting for his promise to watch the night sky together until now. He studied all of it so that when the time comes, he can answer all his questions. He's been longing for that to happen but until now, nothing happened. That promise was broken.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"Natsume, do you want to watch the stars?" Ioran asked his seven year old son. They are having dinner at the big dining area, only the two of them. The butlers and maids are waiting at the corner.

"Yeah!" Natsume answered happily. His mother and little sister are currently visiting their relatives in the US.

"Then you should study about the constellations because I'll ask you questions. I'll also teach you all the things that I know about stars." He said. Natsume becomes excited after hearing him.

"Uhm." Natsume nods. "Promise?" He asked. His father's always busy even his mother. That's why he is very happy after hearing him saying things like that.

"Promise." Ioran smiled gently at him. Even eating dinner with him was very rare to happen.

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

That gentle and loving dad becomes a monster after that accident five years ago that changes their life.

"Wow! It's the first time I've watched as many meteors like that!" Mikan exclaimed. She just finished drinking her strawberry milk.

"I called this island - Meteor Garden. This is the best spot to watch the meteor shower. I just forgot to assemble the grand telescope since I don't know that you're coming here tonight." Natsume said. Since childhood, he always watched the meteor rain on this island alone.

"I see. It's okay without it. Just you being here by my side's enough. Thanks for bringing me here Natt." Mikan said after brushing her both hands together to heat it. She doesn't have gloves with her that's why her hands are cold. Natsume smiled after hearing what she said and then grabbed her hands and covered it with his.

"You're really an idiot for coming here just wearing pajamas." He said then forcefully entered his hand with her inside the pocket so that it won't be exposed in the cold anymore.

"What are you doing?" She felt his chest at her back because his right hand's reach the right side of the pocket where her right hand was. He's sitting on the left side while his left hand was in the left pocket of the coat with her left hand. She stiffened after she feels his breath on her neck. He then pulls back his both hands out.

"Your hands are cold, idiot." He answered. Mikan was about to retort when she touches something inside the pocket. It's like a metal. She gets it out and look at it under the moonlight. It's a beautiful white gold necklace with a unique pendant.

"This is lovely. Is this yours?" She asked still gazing at it.

"It's yours." Natsume answered. Mikan looks at him with confused eyes and returned her gaze at the pendant. She touches it. "That symbolizes you and me. That's a Mikan (AN: orange / tangerine) as you can see, and that's symbolized you. In the center is a fire and that's symbolizes me." He explained.

"The fire symbolized you because you're a hot blooded man." Mikan assumed.

"Nope, I am fire because like fire, I am HOT!" He said.

"Conceited!" Mikan snaps and then hit his stomach making Natsume groaned in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Anyway, why am I the coating and you are in the middle?" She asked.

"The fire is in the middle because I am your heart. You're the coating because you are my life. I also feels like you're protecting me from getting hurt." He said while looking at the moon. The meteor rain has long ended. Mikan smiled while looking at it. It makes her happy. Natsume grabbed it and put it in her neck. "Don't dare to lose it Polka. This thing represents my heart." After wearing it to her neck, he put his arm around her waist. Mikan didn't mind, not at all. For the second time since yesterday, she wished they could stay together forever like this.

_In a not so faraway spot near the two… _A cold and stoic face with short raven hair and has an amethyst eyes and a blond lad with deep blue eyes are watching the scene. She followed Natsume after seeing him walking out of the mansion with two cups and a coat with him. She thought that there are some interesting things that will happen so she brought her video camera with her and wakes up her boyfriend to come along.

She ended the video. There's nothing fun that will happen anymore. But she admits that this is the first time seeing his cousin this romantic. He's always cold and rude towards others._ What a guy. _

"Let's go back." Ruka said to her. They need to go back before Natsume saw them and get angry.

"Yeah…" Hotaru answered while putting the video camera back to its purse. The video that she recorded just now will be added to her blackmail collections. She needed to make many copies as possible.

_Back to Natsume and Mikan… _Someone yawns two meters away from them. Mikan was startled after seeing him sitting up while stretching his hands.

"Oi, Natsume. You're here with the hag." He said while looking at them with sleepy eyes.

"Yoichi! W-what are you d-doing there? When d-did you come here?" She asked. She immediately pulled away Natsume's hand around her waist. She's blushing. Did he hear all the things they talked about? Did he witness everything? Gosh, it's so embarrassing.

"Hn. I was already here before you came to take a nap. It's not my fault that you didn't notice me lying here." Yoichi said. Mikan's jaw dropped. He saw the cup beside Mikan. "Why didn't you bring strawberry milk for me? You know I like that too." He said particularly to Natsume.

"I only have two hands." Natsume answered.

"Wait… You knew he was here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I thought you knew." Natsume simply answered. Mikan bit her lips. It's so embarrassing. It really is. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Polka. He's a friend."

_Yeah, whatever! _She felt comfortable now anyway.

"Hn." Yoichi moaned and went back lying on the white sand which is visible because of the moonlight. He makes his arms his pillow and covered his face with a hat. They continued watching the beautiful night sky for another hour whilst the winds blowing their hair.

About Tsubasa and Misaki? They were sleeping in their own bedrooms safe and sound. They're missing all the fun.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Let's go back here next time!" Tsubasa sighs. "I'll miss this beautiful island. They're going inside the private plane that they used to ride going into the 'Meteor Garden' that Natsume called.

"Yeah… What if we go to the land of birds next time?" Ruka suggested.

"That was a wonderful idea Ruka." He exclaimed.

"Land of birds?" Misaki asked confusedly.

"Uh-huh… You know, in Brazil. The Yukihara's owned an island there, somewhere in Rio de Janeiro." Tsubasa said.

"Wow! Really?" Mikan asked. Her eyes were sparkling just thinking about a jungle full of birds. There should be a lot of adventures there. She loves adventure. She then imagines the lovely and pretty birds talking to her. She's drooling.

"Hn." Yoichi's being Yoichi after seeing her expression.

_'__What she's thinking about?__' _Hotaru thought after watching her sparkling and walking like floating in the air.

"Tsk. Wanna goes there right now?" Natsume asked.

"Yes!" Mikan answered immediately. She then remembered something. "I mean - NO! Let's go home. We need to go home right now. Gramps will freak out if I don't go home." She marched towards her seat. She really wanted to go to Rio but she needs to prioritize her grandpa first. He's still sick.

"Come on. Let's go there another time guys. There are still classes we need to attend to." Hotaru said.

"You're right." Almost everyone agreed.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

"Grandpa! Tadaima!" Mikan shouted after walking inside of their house. She was shocked to see her house in a mess… again. She hurriedly runs around to look for her grandpa. He's not everywhere.

"Nee-chan." The kid called.

"Yurasaki! Where's Gramps? What happened? Don't tell me…" Was it like last time? She should've never left her grandpa alone.

"Mikan-chan!" The woman said after entering the house. "I'm glad that you're safe." It was Yurasaki's mother.

"Auntie… Where's my grandpa?" Mikan asked. She's really worried.

"Be strong Mikan. I'll tell you what happened." The woman looks at her with a worried expression. "He's…"

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

She answered her phone. She just finished taking up a shower after coming home. She read the name of the caller on the screen, Sweet Mikan. Why is she calling? Did she forget something? They just parted not too long.

"Oh – Mikan-chan? What's up?" She casually said.

"Misaki-nee…" Her voice is like crying.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan? Are you crying?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Grandpa… He is…" The caller couldn't finish what she's saying. Misaki can hear her crying.

"Where are you? I'm coming…" She waited for her answer and immediately changed her clothes to go where she is. She doesn't know what happened but she knows she needed her.

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

A tear falls in her cheeks while looking at her grandpa lying in the bed covered by white clothing. He's breathing through the oxygen pipe that was put in his mouth. He also has a bandage wrapped around his head.

_He's in a coma. There was a vulgar that went inside your house the other night and he stole something from your grandpa. He collapsed. Just as we went inside, those men in black that attacked your house the last time was there making a mess. They don't have mercy. While your grandpa's having a heart attack, he still tried to stop them but one of them hit him in the head. _

Mikan wipes her tears. Yurasaki's mother's voice still echoing through her mind.

_I'm sorry Mikan-chan, we couldn't help him because they told us that they will hurt us if we interrupt them. We brought him into the hospital. The doctor said that he was lucky that he's still breathing after what happened. There is also a possibility that he'll be paralyzed if he wakes up. Be strong Mikan-chan. We're always here for you._

That was the words keep on repeating from his head. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into tears, from crying out loud. She needs to be strong for her grandpa. That's the only thing she needs to do to help his grandpa. Why did all of this happen to them? What has she ever done to make her grandpa like that?

She felt someone's arm around hugging her. She tried to see who it is but tears keep on falling in her eyes making her sight blurry.

"It's okay Mikan-chan. I'm here. You can cry. He'll gonna be okay. Grandpa's strong. You and I know that. He'll wake up soon hitting our head for crying out loud. He will tell us that he's still not dead, why are we crying?" She said while rubbing Mikan's head but tears keep on falling into her cheeks too.

"Misaki-nee…" Now, all the tears that she's preventing not to fall falls like a falls. She hugs her tightly.

_End of Chapter Nineteen_

**~*~ONE LOVE~*~**

There you have it, my chapter 19. Hope you liked it! I'll wait for your review. I will also update my other on-going story: the **Love Makes Both Sides Crazy - **_Chapter 4 _later on. Check it out if you're interested guys. And also, can you vote on the poll on my profile? I'll really appreciate it if you do. Thanks. XD

Sorry if this is kinda late, I am very busy. I still have many One Piece episodes to watch, typesetting in a manga, video making & CD burning to do. Of course, household chores are included, my part-time job which I earned, and also writing my next chapters for my fan fictions. But don't worry because I am prioritizing the last thing I mentioned.

**PS**: I also don't have a fixed internet connection.


	23. Just A Dream

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs. My grammar sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

Chapter 20

_Just a Dream_

* * *

><p><em>You'll never know how STRONG you are,<em>

_Until being STRONG is the only choice you have…_

* * *

><p>He answered his phone after hearing it ringing. He's waiting for that call and he's expecting it to be good news. The man answered on the other line with a panicking voice.<p>

"What did you say?" He yelled.

"We didn't mean to kill him boss. Japang thought that the old man was getting a gun that's why he hits him. The old man is in coma."

"I just told you to scare him but you almost killed that old man. Bastard! Hide for now. If that old man died, I'll kill you myself." He ended the call and throws his phone making it shattered into pieces. He's really pissed. It'll ruin all his plans.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, have some sleep. I'll take care of grandpa. You should go home and bring grandpa some clothes. Don't worry about the bakeshop, I asked Anna and Nonoko to take care of it for now." Misaki said after looking at Mikan's state. She can see her very tired and will collapse anytime. The poor girl hasn't slept since yesterday and both of them are tired of the travel. While she just arrived from home. They'll switch so that Mikan can rest and gather more energy.<p>

"Arigatou Misaki-nee. I'll go back as soon as I can. Please tell me if Grandpa wakes up." She said while running to the exit.

"Don't worry! Just rest and take care of yourself." Misaki reminded.

* * *

><p>Today is holiday that's why they don't have classes. It's an opportunity for her to find more money for her grandpa. She has no time to sleep. She can still move. It's still early so she can deliver the milks and newspapers. She doesn't want Misaki to bother for their financial problem.<p>

"Mikan!" She heard someone shouted her name as she approaches their house. She looked up and saw him. He's waving to her.

"Reo-sempai! What are you doing here?" She asked while running out of breath. She just finished delivering the morning newspapers and the milk.

"I heard what happened… How's your grandpa?" He asked. Suddenly, after hearing his questions, Mikan's face became sad and worried.

"…"

"I see…" Reo didn't wait for her to answer. "My manager asked about you. Are you free? He said we can start the recording today, he gives us a bonus for working today since today is a holiday. The shooting for the music video will be this weekend because they know we still need to go to class."

Bonus! Yay!

"Wait for me Reo-sempai… I'll just change." She said then hurriedly went inside to take a shower. She even forgot to invite him inside the house to take a seat while waiting.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the big recording studio, her mind stop and doesn't want to work, her mouth gaped wide. She can't believe what she's seeing. All the famous stars and singers are just walking like nothing. As if they're not famous at all in this building.<p>

"This way Mikan-chan." Reo called but Mikan didn't even budge. He walks neared her and kisses her on the cheek which makes her jumps out of sudden.

"Reo-sempai!" She exclaimed. Reo tried not to laugh but he can't which causes Mikan to blush.

"Gomen Mikan-chan but your expression just now was very funny. I tried calling you out but I guess you didn't hear me so I kissed you." He looks at Mikan who was still blushing and looking at the celebrities walking around.

"Don't mind them. This agency never allowed fans and paparazzi to get inside that's why those stars are free to walk around. The securities here are very tight." He casually said. Before Mikan could answer, a man in his forty's neared them.

"Welcome to the SRC Miss Sakura!" He greeted them.

"Thank you…" Mikan bowed at him.

"Kaname's joining the recording for this album, isn't he?" Reo asked the old man.

"He's already in the studio, waiting. You know him. He's interested in new talents. He's very eager to meet Ms. Sakura after you talked to him about her. But he went back to his office when you said you'll be late." The manager answered. Mikan sweat dropped after hearing the conversation. They walk towards the elevator.

As soon as they arrived at the top of the building, in the 58th floor, they faced a big French door. The building was much modernized. Beside the French door was a big name plate written,

_Kaname Sono_

_Director of SRC (Sono Recording Company)_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Mikan swallowed an imaginary lump. A gorgeous girl greeted them as soon as they arrived in front of the big door.

'_Sono Recording Company. I've heard this company before._' Mikan thought. She then remembered what Permy said after he introduced the great UF4.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Flashback~*~<strong>

"You mean, the SS Shopping Malls? Wow, so you owned that mall, we always shopped there!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"That's cool permy!" Mikan said. "Let's shop there sometimes, the four of us! Is it okay?"

"That's a great idea Mikan! It's sounds fun! Let's go there together sometimes!" Anna said.

"Well… Do you guys know the SRC?" Permy suddenly asked.

"You mean the Sono Recording Company? They are famous for producing famous stars and singers from Japan that became popular in the whole world. It's one of the biggest companies in Japan. I think they are the third in rank this year. Why do you ask?" Anna said. Mikan was shocked about how her friends know everything about it.

"It's just that… I am trying to enter the showbiz world. And I auditioned last week. I am still waiting for them to call me." Permy answered.

"Wow… I hoped you'll reach your goal Permy as long as you work hard." Mikan said.

"That's right so don't lose hope." Nonoko followed.

"Press on, Permy!" The three said in chorus.

**~*~End of Flashback~*~**

* * *

><p>"So this is the famous SRC that Permy and others were talking about." Mikan unconsciously said.<p>

"That's right Mikan-chan and you were about to meet the future C.E.O. We're close friends that's why I was given a special treatment to come and visit him here anytime I liked. But don't worry, what we came here is a pure business and you are highly recommended by me. He's very interested to meet you in person." Reo said.

* * *

><p>"Hello, this Sakura's resident. The family is currently out. Please leave your message after the beeps." It was Mikan's recorded voice.<p>

No one's picking up the phone, where are they? That girl! Can't she buy her own phone? How can I contact her? That stupid girl! I can't reach her via their landline!

Natsume immediately walks outside and ride in his sports car. He needs to go to their mall to buy something. He needs to go out of this house. He can't stay there while she's still lying in her bed and her eyes are still close.

"Young master, your father will be home any moment now. He said not to let you go out. He wants to talk to you." Butler Taku said. He's standing beside his car.

"Hn." Natsume said and then continued, "Let that Monster wait." He immediately closes the window and drives away.

* * *

><p>I know I am not imagining things. Who'll that be, the one singing in the infirmary? There are only four of us who knows that song.<p>

Yoichi stares at the hanging bridge, the same hanging bridge where everything ended. Or should he say where all the pain started? No more tears falling down on his cheeks. He's tired of crying. But every time he looks at it, it reminds of everything that happened that day especially her smile while falling. He then throws the bouquet he's been holding in the water.

Are you happy right now? Hope you are Hag. Did you sing that song in the infirmary when I have a fever to make me calm down? Still the same you idiotic twin sister. It reminds me of Natsume's girlfriend. Every time I see her, I can't help but think of you. Those idiotic smiles and her attitude are the same as yours.

After the flowers were gone out of sight where it went towards where the water flows, he lay down on the grass under a big Sakura tree just a few meters away from the hanging bridge. He stared at the keychain on his phone. That was her gift that time, the Casper Keychain. Not even a single scratch was made. He then put it back in his pocket and covers his eyes with his right arm. He's going to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Mikan's mouth gaped wide when she entered his office. All the dividers and components are full of stuff toys and on his table is a small brown teddy bear.<p>

"Mikan, this is Kaname, the director of SRC. Kaname, this is Mikan, the one I'm talking about." Reo introduces. The blond boy stands up to give Mikan shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you finally Mikan-chan." Kaname said.

"It's nice to meet you too Kaname-senpai." Mikan bowed.

Kaname smiled. All the people whom he meets always called him Mr. Sono but this girl's different. He likes it.

"Feel at home Mikan-chan. You don't have to be nervous when we start the recording. I know you'll do well." Kaname said.

"I'll do my best Kaname-senpai." Mikan said with a strong fighting spirit.

"That's the spirit!" Kaname said. "Should we start? Are you ready?" Mikan nods.

"Ahem." Reo faked a cough.

"Oh yeah, you won't be a backup singer for this music video. I'll make you his co-singer. Can you do it?" Kaname asked.

"I will be a co-co-si-singer? I'll do my best! Arigatou!" Mikan exclaimed. Reo and Kaname smiled after seeing her happy reaction.

"Since you're okay with that, should we sign the contract? If this music video becomes popular, we'll make another contract. Is that okay?" Kaname asked. Mikan's speechless. If the music video became successful, she'll be a popular singer which she dreamt of.

* * *

><p>"Deal."<p>

"Miss Sakura, please come inside the recording studio. We'll start the recording right away. Please do your best." Reo's manager answered. She immediately went inside with Reo.

"Don't be nervous Mikan-chan. I know you can do it. Press on, Mikan-chan." Reo encouraged her. Mikan smiled and inhaled deeply. After hearing the recorded tune of the song just once, she can already sing it on her own.

Kaname started playing the instrument. Then Reo started singing and followed by Mikan.

**Reo:**

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

**Mikan:**

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**Reo:**

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

**Reo and Mikan:**

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**Mikan:**

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you were(was) so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now i'm wishin that she'd pick up the phone._

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one._

_Cuz I was wrong..._

**Reo and Mikan:**

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything._

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)._

_I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)._

_Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)._

_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)._

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream)._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize (i realize), it was only just a dream_

_(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._

_It was only just a dream._

* * *

><p>"Good job Reo-kun, Sakura-san and Kaname-sama!" Reo's manager said after they went out of the recording room.<p>

"You've done well Mikan-chan. Very impressive for a first timer. Where did you find this talented and beautiful girl, Reo?" Kaname asked. He's very impressed of Mikan. Reo's right, Mikan is a one out of one million. Mikan bit her lips after hearing what Kaname said about her.

"She's a kohai," Reo smirks. "…and a very special friend."

"Now that I think about it, there was also a female singer that became popular not just in Japan but in the whole world. Every time she makes a music video, she doesn't need to retake it. All of her songs became no. 1 hits. She became a legend in the music industry in young age. I think you know her. She came here too." Kaname said.

"You mean, Yuka Azumi?" Reo asked. "She's really great. I love her songs. Well, this is her song after all."

"Too bad she quit singing when she got married. She's Yuka Yukihara now. Even the Hollywood wants her back. There's not even a single anti-fan of her. My father was her manager so I know anything about her." Kaname said.

Yuka Azumi. Yuka Yukihara. Those names seem familiar. Where did she hear that names? Her head suddenly ached. She then remembered something.

"Speaking of which, you look like her Mikan-chan. Like a younger version. Yuka doesn't look old now anyway." Kaname said while staring at her.

"Yeah…" Reo answered. But Mikan seems not to hear a thing. She's thinking very deeply.

"Yukihara? How's she related to Yo-chan?" Mikan murmured but unfortunately, Reo heard her.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yuka is his mother." Reo answered her question.

"You know Yoichi? He's a friend of my friend and an acquaintance. I think they're a member of an infamous group in Gakuen Alice called UF4." Kaname said.

"Yeah… He's a friend. I'm very fond of him because he's cute." Mikan said while laughing. "He likes Casper."

"The way you talked about him, you two seem closed. I heard they causes lots of trouble especially the leader, Natsume Hyuuga." Kaname said.

"Not really, Natsume doesn't cause any trouble anymore. If he does, I'll beat him myself. Hahaha…" Mikan said with a demonic aura laughing behind her. Kaname sweat drops.

"I didn't know that Natsume can be tamed by a girl. What's your relationship? Are you two dating?" Kaname asked. Mikan blushed.

"Y-Yeah…" She said while pinpointing her fingers. Reo gritted his teeth after seeing Mikan's reaction. He has a dark aura around him that cannot be seen.

Mikan's eyes widen when she saw herself in the screen singing with Reo. She didn't know that it was recorded. She just thought that they are recording their voice for the music video.

"Oh yeah, this'll be the music video that we're going to release. We don't need to shoot for another. I just plan it to be as simple as this. I am very impressed for the two of you." Kaname said while replaying the music video.

"…" Mikan was speechless. Really? She thought that it's hard to shoot a music video and that there are many cuts. She didn't even think that the music video will be like that. She's unaware. Whew! Not bad. She still has lots of free time for another part time job.

"You can rest for now. We will give you a notice when we release the music video. I know it'll be a success." Kaname said. "I'm looking forwards for our next project Mikan-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Time skips.<strong>

"You're early…" Yuka said to her son. She's sitting on the sofa while watching television.

"Hn. What are you watching Mom?" He asked. It's the first time he has seen her watching since she's always out to visit someone.

"I heard that SRC's releasing a new album. They asked me to compose a breakup song and I am watching it now. I want to know who'll sing my song. It's been a long time since I composed one so I wanted to know if it's a success. Sit with me, the music's about to start." Yuka said.

Yoichi walks towards her and sit next to her. He's curious about the song she composed. He can see her Mom became busy these past weeks, so that's what she's been doing. The video started by a guy playing piano.

_I know him, that's Kaname. Why is he in the video? Does he want to be a musician? Not bad._

"That kid even joined in the music video." Yuka said while smiling. Then a guy with red hair started singing.

**_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._**

**_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_**

**_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._**

'_That guy seems familiar. I think I saw him in the academy. Well, he's a popular singer after all to sing Mom's song.'_

A girl with auburn hair sang after Reo's verse. His eyes widen when he recognized her.

**_I travel back, down that road._**

**_Will you come back? No one knows._**

**_I realize, it was only just a dream._**

"Oh, she's beautiful and excellent. It's my first time seeing her. Is she a new singer?" Yuka asked. Her heart's pounding faster. She's feeling weird just watching her singing. "She looks familiar."

**_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._**

**_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_**

**_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._**

**_So I travel back, down that road._**

**_Will you come back? No one knows._**

**_I realize, it was only just a dream._**

Yoichi looks at her mom's reaction. _Now that I think of it, that hag looks like mom! Is it just a coincident? Wait, does Natsume knows about this?_

* * *

><p>"Have you watched that video? I can't believe she could sing like that!" Cheska said while watching on her iPod.<p>

"That's because she's singing with our Reo." Akiko said.

"She's a whore! She seduced Natsume and then now she's seducing Reo." Hoshina said.

"Should we teach her a lesson then?" Luna said.

"Yeah… Let's give her a lesson for two timing Natsume and Reo." The three answered back Luna.

_End of Chapter Twenty_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There you have it, my chapter 20. Sorry if it took so long for me to update this story. Anyways, thank you for your continuous support for ONE LOVE and to my other stories. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please tell me what you think, if this chapter is not good.

Oh well, I can't think of any good title for this chapter so I just used the title of the song.

BTW, **Happy First Anniversarry** for_ One Love_! I can't believe it has been a year! I hope you'll continue supporting One Love in the near future...

The song was recommended by one of my best reader **ABCMECBA****, **thanks! You can watch it on YouTube. I put the link below.

**The song's title:** Just A Dream- by Nelly (Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie version)

**Reference: **_(type youtube dot com here)_/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8


	24. Credits4 - This is not part of the story

**Story Views: ****30,907** (as of 10/15/2012)

* * *

><p><strong>ONE LOVE<strong>

**Credits 4:**

As promised… To all **REVIEWERS** of ONE LOVE from Credits_3 and Chapter 16 - 20, and to all I haven't thanked yet in the previous credits, let me show you my gratitude:

* * *

><p><strong>23 (Chapter 20)<strong>

_asdfgasdfasdfa_

_Vegie-1526_

_hopeless-romantic-shinju_

_victoriacarlson11_

_ninastylee_

_CuttingFirst_

_Oliviaaaox101_

_ciltiam_

* * *

><p><strong>22 (Chapter 19)<strong>

_ninastylee_

_Amanatsu Amaranth_

_Iarepiggie_

_MilkyAngel_

_Smiley_

_ScarlettxFox_

_Guest_

_climmerbear_

_A-DiDDy101_

_distan33_

_victoriacarlson11_

_Reality Romance_

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_

_Lover's Red Rose_

_Stephy73_

_ABCMECBA_

* * *

><p><strong>21 (Chapter 18)<strong>

_SunnyHazzeL0325_

_SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny33 3_

_Lover's Red Rose_

_MyTwinklingStar_

_victoriacarlson11_

_rampagingann01_

_CuttingFirst_

_angelcheonsa_

_mixanxnatsumexorange_

_distan33_

_Gosi-chan 08_

_ABCMECBA_

* * *

><p><strong>20 (Chapter 17)<strong>

_distan33_

_Mikansume27_

_victoriacarlson11_

_rinoakim_

_Gosi-chan 08_

_ABCMECBA_

_mixanxnatsumexorange_

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_

_CuttingFirst_

_MyselfxYourself_

_ninjagrl55_

* * *

><p><strong>19 (Chapter 16)<strong>

_Exquisiteshine_

_Exquisiteshine_

_Kyokitty 4ever_

_MyselfxYourself_

_Alicia Testarossa_

_victoriacarlson11_

_zombiecake11290_

_SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny33 3_

_ABCMECBA_

* * *

><p><strong>18 (Credits 3)<strong>

_Stephy73_

_victoriacarlson11_

_mixanxnatsumexorange_

_ABCMECBA_

* * *

><p><strong>17 (Chapter 15)<strong>

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>16 (Chapter 14)<strong>

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>15 (Chapter 13)<strong>

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>10 (Chapter 9)<strong>

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>5 (Chapter 5)<strong>

_Jksmsa-Atuaza HJK_

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>3 (Chapter 3)<strong>

_zombiecake11290_

* * *

><p><strong>2 (Chapter 2)<strong>

_Mae13_

* * *

><p><strong>1 (Chapter 1)<strong>

_ABCMECBA_

_sakura-san29_

_AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi_

_Azn-Wemo_

_Aertial_

_Mae13_

Thank you very much! Your reviews made me the HAPPIEST after reading it all!

* * *

><p>For adding ONE LOVE as one of your STORY FAVORITE:<p>

_**mila13mira**_

_**myselfxYourself**_

_**mixanxnatsumexorange**_

_**ArtisticLove**_

_**SweetDevilAYRI**_

_**erzadiamond18**_

_**zombiecake11290**_

_**hehehe808**_

_**Evangeline43**_

_**meitantei-kun**_

_**celestial-mystic-universe**_

_**moonprincesst15**_

_**VanillaHoneyChocolate**_

_**Darlene121288**_

_**rUbY x sApPhIrE25**_

_**iLoveYouXx3**_

_**distan33**_

_**Lover11Anime**_

_**LOsTH3arT8**_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325**_

_**GALover0326**_

_**rampagingann01**_

_**MyTwinklingStar**_

_**startwinkle**_

_**DnDn**_

_**Ninastylee**_

_**bubblygirl027**_

_**Himekaaaaa**_

_**RyuyaKazamaki**_

_**Hippii shelly**_

_**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**_

_**GakuenLME**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**climmerbear**_

_**ScarlettxFox**_

_**kawaii-keki29**_

_**Iarepiggie**_

_**caramelapple01**_

_**NXMRXH**_

_**AnimeCookieXo**_

_**amina2012**_

_**hopeless-romantic-shinju**_

_**Maddie316**_

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**TheCrimsonFireFly**_

_**DarkFaerie0**_

_**xxxtefixxx**_

* * *

><p>For my new STORY FOLLOWERS:<p>

_**erzadiamond18**_

_**uriel's tea time**_

_**zombiecake11290**_

_**Sapphire Kuran**_

_**hehehe808**_

_**SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny33 3**_

_**SilverMeaning of Life and Love**_

_**Soapy Sophie**_

_**meitantei-kun**_

_**djsjdg18**_

_**applegreentea**_

_**Exquisiteshine**_

_**VanillaHoneyChocolate**_

_**Kaze-Yon23**_

_**Gosi-chan 08**_

_**Kimberley Maria**_

_**hinata10**_

_**Mikansume27**_

_**angelcheonsa**_

_**GALover0326**_

_**Lover11Anime**_

_**startwinkle**_

_**DnDn**_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325**_

_**nightworldluvr4ever**_

_**Hippii shelly**_

_**GakuenLME**_

_**PandaLove22**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**Climmerbear**_

_**Principessa Luna Fiorella**_

_**bubblygirl027**_

_**ScarlettxFox**_

_**Alicia Testarossa**_

_**kawaii-keki29**_

_**Iarepiggie**_

_**caramelapple01**_

_**aNonymoUs-cassiopeia**_

_**aniAngelxx**_

_**AnimeCookieXo**_

_**patrixiakate**_

_**amina2012**_

_**magicglenda**_

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**DarkFaerie0**_

* * *

><p>For those who added me as their FAVORITE AUTHOR:<p>

_**erzadiamond18**_

_**zombiecake11290**_

_**hehehe808**_

_**shinaej**_

_**Gosi-chan 08**_

_**GALover0326**_

_**MyTwinklingStar**_

_**Lover11Anime**_

_**K-chan's Kisses**_

_**startwinkle**_

_**AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi**_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325**_

_**Himekaaaaa**_

_**ABCMECBA**_

_**GakuenLME**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**climmerbear**_

_**ScarlettxFox**_

_**Iarepiggie**_

_**caramelapple01**_

_**NXMRXH**_

_**hopeless-romantic-shinju**_

_**DarkFaerie0**_

* * *

><p>For my NEW FOLLOWERS:<p>

_**FloorCita**_

_**zombiecake11290**_

_**Gosi-chan 08**_

_**Lover11Anime**_

_**Startwinkle**_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325**_

_**Hippii shelly**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**climmerbear**_

_**Principessa Luna Fiorella**_

_**bubblygirl027**_

_**ScarlettxFox**_

_**Iarepiggie**_

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**DarkFaerie0**_

* * *

><p>There you have it… Thank you very, very, very much, Hope to see you in the future chapters too! THANK YOU from the BOTTOM of MY HEART! XD<p>

* * *

><p>To <em><strong>ABCMECBA<strong>_**:**

Thank you for adding** One Love **in your

Community:_**Best Gakuen alice stories!**_

**XD**

* * *

><p>And if you've noticed, I replaced dashes to those pennames that have dot/s since it won't be visible after I uploaded this credit if your pennames still have dot/s…

To all my silent readers, it'll be very nice to hear from you… If you have comments, suggestions or complain about my story, please leave a review and tell me about it… thanks!

I am sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews and questions personally, GOMENASAI!

Until the next update!

Ja ne~

* * *

><p><em>Yours truly,<em>

**Princess Mei Mikan**


	25. I Mean It

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

**I know it's kinda late but... Happy Halloween minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 21_

I Mean It

* * *

><p><em>Never explain yourself to anyone…<em>

_Because the person who LIKES you doesn't need it,_

_And the person who DISLIKES you won't believe it._

* * *

><p>Everyone's busy doing the activity on the board except for a certain genius raven hair girl who already finished the activity. She's watching something on her tablet.<p>

"Hag! Your music video's selling way too fast. I think it's a golden record by now." Hotaru said while looking at her iPod.

"Oh well... I didn't know it'll sell." Mikan simply answered. She's still writing. Their teacher's out for the last period because of an urgent matter leaving them an activity.

"You're really talented Mikan-chan! It's just a week when it was released." Misaki exclaimed while hugging her behind her back. "I can't wait for your single's debut."

"By the way, does Natsume knows that you're famous now?" Hotaru asked. She's still watching the music video at her tablet but she's waiting for Mikan's answer.

"I haven't told him yet. It doesn't matter. It's just a one time deal. I can't think of another music video because I am not confident enough with my talent. I am just a back-up singer that became Reo-sempai's co-singer in that video. I don't think I can have my single's debut." Mikan answered while answering their Math assignments. She just finished the activity that was given. She actually wanted to tell Natsume but she can't find an opportunity.

"I advised that you tell him as soon as possible." Hotaru sighs. Mikan looks at her.

"I will." She smiled and continued what she's doing.

"Speaking of which, Harada, did you think that Reo gains popularity by making Mikan his co? He becomes more popular." Hotaru stated. "Look at this." Mikan just ignored them.

"You're right Hotaru-chan." Misaki said while looking at the graph in Hotaru's iPod. "All of his songs didn't earn rating this big like the _Just a dream _album featuring Mikan."

"I think so too." Hotaru holds her chin while thinking of something. Mikan looks at her watch on her wrist and then suddenly stands up.

"I still have my afternoon part-time. I have to go Hotaru, Misaki-nee. I'll return before afternoon's first period. You can eat lunch without me!" She said while running towards the exit. The two didn't bother to look because they are used to Mikan running like that every break time. They didn't notice someone followed her.

Mikan went to her locker to pick up something before going out. She noticed an envelope that was addressed to her. She opens it and read it. Her eyes widen after reading the message. _What's this?_

"Mikan-chan!" She was startled when someone called her. She immediately hides the letter in her pocket making it crumpled. "Going to your part time job?" She looks back to confirm the voice.

"Reo-sempai!" She pretended that nothing happened and faces him. "Yeah."

"Are you okay? You're pale!" He asked while trying to look for what she hides.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry. By the way, what are you doing here?" She tried to change his focus.

"I saw you run outside so I followed. The manager phoned me so I'm going out. Let's go together." Reo said while smiling.

"Yeah…" She responded. They walked outside.

* * *

><p>"I see, this album became popular not only because of Mikan's golden voice but also because of the composer, Yuka Azumi or should I call her Yuka Yukihara now?" Hotaru realizes.<p>

"You mean, Yoichi-kun's mother?" Misaki's eyes widen. She looks at the description in the CD case she's been holding. Of course they bought a copy right after the album's released. It's true that the composer's name was written on it under the artists' name. "I remember now. Yuka-san's a very famous singer. In fact, she became a living legend in the music industry just like Michael Jackson when he was still alive."

"Yeah, worldwide my dear." Hotaru added.

"I really idolized her and all of her songs. She stopped singing after she married, as I recall." Misaki said. Hotaru's about to reply when suddenly it becomes noisy and almost all their classmates are shouting towards the door. They already know what's happening without even telling it.

"As usual, a noisy entrance…" Hotaru simply said. She didn't bother to look and just continued watching the music video. It's been playing repeatedly on her screen for a hundred times by now.

"Here you are guys! Let's go to the cafeteria to eat lunch." Tsubasa said. "Mikan-chan's not here again. I missed her."

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are not here too. Where are they?" Misaki asked out of curiosity. Tsubasa quickly put his hands in his chest pretending to be hurt.

"I'm here Misaki-chan and yet you're looking for other guys." Tsubasa cried. Misaki blushed.

"Shut up Idiot! You're giving me goose bumps." Hotaru said after hitting him on the head. Tsubasa rubs his head.

"Hey Hotaru-chan, I noticed that you're staring at your iPod for a week now. Are you watching Anime? Is it Bleach? Naruto? Fairy Tail? One Piece?" Tsubasa tried to think of other Anime when he caught a glimpse on her tab. His eyes widen when he recognized who was on the screen.

"It's not anime baka. I'm done watching the updates this week." Hotaru answered but Tsubasa's not looking at her anymore.

"Kaname, that bastard was included in a music video? Unbelievable!" Tsubasa exclaimed. He's happy for him. His eyes become more widen after recognizing the auburn girl who's singing. "Don't tell me that is..."

"Mikan..." Hotaru continued. Everyone becomes tense. They already knew except for this idiot and the idiot with crimson orbs.

"That's Mikan-chan?" He exclaimed. Everyone's dumbfounded by his reaction.

"Yeah...? You didn't recognize her?" Misaki asked confusedly. All of them can tell that was Mikan.

"Oh well..." Tsubasa rubs the back of his head. "I thought it was my ex-girlfriend Miaka, or is it Sakura... I think it's Rukia? Erza? Inoue? Nami? Lucy? Hinata? Robin? Hildagarte? Kunieda? Russianne? Arghh!"

"Those were all anime characters from Fushigi Yuugi, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Beelzebub and One Piece." Yoichi hit his head. "Russianne's the only ex-gilfriend you mentioned."

'_I thought that was all of his ex-girlfriend. But only the last he mentioned.' _Misaki sighs after the thought. Why was she glad?

"Anyway, does Natsume knows?" Tsubasa suddenly becomes serious.

"Let's leave this matter. Mikan said she's gonna tell him anyway." Hotaru said.

"Hmm. Let's leave this matter then. Let's go eat!" Tsubasa smiled widely at Misaki making her blushed hardly.

"Speaking of Natsume and Ruka, where are those bakas?" Hotaru asked.

"You and Ruka just saw each other this morning and you're missing him already? Unbelievable! Should I be jealous that Ruka has someone like you?" Tsubasa tried to kiss the tip of her hands but failed because a baka gun pops out of nowhere and pointed at him. He sweat drops.

"Should I fire this one to you to answer my question seriously or I'll kill you right away...?" Before she can fire, Tsubasa answered immediately.

"Alright! Alright! Well, we didn't know where Nat went. He was suddenly gone into the classroom without us noticing. Ruka said he will check if Nat is in the HQ and follow us hereafter. Yo-chan and I were gone here to pick you guys up for lunch. Maybe Nat went somewhere important and didn't bother to notify us. Still the same as before, isn't he?" Other students already went into the cafeteria and the only left there were them. They are waiting for either Ruka or Natsume.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hotaru murmured but the others didn't hear it because Ruka suddenly pops out of the door.

"Guys, you have to see this." He said while chasing his breath. He put something on the table, an envelope and photos. Everyone hurriedly walks towards him and look at it.

"What's this?" Misaki asked while picking one of the photos.

* * *

><p>Mikan suddenly feels dizzy and almost fall when Reo grabs her to prevent it. They look like hugging. She's been doing part time jobs non-stop and almost have no time to rest because of classes.<p>

"Thank you Reo-sempai…" She said while bringing back her posture.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan? I think you should rest a little bit. You've been doing part time job non-sto—" he didn't finish what he's saying when someone grabs him from behind and punches him. Mikan's eyes widen after recognizing the guy who punches Reo-sempai.

"Natsume!" She shouted in horror.

* * *

><p>"Those are called photos, Harada-baka!" Hotaru answered.<p>

"I know… What I mean is…" Misaki tried to defend herself but Ruka cut her out. They know what she meant.

"I look for Natsume at the HQ but he wasn't there. I found the LCD playing Mikan's music video and was watched by no one. I can guess he was there before I arrived. Before I go out, I noticed these things on the table." Ruka explained. All they can see where the photos of Mikan hugging a guy with red hair with glasses in their uniform. If not hugging, they are side by side smiling at each other.

"Who's this bastard?" Tsubasa asked while staring at the photo. _Where have I seen him?_

"That's Reo Mouri." Misaki answered with pale face.

"Reo Mouri?" Tsubasa repeated the last two words but in a questioning manner.

"He's a transfer student and currently a classmate of ours. He should be one year ahead but because of his career, he repeated a year." Hotaru answered.

"Career?" Ruka asked confusedly.

"He's a famous singer. He's the one singing with Mikan in the music video." Hotaru said.

"But the looks kinda different." Ruka said.

"That's a disguise Ruka-kun. Because he's famous, he needs to hide his true face to avoid the fans." Misaki answered.

"I see, but how did Sakura-san and that Reo know each other. They seem close." Ruka asked.

"Reo and Mikan are friends in Mikan's previous school. Reo's a sempai and Reo's the son of the..." Before Misaki can continue, a student is shouting while running in the corridor.

"Big news! Hyuuga-san and Mouri-san's are fighting outside!" He repeated it several times.

"_WHAT?" _All of them suddenly stands up and run to where the student mentioned when they asked him.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing bastard!" Natsume shouted and then punched him again. Reo punches back but he didn't hit him.<p>

"Stop! Natsume! Please stop!" Mikan tried to stop him by grabbing his arms but she felt dizzy again that's why when Natsume swing back his arm to punch, Mikan was thrown. Her back hit the wall making her groaned in pain. Natsume immediately runs towards her.

"Are you alright polka? I didn't mean to push you!" Mikan look at him and then at Reo who's lip's bleeding. His glasses were also thrown revealing his face as a singer. Everybody gasped after recognizing him. She hurriedly runs towards him and helps him to stand up.

"Are you alright Reo-sempai?" She asked. Reo tried to stand up. Natsume grabs Mikan's arm to separate her from Reo but she pushed it away. "Why you had suddenly hit him Natsume?" Natsume didn't answer and just gritted his teeth.

"I'm okay Mikan-chan, don't worry." He answered while wiping the blood in his mouth. Mikan looks for the handkerchief in her pocket. Instead of a handkerchief, she felt the crumpled paper inside and then remembered what was written in the letter.

_**Sakura,**_

_**You have 24 hours to break up with my son. If you don't, I don't know what will happen to your grandpa who's currently in a coma when he suddenly can't be accepted in any hospital.**_

_**I have my eyes, remember that. Natsume's power is useless compared to mine.**_

_**-You know who I am.**_

"Mikan, let's talk." Natsume said. Mikan swallowed an imaginary lump before saying anything. She looks in another direction.

"Natsume..." She said in a low voice. Before saying the next words, the others arrived. "Let's break up."

"What are you saying Mikan..." The world seems to stop moving when he heard her. It sinks slowly to his mind. "I can't understand you..."

"Natsume..." Ruka called. He's worried. He called her by her first name that means he's serious.

"You heard me, let's break up. I can't tolerate your violence anymore, hitting someone without reason and explanation. I can't stand you short temper. You didn't change at all. Reo-sempai's not like you. He's better." Mikan tried not to cry. She then remembered the promise they made.

"_Then promise me that no matter what happens. Even if the reason is my father, you won't give up to our relationship. You'll never leave my side and love me forever." Natsume said._

"_I promise. I promise that I will love Natsume with all my heart." Mikan said while touching her own chest where her heart was located._

"_I also promise to love you forever and will never leave your side. And I promise to always protect you... I love you Mikan" He said then slowly inched his face towards her face and he sealed it with a kiss. Mikan just closed her eyes when she felt his lips connect with hers. They even didn't notice that the umbrella had flown away._

"Mikan..." Misaki called. "What are you saying? That's not true, right? Take it back before it's too late. I know you didn't mean that."

"I mean it." She simply said. She didn't notice a tear escape from her eyes. _This is better than grandpa dying if he's taken out of the hospital. _

Natsume clenched his fists tightly and punches the nearest wall hardly. He didn't even feel the pain from his fist that was bleeding. His heart aches more. "Do what you want." He said then walks away still clenching his fists. Mikan bit her lips when he saw Natsume finally turn his back.

"Natsume!" Ruka, Tsubasa and Yoichi followed him. Hotaru and Misaki remain while looking at her. The other students who are watching the scene are whispering.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Reo asked while looking at her.

"I'm alright Reo-sempai. I'll bring you to the infirmary to check on your wounds." She said while they are standing up.

"Baka," Reo said. Before Mikan can step forward, she fainted. Reo immediately catch her to prevent her from falling to the ground. "You're the one who needs to be admitted at the infirmary. You're restless and you hit on the wall hardly."

"Mikan..." Misaki runs towards them when she saw her fall.

"She just fainted. Let me bring her to the infirmary Misaki-chan." Reo said. "The class will start soon. I can stay with her in the infirmary since I am injured too. Don't worry, I'll watch over her."

"But..." Misaki was about to complain when Hotaru stops her.

"Let him go Harada. He has a point." Hotaru said.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan." Reo said and then brought Mikan into the infirmary. Hotaru notices a crumpled paper on the ground and picked it up.

"That Baka's overdoing herself." Misaki murmured.

**Not so far from the scene...**

"Are you okay to let her go just like that?" Tsubasa asked the crimson eyes lad who's still looking at the auburn girl who just fainted and was in the arms of another man. He then walks away leaving his friends watching every step he takes.

'_Tsk. That hag's making me worried._' Yoichi thought.

"You guys are still here?" Hotaru said while looking at them.

"Well yeah… we're waiting for you." Tsubasa said while looking at Misaki's sad expression. "Don't worry Misaki-chan, it'll be alright."

"Oh, that was very comforting Andou." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"You're so mean Hotaru-chan. I was just trying to comfort Misaki-chan." Tsubasa said.

"What can you do to make it alright?" Hotaru asked. Tsubasa was dumbfounded. She's right, what can he do to make it alright? _Damn!_ He's an agent but he can't think of anything.

* * *

><p>It's been days… Misaki-nee and Hotaru's not coming to this classroom anymore. They transferred to where the UF4's having their class. I don't blame them if they hated me but it hurts. The day after the incident, I was given a red tag and rose again just like before. My friends, Yuu, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko and the others didn't talk to me even Misaki-nee and Hotaru. I can understand them. They don't want UF4 to be their enemy since they are best friends and I am the one who hurt their leader. The only one who's staying by my side is Reo-sempai. The students don't hurt me when he's around.<p>

As the class ended, the white ribbon angels started their bullying again. I'm tired and I just don't want to trouble myself anymore. My heart's also aching because Natsume and I broke up. I felt like crying but every time I cried, Reo-sempai came and wipes my tears. Is he Superman? How can he know every time I cried?

A hand suddenly grabbed me making the two of us fall on the floor. And then my eyes widen as I saw a flower pot shattered on the ground where I was standing just now.

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright?" He said in a panicked tone.

"Reo-sempai! Thanks… w-what happened?" Mikan asked. Her mind's still in a mess. _Who could do something like that? It's going too far and crossing the line. It's not bullying anymore, it's killing._

"I don't know but that pot came from that window. I saw someone pushing it when you walk here." He said while pointing in the direction she walks.

"That's…" She said while looking at the window.

"I know it's hard to believe but that's the UF4's classroom. Hyuuga wants you dead." He said.

"No… Natsume won't do something like that." She stated. "It's not Natsume." She then continued to walk. _I know it's not Natsume. It's not him. _"Maybe it was accidentally pushed."

"Mikan, you can go to the Science lab first. I forgot something in my locker. I'll be back immediately." Reo said.

"Okay, I'll tell the teacher." She said.

_No science class today. __Proceed to swimming pool for swimming lessons. –Misaki-sensei_

"Fukutan-sensei borrowed the science period for swimming lessons? I have to go there now but what about Reo-sempai? Oh well, he can read this if he comes here." Mikan murmured while walking out. After she walks out, someone erased what was written on the board.

* * *

><p>Mikan was about to walk towards the exit when she finds nobody in the pool area but somebody pushes her towards the 10ft swimming pool. It was so sudden that she didn't have time to scream. She tried to swim upwards but she can't. She's drowning towards the bottom. All she can see is black.<p>

As soon as she passes out, someone dives towards her and pulls her up and immediately gives her a CPR.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!" the little girl called.<em>

_**This dream again.**_

"_Yes Princess?" The guy asked the little girl while pulling the little boy up slowly. "I-I love you! Please tell mommy that I love her so much too and uncle!" the little girl said._

_**I can't see their faces clearly but they seem familiar.**_

"_What are you talking, hag?" the little boy asked confusedly._

"_**Oh no! The rope's going to break! Hold on little girl!"**_

_The father's eyes widen, "Don't you ever let go darling. I promise that we will go back to mommy safely." The little boy looks at the little girl, and the realization hit him why the little girl was saying those things._

"_**I will help!" **__I tried to grab their hands but my hands just passing through them. They can't hear me nor see me too. __**"What's happening?"**_

"_Thank you for loving me daddy. Thank you for saving me…" She said the little boy's name while looking at the little boy. _

_**I can't hear his name! What was his name?**_

"_I love you all so much", and then she smiled a very big smile for them. The little boy's eyes got wide when she let go of his hand. _

"_Nooooooooooo!" All of them shouted._

_**I saw her fall but what's happening? Why was I suddenly falling? Noooo! I am drowning. The water was colored in red. Is that my blood? Help… Daddy… Mommy… Yo…**_

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Wake up!" He called out and shook her after seeing her having a bad dream. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Reo-sempai? What happened?" Mikan looks around. "Where am I?"

"Calm down Mikan-chan… You're here at my condo." Reo said while serving her some foods. "You eat first to replenish your strength."

"I…" Mikan tried to remember what happened. She went to the swimming pool but nobody was there and then someone pushed her in the pool. She then notices that her clothes are different. It's not the uniform she's wearing anymore. It's a pair of pajamas now. She immediately covered her body with her arms.

"Don't worry. I asked the maid to change your clothing because it's all wet." Mikan's a bit relieved after hearing he says that.

"Thank you for saving me Reo-sempai." Mikan said while starting to eat.

"I thought you went to the science lab Mikan-chan but I saw you walk in the pool area so I followed. And then I saw _him _pushed you to the pool, as soon as I shouted your name, _he _runs away. I immediately jump to save you." Reo explained. Mikan stops eating.

"Who are you talking about Reo-sempai?" Mikan asked nervously. She can already guess who was he talking about but she wanted to make sure that's why she asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He answered without blinking.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty One<em>

**Author's Note:**

There you have it, my chapter 21. It's a bit long. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, thank you for your continuous support for ONE LOVE and to my other stories.

I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review… I'll really appreciate it if you do!

BTW, I am really happy for your warmth reviews from the previous chapters. REALLY HAPPY! Arigatou gosaimasu!

And also, I am rewriting One Love from the first chapter. I already started. You can see this:

**- Done revising (**_**date finished**_**).**

In every end of the chapter I have rewritten… I didn't change anything, just the POV's and some grammars and spelling. You can reread it if you want, it's the same though... :D


	26. DareToLayAFingerOnHerAndI'llKillYou!

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 22_

Dare to lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, only ONE <em>_p__erson is missing_

_but the world seems so em__p__ty._

* * *

><p>I am not angry about the fact that you broke up with me because I know there's a reason you can't tell me. But the fact that you choose him to be with you instead of me… the fact that you choose him to help to your problems instead of me… I just can't stand it…<p>

"_Baka. How can I love you?" Mikan's eyes are covered by her bangs. "You're a pervert, always peeking at my undies. You're arrogant. You have an insanely huge ego. You always do violent things to others. You're a spoiled rich kid." Now, Natsume's eyes was covered by his bangs._

"_But you've changed a lot since the first time I've met you. You let me see your true self even though you always faked it in front of others. And seeing you confessed right now, I know it's not easy especially for a stubborn guy like you. You're always being rude sometimes but inside, you really care. You're the only one to make my heart jump. It'll be my pleasure to be your girlfriend for real, Baka." Natsume's face lit up and looks at her smiling face._

He smiled at the memory he treasured a lot.

"_Then promise me that no matter what happens. Even if the reason is my father, you won't give up to our relationship. You'll never leave my side and love me forever." Natsume said._

"_I promise. I promise that I will love Natsume with all my heart." Mikan said while touching her own chest where her heart was located._

"_I also promise to love you forever and will never leave your side. And I promise to always protect you... I love you Mikan" He said then slowly inched his face towards her face and he sealed it with a kiss. They even didn't notice that the umbrella had flown away._

Can that promise be fulfilled now that this thing happened between us?

_"Natsume..."_

_"Let's break up." _

_"What are you saying Mikan..."_

_"I can't understand you..."_

_"You heard me, let's break up. I can't tolerate your violence anymore, hitting someone without reason and explanation. I can't stand your short temper. You didn't change at all. Reo-sempai's not like you. He's better."_

_"I mean it."_

_"Do what you want."_

In the end, I didn't able to hold you tightly. I let go even after witnessing your tears fall when you said you mean it. Did you really mean it… Polka?

Natsume look at the moon one more time and then decided to go back inside the villa. Those words keep on repeating in his mind.

* * *

><p>"I know you won't believe me but… I saw him… I saw Natsume pushed you towards the pool. He really wanted to kill you Mik-"<p>

"Stop… please stop talking Reo-sempai…" Mikan said in a lowly voice.

"No! Natsume is trying to kill you! Don't you get it? Wake up Mikan-chan!" Reo shakes her shoulder. "He's trying to hurt you because he thought you betrayed him!"

"I said… stop… Natsume won't do such a thing…" Mikan clenched her fists.

"I said I won't stop! I will protect you from him Mikan-chan, he can't hurt you when you're with me! I'm better than him. I won't let you be hurt!" He said while hugging her. She tried to break free. When he finally let her go, Mikan immediately stands up and walks towards the door. "Where are you going Mikan-chan?"

"I am very sorry to trouble you Reo-sempai but I still have my part time job. I need to go. She said while bowing."

"… With your pajamas?" He asked.

"It'll do for now. It's still clothes, right? I'll ask for my uniform later…" She answered. She can feel the air suddenly changes and her instinct is telling her to get away immediately.

"Even if telling you that the one who let the flower pot fall into you was Natsume, you still won't believe me, right?" He asked while walking slowly towards her. "Even if I saw it with my own two eyes..." She stops in the middle of the door without looking back.

"No. I know Natsume. He won't do such a thing." _I believe in him._

"Great! Now I really wanted to kill him. He really stole what's mine." He said. Before Mikan can react, he covered her mouth with a white cloth full of sleeping drugs. She tried to struggle a little but it has no use. She went back into slumber.

* * *

><p>Mikan still feels dizzy but she slowly opens her eyes. The world seems spinning and she wanted to sleep more. She can feel someone's grabbing her hair and she saw a bright flash.<em> Did someone take a picture of me? <em>She tried to move her hands and feet but she can't. It's like it's tied. She can hear some talking but she can't recognize whose voices it belongs to.

"This picture's not too bad. It'll do. Be sure to give him the message as the boss said."

"Yeah, leave it to me Shinji."

Mikan tried to listen to their conversation but her mind went blank and she falls back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"He still didn't come to school, isn't he?" Ruka asked. "It's been a week. He didn't even go home. Where in the world is he?" All of them are in a depress state.<p>

"Guys, I received a call from Anna and Nonoko. They said that Mikan didn't come to school for three days now. She also didn't come to the bakeshop three days in a row." Misaki exclaimed after ending the call on her phone.

"Why didn't they tell us yesterday? Mikan has been missing for three days now!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Guys…" Tsubasa who just arrived and heard the conversation speak up. "The agent who's been following Reo lost sight of him yesterday. I didn't tell you because I thought that Reo will be coming to school today but he wasn't."

"What?" All of them exclaimed.

"Where could be that Natsume-baka was hiding?!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her alone!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Guys, I called at the Hyuuga's manor and Butler Taku said that Natsume just got home. He immediately went to his room after receiving a strange letter." Yoichi stated.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hyuuga Manor, one hour earlier…<strong>

"Welcome home Young Master!" Butler Taku greeted. Natsume just ignored the old man and continued to walk towards the stairs.

"Young master, there was a strange letter delivered earlier. It has no return address. Should we throw this away?" The butler asked. "It just said here outside the envelope that:

_**To: Natsume**_

_**If you don't look inside the envelope, you'll regret this for the rest of your life.**_

_**From: Guess who?**_

We think that this letter is just a prank to the young master, but we decided to show this to you. You can decide what we'll do about this young master." Natsume who has no interest grabs it and opens it. He tried to remain calm after looking at what's inside the envelope. It was a letter with Mikan's picture that was tied in the chair and someone's grabbing her hair. She looks like unconscious.

"Young master?" the butler called.

"It's okay. I wanted to rest now. I am tired because of the travel. Don't disturb me. I will sleep." He said as soon as he put the letter and the picture back in the envelope.

"Yes, young master." The butler answered. As Natsume climb up the stairs, she remembered what was written in the letter.

_**I have yer girlfriend, or should I say yer ex-girlfriend? Ya can claim her back. Ya can bring no one. I repeat - NO ONE! Because if ya do, I don't know what will happen to ya know who.**_

_**One of my men will come and greet ya in front of the lighthouse. He will guide ya through. And please destroy this letter will ya? Or else…**_

_**I'll be waiting my dear Natsume-chan! **_

As soon as he entered his room, he changed his clothes into something appropriate and then burnt the letter and the picture.

_Wait for me Mikan!_

* * *

><p>She felt cold when someone splashes water into her. She was soaked and felt chill all around her body because the water is cold. She immediately opens her eyes. The first guy she saw was Reo.<p>

"Reo-sempai!" She said with a very low voice. She's still dizzy but she tried to be awake.

"Oh, you're awake, Mikan-chan!" He said. "Does the water feel good?"

"Why are you doing this Reo-sempai?" She asked.

"Why? Nothing… just a simple revenge..." He said.

"Revenge…?" She asked.

"Ah-huh! I am very thankful to you Mikan-chan! You saved the most precious person in my life. You also gave him a second chance to live. He really liked you a lot." He said happily. Mikan can feel that he really does care for whoever that person may be.

"Who did I save?" She asked while trying to remember anyone she helped.

"My oni-san." Reo answered. Mikan can feel Reo's loved for his brother. "Hmm, I don't blame you if you can't remember him by looking at my face. He's not a biological brother. I am actually a far relative orphan that his parents adopted and treated as their real child." He said. "We grew up together and treated each other as real siblings. I really love them. They even name their school into mine, and my brother didn't mind."

"You have loving parents." Mikan stated. She's happy for him but at the same time, she's jealous. She doesn't have one except for her jii-chan.

"You're right. But a certain someone crashed their souls, hurting their precious child and crashing their business that they worked hard since they were young to give us a good life." He said. His eyes are looking at nothing particular trying not to cry. "I still imagine how they destroyed the school like nothing."

"Reo-sempai…" She called out to him, hoping her voice will reach him.

"I still can imagine how my parents cried after seeing their child almost died because of injuries he received from bullying."

"Reo-sem-"

"Can you feel what I've felt after seeing my family cried blood Mikan-chan?" Reo shouted. Mikan can feel his hatred. "Persona, that's what we call my brother. But his real name is Rei Serio." Mikan gasped after hearing the name.

"Then I found the chance to crush them. I transferred to Gakuen Alice because of Ioran Hyuuga who gives me a chance."

"Natsume's father?" Mikan then remembered the letter.

"That's right! He asked me to chase you away from his son, as a reward, he promised to reopen the R.M. High that the UF4 shut down. And he gives me a lot of cash. After transferring, I started my plan to chase you away from him.

"Remember the 1 billion yen your grandpa borrowed? That was my doing to make you think that it was Natsume's father."

"What?" Mikan remembered.

"I also planned to enter you to the SRC to gain your trust. I just wanted you to become a backup singer but lucky for you because you have a talent. That was the first flaw in my plan.

When you went to Hawaii with those bastards, I tried to scare your grandpa again by sending my men. But one of my men failed and hit your grandpa in the head. I didn't mean to kill him though. That was the second flaw of my plan."

"Reo-sempai… please tell me that it's just a joke. That's a joke… right?" She asked. _Why? Reo-sempai is very kind… But he did horrible things to grandpa…_

"You don't have to believe me if you want but I am telling you the truth. Now, you are the most precious girlfriend of Natsume and very precious to the UF4. If I make you oppose them, they'll feel betrayed right? Like what you did when you broke up with him for no reasons. The truth is… I am still the culprit who put the letter in your locker. I never thought you'd actually fall for it.

You broke up with him, make you believe that they give you another red tag and red rose. The plan executed successfully except you still believe in him, which was the third flaw. I thought I can make you my ally but I am mistaken. You didn't believe me that he throws you the flower pot; you also didn't believe that he pushed you to the swimming pool.

I hate it! Because of him, everything was stolen from me. My brother should be here with me watching my concerts. If they didn't crash our school, you still should be studying there with me. I should've been the one staying by your side making you happy…"

"I can't forgive you for hurting grandpa, even Yurasaki and his parents. Why are you doing this Reo-sempai? You can't gain anything in revenge. Natsume has changed! He's not the same anymore!"

"Shut up! He's still the reason why am I here right now!" Reo shouted. "The guy you're defending will be here any moment now Mikan-chan, to save you."

"What?" Mikan was startled. "No way… I already hurt him… he won't come and save me." _Oh please don't come here Natsume…_

"Who knows…?" Reo asked sarcastically. Suddenly, a commotion was building outside.

"It can't be…" Mikan's heart beat race rapidly as she saw them dragging Natsume towards her.

"Watch your beloved Natsume dies Mikan-chan…" Reo laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>"Natsume! We need to talk!" A group of lads and lass barged in Natsume's room looking for him.<p>

"But the young master said not to disturb him." Butler Taku said as he tried to stop the lads.

"Don't worry uncle. This is very important so Natsume won't be angry at you." Tsubasa said. All that greet them was an empty bedroom and a dying fire in the fireplace.

"That baka didn't wait for us!" Hotaru stated.

* * *

><p>"Yo… Polka!" Natsume said while raising his hand towards her that means hello. Mikan's eyes widen as she saw some blood in his mouth.<p>

"Natsume… Why did you come here? Baka!" Mikan exclaimed preventing herself not to cry. She guesses that she's been taking as a hostage. Natsume can finish these hooligans off without others help but he didn't fight back.

"Look at you… you're soaking. You might catch a cold. It'll be winter soon." Natsume said ignoring what she said.

"Tsk. Tsk. Still acting mighty Hyuuga?" Reo said behind Mikan. He has a knife with him which he pointed at Mikan's neck.

"You bastard!" Natsume snaps. "Dare to lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!"

"Ahahaaha!" Reo burst out laughing. "Hmm... Should I check if you're just blabbing?" He slightly cut Mikan's neck making it bleeds a little. Mikan groaned silently. Natsume clenched his fists tightly. Reo gives a signal to his men to beat Natsume. There are ten people excluding Reo, Natsume, and Mikan inside the warehouse. There are other five outside to patrol.

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Mikan cried seeing how they beat Natsume into pieces. Some of them are using baseball bats and other tools to beat him while the others are kicking him. He didn't even fight back and just lay there while groaning silently in pain as they hit him many times.

"Stop for a moment." Reo said while giving them a signal to stop. They leave Natsume bleeding on the ground still conscious.

"Natsume! Don't mind me! You fight back! They'll kill you! I know you're strong! Why don't you just kick their butts right now! Please stand up and fight!" Mikan shouted as tears keep on falling on her cheeks when their eyes collided. She can't even close her eyes. She's afraid that when she closes her eyes, his eyes will close too and won't look at her anymore.

"Baka…" Natsume smirks weakly. _They'll hurt you if I do that. I won't allow it. _"Stop… crying... I won't… die easily… polka…"

"Natsume…" Mikan feel so hopeless when she tried to break free. Her hands were tied tightly into each other at her back while her upper body is tied tightly in the chair where she seated. She really wanted to go to his side and help him.

"Even dying, you still act cool? Lame… I wonder what _that bastard_ would say if he saw you like that. I bet _he_ will go crazy! Hahahaha!" Reo laughed hardly.

_He's talking about Natsume's father._ "Please stop now Reo-sempai! Please don't kill Natsume! Persona's alright now and so do your parents! You've already hurt Natsume too. You can stop now. Please! I don't want you to taint your hands. Please be back to the Reo-sempai that I once know!" Mikan screamed. Reo suddenly let go of the knife and hold his head. Mikan and Natsume's eyes widen as they saw Reo acted weirdly.

"No…" The memories where his brother went home bleeding and full of wounds; his loving parents who cried when their precious school was shut down which they work really hard to; they cried of his parents seeing their own child's life that was ruined because of the UF4 - were all came back to his memory, every single one of it… even Mikan who was dear to him went to him.

"Are you okay Reo-sempai?" Mikan asked worriedly. She can't hate him totally. She can see how he trembles while looking in no particular thing.

"I will kill you!" Reo grabs the nearest chair to him and lift it up towards Natsume who can't stand anymore. As he put all his force to that kill shot, Mikan's eyes widen. No!

All of them can't believe what happens next and the scene's not very clear. Before the chair can hit Natsume, Mikan's already there to protect him. They didn't know how can she be there at the last minute but Reo and Natsume were paralyzed as they witness how hardly Reo hit Mikan and how the chair that was tied to her and the chair that was hit to her shattered into pieces.

Reo's energy suddenly drained resulting for him to sit on the floor while his hands are supporting him at the back. While Natsume tried to move and see if Mikan's alright even though he has broken bones and ribs and his vision's spinning.

"Mikan… Mi… kan… Mik… an… oi… Mi… kan…" He weakly called. Before losing consciousness, he can hear some commotions. _You're late… idiots… hurry up… and save… Mikan…_

* * *

><p>Mikan can hear faint voices as she slowly opens her eyes. All she can see are made of white: white ceiling, white wall, white curtains, and white roses. <em>I bet the bed sheet and blanket are white too.<em> She tried to move her shoulders but she can't. It hurts. She silently groaned.

"You're finally awake Mikan-chan!" A cheery voice greeted me, I know that voice.

"Misaki-nee…" I tried to call her with my full energy but my voice seems broken. How long have I been sleeping in this bed?

"How're you feeling?" Is your shoulder aching?" She asked. Mikan look at her shoulder that was bandaged. She then looks around and saw Hotaru sitting on the couch reading a book. It was Fifty Shades of Grey, book I.

"You're awake, Baka." Hotaru takes a glimpsed of her and tried to be as cold as before but Mikan knows the truth. She's worried for her.

"Hotaru!" She said happily. A group of youngsters went inside Mikan's room. She was shocked to see them.

"Mikan-chan!" They called in chorus as they saw Mikan is awake. Mikan tried not to cry, she thought that these people never wanted to see her anymore. Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna run towards her and tried to hug her but Hotaru immediately fired her baka gun to prevent them from squeezing Mikan. The guys remained at the doorstep.

"You guys…" Mikan's eyes are watery.

"We're very sorry if we avoided you and didn't help you the time of the second red tag and red rose incident." Nonoko paused for a second. She's hesitating whether to tell Mikan or not. But then, she continued. "Hotaru and the others asked us to." Mikan was confused to hear that. She looked at Misaki-nee who turns the other way around and then to Hotaru who's pretending that she's still reading the book that she's been holding.

"Y-you see Mikan-chan, we did that to know what _he_ was up to. Please don't hate us… " Mikan knows who she's talking about. It's Reo-sempai. Wait, speaking of Reo, where's….

"Natsume… where's Natsume? Is he alright?" She said in a panicking tone. As she can remember, Natsume's in a pretty bad shape. Just remembering how they beat Natsume into pieces still makes her heartbeats race rapidly. Oh Natsume, please be alright…

"Mikan…" She heard Anna called her name. She looks around to see her and notices everyone's reaction. They're avoiding her gaze as soon as she speaks his name. What's wrong with them? "I think you should know it yourself…"

"He's in the room next to us with the UF4." Sumire said to her with a very sad expression. Mikan doesn't know how to react. What happened to her Natsume? Is everything alright? Does Natsume alright? Kami-sama, please answer me… He's alright, right?

Mikan slowly got up to bed even though she can still feel the pain from her shoulder. As she walks towards where Sumire told her, she can hear someone crying inside. The door was slightly open. She doesn't want to enter but she needs to know how Natsume is.

As soon as she entered the room, she can see Yoichi, Tsubasa and Ruka facing the person in the bed lying down and covered by the white blanket. She can't see the face but she can guess who it was.

"Natsume… isn't dead… right?" Tsubasa looks at her with a tear in his cheek while Ruka and Yoichi avoided her gaze.

No…

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Two <em>

**Author's Note:**

There you have it, my chapter 22. Sorry for the VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRY LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. Hope I can update again soon, I'll be very busy for my graduation this coming April. Anyways, thank you for your continuous support for ONE LOVE and to my other stories. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review… I'll really appreciate it if you do!

BTW, I am really happy for your warmth reviews. REALLY HAPPY! A ri ga tou!

And for you who said that I just copied my story, well, idk what to say. I just based my story from Boys over flowers so, maybe I copied it. I'm very sorry to disappoint you guys if this chapter wasn't good. I'll do my best in the next chapters… I'll be on hiatus until further updates.


	27. Ordinary Days

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 23_

Ordinary Days

* * *

><p><em>It's easy to find someone who will tell you they love you…<em>

_But it's hard to find someone who actually means it._

* * *

><p>"Natsume…" Mikan trembles as he walks near the bed. "Wake up baka!" she tried not to cry. Before her tears fall in her cheeks, she notices that something was off then realizes what really is happening. A large vein pops out her head, she then balled her fist towards her front. All of them were shocked at what she's about to do.<p>

"Mikan-chan…?" Tsubasa sweat drops. Ruka and Yoichi swallowed an imaginary lump.

"NAT - SU - ME!" She angrily said. A strong aura is visibly felt by the UF4 from the brunette who's about to kill the target.

* * *

><p><strong>Few moments earlier…<strong>

"Natsume… Where are you going? You can't stand up yet." Ruka asked while trying to support his best friend in what he's doing. Yoichi saw it and help them.

"Shut up Ruka." Even though his body is still aching from the beatings he received, he still wanna get up and look at Mikan's condition. He heard she hasn't regained conscious yet. It's been two days since the incident happened.

"Yo!" Tsubasa said after seeing Natsume is sitting up while Ruka's helping him with Yoichi. They can hear a commotion just outside the room when Tsubasa opens the door and went inside. "Good news! She's awake."

"That's great!" Ruka thankfully said. All of them are relieved after hearing the good news. The crimson eyes lad tried to stand up.

"Wait Natsume, if you go there now, what will you say to her?" Tsubasa asked. Natsume's taken aback by what he asked. That's right but he wanted to see her doing fine. "Even if you visit her, it still doesn't change the fact that you two broke up."

"Tsubasa!" Ruka said while glaring at him. He thinks that his friend is being harsh.

"Don't worry folks. I have a plan." Tsubasa smirks. All of them look at him with a doubt face. "Just trust me and follow my lead." he continued and evilly smiles. Ruka sweat drops. Yoichi raised his eyebrows while looking at the promoter. "I already told the others. And this is the plan…"

"You sure this gonna work?" Ruka asked doubtfully.

"Uh-huh!" Tsubasa confidently answered. Yoichi covered his eyes from looking at Tsubasa because he's shining brightly. "We'll call it 'Operation NatsuMikan returns'!"

"Lame." The trio said in chorus with a that-is-a-lame-idea-baka. Tsubasa's went to the corner having a gloomy background and pout his lips.

"He's sulking." Ruka sighs.

* * *

><p>"YOU BAKA!" She then charged her fist and punches Natsume's tummy resulting for him to sit up and groaned in pain.<p>

"Polka!" Natsume groans while holding his tummy where she punched him. "Do you wanna kill me? I'm injured."

"That's what you get, you baka! Trying to fool me again?" She said while dusting off his hands. Tsubasa earned all the glares.

'_My plan didn't work?_' Tsubasa thought. He can feel all the stares directed to him. '_How can it be? My plan is perfect and flawless! Natsume will pretend to be dead so that Mikan will confess to him that she still loves him. And that's it; they will become all lovey-dovey again! Bow! The End!' _He recalls whilst crying. He's biting his handkerchief while thinking how did the ' Operation NatsuMikan returns' fail? He slowly walks towards the door to escape but stops when he saw _her, blocking the_ exit.

"Your plan failed Tsu-baka." Hotaru said while firing her baka gun at him.

"Noooo! Save me Misaki-chan!" He cried while hugging Misaki's leg.

Poor Tsubasa-sempai.

"Natsume…" Mikan hugs him tightly. "I am really glad you're okay!" Natsume returns the hug.

"Owww" Tsubasa unconsciously hugs Yoichi after watching Mikan and Natsume. They love to watch that moment.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I broke our promise. Can you still forgive me after what I've done to you? I miss you Natsume. I still love you!" Mikan had forgotten all the people that were watching them. "I mean it."

"Let go of me you baka! You are gross!" Yoichi said as he tried to pull Tsubasa away.

"Hn." The crimson eyes lad smiled and kissed her on the lips after hearing her last word. All the people around them cheered and clap their hands. Mikan blushed after realizing what she said and what he did in front of them. She wanna die right now because of embarrassment.

In the end, all is well. Operation NatsuMikan Returns did work after all. Not exactly how they planned it but the result is the same. Success!

* * *

><p>The brunet hair guy stands up as he saw his boss. A guy with gray hair and green eyes walks towards him. He smiled as they made an eye contact.<p>

"How's it?" The guy with gray hair asked after they sat down.

"Mr. Yukihara, I have good news. Your daughter, Miss Mikan Yukihara, he found her. I brought something that will make you believe me." The brunet guy said as he stands up while handling him things.

"…" Izumi doesn't know what to say after seeing the DNA test, and the picture. The girl in the picture has a long auburn hair. She is very beautiful while smiling. After which, he saw something in her hand that made his tears fall.

"He was saved by an old man. When she regained consciousness, she can't remember anything, even her name. The old man died soon after a month and didn't have the chance to help the young miss to find her family. She was adopted by the old man's son and migrated to Taiwan because the old man's son's wife came there. The agent that I hired didn't have the chance to locate her in these past years because of that. Luckily, when they came back here in Japan, the girl was picked to do a commercial last year. They are currently living here in the country because the family business in Taiwan was bankrupt."

"I want to see her as soon as possible." Izumi said while staring at the photo. He's glad that his little princess is alive but why is it his heart is confused after looking at her picture? Did he hope that the girl who saves him is his child? No, he should be happy that he finally found his only daughter. He should tell his wife and son that he finally - finally found her. And she's not dead.

"Yessir! I'll give you time to tell the mistress and young master Yoichi." The brunet guy smiled. He can see his master's happiness.

"Thank you very much Shiki." Izumi said to him.

* * *

><p>Time skips.<p>

**Mikan's POV:**

It's the season that I hate the most, final exam. What a thing to do – review review review. As I've looked at the sky under the cherry blossoms, I remember what happened since the second red rose and tag incident. Many things happened in these two weeks.

Natsume and I were released at the hospital. After that, Jii-chan who was in coma regained his consciousness. I really thanked Kami-sama for giving me back my grandpa. Of course, grandpa's flower shop reopened since the 2 billion debts was faked. My life is back to normal.

I am hoping that Reo-sempai is now okay in America. I haven't seen him since that time when he asked for forgiveness to me and Natsume. I asked Natsume to forgive him and forget what happened since grandpa is now okay. Luckily, he agreed even though he was very against it. He told me that he'll go to where his brother is to start a new life and come back to me later if Natsume decided to throw me away. I can't stop but smiled when I remember Natsume's reaction.

"_That will NEVER happen, Reo-baka!" Natsume said while beating him up. _(AN: Imagine two anime rival characters beating each other.)

It's like a friendly gesture to me. You won't even believe that something big just happened between them.

As of now, I am very contented on what's happening with my life. I hope this will continue onwards. Oh yeah, we – Hotaru, Misaki-nee, Anna, Nonoko and Permy are under a big Sakura tree, studying for our final exams. It's the tree we're Permy tripped and made the cake falls to Natsume's gold shoes. When I think of it, that's when I challenged Natsume and the other UF4.

Speaking of UF4, they are still in their HQ. While the boys are playing, I mean studying somewhere else.

As I inhale the fresh air, I feel very nostalgic. I straightened up my back as I look at my reviewer again. I can't wait for the semestral break. But for now, I need to pass the final exam or else, I have to repeat this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Saturday~

A group of lads went inside the infamous bakery. They smiled as they ordered at the counter.

"One pretty lady wearing polka dotted apron and bunny ears headband please!" A raven hair lad with small star tattoo beneath his eye said as he stared at the auburn girl whose busy writing.

"Tsubasa-nii-sempai!" she exclaimed gladly as she recognized the owner of the voice after confirming it with her eyes.

"I miss 'ya Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa gladly answered back before walking towards the other lads who are sitting on the table.

"So that's why the other waitresses are very noisy." Mikan pout. She looked around and sees everyone becoming busy because it is becoming crowded. She took the ball pen and a small notebook in her chest pocket and went to where the new customers positioned themselves. "May I take your orders?" She particularly stares at a certain raven hair lad with crimson eyes.

"One slice of Cheesecake and espresso" Tsubasa replied.

"Strawberry milk and apple pie" it was Yoichi.

"Black forest and mango shake." Ruka ordered then smiled.

"Same as Yoichi's." Natsume simply said.

"Cheesecake, espresso, black forest, mango shake, two strawberry milk and two apple pies coming right away!" She said and go back to the counter to give the orders. '_Damn perverted sly fox, hasn't even said a word to me.'_

The UF4 was shocked to whom who served their orders. The bakery is becoming crowded because of them. "Hotaru?!" They said in unison. Even Ruka was surprised. Hotaru's wearing the same uniform as Mikan and also an apron and a cat ear headband.

"Shut up idiots!" Hotaru replied back. "I am doing a part time here. Thanks to you guys, we're busy today." She continued and looks around. A yen sign can be shown in her eyes.

The UF4 followed her gaze and saw Misaki's busy on the counter. Mikan's helping to serve the customers with other familiar faces from class 2B. All the customers are looking at them with a heart shape visible in their eyes. Seriously? There are lots of customers lining up outside as well because the bakeshop is already full.

They waited until the shop was closed to talk to the girls. They almost fall asleep but before they close their eyes, Hotaru will threaten them with her Baka gun resulting from them to open their eyes and smiled at the customers.

"We'll go ahead first!" Nonoko said before exiting the bakeshop with Anna, Permy and the boys – Koko, Kitsu, and Yuu.

"Take care Nono, Anna, Permy and boys! See you tomorrow!" Mikan replied as she waved back at them. All that were left inside were Mikan who's still sweeping the floor, Misaki who's counting the money with Hotaru and the UF4 who're bored sitting. The other waitresses were gone home.

Natsume stands up and decided to help Mikan. He doesn't know how to sweep but he copied what she's doing. The same goes to the three when they heard Hotaru fakes a cough. They grabbed whatever they saw as a cleaning tool and helps the auburn girl cleans.

"As promised, we're going to the Land of Birds!" Tsubasa happily exclaimed while wiping the tables. "This is our first goal for our semestral break. Yo-chan's gonna be the host!"

"Really? We're going to Rio?" Mikan and Misaki asked in unison. Their eyes are shimmering.

"Yep!" Tsubasa happily answered. "Yo-chan's family owned an island there."

"Cool!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What's the name of the island, Tsub-?" Mikan stopped and felt a déjà vu.

'_What's the name of the island, dad?'_

Mikan's vision suddenly becomes blurry and spinning. Her head suddenly aches, it's like it's splitting into two. She can hear voices inside her head. Her right hand touches her head while her left hand looks for something to lean on.

'_I bought an island in Rio.' _She can see mouths talking but she can't see the whole faces of those who were talking.

'_Really dad?' _Someone speaks near her.

'_Yeah! But don't tell your mother yet. It's a surprise. Let's celebrate her birthday there.'_

'_What's the name of the island, dad?'_

'_It's…'_

"…kan… Mikan… Oi Mikan-chan! Are you alright? You suddenly stop talking." Tsubasa said. She looks around only to find out everyone's worried faces especially Natsume.

"Maybe you should rest now. Let's bring you home." Ruka said. "Let's talk about it again tomorrow."

"I- I'm fine… guys, don't worry." She can't tell them what just happened. They didn't know that she has amnesia. The only people know about that are her grandpa and Dr. Shiki, even Misaki-nee doesn't know about a thing.

"That's right. It's already late so we should head home. Mikan's grandpa will be worried." Misaki said.

"You're pale. I'll send Polka home." Natsume voluntarily said while helping Mikan with her things and then lift her up like a baby to send her home.

"_Overreacting much, Natsume?_" Tsubasa wanted to voice that out but decided not to. He doesn't want to die.

"Put me down Natsume. I can walk." Mikan struggled but Natsume just ignored her.

"Okay." Tsubasa said. "I'll go with Misa-chan." Misaki blushes slightly. It made her happy though.

"I'll go with-" Before Ruka can finish, Yoichi speaks.

"Yeah, I'll go home alone." He said. Ruka sulks.

"Let's go!" Hotaru commanded. Her boyfriend immediately stands up and got her things to help her bring it.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima! Mom, you're still watching that?" Yoichi asked as he arrived home. He's worried about Mikan but he knows Natsume will take care of her.<p>

His mother is now in the entertainment room watching Mikan's music video. He went there to play video games but as he can see, his mother is using the said room.

"Darlin', you are home. Welcome back!" Yuka said while glancing at him and smiled. Yoichi gave him a speck on the lips. "I really love watching this pretty girl singin'. I can't get enough." She continued while looking at the screen. It's Mikan's part.

"Hn." Yoichi answered as he sat beside her. He's an adult already but still Yuka treats him like a baby. If he doesn't kiss her on the lips like what they do when he was still a child, she'll beat him into pieces. His mother is really scary when it comes to things like that. That gesture is nothing malicious. Tsubasa often calls him a mama's boy but he doesn't care at all because he knows he's not. Yuka's not a pervert! He'll kill anyone who'll say that.

"I've been thinking of talking to this girl personally. I want an autograph. I asked Kaname about her but he said he'll ask her first." Yuka sighed. "I can't wait."

"Should I ask her to come here then?" Yoichi smirked.

"Really darlin'? But how'll you do that?" Yuka curiously asked.

"She's Natsume's girlfriend." Yoichi answered. But before Yuka can react, Izumi came in.

"Tadaima! Wazz up?" He asked and does what Yoichi did. It's just that he gave Yuka a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back Hun!" Yuka answered. Izumi sat on Yuka's other side after touching Yoichi's shoulder and exchanging smiles and nods.

"Yoichi told me that he'll ask Nat-chan's girlfriend to come here. I really wanna meet her. I really do." Yuka said while replaying the music video.

"Why Natsume's girlfriend?" Izumi confusedly asked. What's happening?

"It's her. I love her singin', her voice is very sweet!" Yuka said while watching the LCD with shining orbs. Izumi looks at where she and his son are looking. He was shocked when he recognized the girl.

"That girl!" Izumi exclaimed.

"You know her Dad?" Yoichi suddenly asked.

"She's the one who saved me when I was ambushed with Shiki the last time. She was shot in the shoulder. I'm glad nothing bad happened to her after that time. I won't forgive myself if anything happened to her." Izumi said while covering his mouth. His eyes are watery.

"Hn." This father of mine acts like that Naru-gay. Geez… How can he act like that? It's nice that I did not inherit that personality.

"Didn't you help her? She was injured!" Yuka asked. There's no way her husband would abandon that lovely girl.

"I would! But she ran away together with that guy when the press came." He said while pointing the guy with red hair singing with Mikan.

"The press?" Yuka asked confusedly. How does the press know when her husband came home secretly even from her, his wife?

"I dunno who informed them, must be a paparazzi. I was really worried about her and wanted to meet her to see if she's okay and to thank her for saving me of course. I was really ashamed to save by a teenage girl especially from the hoodlums. But if it's not for her, something bad must've happened to me that time." Izumi said while looking at the floor with an emotional face and thinking about the girl who saves him.

"Then we should really need to invite her here Hun. I owe her for saving you." Yuka said while hugging him from his side. Izumi hugs her in return.

"That hag, huh?" Yoichi uttered while thinking about that girl who saved his father from danger. He looks above at the ceiling at nothing particular while he put his hands at the back of his head.

"Thanks God for keeping you safe and that girl." Yuka gladly said.

"I should thank her then." Yoichi uttered again while standing up and headed to the exit. Before he goes out, he stopped in the middle. His parents look at him.

"Darling?" Yuka called out together with Izumi who called him "Son?"

"We'll go to Zero Island first before you meet her. We'll have an outing there. So 'till then… You wait here folks until we come home." He then smirked while walking towards the exit with his hands on his side pockets.

They named the Island – Zero Island after Izumi bought it for Yuka. It's just a random name that they thought though that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"I bought an island in Rio." Izumi happily announced to his children when he arrived from a travel.

"Really dad?" Yoichi asked beside his twin sister.

"Yeah! But don't tell your mother yet. It's a surprise. Let's celebrate her birthday there." Izumi said.

"What's the name of the island dad?" The little girl asked in excitement.

"It's…" Izumi thinks for a moment.

"Dad?" The little girl asked impatiently.

"Oh well, you see, since I just bought it recently, I want to change the name. Can you give me a nice name my princess?" He asked her.

"How about Z Island, daddy?" The little girl answered.

"Baka. What's with the name? The name should be cooler! Like Robot Island!" Yoichi exclaimed. His eyes are shining.

"Who're you calling Baka? You dimw–" Before she can retort to her twin brother, Izumi speaks.

"Okay. Okay. Let's name the island with the names you mentioned. But let's shorten it, Z-Ro Island then." Izumi smiled. The twin gave him a lame-looking-face.

"What's with Z-Ro Island dad? That's more lame!" The both of them said. A vein pops out of Izumi's head.

"These children…" He gave each of them a bump on their head.

"Why did you hit us dad?" Yoichi complains while rubbing his bump. The little girl did the same. Izumi sighs.

**: End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

When his Mom heard that lame name, she said that it should be better to pronounce and call it Zero Island than the Z-Ro Island. The name is really far from what the island looks. Yoichi sighs.

"Yoichi." Before the lad fully stepped outside the room, his father called him.

"Hn?" He rarely calls him by his name that's why he looked back. He can say that he has something serious to say.

"I…" Izumi doesn't know how to tell them. "have something to say to the both of you."

"Hun?" Yuka asked confusedly.

"Dad?" Yoichi's reaction is the same with his mother.

"I know this is sudden but I know you understand…" Izumi then put something on the table for the two to look. His wife and son can't believe what they're seeing - after all, the both of them already accepted the fact that she's dead or that's what they wanted to believe. Because it's been a very long time since the incident happened.

"Don't tell me…" Before Yuka can finish what she was about to say, the tears that she's been prevented to fall keep rolling down in her cheeks.

"This can't be…. Dad…" At the same time, Yoichi doesn't know how to react.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Three <em>

**Author's Note:**

Oh yeah, I am not dead yet guys! Sorry for the long wait… I have no internet connection. I've been staying in the house and rarely go out so this is the only time I can upload it. My broadband, my only means of connecting the web was stolen and I have no money to replace it so I waited for my mom to buy me a new one. Hoping that I can upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Luckily, a friend let me borrow so I upload this chapter right away. : )

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! XD


	28. The Girl From Taiwan

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 24_

The Girl From Taiwan

* * *

><p><em>LIFE isn't about being happy when everything is good.<em>

_But it's about how STRONG we survive when things become bad._

* * *

><p>"I said I'm fine so put me down already!" Mikan exclaimed as she struggled from his strong hold one more time. Natsume has been carrying her from the bakeshop to his car. She knows that he hasn't been fully recovered from the beatings he received. She too, she can still feel her shoulder hurting when working.<p>

"Hn." He simply said while slowly putting her down in front of her house. He doesn't know but he's very protective when it comes to her. Maybe he doesn't wanna repeat what happened in that warehouse again when she shielded him from Reo.

"Tsk!" His blood boiled when he remembers that. When she said to forgive him, he can't do a thing but to give Reo his forgiveness. Just because she said so but if Reo do anything like that ever again to her, and when that time will come, he swore to kill him with his own hands.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan said while putting a distance between the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Natsume sweat drops when he saw her doing weird thing.

"I can see a dark aura around you. So scary…" She then immediately put a she-is-scared-of-him façade.

"This idiot…" He murmured, but somehow that gesture of Mikan makes him smile. He can't help it even though he already covered his mouth with his hand while giggling.

"…?" Mikan doesn't know what to say after seeing Natsume smiled. _Did I say something funny? _"Natsume? What's wrong? Why are laughing like an idiot?"

"Nothing." He faked a cough after saying that. _This girl is clueless as ever._

"By the way, I remembered something…" She said. Now, it's Natsume's turn to see an evil aura around her. "You… Why did you ignore me when you arrived at the bakeshop this afternoon?" Natsume's eyebrow lifts up. He's confused at first but immediately realizes what she's saying. It was the time when she walks neared to them and got their orders…

"That…" He can't think of any excuses. He didn't mean to ignore her, it's just that, she's so cute wearing that polka dotted apron and bunny ears headband. He doesn't want her to see him blushing while staring at her. Luckily, his friends didn't see it as he tried to act normal. Thinking about it wanna make his nose bleeds.

(AN: Natsume, you're so perverted! .)

"That?" Mikan repeated what he just said. She is crossing her arms in her chest whilst tapping her right foot waiting for his answer. "You better tell me a good reason or you're a dead meat!" She said while pouting.

"I…" Before Natsume can reason out, they heard Mikan's grandpa calling out.

"Mikan-chan! Is that you? Where have you been? It's already late."

"It's me, grandpa!" she shouted back. "You better go home now. Like Jii-chan said it's already late. Let's talk about it tomorrow." She said while opening the gate to let herself in.

"Grandpa, you're my savior." He whispered as he breathes out in relief.

"Are you saying something?" Mikan asked. She's still annoyed by the fact that he ignored her this afternoon.

"I said that you should rest now. I know you're not feeling well, Polka." He then pulls her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"…!" Mikan doesn't have the time to react in what he did. She's speechless at the moment. She can almost hear her heart from thumping.

"Good night!" He said after ending the short kiss and walks away while waving his hands. His back is facing her though.

"This jerk, doing what he likes." She murmured when she can no longer see his car. Her heart's still beating fast and her face is hot. She then went inside as her grandpa called out for the second time.

"Jii-chan, tadaima!" She exclaimed while putting off her shoes. Sorry for coming home late, there are so many customers in the bakeshop today so we're very busy."

"Is that so?" the old man Yoh asked. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes. We ate before going home." She said while walking towards her room to change clothes. "How 'bout you, grandpa?"

"Yura came here and brought food. Don't worry about me. You must have been tired, you should rest now." He's talking about Yurasaki's mom.

"Good night Grandpa! You should sleep too!" She shouted before entering her room.

"Good night _Orange_!" He teased. Mikan pouts.

As she lay in her bed, she remembered the flashbacks she had not too long ago. But it's not clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

"Rio… Rio… Rio… Rio… Rio…" Tsubasa stupidly sings while dancing towards his seat. He came from the toilet to do his thing. The others have been annoyed and tried to ignore him except one person. They are currently inside Yukihara's private plane travelling to Brazil. It's big enough to fit the whole gang and their classmates who wanted to join.

"Will you shut your mouth Tsu-baka? My ears are bleeding since now!" Hotaru snaps and fired her infamous baka gun at him. She then puts back the thing she used to cover her eyes to sleep.

"I am just happy. I miss Rio de Janeiro so much. Nobody can understand my feelings. They are so mean." He murmured while having a gloomy aura in the corner. As usual, he's sulking. He didn't notice that someone walks toward him. He looks up and saw her, she's dazzling in her backless top and mini skirt.

"Here…" She smiled as she offers him her handkerchief. Before he reaches her hand to get it, she's already touching his face with it where the baka bullet hits his face. In his eyes, there's a very bright light surrounding her. She's like an angel descended from heaven.

"…!" Tsubasa can hear his heart thumping from that simple gesture. How can Misaki suddenly become so attractive in his eyes? After wiping the bumps, she put a band aid in his small graze. She holds both her chin to check if there are still unseen grazes.

"There, it's done!" She said after making sure that it's nicely done. She didn't notice him staring at her first but when their eyes met, she suddenly became nervous making her let go of his face.

_Gulp!_ He swallowed an imaginary lump before speaking, "T-thanks, Misaki-chan!"

"It's nothing, just be careful not to anger our dear Hotaru-chan next time." She then stands up.

"Uh-yeah…" he simply answered.

"I-I'll go ahead." Misaki said and smiled before heading back to where she is seated.

It's like there are butterflies in his stomach that wants to be out. Tsubasa unconsciously put his right hand in his heart and sense its heartbeat. He can feel his heart will explode any minute so before it happens, he rushes back to the toilet with his face as red as a tomato.

Not far away, Ruka just watched Tsubasa and Misaki's moments. He knows that look in their face. He then gazes at his seat. Luckily, Tsubasa's current girlfriend, Rexie is sleeping peacefully. It'll be a war if Rexie saw that near-intimate-moments of the two. As far as he knows, Rexie is a very obsessive girlfriend.

**Ruka's POV:**

I vary my gaze in another direction. I saw the girls except for Tsubasa's gf. Mikan's seat is between Hotaru and Misaki. The first girl that I was mentioned is sleeping like a child. I can see her drooling. Maybe she's dreaming of food? Then Hotaru, instead of going back to sleep, she continued to read her new book, **03: A Novel **by _Jean-Christophe Valtat_. She just bought it yesterday with me in her favorite bookshop. While Misaki's trying to sleep.

The next person my eyes were caught is my best friend, Natsume. We are sitting one seat apart but we're in the same row. I am sitting beside the window. I noticed that Natsume has been staring in one direction for a while now. Sometimes I caught him smiling. Then I looked at the direction where he's looking and I'm right! He has been staring at Mikan from the start!

I sighed as I bury my gaze towards my front. Oh wait, I still haven't looked at one more person. At our back, Yoichi is sittin' solo. He's starin' outside the window for a while now too while his palm is carryin' his chin. He's lookin' at nothin' in particular. He's been like that since a few days ago.

"We still have a long trip, sleep first Yoichi." I tried to catch his attention but I guess he didn't hear me. He's been staring blankly. So I repeated what I just said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hn." Is all he said. He then rested his back and closed his eyes. I wonder what happened that made him like that. We asked him many times but he only told us that we'll know it soon. It makes me nervous. Is it a big deal? Judging by his actions, I think it's a family matter. I am curious and wanted to help him but I'll wait for him to tell us. Hope everything will be alright for them.

Now, I have to get some rest too. I know the others in the next room are okay too.

**Yoichi's POV:**

"We still have a long trip, sleep first Yoichi." I heard Ruka. I think he just repeated it. Am I spacing out again? You can't blame me though.

"Hn." Is all answered him. I'll try to sleep so that he won't be bothered by me again. I rested my back and closed my eyes. I should pretend to sleep. I know they are worried about me. I wonder how will they react if they know about it.

**Flasback :**

"Yoichi." Before I fully stepped outside the room, father called me.

"Hn?" He rarely calls me by my name that's why I looked back. I can say that he has something serious to say.

"I…" Izumi paused and then continued, "have something to say to the both of you."

"Hun?" Yuka asked confusedly.

"Dad?" I asked confusedly.

"I know this is sudden but I know you understand…" Izumi then put something on the table for the us to look. I can't believe what I'm seeing - after all, I already accepted the fact that she's dead or that's what I wanted to believe. Because it's been a very long time since that incident happened.

"Don't tell me…" I heard Mom.

"This can't be…. Dad…" And me, at the same time, doesn't know how to react. I saw Dad sighs in my confused look to him. Mom gets the file and read what's written in there while I just stare at the pictures.

"Yes," He paused and then continued, "the police declared her dead but I still can't believe it. We haven't seen her body so I know that she's alive. I know that the both of you still believe that she's alive too that's why I never give up looking for her. I still believe that someday, we can be together with her. So I hired a private investigator to look for her."

"Are you telling the truth… Dad?" Not that I doubt Dad but, this is just so sudden. SO SUDDEN!

"This afternoon… Shiki told me that the private investigator that we hired finally found her. She… She have an amnesia because of the incident that's why she didn't remember us. That's why she didn't come home these past years. And that bracelet… The one your mom and I gave her that day with yours…" The said bracelet is in my room. I am not wearing it because I always remembered the incident when I looked at it.

"… And the DNA test…" Dad crossed his hands and covered his mouth for a moment. I saw a tear fall down in his cheeks. He's crying!

"Oh dear!" Mom hugged Dad. "That's a good news! I wanna see her now! Let's go see her!"

"…" Izumi became silent for a minute. "Hun, the thing is… She still doesn't remember anything about us. That's why, I want the both of us to tell her… tomorrow." Yuka smiled.

"Yes, I'll go with you." She said. Her face is showing that she's excited to meet her. Her long lost daughter.

"What about me, Dad? Mom?" I immediately asked. Are they planning to leave me? "I'll go with you!"

**Normal POV:**

"Of course son! You'll come with us." Izumi said while patting Yoichi's head. While Yuka's hugging them both. Soon, they'll be together again as a whole complete family.

The next day, the Yukihara family went to where she's currently residing, the girl they wanted to see the most. They have learned that after adopting Mikan, she was named Nobara, Nobara Ibaragi. The Ibaragis have a company in Japan and a branch in Taiwan. Last year, the branch in Taiwan was bankrupt and the main company in Japan is also taking losses. It is not too far from shutting down.

Nobara Ibaragi, the girl from Taiwan. After doing a commercial last year, she was picked up to do a movie twice in a year. She was just an extra in the first movie and became the main star in the second. As of now, she's doing her third movie. It is also her second main casting. She is called Nobara, the Ice Princess in the showbiz industry. One commercial and two movies in a row when she's still a rookie. That's how famous she is. Not just pretty but also very talented in acting. She also just won the best actress of the year award.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Nobara Ibaragi. Nice to meet you!" A girl with curly auburn hair said as soon as she approaches the people in their living room. He bowed as a sign of respect. She saw them become tense as soon as she spoke. They all stand up to honor her arrival. She can see in their eyes the longing for someone precious.

"I am Izumi Yukihara. This is my wife, Yuka Yukihara. And this is my son, Yoichi Yukihara." Izumi introduced his family.

"This… you are the owner of the Yukihara Group of Corporations!" She gasped. "H-how may I help you? For you t-to look for me personally. Is something w-wrong?"

"Oh no .. No.. Please. We just wanted to talk to you." Izumi said a little panicked.

"Oh please… have a seat." Nobara sighed in relief. "I'll ask the maids to get drinks." As soon as they seated, Izumi speaks.

"We… are looking for our lost daughter." Izumi said while leaning his wife's body to him through her shoulder. We lost her 8 years ago by an incident. This is her." He said as he gave her a photo of an 8 year old little girl.

The girl has an auburn hair and was tailed into two. She was smiling brightly. The girl in the picture was wearing an orange dress and a polka dotted scarf in her neck. Her hand is making a peace sign.

"…" Nobara looked at Izumi confusedly after taking a look in the photo.

"We believe that it was you…" Izumi said while preventing his emotions. He's doing all the talking while Yuka is waiting for the right moment to speak.

"This is… me?" She confusedly asked. "Are you telling me that you are my real family?"

"…?" Yoichi looked at her confusedly. He's observing them. At the same time, he doesn't know how to react towards her. Of course he's longing for this girl that they believed to be Mikan.

"I'm sorry… I-I can't remember anything. Father told me the circumstances on how he adopted me and that I have a permanent amnesia that's why… I… I…" She said while trying not to cry.

"Calm down Darlin'. We understand. We won't force you to remember. The important thing is, you are here now…" Yuka said while embracing her in her arms and trying to calm her down.

"Is your father home? Can we talk to him?" Izumi gently asked.

"He's at work. But I can call him." Nobara quickly break away to call his dad.

"Please do."

Yoichi didn't move and just continued to observe. The maid served the drinks and while waiting for Mr. Ibaragi to arrive, they all talk about the time that they've lost with her.

"You must be my brother." Nobara said to Yoichi when she noticed him not talking to her.

"TWIN brother." He corrected. "At least remember it hag." Before Nobara can retort, a cough caught their attention. They look at the man in his middle forties with a navy blue hair wearing a business suit. That was Nobara's foster father.

"Good day Mr. Ibaragi. I am Izumi Yukihara." Izumi said and introduces his family once again. After which, he shook hands with him. "Sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's nothing. It's an honor to meet you here in my home Mr. Yukihara. Nobara told me on the phone the circumstances of your sudden visit here." Mr. Ibaragi stated. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you!" After sitting, Izumi and Yuka told him what they wanted.

"I understand. I'll tell my wife about it." He said to them. "Please give us one more week to prepare her things. Then after that, I'll send her to you. Is that okay? I am not asking for anything, just a week more to be with her."

"We understand. Just give us a call if she's ready." Yuka smiled after saying that. She's holding Izumi's hand tightly. She actually wanted Mikan/Nobara to come with them right away but she knows that Mr. and Mrs. Ibaragi are still the parents that she grew up with. They need time to say goodbyes.

**: End of Flashback**

I didn't tell these idiots about Mikan, I mean Nobara, my twin sister is coming back. I wanted to surprise them about it but I guess… I can't. They'll know it when we get home, I mean, I'll tell them later.

Mom and Dad and of course me, we are very happy. We can't wait for her to go home with us. Even if her memories won't come back, we can just go build a new one.

But still… there's still something bothering me. I don't know what it is but… I'll just ignore it for now. The only thing that's important is, she's back… to our lives.

I remembered the other people that are here with us going to Mom's island, I do not intend to invite the others except for Hag (Mikan), Misaki and Tsubasa's girlfriend because it is important to mom. Besides, the island is for family and _closest_ friends only but because of Hag's request to invite the other class 2b, I don't know why but I agreed. Che! I just can't say no to her. Now I have to entertain them.

* * *

><p>It is like they are not from noble families after seeing how beautiful the island is from that view. They can see the clear blue sea water, the white sand, the huge villa near the beach and the forests behind it while landing. They are now riding the choppers that were owned by the Yukihara's from the Brazil's airport to the Zero Isand. The private plane that they used to ride from Japan to Brazil was left in the airport.<p>

Mikan who's sitting next to Hotaru is having a very nostalgic feeling. From the moment she saw the island from afar. Her heart's beating faster and she can't understand herself. She's feeling very strange. Her head's also aching. She looked for Natsume but she remembered that Natsume has something to do after reaching the airport so he left first.

The first chopper to land is where the F4s, Rexie, Misaki, Hotaru and Mikan's. The next is where Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Wakoko and Yuu. And after that is Luna and her gang and the others.

"Guys, welcome to Zero Island!" Tsubasa said while his right hand is pointing to the signboard and the left is hugging Rexie. In there was written "Welcome to Zero Island"

"Welcome back young master Yoichi!" The maids greeted as they bowed. After greeting the master of the house, they look at Ruka, Tsubasa and Hotaru, "Welcome back young master Ruka and young master Tsubasa. Welcome back young misses Hotaru!" As soon as they greet their young master's closest friends, they greeted the other guests, "Welcome young misters and young mistresses!" There are lots of maids that greeted them, the others get their luggages and guided them to each's assigned room.

Luna and her gang proudly pass as they were greeted by the maids. All of them were too busy to notice Mikan's strange behavior. Even Misaki is too busy to look around inside the grand villa like the other new guests while Hotaru immediately went to her room. She wanted to finish her latest invention as soon as possible. Tsubasa and Ruka helps Yoichi to entertain their former classmates in 2B.

"_This…_" Mikan mumbled after seeing the thing where Tsubasa pointed after they arrived. While the others are going in, she just stopped and stared at it. Suddenly, flashbacks flowing in her head. The first one to enter was the time where they named this Island – Zero Island. She can see the faces _clearly_ now. She gasped. "_Those people…_" She said as she realized who they are and who she really is.

_She can see the happy faces of her parents and her younger twin brother while riding their family-use-only chopper towards the island that her father bought for her mother. They are still in the air preparing to land._

_From that afar, they can see the grand villa near the beach, two yachtes in the sea near the beach, a big space surrounding the grand villa for outdoor activities like volleyball and etc., and a big forest behind the grand villa. Not too far from the other side of the villa is where they parked their choppers, it can fit three choppers to land together. Since the island is a private property, they left the forest untouched for the wild animals to live comfortably. At the end of that big space surrounding the grand villa lies the electric barricades preventing the wild animals to go in._

"_Happy birthday and happy 7__th__ anniversary Hun…" Izumi said to her loving wife after they landed. _

"…" _Yuka cannot contain her tears. She hugged her loving husband as her tears keep on falling on her cheeks. She's very happy and no words can describe what she feels._

"_It's great, Dad!" Mikan exclaimed as if it was for her. _

"_Cool!" Can we go in now Dad?" Yoichi asked. He's as excited as his older twin sister. Izumi nods. He's teary too because of his wife. The two immediately runs inside while the maids greet them._

"_I love you Hun! Thank you…" Even though she's crying, she said that to him. She's not happy about his grand gift but the fact that Izumi remembered her birthday and their anniversary. She didn't greet him about their anniversary because she's waiting for him to say it first. When he didn't say it this morning, she really thought that he had forgotten about it. She didn't even think that he also remembered her birthday. "… For remembering…" she continued._

"_Do you like the island?" he said as he wiped her cheeks from the tears._

"_Yes… but this is so grand, I'm okay even though you'll just give me a card." She emotionally said._

"_I know but I really wanted to give you this." Izumi said to her ears and then kissed her on the lips. They were surprised when they heard their kids' voices._

"_Yuuck!" Yoichi exclaimed while Mikan giggled after witnessing their parents intimate moments. Obviously, the two who're kissing stopped and look at their children._

"_I thought the two of you have gone inside, why are you here?" Izumi asked._

"_We want us to go inside together that's why we came back." Mikan said and then hugged her parents. "Happy birthday Mom and happy anniversary to the both of you!" And gave them her handmade cards._

"_Thank you my sweet little princess!" Izumi and Yuka hugged her back and kissed her on the lips. The same goes to Yoichi. He gave his mother a red rose for her birthday and a card for their anniversary. "Oh our sweet little angels!"_

"Mikan-chan! Come with me, there are lots of interesting things inside and they are all beautiful. You'll love to see it too!" She heard a voice calling her. "Why are you crying?" It was Misaki's voice.

"Crying?" _Oh! _She wiped the tears that fall in her cheek. She didn't notice that she was crying while remembering some parts of her memory. "I just remembered something and I am so happy."

"Mind telling me later when we reached our room. I asked Yoichi to let us share a room and he agreed. Let's go? You must be really happy for crying like that." Misaki said while pulling her towards the villa.

"Yeah…" She answered but deep inside her, she's excited to tell Yoichi that she remembered who she really is. She wanted to see her Mom and Dad as soon as possible. She doesn't remember everything but she remembered an important memory, and now she's sure that she is Mikan Yukihara, daughter of Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Azumi-Yukihara, and the older twin sister of Yoichi Yukihara.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Four <em>

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys, sorry for updating just now. I really planned to update next month but…

I am from Leyte which the super typhoon Yolanda landed. But I am not from Tacloban, I'm from the neighboring towns and not that far from Tacloban, just a one and a half hour travel. Thanks God that what happened to our place is not that bad like from Tacloban. All the damages that were recorded from our place is that our houses were ruined, (the roofs, the walls) but my sister's friend's house has nothing left of their house. It was totally a messed. They are the one who is with us when we evacuated. But hey, we're ALIVE!

I studied and graduated college in Tacloban, you see, so I missed that place so much. Almost all of my friends are living there but so far, they are all alive and kicking. But some of my friends, I still don't have news about them. I'm so sad and worried about them. I have a friend that's pregnant and giving birth this month living in Palo, Leyte, so worried about her. Lord, please let them be safe.

After the super typhoon, I thought we had experienced the worst thing because of the damages, the huge trees lying in the streets of the whole town, and also the street lights and electric posts, the ruined houses and buildings and so forth… but after hearing what happened to our neighborhood towns like Dulag and Palo, where we have relatives living that we still have no news about them, Tolosa, Tanauan, and Tacloban, WE THANKED GOD THAT WE ARE STILL BLESSED after what happened.

I am so sad for what happened in my co-people, the trauma that they had experienced than ours, seeing dead bodies in the streets (either their loved ones or not), no home to go back to and to shelter them, and no food to eat. The place that they once treat as heaven is now a place where they cannot feel safe anymore because of the wrongdoings that the others committed like stealing from malls and etc.

I am asking those people who said bad things to them that please don't judge them because you didn't experience what they have experienced from that time to survive. It's really hard for them to do that but they need to because they wanted to live.

As of now, we moved from Leyte to Cebu that's why I can connect to the web, the whole Leyte has no electricity and the signal is very hard to find. I really don't plan to post this chapter because I originally planned to post more chapters in December as my Christmas present to you but I really want to share my previous experienced from that super typhoon so I posted this one.

I am thanking God that we are alive and now moving on. And I am also thanking God for giving me this chance to finish up my stories. I love you all and thank you for understanding my situation. You are one of my inspirations.

I pray for the fast recovery to all of the towns and its people that are affected of the super typhoon Yolanda.

I also am thanking those countries and people who helped us until now to move on from that terrifying event of our life. Thank you for sending us donations, relief goods, medical things and even volunteers. And also for the prayers. We really appreciated what you're doing from the bottom of our hearts. May God bless you always. Thank You so so so much! No words can express my gratitude towards all of you.

**PS:** Guys, thanks for all the warm reviews that I have read since the last update.


	29. I Am Back

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Kindly please Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 25_

I Am Back!

* * *

><p><em>As they say, if you are kind to people,<em>

_Good things will happen to you._

_-Trafalgar Law (One Piece)_

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Island<strong>

**Yukihara's Grand Villa**

**Mikan's POV**

"…kan-chan… Mikan-chan..." A soft voice wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes to confirm the owner of that voice because I'm still sleepy and I'm right, it's Misaki-nee's.

"Nee-chan?" I asked confusedly as I looked around. This place is quite familiar. Wait, "Where are we?"

"Mikan-chan, we are still inside the chopper but we're already in Zero Island!" Misaki giggled. She's too excited. Mikan looked around and so everyone except Ruka, Hotaru and Yoichi have the same reaction as Misaki's, and that everyone is Misaki, Tsubasa and Rexie.

"Tsk. How can you sleep when it's too noisy?" Yoichi stated while grinning.

"You're one to talk, Baka." Hotaru hit his head.

Yoichi - also in a deep sleep while travelling inside the chopper. (-.-) He made a lazy face while rubbing the part that Hotaru hits. Everyone sweat drop.

"Why are you crying?" Misaki-nee asked worriedly. I heard this line before. A déjà vu?

"Crying?" _Oh! _I unconsciously wiped the tears that fall on my cheek. Why am I crying?

"Did you have _that_ nightmare again?" Misaki-nee asked. She knows that I am sometimes having a nightmare – the one when I always dream of falling in the water.

"No… It's not _that_ dream. It's like I just dreamt of something really… really important to me… but I can't remember it at all." I said and tried to recall the dream that I just had. But recalling it makes my head hurting.

As I look around, I remembered what's happening. That's right! After reaching the Brazil's airport, we ride the choppers that Yo-chan prepared to travel to Zero Island. I fell asleep as soon as I lay my butt in the seat. We are still meters away from the landing point. From my view, I can see the clear blue sea water, the white sand, the huge villa (I think it is right to be called a manor? It's really big to be called just a villa) near the beach and the forests behind it while landing. –Wait, I saw this place before!

I look at Hotaru, who is sitting next to me. I am feeling very, very nostalgic from the moment I saw the island from afar. My heart's beating faster and I can't understand myself. It's very strange. My head continued to ache. I looked for Natsume but I remembered that he said he has something to do. So after reaching the airport, he left first.

The first chopper to land is ours. The next is where Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Wakoko and Yuu. And after that are Luna and her gang and also the others.

After landing, we started to go out. I saw Tsubasa-senpai with his girlfriend walks toward a signboard and exclaimed, "Guys, welcome to Zero Island!" It's like he just read what's written in it. After that, a group of people went out of the Villa. They are wearing maid and butler's outfit. I heard the class 2B just said "WOW".

"Is that a maid and butler Cosplay?" - Is what I wanted to ask, but I choose to shut my mouth. I am not feeling any better, and my head is splitting into two. This is really a déjà vu. That's right, this is what exactly happened in my dream inside the chopper but I still can't remember all of it. Did I just dream of the future? Wow, I wanted to feel amazed at myself, but I just can't. I don't know, but I think I can't tolerate my head any longer.

**Normal POV:**

"Welcome back young master Yoichi!" The maids greeted as they bowed. After greeting the master of the house, they look at Ruka, Tsubasa and Hotaru, "Welcome back young master Ruka and young master Tsubasa. Welcome back young lady Hotaru!" As soon as they greeted their young master's closest friends, they greeted the other guests, "Welcome young misters and young mistresses!" There are lots of maids that greeted them, the others get their luggage and guided them to their assigned room.

Luna and her gang proudly pass, as they were greeted by the maids. All of them were too busy to notice Mikan's strange behavior. Even Misaki is too busy to look around inside the grand villa like the other new guests while Hotaru immediately went to her room. She wanted to finish her latest invention as soon as possible. Tsubasa and Ruka help Yoichi to entertain their former classmates in 2B.

After entering the grand villa, almost everyone takes a look around to see the furniture and everything else. They look like elementary students having a field trip to a museum. The others went to their assigned guest room to rest and have a shower.

_It's very painful. Just stay calm Mikan and stop thinking about your dream! _Mikan scolded herself to prevent the pain.

"Mikan-chan! Come with me, there are lots of interesting things here and they are all beautiful. You'll love to see it too!" She heard a voice calling her. It was Misaki. After looking at her face, she noticed something in her. "Are you okay? You're pale. Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine." She tried to act as if nothing is going on inside her head. She doesn't want her to worry, of course. _I can still make it to my room. _

"I asked Yoichi to let us share a room and he agreed. Let's go! You must be tired from travelling. You must rest for now and let's tour later." Misaki said while pulling Mikan towards the maids and butlers.

"Thanks." She murmured. _Misaki-nee knows me well._

"Excuse me! Can you please guide us to our assigned room?" Misaki asked. But before the maid can answer, Tsubasa butted in.

"Yoichi has nothing to do, so he'll guide the both of you." Tsubasa smiled. Rexie is still holding his arm. Misaki pouted. He then dragged Yoichi towards them. He was clearly forcing himself to entertain the class 2B which is Luna and her gang.

Yoichi was not happy to be dragged by Tsubasa but he was glad to get rid of Luna and her gang out of his face. Honestly, it's very easy for him to get rid of them, but he's not in the mood, he's not feeling very well and he's thinking of how to tell his friends about Mikan or Nobara. And Tsubasa just saved him.

"Thanks." Yoichi murmured. Tsubasa smirked when he heard it.

"That's nothing." Tsubasa answered. He and Rexie walked towards Luna and her gang. "Would you like us to accompany you girls?"

Mikan tried to observe the place even though she can see the things around slightly spinning._ I am getting dizzier…_

"Hn." Yoichi started to walk. Misaki and Mikan followed. Three maids are also following them because they are bringing the three's luggage. While walking, Mikan caught a glimpse of a large portrait – a family portrait to be clear. She stopped and stared at it. _These people… look very familiar… _She tried to remember where have she has seen them, but it made her head ache like hell.

"That's…" She gasped as a flashback of people smiling to her came to mind. Misaki and Yoichi stopped when they heard her.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? Do you know them?" Misaki asked while looking at the portrait, but Mikan didn't hear her.

"They… I…" She can no longer tolerate the pain. It's like someone's smashing her head and splitting it into two. She groaned while kneeling and holding her head tightly to ease a little pain.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright? What's wrong!?" Misaki panicked and doesn't know what to do just like the maids behind them. She was trembling. Yoichi was also paralyzed after seeing her in pain. Luckily, Tsubasa and the others who are not far away saw what's happening and run immediately into them.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa shouted. Even Ruka who just finished giving some of the maids an instruction hurriedly run into them after hearing Tsubasa shouted and saw him run towards the stairs leaving Rexie behind. They saw Mikan in a great pain, they can tell by the look on her face. Just after they arrived by her side, she fell unconscious.

"Mikan! Wake up!" Misaki tried to shake her and wake her up. Her tears keep on falling.

"Call a doctor! Hurry!" Tsubasa instructed the maids and the butler. Yoichi, who was also trembling immediately run towards Mikan and lifted her up.

"What just happened?" Tsubasa asked himself. Ruka followed Yoichi. _I am getting a feeling that something big will happen soon._

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" A girl with short raven hair and crimson orbs immediately waved after seeing her older brother standing beside the vending machine drinking his favorite strawberry milk. He is wearing a jacket with a hood that covers his head. She recognized him immediately because of the way he's standing. He is leaning on the wall while his left hand is in his pocket and his right hand is holding his drinks.<p>

Hn - Is all he can say because he just started drinking the strawberry milk. He walked towards her to get her belongings and wear it on his shoulder. She just brought a big shoulder bag for her clothes and a backpack for her personal things. She's wearing a plain dark blue long sleeve that fits in her upper body partnered with a white mini short. She's wearing flat boots. Her clothes are all plain but it looks very nice to her.

"I miss you so much Natsume-nii-chan!" She hugged him immediately causing for him to stop drinking.

"Miss you too, Aoi!" He mumbled while petting her head. "What's with this short hair?" He said while looking into it. "The last time I visited you in Germany, your hair is still heaps longer…" Her hair is now very short like Hotaru's except she had a part of long hair on the both sides of her face. It's not that long, it just reached her chin. She also had sideways bangs. "… And that was last month."

"Ah, this…" Aoi grinned. "There was this kid when I visited the hospital where Subaru-nii is currently staying when he went to Germany. The kid was a patient. Maybe he was amazed of my long hair so he glued a gum in it. And I can't take it off so I cut my hair like this."

"That kid dared…" A vein popped out Natsume's head when she heard her story. The drinks that he was holding crushed in his fist. Luckily, it was already empty. "I'm gonna kill him."

"It's alright Onii-chan…" Aoi smiled after seeing how her brother reacted. He's still very protective of her. She then hugged his arm. "It's not that bad! I look good in this new haircut, right?"

"Well, yeah…" He answered. "If you say so." She's kinda cute in her new hairstyle.

"That kid is a cancer patient. His parents already apologized too. And he became my friend. I promised to visit him when I got back." Aoi gently said. She's remembering the kid.

Hn - is all Natsume can answer again. He knew Aoi very well, she's not the type to get angry and she's very kind hearted.

"Let's go onii-chan! I bet everyone's waiting. I also want to meet your girlfriend! Yoichi told me that. Onii-chan's so mean for keeping it from me." Aoi pouted. They are walking towards the chopper. Everyone's looking at them. They look like a couple.

"…" Natsume blushed after hearing what she just said. He covered his mouth while looking at the opposite direction. "Awww… nii-chan's so cute!" Aoi exclaimed after seeing his reaction. She's also tapping his shoulder.

"This kid…" He hit his sister's head. "Stop saying weird stuffs!"

"You're so mean Onii-chan…" Aoi rubbed her head with teary eyes. Before Natsume can retort from his sister, his phone rang. He immediately answered it after seeing his best friend's name on the screen.

"Ruka… We're still on the way... W-what? I'll be there!" He then yelled at the pilot to hurry up. He wanted to reach their destination as soon as possible. He's very worried at Mikan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Those people…" She muttered while watching the people that she's seeing in front of her. "This is a memory. This is exactly what's in my dream!"<em>

_She can see the happy faces of a couple and happy children while riding a family-use-only chopper towards an island. She can see the faces clearly. It's not blurry at all like the one she dreamt of in the past. The little girl was her. Those people are her and her family._

_They are riding the chopper that they owned towards the island that her father bought for her mother. From that distance, they can see the grand villa near the beach, two yachts, a big space surrounding the grand villa for outdoor activities, and a big forest behind the grand villa. Not too far from the other side of the villa is where they parked the choppers._

"_Happy birthday and happy 7__th__ anniversary Hun…" Izumi said to her loving wife after they landed. _

"…" _Yuka cannot contain her tears. She hugged her loving husband as her tears keep on falling on her cheeks. She's very happy and no words can describe what she feels._

"_It's great, Dad!" Mikan exclaimed as if it was a gift for her. _

"_Cool!" Can we go in now Dad?" Yoichi asked. He's as excited as his older twin sister. Izumi nods. He's teary too, because of his wife. The two immediately runs inside while the maids greet them._

"_I love you Hun! Thank you…" Even though she's crying, she said that to him. She's not happy about his grand gift but the fact that Izumi remembered her birthday and their anniversary. She didn't greet him about their anniversary because she's waiting for him to say it first. When he didn't say it this morning, she really thought that he had forgotten about it. "… For remembering…" she continued. She didn't even think that he also remembered her birthday._

"_Do you like the island?" He said as he wiped her cheeks from the tears._

"_Yes… but this is so grand, I'm okay even if you'll just give me a card." She said emotionally._

"_I know, but I really wanted to give you this." Izumi said to her ears and then kissed her on the lips. They were surprised when they heard their kids' voices._

"_Yuck!" Yoichi exclaimed while Mikan giggled after witnessing their parents' intimate moments. Obviously, the two who're kissing stopped and look at their children._

"_I thought the two of you have gone inside, why are you here?" Izumi asked._

"_We want us to go inside together that is why we came back." Mikan said and then hugged her parents. "Happy birthday Mommy and happy anniversary to the both of you!" She then gave her handmade cards to them._

"_Thank you my sweet little princess!" Izumi and Yuka hugged her back and kissed her on the lips. The same goes to Yoichi. He gave his mother a red rose for her birthday and a card for their anniversary. "Oh! Our sweet little angels!"_

"I dreamt of it again." She murmured after opening her eyes. Mikan slowly changed her gaze into a different direction from above the ceiling only to find Natsume's worried face who's carefully staring at her. He's sitting on a couch near the bed.

"You're awake! How are you feeling right now? Does your head still hurt? Do you want me to call back the doctor? Are you feeling alright?" He suddenly said in panic after realizing that she's awake. He also checked her temperature by putting his hand on her forehead. Mikan sweat drops by his reactions and at the same time blushed.

"I'm fine Natsume…" She said and then remembered what happened. _Everyone must be worried. _

"Are… Are you sure?" Natsume confirmed. Mikan can feel that he really is worried. _Did he stay here and took care of me while unconscious?_

"Yeah… I'm really fine now!" She said happily. Now she remembered her real family. She can go back to them. She also has to tell this sly eyed fox boyfriend of hers that she is back.

"Thanks God." Natsume pulled her towards him. Mikan smiled at the gesture and hugged him back. Suddenly a baka bullet rained from nowhere resulting for Natsume to be thrown elsewhere. A running Misaki with Hotaru came and hugged her tightly. They just ruined the romantic moment.

"Mikan-chan…" Misaki sobs while Hotaru scolded Mikan.

"You made us worried, Baka! Are you okay now?" Mikan nods while teary eyed too.

"Hotaru… Misaki-nee…" How she misses her best friend. "I…" Before Mikan can finish her sentenced, a guy butted in.

"Mikan-chan! You're awake and alright! I was very worried." He cried while running towards them to also hug them. "I want to hug you too!" As usual, he was hit by the baka bullets again before he reached his goal.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-senpai… Are you alright?" She sweats drops. Ruka was just smiling at the door.

"I'm glad that you're awake now Mikan-chan!" He said smiling. Mikan smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks to you all." She's so excited to tell them that she's back. She then remembered someone. "Where's Yo-chan?"

"Ah, that guy was also extremely worried when you fainted in the hallway. He's the one that brought you to this room. He was glad to know that you're fine. As of now, he's with Aoi-chan. Natsume doesn't want Aoi to disturb you so they are staying in different room." Ruka explicated. After hearing that, Mikan looks around. She recognized the room, its Yoichi's. She smiled at the thought of Yo-chan's bringing her here. Her cute little twin brother is now a man who can lift her up and bring her here.

"Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked confusedly. She was confused, not because she doesn't know Aoi but because Aoi is also here. _Is that the reason why Natsume didn't come with us upon arriving at the airport? He has to fetch Aoi-chan first. Oh, so excited to see her again!_

"Ah, that's right. Aoi-chan is Natsume's sister." Ruka exclaimed.

"Hey Nat, introduce your sister to Mikan-chan, you idiot." Tsubasa said while looking at Natsume.

"Baka, of course he'll do that later. Can't you read the mood?" Hotaru retorted.

"Ah Guys, Yoichi and Aoi-chan's waiting for us. Let Mikan-chan rest for now." Ruka said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's right. Let's go! I've been dying to know what that fox wanted to say to us." Tsubasa said as he stands up and walk towards the door.

"I'll remain here to watch over Mikan." Misaki said while trying to sit on the couch next to where Natsume seated before. But Hotaru dragged her with them.

"Let Mikan rest for now Baka. Didn't you hear the doctor say to let her rest for now?" Hotaru said while dragging her out.

"Yeah…" Misaki's biting her handkerchief. She wanted to remain with Mikan, but she guessed that Hotaru's right.

"We'll be back Mikan-chan so rest for now." Everyone said. However, Natsume just calmly seated in the coach and didn't move an inch. He then drinks his tea in a very calming manner.

"Hey… Remember, Yoichi said he has something important to tell us so he wanted us to be there after Mikan wakes up. So you too need to go with us." Tsubasa said while dragging him towards the door like a defenseless cat. "She can't rest with you here." Mikan was dumbfounded.

"Mikan-chan, Yoichi has something to tell us urgently so take this chance to rest. And let's enjoy zero island later, 'kay?" Tsubasa smiled before closing the door, didn't even give her a chance to ask. She sighs.

"Wait Guys… I also have something to tell you…" She murmured. She was a bit gloomy because she didn't have a chance to tell them the truth. She looked around only to find the old photos. A family picture of them in the table and a photo of the two of them. And also some old photo with everyone. She smiled.

"That's right! I-I'll tell Yo-chan later. There's still plenty of time." She cheered up. She's still sitting in the bed. _But what if they don't believe me?_

"No, I should wait for the right moment. I still don't remember what really happened to me." She said while lifting up her bangs that's covering her scars in the forehead and touched it. "All I remember is that I am Mikan… Mikan Yukihara."

_But, did they look for me after I was gone? Of course! I know they did. _

"Just think positive Mikan!" She said to encourage herself. _But, how about Grandpa? Wait, how did I come to Jii-chan? I remembered him saying that he saved me. Saved me from what?_

She thinks harder. She tried to think of why she was separated from her family. A flashback went into her mind again. It was the time when she falls from something towards the water. But it was blurry. Her head started to hurt again.

"Mikan, stop thinking about it for now. You'll make everyone worried if something happens to you again."She scolded herself.

"After I'll tell Yo-chan, Mom and Dad about it, I'll ask them to let jii-chan live with us. He's old and he needs me. I am sure they'll agree. That's right. I have to see Yo-chan now to tell him! Now is the right time!" She said and hurriedly went out of the bed to follow her friends. She saw Anna walking towards her in the hallways.

"Mikan-chan! Oh, I'm glad you're alright! We are really worried!" Anna said. "The others are at the beach and I came here to check for you. Misaki said that you're awake and the others wanted to see you but Misaki stopped us. She said you need to rest. I just told Misaki that I need to pee to see you!"

"Is that so? I'm very sorry that I made you all worried. We are here on a vacation and yet, I…" Mikan apologized. She felt responsible.

"No, you don't have to worry about it. But more importantly, why are you up? Are you okay? Misaki said you still need to rest." Anna said worriedly.

"Ah, that's right, but I am really fine now. I'm on my way to see Yo-chan and the others. I wanted to tell them something important and maybe tell you guys later too." Mikan happily said.

"I see, can't wait for it. Have you seen Aoi-chan? She's very cute! She's the female version of Natsume-kun." Anna exclaimed. "I heard she's Yoichi's girlfriend." She blabbered.

"What?" _Yo-chan and… Aoi-chan is… going out… _Should she be happy for what she just heard?

"You didn't know? I heard she was studying abroad and currently taking a break that's why she's here." Misaki stated. "Let's just go meet them. You said you have something to tell them."

"Yeah!" _Oh, there's nothing to worry. I like Aoi-chan anyway. I wanna meet her now. How is she? I'm sure she's as pretty as Aunt Kaoru. Oh, how I miss aunt Kaoru. I didn't see her at the Hyuuga's manor when I went there. Well, first thing first! Have to tell them that I am back!_

* * *

><p>You can see the white painting around the huge bedroom and the glass door-windows connecting a veranda. Just before the latter is the big living room set furniture. The sofas are made of woods and the finest one at that. It's covered of soft foams and also white covers that match the paint. There are three throw pillows in the two long sofas and two in the two smaller ones. The two long sofas are facing each other while the two smaller ones are together facing the veranda. In the middle are the center tables. The two of it has a glass on top and blue vases with violets.<p>

In front of the two short sofas are the three round soft seats for single person only. The floors are made of marbles. There's a slightly wall on each side of the entrance in the east part dividing the room that connects to the king sized bed. Just by looking at the room, you can say that it looks like the master bedroom but actually it is not.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

"Where's Yoichi? I thought he's waiting here. I am having goose bumps just waiting for him." I sighed while rubbing my arms. This is the first time Yoichi called us for a meeting. What shocked me most is that he's in such a rush. Imagine… just after Mikan wakes up, he wanted us to go here because he had something important to tell us privately. Natsume still hasn't introduced Aoi in front of everybody and is it really that urgent that he can't wait to let us dine first? "I'm hungry."

"Me too..." I heard Ruka who's sitting next to me on the long sofa. Natsume is sitting bored in one of the small sofa just beside us. Bet he wanted to go to Mikan as soon as possible. Speaking of Mikan, I'm glad it's nothing serious. The doctor said that she just needed some rest. Now that I think of it, she doesn't look good, she's so pale. Does she have a problem that she always thinks of? A lovers' quarrel? Hope it's not Natsume though. So jealous!

"You're having goose bumps too?" I asked Ruka. We are waiting for Yoichi, the one who said that he wanted to talk to us. Just US. Whatever is it, we'll know it soon enough. In front of us is Hotaru-chan with Aoi-chan – they are eating sweets though. Oh my, even though I don't like sweets, I'm drooling!

"No…" He paused. I looked at him confusedly. I think I just wiped off my drooled. _Then what?_ "I'm also hungry. We haven't eaten anything since we arrived." Ruka continued and that answered my confused look. I'm dumbfounded. So I am not the only one. Yeah, he's right. Just after we arrived, that happened to Mikan and then Yoichi asked for a meeting. Wonder what's for dinner? I hope its sea foods. Hmm, I want my favorite… I also can't wait for the deserts.

"Do you know why Yoichi wanted to talk to us?" It's Ruka again. I think I just saw him wiped off his drool too while looking at the two lasses eating and then asked that while looking at me. He just disturbed my delicious thoughts. Grrrr! Wonder what's Misaki-chan's doing by now? Uwaahhh! So hungry! I can't think well. I'm hallucinating! There's no way Ruka would do something so ungracious like that! And why am I thinking of another girl than my girlfriend?

"If I know, I wouldn't have goosebumps right now. And maybe I'm already eating with Misa- I mean Rexie by now." I bluntly said. I almost mentioned Misaki-chan. I saw Ruka smirked. HE JUST SMIRKED! What the… This bastard… Is he making fun of me? Should I kill him now?

Anyways, is it just me or Ruka also noticed Yoichi has been acting strange lately? It's freaking me out, y'know? Speaking of the devil, he's now entering his room and shut the door.

"You're right." Ruka answered. I guess he's just worried. But still, I am very hungry. Should I eat them now? Whatever, I'm going to die of starvation. If I were to die and become a ghost, I'll go where this fox is and curse him eternally for letting me die of starvation.

"Guys, I'm sorry I called you urgently. I just can't wait to tell you the news." Yoichi said as soon as he sat down. I can see some light in his face so I knew it's not a bad news but a good one.

"Spill the beans! You're killing us dude!" I joked. But it's kinda the truth. I can see the worried faces of everyone, especially Aoi-chan. Yoichi took a deep breath before speaking. Maybe he'll announce that there will be a very big feast tonight!

"She…" Yoichi paused and then continued. The next thing he said what shocked us the most or so I thought because I already had a hint. I guess it is right to say that it was what shocked THEM the most. And just like that, my hunger is gone. What an appetite!

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Five <em>

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, right, I know I promised to update as soon as possible. Please don't kill me guys! I am very sorry. I was caught up in many things. We went back to our hometown and then so many things to do. I was also accepted in an online job so I had no time to update. Most of my time is for work. My mind is filled up for this story that's why I took the chance to revise this chapter even though I am very busy. I know it's been so long, so I won't blame you if you had stopped reading this fic. It's my entire fault. Anyways, thank you again for supporting my story.

About my pregnant friend, she was alright! Thanks God. She delivered the baby safe and sound, only that she gave birth through cesarean operation. We had a communication last February through Facebook. I know they had a rough time during the super typhoon because they are near seashore just like ours. Only that, they are very near Tacloban unlike ours. My other friend also just gave birth to a baby girl so happy for them.

Anyways, I just read the Final GA chapter and I was like *sobs sobs sobs*. Uwaaahhh! Why did Tachibana-sensei end it like that… I wanna see Hotaru-chan with Mikan-chan! No, Tachibana-sensei should make a sequel! I want more… I don't want it to end. GA is my inspiration and my most favorite manga and anime of all! Gakuen Alice is the BEST!

Oh, if you are confused, what happened last chapter is just like a premonition for this chapter or something like that.

You see, I already experienced something like that. It's real and I am not lying. It happened when I went into a place and I'm sure that it was my first time there but my feeling is telling me that it's not my first time to be there. I really am thinking that it's a déjà vu, and then while thinking deeply, I remembered that it's because that event already happened - in my dream - that is, not exactly the same in reality, but the same place in my dream and what happened in my dream is something similar to what happened in real life.

It happened many years ago. My dream includes a fire in that place and people whom I know, but the faces are all blurry. Then in real life, we went in that place with my classmate and batch mate because we will be having a fire drill. You see, it's kinda scary when I think back. I just wanted to share this to you… If you don't believe me, it's okay though.

This chapter is a bit long, it's eleven pages. I always write this story with ten pages if you noticed. Anyways, next is Credits. Ja~


	30. Credits5 - This is not part of the story

**To all who are annoyed of this Credit thingy:** I'm very sorry! I guess I can't take it off since I already promised to put it every after 5 chapters. Hope you put up with it until the end. Thank you so much for understanding. =)

* * *

><p>Story Views for One Love:<span><strong>59,807<strong> (as of 04-03-14)

* * *

><p><strong>ONE LOVE<strong>

**Credits 5:**

* * *

><p>As promised…<p>

To all my **REVIEWERS** of ONE LOVE from Credits_4 and Chapter 21 - 25, and to all I haven't thanked yet in the previous credits, let me show you my gratitude:

**29 (Chapter 25)**

_Kiki1770_

_ciltiam_

_ninastylee_

_Micchie_

_tamra pinto_

_Cute Tangerine204_

**28 (Chapter 24)**

_Kiki1770_

_Iris Frostbite_

_Alexa_

_Philippines yola_

_Guest_

_FriedDumplings_

_ninastylee_

_kavee_

_Zecka Fujioka_

_victoriacarlson11_

_RockingAngels_

_HQ-pyon_

_everyLittleFiction_

_kim_

_me enamore de ti_

_Guest_

_AnimeMango_

_NALU-ROCKS323_

_Lover's Red Rose_

**27 (Chapter 23)**

_Zecka Fujioka_

_Takumi143_

_HazelFlame_

_everyLittleFiction_

_lottie_

_MinaSakura_

_Ain_

_lizzyu1_

_rainbowfishsusan_

_AnimeMango_

_ninastylee_

_myfavegirl_

_AngelKitty27_

_autumn-smoe_

_Vicky Chi_

_Hatsune Cherry_

_lovelyflames98_

_HQ-pyon_

_kuro neko 12_

_eaie17_

_ScarlettxFox_

**26 (Chapter 22)**

_rainbowfishsusan_

_Guest_

_Guest_

_Guest_

_ciltiam_

_Guest_

_everyLittleFiction_

_kim_

_distan33_

_kuro neko 12_

_Celloid_

_Lover's Red Rose_

_victoriacarlson11_

_ninastylee_

_ninjagrl55_

_Vegie-1526_

**25 (Chapter 21)**

_Zecka Fujioka_

_Caithlin_

_scarletjj27_

_Guest_

_everyLittleFiction_

_1fairytaillover_

_victoriacarlson11_

_Vegie-1526_

_NALU-ROCKS323_

_Akjupiter_

_Kia5_

_ninastylee_

_asdfghjkirit-asuna_

_Yukihara Mika_

_A-DiDDy101_

_ArtsyNinja3_

_Daz Lee_

**24 (Credits 4)**

_Vegie-1526_

_Michelle Potter-Black_

_XxAnime-GeekxX_

_ciltiam_

_mae_

_TheCrimsonFireFly_

_GAKUENALICEROCKS_

_victoriacarlson11_

_ninastylee_

_kaiirine_

**23 (Chapter 20)**

_NALU-ROCKS323_

_Kim_

_bullsh-t_

_jar-of-jam_

**8-20 (Chapter 7-17)**

_Guest_

_ninastylee_

_Guest_

_Guest_

_TophFan_

_Guest_

_Kiki1770_

_Celloid_

**7 (Chapter 6)**

_TophFan_

_mik-nathota-ruka_

**5 (Chapter 5)**

_ciltiam_

_Celloid_

**4 (Chapter 4)**

_Guest_

_1fairytaillover_

**3 (Chapter 3)**

_Guest_

_TophFan_

_1fairytaillover_

**2 (Chapter 2)**

_TophFan_

**1 (Chapter 1)**

_Lillyy ly_

_rainbowfishsusan_

_Yuki Tomoyo_

_TophFan_

_The Eternal Lullaby_

_Guest_

Thank you very much! Your reviews made me really happy after reading it all though some are awkward… Still, thank you! Hoping I can answer all your questions in the incoming chapters.

* * *

><p>For adding ONE LOVE as one of your STORY FAVORITE:<p>

_**Yumiko-kazumi23**_

_**YnahUP**_

_**Mitsuki Hyuuga**_

_**xMikanNatsumex**_

_**rosary-pham-7**_

_**Princess Shahnaz**_

_**Robachia the Pitten / **__**Pitten-FoxWolf**_

_**I can't think 0f a username**_

_**Voinnnie**_

_**KawaiiMikanChi**_

_**Kiki1770**_

_**Rain makes me cry**_

_**Butterfly7258**_

_**EddelMerry**_

_**KuroNoAbyss**_

_**CherryBlossomHimeSakura**_

_**himeprincess11**_

_**FriedDumplings**_

_**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**_

_**PoweredButtercup1999**_

_**bunnystories741**_

_**CrimsonPrincess14**_

_**Zecka S. B. Fujioka / **__**Zecka Fujioka**_

_**RockingAngels**_

_**Mitsuru Hyuuga**_

_**Lolita-chi**_

_**Katsuya Sakura Chan**_

_**Dream girl675**_

_**Tsumetai Kokoro**_

_**cartapalo san**_

_**paigexjack17512**_

_**lucymaryo**_

_**nurulamalinasalihah**_

_**xXMysticCandyXx**_

_**MinaSakura**_

_**Rainbowfishsusan**_

_**Charlotte232**_

_**newgirlofGA**_

_**Mystique0831**_

_**Vicky Chi**_

_**Hatsune Cherry**_

_**Eka19**_

_**amina2012**_

_**KIRYUU-SENSEI**_

_**SilverMeaning of Life and Love**_

_**lilly0790**_

_**dominiqueanne**_

_**Aragaki Yui**_

_**Satou Ayane**_

_**ilokero31**_

_**Kia5**_

_**Bellapusishylilla**_

_**justaddicted2you**_

_**OoXxKarenxXoO / **__**Jun Young Hee**_

_**lacuschan18**_

_**XxFairytailLuverxX**_

_**HalloweenKittycat**_

_**GAFanaticForever**_

_**Cosmicmerp**_

_**Milkyheartbreaker27**_

_**choeubeen**_

_**iAmYurina / **__**Sora-chan Kasugano**_

_**claire-chan143**_

_**Yuki Tomoyo**_

_**Lily Thalia**_

_**everyLittleFiction**_

_**strawberry2795 / **__**xxxxAnGeL54xxxx**_

_**ecjapson**_

_**xXJenniXx16**_

_**IMDevil**_

_**1fairytaillover**_

_**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**_

_**Lovesemoguys98**_

_**The Eternal Lullaby**_

_**miss-sunrise12**_

_**Michelle Potter-Black**_

_**Bullsh-t**_

_**Future Queen of the World / **__**XxAnime-GeekxX**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

_**Cute Tangerine204**_

_**BlackPachirisu**_

_**Jammin8**_

_**LanaRedfield**_

_**FireBlueStar**_

_**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX**_

_**Jellybean425**_

_**PurpleRockShooter**_

_**The Devil From Underworld**_

_**swimgirlie1**_

* * *

><p>For my new STORY FOLLOWERS:<p>

_**Yumiko-kazumi23**_

_**Mitsuki Hyuuga**_

_**xMikanNatsumex**_

_**rosary-pham-7**_

_**Robachia the Pitten / **__**Pitten-FoxWolf**_

_**Voinnnie**_

_**KawaiiMikanChi**_

_**Kiki1770**_

_**animeloverss**_

_**Butterfly7258**_

_**EddelMerry**_

_**KuroNoAbyss**_

_**Soar-to-the-Moon**_

_**FriedDumplings**_

_**Adgenelia**_

_**PoweredButtercup1999**_

_**Rainy-Round**_

_**crimson906**_

_**Zecka S. B. Fujioka / **__**Zecka Fujioka**_

_**RockingAngels**_

_**Mitsuru Hyuuga**_

_**Katsuya Sakura Chan**_

_**cartapalo san**_

_**Dream girl675**_

_**lucymaryo**_

_**Cassie Sharpie**_

_**nurulamalinasalihah**_

_**BlTCHpuhlease**_

_**xXMysticCandyXx**_

_**dancin-in-blue123**_

_**rainbowfishsusan**_

_**Mystique0831**_

_**Iceprincess22454**_

_**MNZ612**_

_**Vicky Chi**_

_**Hatsune Cherry**_

_**HQ-pyon**_

_**amina2012**_

_**ScarlettxFox**_

_**KIRYUU-SENSEI**_

_**lilly0790**_

_**Maximum Immortality**_

_**TrulyIndependant**_

_**Kia5**_

_**dkaras611**_

_**justaddicted2you**_

_**OoXxKarenxXoO / **__**Jun Young Hee**_

_**LoveUJo**_

_**XxFairytailLuverxX**_

_**nerdyanime123**_

_**cosmicmerp**_

_**riaanaa**_

_**choeubeen**_

_**crimsontouches**_

_**iAmYurina / **__**Sora-chan Kasugano**_

_**claire-chan143**_

_**scarletjj27**_

_**RenneX**_

_**Lily Thalia**_

_**everyLittleFiction**_

_**strawberry2795 / **__**xxxxAnGeL54xxxx**_

_**xXJenniXx16**_

_**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**_

_**kuro neko 12**_

_**Lovesemoguys98**_

_**The Eternal Lullaby**_

_**TheNinjaKitsune**_

_**MikanXNatsume4ever98**_

_**HibarixZhen**_

_**WinterValentine**_

_**coreas-jennifer8 / **__**NALU-ROCKS323**_

_**TheCrimsonFireFly**_

_**bullsh-t**_

_**Future Queen of the World / **__**XxAnime-GeekxX**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

_**amtut121**_

_**Cute Tangerine204**_

_**BlackPachirisu**_

_**Jammin8**_

_**LanaRedfield**_

_**sweet715930**_

_**FireBlueStar**_

_**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX**_

_**Jellybean425**_

_**PurpleRockShooter**_

_**The Devil From Underworld**_

_**Purple Pearls Turned Black**_

_**swimgirlie1**_

* * *

><p>For those who added me as their FAVORITE AUTHOR:<p>

_**Yumiko-kazumi23**_

_**YnahUP**_

_**Mitsuki Hyuuga**_

_**Robachia the Pitten / **__**Pitten-FoxWolf**_

_**animeloverss**_

_**RockingAngels**_

_**Katsuya Sakura Chan**_

_**Dream girl675**_

_**Lucymaryo**_

_**newgirlofGA**_

_**Vicky Chi**_

_**Eka19**_

_**KIRYUU-SENSEI**_

_**lilly0790**_

_**Aragaki Yui**_

_**OoXxKarenxXoO / **__**Jun Young Hee**_

_**cosmicmerp**_

_**Celloid**_

_**claire-chan143**_

_**Zen Ayuri**_

_**Maialoly-chan / **__**Fukai no Aru**_

_**everyLittleFiction**_

_**IMDevil**_

_**Daz Lee**_

_**march17**_

_**granddutchsanastasiaromanvfan**_

_**coreas-jennifer8 / **__**NALU-ROCKS323**_

_**Future Queen of the World / **__**XxAnime-GeekxX**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

_**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX**_

_**Jellybean425**_

* * *

><p>For my NEW FOLLOWERS:<p>

_**yumiko-kazumi23**_

_**Mitsuki Hyuuga**_

_**Robachia the Pitten / **__**Pitten-FoxWolf**_

_**animeloverss**_

_**RockingAngels**_

_**Dream girl675**_

_**Lucymaryo**_

_**Vicky Chi**_

_**lilly0790**_

_**Satou Ayane**_

_**Kia5**_

_**dkaras611**_

_**OoXxKarenxXoO / **__**Jun Young Hee**_

_**cosmicmerp**_

_**Celloid**_

_**AnimeCookieXo**_

_**Daz Lee**_

_**coreas-jennifer8 / **__**NALU-ROCKS323**_

_**Future Queen of the World / **__**XxAnime-GeekxX**_

_**Cute Tangerine204**_

_**BlackPachirisu**_

_**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX**_

_**Jellybean425**_

There you have it… Thank you very, very, very much, Hope to see you in the future chapters too! THANK YOU from the BOTTOM of MY HEART! XD

* * *

><p>And if you've noticed, I replaced dashes to those pennames that have dot/s since it won't be visible after I uploaded this credit if your pennames still have dot/s…

To all my silent readers, it'll be very nice to hear from you… If you have comments, suggestions or complain about my story, please leave a review and tell me about it… thanks!

I am sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews and questions personally, GOMENASAI!

I am glad that you are still waiting for my updates.

Until the next update!

Ja ne~

* * *

><p>"Reviews encourage authors to write more and help improve writing skills.<p>

Reviews also give authors warm, fuzzy feelings. =)"

**-dove-**

* * *

><p><em>Yours truly,<em>

**Princess Mei Mikan**


	31. My First Memory

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Kindly please Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 26_

My First Memory

* * *

><p><em>Life is not all about material things,<em>

_nor things that you achieve,_

_nor people who surround you._

_Life is all about enjoying it through_

_those people you love and loved you._

* * *

><p>"How I missed this corridor. Casper and I used to run in these pathways back then. Tsubasa-nii, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Aoi-chan, Natsume and I used to play here also when we are here." Mikan said while running. She then blushed after realizing something.<p>

"Natsume and I… are now dating…" _Oh!_ She felt her cheeks become hot. She then stopped for a moment and panted. She's alone right now because Anna suddenly went the other way.

**[Mikan's POV:]**

**[Flashback]**

"Oh wait! Mikan, I forgot!" Anna exclaimed while remembering something.

"Hmm?" I looked at her confusedly.

"I told them that I need to pee and so, Nonoko said to get the lotion in her bag while I'm at it. She also said that I need to go back as soon as I am done. They'll worry if I don't get back soon. They'll think that I am lost. I just wanted to check on you and get back there as soon as possible." Anna said apologetically. I guessed she didn't expect for me to be up soon. Maybe she's thinking that I am still sleeping, that's why.

"That's alright Anna. Elsa and Kristoff will be worried." I smiled. I am talking about Nonoko and Yuu. She gave me a puzzled look. She didn't get my joke. "You know the movie - Frozen, right?"

"Ah yeah, that's right!" Anna smiled. "The only frozen heart here is yours." She mimicked the heroine Anna in the movie. I can't help but laughed at her facial expressions. "That's a great movie, Mikan. I've watched it many times with Nonoko."

"Yeah…" I wiped my teary eyes caused by my laughter.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'm sorry if I can't go with you. I'll just wait for you to finish your business with them. And then tell us what you want to say later, 'kay?" Anna said. "And one more thing, speaking of movies, I have a new one in my laptop. I asked Hotaru to download it for me, I am glad she agreed.

**[Anna's Flashback]**

"Hello Hotaru-chan. You see, there is this movie I wanted to watch. It is still not available in the store so can you, download it for me, perhaps? I know you're good at it so…." Anna said while pinpointing her fingers in front of her. Hotaru sighed after seeing her facial expressions.

"What movie?" She stoically asked while doing some stuff on her laptop. They are currently on standby inside Misaki's bakeshop or is it right to say coffee shop now? Misaki just recently made an upgrade. The Bakeshop is now called Alice's Café.

"Yay!" Anna jumped in happiness. "It's Miracle in Cell No. 7 and Rio Part 2… Here's my flash drive." The others are busy doing their own stuff. Nonoko's serving a customer with Permy and Mikan's in the counter with Misaki. And the UF4's are still the reason why there are lots of girls visiting the café.

"That movie… I already have it so no need to download it. I'll just copy it in your flash drive." Hotaru said.

"Oh, not fair Hotaru-chan, you already watched it. Moe…" Anna pouted.

"I just said I already have it. I still haven't watched it." She said coldly. Anna was dumbfounded.

**[End of Anna's Flashback]**

"She didn't agree to download it because she already has it." I said after hearing Anna's story. She looked at me smiling while charging her fist - ready to smack me. Her face is kinda dark and scary. A vein also popped out on her forehead. I didn't know Anna can be scary sometimes.

"I know right!" She suddenly runs toward the corner sulking and sobbing. "Uwaaahhh! Mikan's so mean! Why did she have to say that bluntly?"

"I'm sorry Anna!" I immediately run towards her and comforted her. It's my fault she's like that. I think she just wanted to comfort herself that was why she said that Hotaru agreed to download the movie. I remembered that they idolized her. Hotaru's a famous inventor after all. Not just that, she's also a hacker that was granted permission by the president of the United States to work as one of the top security agent in the White House. Only a few knew it, I also just recently learned it because she told me that.

"That's okay Mikan-chan! Hehe. I really have to go. Let's watch that movie later, 'kay?" Anna cheerfully said. I was dumbfounded. How can she change her mood that easily? Anna then runs away. She was really in a hurry.

**[End of Flashback]**

I sighed after remembering. I looked at the front and saw Yoichi just went inside a room. Wait…

"Is that my room? So they are having a meeting in my room. Oh well, I occupied Yo-chan's room so that made sense." I am still meters away so I run as fast as I can.

"Yo-chan! Wait! Casper!" But Yoichi didn't hear my shouts. And his look is very serious too. I started running again. But then again, I stopped. I'm a runner and should endure more, but this - my shoulder's throbbing. I can tolerate it, but not enough to run again. Why at a time like this? I should stop for the mean time. I can feel the pain in my left shoulder, it's really thumping. It hurts. My head ached this morning and now my shoulder. What's happening to me? I'm so frustrated.

Now that I think about it, it always hurt when I do my morning jog in the field. That was after Natsume and I were discharged from the hospital. It's not feeling any better.

The pain is starting to fade away. I moved my left shoulder up and down. Now, I need to run again. Let me think of the pain again later. As I reached the door, I breathe slowly to calm myself. I can see my hands are trembling as I reached for the doorknob. Why am I feeling uneasy?

"This is it, I have to tell them."I mumbled.I open the door slowly. I am scared too. I don't know what I am feeling right now. Excitement? Happiness? Fear? I have too many 'What ifs' in my mind right now, but I have to do this. Before I fully opened it, I heard some shouts so I stopped in the middle. Are they arguing?

* * *

><p>"Look at this painting." Permy exclaimed. They decided to go inside and currently hanging in the living room. They can't enjoy hanging at the beach while Mikan's still in the bed.<p>

"That's a family portrait of Yukihara's." Kitsu said.

"That's Yoichi's father and mother." Nonoko said while looking at the face of the two adults in the back of two children.

"That's Yoichi when he's still a child and… who's that little girl? I didn't know Yoichi has a sister." Nonoko stated. This is Yukihara's grand villa after all and that kid really looks like Yoichi.

"I'm finally here." Anna said after arriving. She's still panting though. "Where's Misaki-chan?"

"Oh Anna, you're here." Nonoko said while asking her to sit beside her. "She said she had something to do so she went to her room first when we went here."

"I thought you all were still at the beach, but when I arrived there, you are all gone." Anna accepted her invitation to sit. But the others didn't answer. They were so focused on the portrait.

"You're right!" Permy suddenly exclaimed. She didn't even notice Anna's arrival. "Is she studying abroad too, like Aoi-chan?" _I think I have seen her somewhere._

"Minimize your voice girls." Koko scolded.

"Why?" Permy asked. Koko and Kitsu sighed.

"That girl is Mikan Yukihara, older twin sister of Yoichi Yukihara." Yuu said.

"Mikan… Yukihara?" The girls asked confusedly.

"Yoichi-kun has an older twin sister?" Yuu were so surprised to hear that too. "I never heard of it."

"Where is that Mikan Yukihara?" Permy asked. "I thought Mikan Sakura is the only Mikan in the world. Her name's very unique that I can't think of any other Mikan besides our Mikan." A thought suddenly popped out her mind. _That's right!_

"You have a point Permy." Nonoko said.

"Ssssh! She's dead." Koko said while trying to cover Permy's and Nonoko's mouth. "It's a taboo to talk about her here. Do you want us to suddenly be kicked out of here?"

"Oh!" Anna and the others gasped after hearing what Koko just said.

"How did you know about this?" Mochu who was silently listening the whole time asked.

"We were in the same kindergarten as theirs. We are classmates to be cleared." Kitsu answered.

"So that's why Natsume-san can call Koko's phone the time when we were on the cruise!" Anna exclaimed. All of them nod as they realized it too. [AN: Refer to Chapter 7. ^^]

"But you know, I'm thinking that child Mikan in the portrait kinda looks like Mikan." Permy said while thinking deeply.

"You're right. We also think that, but that's impossible. We attend Mikan's funeral and we saw her coffin. We can confirm that she's already dead. Mikan Sakura is a different person. It just happened that they look alike." Koko said. All of them didn't know why but they look disappointed after hearing that.

* * *

><p>Mikan unconsciously eavesdropped on their conversation. He let her ear near more to hear clearly of what the conversation is about.<p>

"Are you telling the truth? Uncle Izumi really found her and she's alive?" Ruka can't stop his emotions anymore.

"Mikan-nee is really alive?" It was Aoi.

"How did he found her?" Hotaru also asked kinda emotionally. They are talking about the girl she misses the most.

"How can I lie? You know me." Yoichi said. He can understand their reactions.

"Yoichi won't joke about this. You know how serious this matter is." Natsume said. "But still…"

"Yeah… I am so happy. This is a miracle. We should celebrate!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Have you seen her?"

_Are they talking about me? Have they already found out about me?_ Mikan is still eavesdropping.

"Yes, we just went there. I brought a picture with me." He said while handling them an envelope. Tsubasa's the first one to look.

"Don't tell me that little princess is now Nobara Ibaragi, the famous new teen star! I have only seen her a few times on TV and in person, but I can say that she's very talented. Though, I didn't think that she's Mikan. It never came into my mind." He exclaimed while looking at the portrait. _Because I am thinking of another person to be Mikan._

_What are they talking about? _Mikan confusedly asked.

"…" Aoi walked towards Yoichi when she saw him covered his face mostly his eyes. She then patted his shoulder.

"I thought I'll never see her again…" Yoichi said with a broken voice. After hearing that, all of them looked at him with a happy face. Aoi also hugged him to hide Yoichi's crying face. All of them were so occupied with the good news not to notice Mikan in the door.

"…" Mikan gasped after realizing what is happening. A tear also falls in her cheek. She then left and run towards the room she's occupying. _Yoichi never cried… even once. Am I too late? How can there be another me? This can't be… What's happening?_

"But if she was alive all this time, why didn't she come home?" Ruka exclaimed while wiping his tears. He also cried when he saw Yoichi cried.

"That's right…" Tsubasa said. All of them look at Yoichi to find the answer. Yoichi just sighed. He still needs to tell them what the situation is.

"Let's go see her now!" Ruka exclaimed. He's inviting them to see her NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>[Misaki's POV:]<strong>

I came back as soon as the others and I went inside the grand villa. They say that they won't enjoy the beach without Mikan and so they'll just hang around in the living room and maybe tour around. That's what I was thinking too. My entire thoughts were filled of Mikan-chan and Tsuba- Grrr! What am I thinking about?

Well, I mean, after seeing Mikan-chan collapsed in the corridor with that painful facial expression, I just don't know what to do. I was trembling, but thanks to him (Tsubasa), I was able to calm down.

**[Flashback]**

"Mikan! Wake up!" I tried to shake her and wake her up. I can't stop my tears from falling. I can also feel myself trembling. What's happening to Mikan-chan?

"Call a doctor! Hurry!" I heard Tsubasa instructed the maids and the butler. When Yoichi lifted up Mikan-chan, perhaps it was just my imagination. But somehow, I saw him trembling. I want to follow him, but my knees felt so weak. I don't have even a bit of strength to stand up.

"It'll be okay Misaki-chan. Mikan will be alright." Tsubasa said. His voice was a bit low. I know he was concerned for Mikan too. He then hugged me to assure that everything will going to be fine, but instead of standing up, I burst out crying. I was never scared like this my whole life.

I know it wasn't the right thing to do because his girlfriend is around, but I don't want him to stop. What's happening to me? I felt him hugging me tightly and after that, I calmed down. He also gave me his handkerchief.

**[End of Flashback]**

It's embarrassing to cry like that and my second time too in front of him. [AN: Refer to Chapter 14. ^^] I still have to return his hanky. But why did Mikan-chan suddenly acted like that? Is she having an illness that I don't know about? But the doctor said that she just needed some rest and she'll be fine.

I sighed. After entering the room where we left Mikan-chan, she has nowhere to be seen. She's not in the bed and it's a bit messy. Where could she have gone to? We clearly told her to rest. Maybe she's on the toilet.

"Mikan-chan! Are you there?" I shouted as I knocked the door in case she didn't hear me. No answer. I repeated what I did and still no answer. Wait… did something happen to her inside? My heart's beating fast.

I tried to open the door using the knob and I was surprised that I wasn't locked. As soon as I entered the toilet, I almost slipped because of the loud bang from the door. I'm shocked. Fortunately, I'm holding the door knob tightly that's why I saved myself from getting knocked out.

I made an excuse for the rest to just check on Mikan even though I just left her not too long ago. To be honest, it is just a matter of minutes. As soon as I regained my balance, I immediately went out to see what that was. And then I found the culprit. She's lying in bed crying.

"What happened, Mikan-chan? Where did you go?" I immediately asked after hearing her sobs. Mikan did not answer, but instead hugged me and continued to cry. "Oh my poor Mikan-chan…" I hugged her back.

I looked for something in my pocket to offer to her. I touched a soft cloth and immediately gave it. I had forgotten that it was Tsubasa's hanky. Oh!

**[Normal POV:]**

After calming herself, Mikan then speaks, "Nothing, I just wanted to cry."

"You know you can tell your problem to me, right? I'll do my best to help you. I am your nee-chan." Misaki emotionally stated. She wanted to cry too. This is the first time Mikan broke down in front of her. Mikan is a strong girl, and she never ever has seen Mikan like this.

_What made her cry?_ _Is it because of Natsume? That bastard! No, I know he won't make Mikan-chan cry. _Misaki thought. _Then what's the reason that she came back crying?_

"Oh…" Mikan wanted to burst out crying again, but she prevented herself because she knew better. "I… have something to tell you Misaki-nee…" Misaki tried to listen attentively.

* * *

><p>"I know you all wanted to see her, but not now. Mom and Dad appointed a day to introduce her to everyone. That's also why I didn't tell you guys about it. I wanted to surprise you on that day, but I guess you all deserved to know first more than anyone…<p>

One more thing, she still doesn't remember anything. The doctor said that she might've a permanent amnesia." Yoichi said sadly.

"That's…" Tsubasa doesn't know what to say after hearing that.

"That's fine! The good thing is she's alive, right? She's back!" Aoi said, she's trying to cheer up everyone.

"You're right! We can just build new memories with her." Ruka second the motion.

"Thanks." Yoichi simply answered. _I just also told that to myself not too long ago._

* * *

><p><strong>[Mikan's POV:]<strong>

"Go on, Mikan-chan…" Misaki-nee said gently while patting my head.

"I… have amnesia. I really don't know my identity, who my real family is and where I came from." I lied. I wanted to tell her, but I changed my mind. I still can't tell her my true identity now that they think that I am that girl they are talking about. I still can't remember what really happened to me and why I lost my memory. My instinct is telling me that something bad will happen if I reveal myself now. I don't want something like that to happen.

"What are you talking about? You have Yoh-Jii-chan. And you said your father died when you were young." Misaki said confusedly.

"Y-yeah…" I remembered telling Misaki-nee about that. "That's what I thought too, because that's what grandpa said to me."

**[Normal POV:]**

"…" Misaki doesn't know what to say anymore. She just waited for Mikan to continue the story.

"That family I talked to you was grandpa's real family." Mikan paused and then continued. "I didn't know I was an outsider until… that time..."

Misaki can see that Mikan's eyes are already looking at the past.

**[Flashback]**

**[Mikan's POV:]**

My first memory of childhood was when I wake up in a white room. My mind was blank and can't think of anything. As I looked around, beside me, I saw an old man sleeping near the bed where I was lying. He was hugging me. He doesn't look like a stranger to me at all because I can feel his warmth. That made sense because as I looked at the window, it's snowing. Perhaps, he was giving me some warm from his body since it's cold. I tried to move because I don't know him at all, but he woke up.

"Oh my! You're awake! Let me call the doctor." I heard he said and he quickly runs outside to call for someone. I tried to stand up, but I can't. I don't have any strength. The doctor immediately came and checked me up. He then asked for my name after the physical check up. I couldn't give him an answer because I don't know what to give him. After a little silence of not answering, he immediately asked me again.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Why are you here?" He asked. I still couldn't give him an answer because I still don't know what to answer in his question.

"Do you know this old man beside you?" He asked me again. I looked at the old man he pointed with his fingers. It's the same old man I first saw when I opened my eyes." I shook my head because I don't know him.

I don't know why I saw them felt relieved, but maybe because it's my first time answering their questions – but with a nod. What do they think of me, an alien or a foreigner that can't understand Japanese? Well duh, I am Japanese.

"So, you don't remember your name and the reason why you're here, do you?" The doctor asked again. I shook my head again. It's just a glimpsed, but I saw the old man was shocked by that. And suddenly, he looks like he's thinking very deeply.

"Hmm…" I saw the doctor wrote something on a piece of paper. Then a nurse gave him a big envelope. I guess that's the result of the physical checked up we just did. He took out what's inside. I recognized that it's an X-ray result. Maybe I have already seen one? I don't know. I'm confused.

"As I said Mr. Sakura, her head was the one with very fatal injury from the accident when she was admitted here. And now that she is awake from 1 year coma, I confirmed that she had amnesia. Based on the injury that she received, I think it's a permanent one. She was lucky to be even alive from that injury. I am still not sure if nothing's wrong from her body so she still needs to stay here for long, maybe a month or so. Until I made sure that she's fine." The doctor said.

I didn't even understand it at first. What was the doctor talking about? I don't feel anything at all inside my heart, my mind is blank. When the doctor went out, the old man walked near me crying.

"Oh my poor Mikan…" He sobs. After hearing that name, tears fall down my cheek. I don't even know why, but I don't want to see this old man crying. He's the first one to make me feel pain inside my heart, the pain of seeing him hurt. Why is that so? Who is this old man?

**[Temporary End of Flashback]**

**[Normal POV:]**

"He then identified himself as my grandfather. He said that I am his only grandchild. My father and mother died in a car accident the year before I wake up from coma. I was with them, but I was very lucky to survive. He said that we are on the way to see him because it was Christmas break. Since that accident, I have been in a coma and wake up a year later.

All of what he said, I can't remember any of it. All I'm sure of is that, my name is Mikan. The doctor said that the reason I can't swim is because of a trauma. The car accident happened near the sea." Mikan said while hugging her legs. Misaki just listened to her intensely. She didn't know that Mikan has this kind of history. It's like she's reading a manga or watching drama.

"After staying from that hospital, I learned the grandpa was the one taking care of me when I was in a coma. The nurse told me so that even Jii-chan was sick, he never left me there alone. He always talks to me and read me stories. He didn't lose hope and believe that one day I'll wake up even if many of the nurses told him that my case is hopeless.

It's already been a year since I was in a coma and the wound that I received was fatal." Mikan said while lifting up her bangs and showing Misaki the big scars on her forehead. Misaki gasped after seeing it.

"I remembered you saying that, that scars is from the car accident that you and your parents are involved with." Misaki exclaimed.

"Even though I can't remember, I accepted that Jii-chan is my grandpa and is the only relative I have. The time passes by and I met you Misaki-nee. I should be a year late for school but, because I did a good job in my cram school, the teacher where I studied agreed to advance me a year. I am not a genius though. They just made a reason that I did a home tutoring.

I am having a peaceful life without remembering that I have amnesia because I am still young when the accident happened, until three years ago…

The sky is very clear. The storm just passed. And I was playing outside the house when visitors came. I was the one who greeted them and let them in because Jii-chan was very busy with the flower shop."

Again, Misaki can feel that Mikan's mind is no longer with her anymore… She's doesn't know what to feel, but one thing is for sure, she's afraid to know what Mikan learned that time.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Six<em>

**[Author's Note:]**

Well, I am sorry for having too many flashbacks… I noticed that I always used flashbacks. Gomenasai minna-san if you are annoyed by it.

Thank you so much for giving the time to read this fic and also for the others who gave their reviews too and sent me personal messages. I apologized if I can't send you a personal message as of now. Anyways, thank you again so much! I'll try to update again soon! : )

Even though Gakuen Alice Manga just ended, I still love GA~

PS: I am not confident enough with this chapter so please tell me what you think? That would be a great help to me.


	32. Tsubasa's POV

**Gakuen Alice, Boys Over Flower and the Songs were not mine. My grammar also sucks. Kindly please Read & Review.**

To **whatever-you-love**: Thank you so much for proofreading this chapter. : )

**Warning: **There are still lots of flashbacks in this chapter. You also might get confused by the switching POVs.

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 27_

Tsubasa's POV

* * *

><p><em>People don't want to hear the truth<em>

_because they don't want their illusions destroyed._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>Tsubasa didn't know how to react. He wanted to be happy, but at the same time, he was feeling disappointed. His hungriness also subsided. He looked at his friends who were crying. It was not very awkward to show their feelings to each other since they were together for such a long time. Each of them treated each other like siblings.<p>

Aoi was smiling, but also crying of happiness. Yoichi could not hid his feelings from Aoi's warm embrace. Hotaru, who seemed to be emotionless was also happy from the news. Of course, Ruka who was petting Bubu's head was overjoyed, which was also expressed in tears. Natsume walked to the veranda and pondered out the window looking at nothing in particular.

**[Tsubasa's POV:]**

I couldn't see what Natsume's face looked like right now, but I had a feeling that he also felt the same as us - except for Yoichi who was the little girl's younger twin brother and Hotaru who was little girl's best friend. Natsume, however was the only one who was closer to her among us.

When we were having a get together, I was always with Yoichi because he was fun to tease. If Hotaru was not with Mikan, she was with Aoi. Then Natsume and little girl will be left out with each other. They were like cat and mouse barking at each other. Always fighting, but still… in the end, they were both there for each other in their time of need.

How nice would it be to go back to that time? No major problems occurring, just children's fighting and misunderstanding. How I missed that carefree life. They didn't even have family problems, not like mine. I was the only one whose family was already broken since before I was even born. Just kidding! Got 'ya! Haha, did you pity me?

Even if I barely remember anything from my happy childhood life, I remember my mom and dad were happily living together. That was until I was five. Ever since that woman showed up, everything became a mess. That woman ruined my family. Dad always came home late or sometimes wouldn't come home at all. I always witnessed how Mom couldn't sleep – just waiting and waiting. She always cried softly when my Dad didn't come home.

The occasional times that my dad was home, all they did was fight. When I was 6 years old, they decided to split up. I was ignorant of Dad's mistress until I was 7. I heard how Dad wanted to divorce Mom. He wanted to marry that woman. Mom didn't agree and if Dad insisted, she said that she would sue them. It was her revenge. Mom made that woman a mistress forever. For me, they deserved that for ruining our family.

I met that woman and her son when I was 8; my mother and I was called by my father. He asked us to go to a restaurant. I remembered it was my birthday that day. Because Mom came from an influential family just like Dad, she planned a grand birthday party for me. She loved me dearly and still does, I knew that. I was very happy because Dad remembered my birthday. Or so I thought.

**[Flashback]**

"Daddy!" I happily ran after seeing him. I break from my mother's hold. My Mom and I just entered the restaurant where he asked us to meet. There were no other people inside. I guess Dad reserved the place again just like always when we celebrate my birthday. I noticed that Mom was trembling after entering, but I ignored it because I was rather thrilled to see my dad.

"My son! You've grown taller, huh?" He shouted after hearing me. Even though I was already 8 years old, he still lifted me up like what he always did when he got back from work. I smirked after seeing a big gift from the table. I wanted to get it because I knew it was mine. But I refrained myself from doing so. I wanted for him to give it to me first.

**[Normal POV:]**

"Dad! Why aren't you coming home anymore? Mom's always waiting for you!" Tsubasa exclaimed innocently. Shitsu just smiled and messed his hair. He meekly looked at his wife who tried to look in another direction.

"Let's grab some food first! I know you're hungry." Shitsu said to his son who pouted after hearing that.

"Okay!" He still didn't hear his father's greeting. "Let's go eat Mom!" Tsubasa exclaimed while pulling his mother towards the table. His mother just obediently lets him pulled her.

**[Tsubasa's POV:]**

"Dad, are you going to attend the end of the school year's ceremony? I am one of the top students and I'll receive an award. Of course, I am a genius after all." I claimed boastfully.

"Haha! That's my son!" Dad said. I knew it, if I focused on my study. He would come back to us. I had to do well and I will work hard. If he came back, my mom wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Hihi…" I grinned and thought I'll reach my goal in no time.

After eating, I still didn't hear Dad greet me a happy birthday. He stood up and hurried far away from us as he received a call. The waiter then served the desserts. I waited patiently because he looked so happy while talking to other person in the conversation. When he ended the call, I saw Dad grab the gift that I saw in the table and walked towards us.

"I…" Dad didn't finish what he was about to say because a kid around my age appeared.

"Papa!" A kid with brown hair and blue eyes, hugged Dad. A jealousy struck my heart. Who was he? Why was he hugging my daddy and calling him papa?

**[Normal POV:]**

"Azura, why are you here? I thought you were waiting for me at the event?" Shitsu asked. He was surprised to see Azura here. He just received a call from him.

"Haha, I wanted to surprise you , Papa, that's why I forced Mom to come here with me. I followed the GPS that you gave me!" He said while showing the gadget to Shitsu. "We came here to get you!"

"I see haha… You came here with your mother." He smiled while rubbing his head. He looks like he forgot about Tsubasa and his wife.

"Let's go to the hotel now where we'll celebrate my birthday. We'll gonna be late if we stay here any longer. My friends wanted to see you, papa. Let's go!" Azura exclaimed. When he saw what his Papa is holding, his eyes got bigger.

**[Tsubasa's POV:]**

What is he talking about? I was still confused, but I thought I knew what was going on. I look at my mom whose face is covered by her bangs. She looked like she was about to cry. I looked at the people who just arrived. The woman has the same hair color as the other child. She also had the same eye color. I could tell that she avoids looking in our direction.

"Is that gift mine, Papa? Wow! Thank you! I knew it, it's because it's my birthday today! You're the best!" I immediately altered my gaze to the kid who just said that. I clenched my fists. _That gift is mine!_

"Ah, this…" Shitsu mumbled. _That's right, Dad! Tell him that gift's mine. _I was about to get up and get the gift back from the kid who grabbed it from Dad when I heard the next thing Dad said that made me dumb.

"…That's right! Happy 11th birthday, my Azura-kun." Shitsu said smiling to him while rubbing Azura's head. The kid then hugged Shitsu and Shitsu did the same. Just like that, my world shattered like a broken glass.

A loud laugh erupted in the restaurant. All of us turned to the culprit who was laughing madly. It was my mom.

**[Normal POV:]**

Shizuka, Tsubasa's mom, who was silently watching the scene, finally snapped after seeing how her husband broke her beloved son's heart. She started laughing like a crazy woman.

"M-mom…" Tsubasa called out. His mother looked like crying when these people arrived, but now… This was the first time he saw his mom act like that. Of course, his mother came from a wealthy family and always act like a lady.

"You [&%$^&*]…" This is the first word that his mom has said since they arrived at this place.

"Shizu-" Shitsu stopped when Shizuka shouted.

"Shut up before I kill you. Don't ever call my name again or I'm [&*%$%^] gonna kill you. I don't wanna hear you call my name again, you hear me!" She exclaimed.

"…" Shitsu slightly nodded. He looked around and saw the waiters were looking at them, maybe because of the way his wife laughed just now. Shizuka walked towards him and grabbed his collar.

"I asked you a favor to meet your son because it was his birthday today but what have you done? Instead of doing the one thing that I asked… You… you had the decency to bring _them_ here… and… And you - woman… You still have the nerve to show your guilty face in front of me?" Shizuka stopped when she realized what she just said and looked at Tsubasa worriedly.

**[End of Flashback]**

Father didn't remember my birthday. Mother just asked him to come and see me. That gift was for that bastard after all. We unfortunately even had the same birthday! I hated it. He stole what was mine. My father's love and now, even the company? I will never give it to him.

I was very ignorant that time, but that event opened my eyes. Father wouldn't be coming back to us anymore. Mom who seemed to be vulnerable was actually a strong woman. It's not like I didn't like that side of her, but since she became like that… I could always feel her crying inside her heart. She didn't want me see her crying anymore. But even so, she still loved my father.

Since that time, I never called him Dad even once. The first chance I had, I threw that bastard and his mother out of Japan. Dad didn't complain about it. I didn't mind because that's what I wanted. I will never accept them.

But… Why am I thinking and even remembering my past? This was not the time for this. Stupid author!

[PMM: (-.-*)]

I should worry about the current situation. Oh yeah… That was right! I was worrying about my disappointment. I am asking myself – why was I disappointed that Nobara Ibaragi was the lost princess? What I'm saying is…

* * *

><p><strong>[Continuation of Mikan's Flashback]<strong>

"Good day! We are looking for Mr. Yoh Sakura… Is he living here?" A guy in his mid-thirties asked Mikan outside the Sakura Residence.

"Oh, jii-chan?" Mikan smiled as she greeted the visitors. The man gently nodded. It was her first time seeing this man, but she could feel that this man was not a bad person. The man was wearing formal attire, only his tuxedo was folded in his arms. Perhaps because of the weather, it was summer. He also brought a suitcase. Behind her was an old lady, a little younger than her grandpa, she thought.

"Can we speak to him?" The man asked.

"Yes, please come in. I'll call Jii-chan." I answered cheerfully. These people didn't look like bad people and I could feel that they were Jii-chan's friends.

"By the way, who are you, little lady? I'm pretty sure that old man Yoh doesn't have any more relatives left." The old lady said while thinking deeply. Mikan stopped after hearing that.

"What are you talking about baa-chan? Maybe you're mistaken. I am his only granddaughter, Mikan Sakura." Mikan said bluntly. She didn't want to be rude to her. She then smiled, thinking that the old lady was just mistaken. The two people stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"What?" The old lady exclaimed in shocked. She then looked at the man she came with. "I'm sure that she is de-" Before she could finish what she was saying, Yoh arrived.

"Hiroka!" He exclaimed to stop the old lady to what she was about to say. All of them were startled. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The old lady looked at him surprised, but after realizing the situation, she sighed.

"This Old man… That's all you wanted to say after going far away without telling me?" She scolded. "I brought my son to discuss some matters with you."

"This… Please come in." Yoh sighed in defeat. "By the way, Mikan, this old lady here is a friend of mine, her name is Hiroka Hijiri and this man here is her son, Toushiro Hijiri. He's the chief of the police." Yoh said.

"Hello, I am Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Mikan said cheerfully, then bowed to them. The old lady and the man made a worried face before greeting her back.

"Mikan, do me a favor… This Obaa-chan here and her son, we have something important to discuss so, just go to our neighbor's house for now and play. Don't come until I call you, Okay? Don't worry about the flower shop. I'll close it for now." Yoh said to Mikan. He also had a worry etched onto his face.

"Okay…" She slurred before going out.

**[Mikan's POV:]**

"Jii-chan's meanie. Why did he have to send me away?" She mumbled whilst whistling. Her hands were inside her pocket.

_By the way, who are you little lady? I'm pretty sure that old man Yoh doesn't have any more relatives left._

"That old lady… What was she talking about? Wait, if she was grandpa's friend, I should've known her, right? Oh yeah, I forgot about the past because of the accident that my parents and I were involved. But, she should've recognized me, right?

_This Old man… That's all you wanted to say after going far away without telling me?_

"Did grandpa ditch that old lady? Are they dating?" She uttered. "Wait, why am I thinking of that?" She said while erasing that thought. Wait, Hiroka Hijiri and Toushiro Hijiri… Are they related to my mother? Hmm… Whatever!

"Ah, I forgot the money that I saved. Next week is grandpa's birthday, so instead of playing, I should buy him a present! I have to get the money first." She thought then ran back home.

**[Temporary End of Mikan's Flashback]**

"…" Misaki looked at Mikan, who stopped talking. They were still in the same positions.

"I saw them just walk into the house and then close the door. So I followed them, after all, the money was in my room." Mikan paused and then continued. "If they asked me why I came back, I could just tell them that I just forgot something and then go."

"…" Misaki is listening very tensely. She looked like she was listening to a horror story. Then Mikan continued.

"That's what I was thinking back then, but as soon as I reached the front door… I never got the chance to push it."

* * *

><p><strong>[Tsubasa's POV:]<strong>

As the heir to the ASA Company, I was also as sharp as the agents who are working under it. So I did some investigation after seeing that Mikan was back at that time [Refer to chapter 5]. Correction, I asked Shun to investigate it for me. He is one of the best agents that are loyal to me.

I looked around and saw that they had calmed down. They just finished crying and the others were just spacing out like him. Oh wait, Hotaru and Ruka were listening to something. I could tell because each of their hands were touching their ear.

"_These bastards!_" Are they listening to some sort of music? Are they totally ignoring the emotional, but happy situation that they are in? Sighs.

Speaking of Shun, because of the recent events, I totally forgot about the file that he gave me. I just remembered it after Hotaru gave me the information that she got on her part.

**[Flashback]**

**[Normal POV:]**

"Andou, your guess was totally wrong!" Hotaru said stoically while handling him the copy of the information she hacked from the government's database. Tsubasa immediately looked at the files and read it. [Refer to chapter 15 for Hotaru's file]

"This…" Tsubasa reread it to confirm something. He then remembered something. _That's right! I still haven't looked at the files that Shun investigated and the file that the agent that uncle Ioran hired._

"What now?" Hotaru asked. She's waiting for his response. She was also bothered by his reaction just now.

"You see, Hotaru-chan…" Tsubasa paused. Unsure if he should continue what he wanted to say.

"…" Hotaru raised one of her eyebrows to indicate that she was waiting for him to finish what he was about to say.

"Could you apply as one of my agents? You really are good at doing stuff like this." Tsubasa grinned.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She asked with the most uninterested look while preparing her latest baka gun. Tsubasa sweat drops.

"Of course not! I'm complimenting your skills and your beau-"

"Denied." She then shot him with her baka gun.

**[Time Skip]**

After arriving home at his place, Tsubasa immediately looked for the file. He started searching in his mini office. He realized how unorganized his desk is.

"Is this the reason why I had forgotten about that file?" Tsubasa mumbled while doing some cleaning. "I really need to get a sexy secretary. That Shun is useless. He couldn't even clean this place."

After filing the files from his desk, he then found what he had been looking for. He immediately sat on his chair, opens the file and then read it.

**File No. **65-14344-568

**Name:** _Mikan Hijiri Sakura_

**Age:** _17 yrs. Old (Age updated__**:**__ January_ _1,_ _20XX _[Current Year]_)_

**Birthday:** _January 1, 19xx_

**Mother:**_ Mishino Hijiri_

**Father:** _Kaname Sakura_

_Note: Mishino Hijiri Sakura and her husband, Kaname Sakura died in a car crash 7 years ago. The only survivor was their only daughter Mikan Sakura, who was now in the care of her grandfather, Yoh Sakura, the father of Kaname Sakura. The accident was not reported in the news because it happened in a remote area. The picture of the family has been banned by the grandfather for her granddaughter not to remember the painful event._

**[Tsubasa's POV:]**

"..." This is the same as Hotaru-chan's file. What does that mean? Does that mean that my intuition was wrong? No, I thought that something was not right. I slammed the files on the table. I was so frustrated. After doing so, I noticed another paper next to it. My eyes got bigger after looking at the next page.

**[End of Flashback]**

**[Normal POV:]**

"Tsubasa! Hello? Are you there?" Ruka waved his hand up and down in front of Tsubasa's face. Ruka had been calling him since forever, but he was not budging. He was totally spacing out. Ruka was doing this because Hotaru asked him to.

"…" Hotaru, who saw Ruka's hopeless situation, prepared her latest Baka gun invention. She then fired it at Tsubasa, who got surprised after being hit by the baka bullet.

"Oh, you're awake." Ruka smiled. "I was so worried because you're not budging." Tsubasa sweat dropped after seeing the couple.

"You were planning to kill me from the start." He mumbled while sulking in the corner. Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes got bigger.

"Ruka, hurry up and get back here! Listen to this." Hotaru called Ruka and handed him one of the mushroom headset again.

"Hey, what are you listening? Let me hear it too!" Tsubasa exclaimed while getting up and trying to grab Ruka's headset. He got interested because Hotaru just called Ruka by his first name so he assumed that they were listening to something serious. She usually called Ruka by Bunny or Bunny boy to tease him.

But of course, Hotaru didn't let him. She immediately opened one of her inventions, the caterpillar blanket where their whole body will be covered by it and the only thing that will be shown up is their faces. Tsubasa couldn't get the mushroom headset since it was already in Ruka's ear and Ruka was now covered by Hotaru's invention.

"What a meanie couple!" Tsubasa cried while running away and heading to the next couple. "This couple is bullying me! Uwaaaah! Yo-chan, Aoi-chan! You two won't bully me, right? Right? Ne~"

"…" Yoichi just ignored Tsubasa. While Aoi sweat dropped.

"Why would we bully you Tsubasa-nii?" Aoi said while forcing a smile. Tsubasa always acted like this so she was used to it.

"Oh my Aoi-chan! You really are my angel!" Tsubasa exclaimed, he was about to hug Aoi when Yoichi smacked him. Then again, Aoi sweat dropped.

"Seriously… these idiots!" Natsume, who was also reminiscing the past, was dumbstruck by his friends' actions. They are creating a ruckus in a serious situation. Sighs!

* * *

><p>"Mikan, if you are not comfortable telling me that story, that's fine. You don't have to force yourself." Misaki said. She was worried because Mikan suddenly stopped talking.<p>

"I'm fine Misaki-nee. Hehe. I just couldn't help feeling this way remembering that." Mikan said then gave her a reassuring smile. She then continued her story. "The door was slightly open and I was about to enter when I heard the old lady shouted…"

**[Continuation of Mikan's Flashback Part 2]**

"What are you doing you old man? Are you crazy? Your granddaughter is already dead! How can you just change your residence without telling me? Did you know how worried I was? You just suddenly went away! …and…" She exclaimed, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down Mother…" The man with her said and tried to calm her mother down.

"…" Yoh did not answer back from the old woman's rattling.

"You even doctor a fake document of your granddaughter's death! How could you do this?" She said while slamming an envelope on the table. Yoh's eyes got bigger after seeing the documents. "Did you think I wouldn't know? You even adopted a child that looks like your granddaughter and even named her with the same name! This…" She burst out crying.

"…It's not like that…" Yoh said in a low voice.

"Did you think that I didn't understand your feelings? They were also part of my family, my daughter, which was your son's wife and Mikan is my granddaughter too. How could you?"

"I told you, it's not like that!" Yoh snapped. The old woman and her son got startled. Veins popped out from the woman.

"Are you shouting at me?" She exclaimed while hitting the old man with her stick.

"Stop it mother!" Her son then defended the old man and protected him with his body. "Stop hitting Yoh-ojii-san!"

"Now, tell me what's going on if my assumption is wrong!"

"The truth is… it's partly true." Yoh said. He is looking down and couldn't look directly at Hiroka, A vein popped out again from the old woman.

"Mother, let's listen to his explanation first."

"I know that they won't be coming back anymore, but please let Mikan stay by my side. It was fate that brought her to me. I need her…" He pleaded.

"You're mad…" The old lady said. All the strength drained from her body, causing for her to sit back. All of their eyes shot to the door when the girl emerged.

"Mi-Mikan-chan…" Yoh called out. His heart wanted to explode and he wished sincerely fort the floor to split up and engulf him from this moment.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Seven<em>

**Author's Note:**

I am done! Here are some extras, not included in the story. It's like a 4 panel section in the back of the manga / manhwa / manhua / webtoons. Hope you will like it! : )

**Must read:** If you are confused while reading the contents, please refer to the title of the extra. The title of the extra refers to the scenes used in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Part 1: <strong>_The 4__th__ Tsubasa's POV_

**-[Tsubasa's POV:]-**

Tsubasa: Me again? I am thinking that I am having a lot of airtime in this chapter and also the last two chapters. The author even entitled this chapter for me. The writer loves me so much! I'm so popular! [Smirks]

PMM: Nope, you're just an idiot here that I want to use. Tsu-Baka. [Evil laugh] That's for telling me stupid. Baka!

Tsubasa: [Dejected] what a meanie! [Sobs] Save me Misaki-chan!

Meanwhile…

Misaki: [Still listening to Mikan's story. Not bothered by Tsubasa's plead.]

PMM: [Laughing evilly]

Hotaru: Continue the story now or I'll… [Preparing the Baka gun]

PMM: [Sweat drops] Yeah… I'll continue now. _I'm gonna get killed!_

Hotaru: [Grinning evilly]

Tsubasa: [Whispering] she's just jealous because I am having more airtime than her.

PMM: [Nods] I know right!

Hotaru: [Veins popping out] I can hear you, idiots! [Firing her baka gun]

PMM & Tsubasa: Help! [Getting hit by the baka bullets]

Hotaru: I just killed Tsu-baka and the author. This is the end minna. Good bye! This story is useless if the author doesn't give me more airtime.

PMM: [Survived] No! [Throwing Hotaru in the air] Don't just randomly end the story! [Sighs] Oh, Tsu-baka… Continue your story or the readers will kill us if this nonsense continued.

Tsubasa: [Also survived from the baka bullets] Hai! I knew it! The author is useless without me.

PMM: [Just smacked Tsubasa in the head] Continue or I'll randomly kill you in the story? Choose!

Tsubasa: [Sobs] I'll continue right away! But… The chapter already ends… Where will I continue? [Sobs]

PMM: [Sweat drops] I forgot…

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Part 2: <strong>_Tsubasa's Flashback with Hotaru_

**-[Flashback]-**

Hotaru: Hey author, aren't we done with the flashbacks yet?

PMM: Nope, it's still necessary for the story to move on. The readers are waiting for some mysteries to be revealed. Why?

Hotaru: I'm tired of reading flashbacks. Flashback here, flashback there… Just tell us honestly that you don't have any more idea to write in this story. [Sighs]

PMM: [Sweat drops] Okay, I'll stop the flashbacks. I planned to give you an airtime in this flashback, but it can't be helped then. [Smirks] I guess I have to end the flashba-

Hotaru: I take that back. Don't end the flashbacks. Didn't I tell you that I like flashbacks? I love flashbacks.

Mikan: [Sweat drops] Ho-Hotaru…

After the flashback,

Hotaru: That was too short!

PMM: I didn't say that I would give you a long airtime, did I? [Grinning]

Hotaru: This author is pissing me off. [Preparing the Killer Baka Bazooka]

PMM: [Flinched] C-calm down Hotaru-chan… Don't worry! I-I'll give you a major role in the near future…

Hotaru: You better be or you know what will happen… [ (+.+) ]

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Part 3:<strong>

"Is this the reason why I had forgotten about that file?" Tsubasa mumbled while doing some cleaning. "I really need to get a sexy secretary. That Shun is useless. He can't even clean this place."

[Shun: [Gloomy] you're the one who said not to touch your things especially your office, young master. Meanie! [Sobbing]

Tono: He just wanted to get a sexy secretary. What a perverted bastard!]

"Achoo!" After sneezing, Tsubasa also shuddered. "Perhaps, some sexy ladies are talking about me?"

[PMM: Someone help me! Shun and Tono-sempai fainted!]

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Part 4:<strong>

"Oh my Aoi-chan! You really are my angel!" Tsubasa exclaimed, and was about to hug Aoi when Yoichi smacked him. Then again, Aoi sweat drops.

[PMM: [Whispering] Told 'ya! You're just an idiot here that I want to use. Tsu-Baka. [Grinning]

Tsubasa: [Veins popping out] I can hear you, y'know.]

* * *

><p>PS: To those Black Haze Manhwa fans, even if you're not, if you have time or if you're interested, will you please like a facebook page? Just search Black Haze Manhwa . Or you can type this web address: facebook dot com slash BlackHazeManhwa .<p>

Thank you so much! : )


	33. I Can't Imagine Me Without You

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the rightful owners.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks.

**Dedication: **Happy Mother's Day Mama! I love you so much! You're the best Mom in the whole wide world!

* * *

><p><strong>One Love<strong>

_Chapter 28_

I Can't Imagine Me Without You

* * *

><p><em>LOVE is not about measuring how long your love took for each other,<em>

_rather it is about how long you will pass through the trials of being together._

* * *

><p>"Mi-Mikan-chan…" Yoh called out. His heart wanted to explode and he wished sincerely fort the floor to split up and engulf him from this moment.<p>

"Grandpa… What are you talking about? I…I am your real granddaughter right? Right?" Saying that last phrase made her doubting herself. Mikan was trying to prevent her tears from falling. "Please tell me that all I've just heard were wrong."

"What are you talking about little girl? You're a fake. My granddaughter is already dead with her parents, which were my daughter and his son." Hiroka pointed out at Yoh. "How could you pretend to be my granddaughter?" She snapped. Just thinking that someone's pretending to be her dead granddaughter making her blood boils.

"This… I don't believe you! I'll only believe what Jii-chan will say!" Mikan bursts out. "Jii-chan, tell me that she's lying… She's lying…" She looked at her grandpa who was just looking down. "…right?"

"How dare you little girl! I am not a liar. This old man here just adopted you because he reminded you of our granddaughter. Speaking of which, where did you came from? Where are your parents? Or do you still have one?" She mocked.

**[Mikan's POV]**

After looking at grandpa's reaction, I can already confirm the truth. Jii-chan adopted me because I looked similar to his dead granddaughter. _I-it can't be… Then who am I?_ I wanted to run away from here but where should I go? I don't even know who am I or where I came from. All I have is grandpa. I've been with grandpa since I woken up from that white room and it has been already 3 years.

If this old woman was telling the truth, then all I've believed up until now was a lie. Grandpa wasn't my real grandfather. But I feel it inside my heart that he's my grandpa. Then, I am an outsider all along. I really wanted to run away, but I can't even move another step. I'm trembling.

"I hate you Grandpa! You're such a liar!" I can't stop my emotions anymore. My energy's draining and I ended up sitting down to where I am standing. My body went numb, maybe because of these things.

"…how could you lie to me?" I'm feeling angry because he lied to me. I'm feeling frustrated because I can't remember who I am. I can't remember anything at all. How can it be? Why does this have to happen to me?

**[Normal POV]**

"Mikan-chan…" Yoh cried. "I'm sorry…"

"Yoh, I can't understand a thing anymore. What's happening? Why was she thinking that she was the real Mikan Sakura?"

"Stop talking like she's a fake Hiroka!" He exclaimed.

"If she's not a fake, then are you telling me that she's the real Mikan Sakura? That she's our granddaughter? How could that happen? I saw and touched Mikan's cold corpse… that she looked like she was just sleeping inside that coffin… that she and Mishino…" She bursts out crying again.

"Mom…" Toushiro hugged her.

"She's not our granddaughter, Mikan Sakura, but her name is really Mikan." All of them looked at him, even Mikan.

"If that's really my name, then do you know where I came from? Who my real family is? And what happened to me?" Mikan asked in a broken voice. She's hoping that he knew. Tears are still flowing from her cheeks. Yoh looked pained after seeing her facial expressions.

"That… I don't know." It made Mikan to lose all her strength. Her hopes shattered. "Since it became like this, I might as well tell you all I know."

A long silent can hear inside the Sakura residence before Yoh speaks again.

"I am not crazy as you think of me." He said and took a glance to Hiroka and the others who were silently waiting for the story. Their eyes were telling him to go on with the story.

"4 years ago, it has been their first death anniversary, so I decided to go fishing in that river. I also went there for the purpose of a picnic by myself. While fishing, I saw an unconscious child who was clinging tightly in a log. It was like she was clinging there tightly for her life and if she let go, she'll die. She wanted to survive.

I was scared because I thought she was dead. The log that was flowing from the current slowed down and almost stopped from where I was. Perhaps that child sensed me, so her body slowly lets go of the log. Before the child sank in the water, my trembling body from the fear suddenly moved on its own and grabbed that child whom I thought was already dead.

After getting her out of the water, I saw her face. She has a big wound on her forehead and so many wounds in her body. She looked really pale and lifeless. She also looked like she's not breathing. I also saw a golden bracelet in her hands. There are letters in it that spell exactly as MIKAN. From that moment, I knew her name was Mikan. I was very surprised though, but that went off my mind as I remembered the thing that I should be doing first.

The first thing that I did was to feel her pulse. It was still beating, but very weak. I was surprised to know that the lifeless child in front of me was still alive. Just from knowing that, I felt very happy and my fear suddenly went gone. I did some first aid, but I knew she needed to be hospitalized badly.

The doctor said that it was a miracle that she was still breathing. He said that, the girl was soaked in the water for a long time. The head injury was also fatal that made her comatose. And from her looks, he also said that she won't live long. That I was going to waste my money if I let her in that state.

I felt sad because I want to let that girl live. I don't want the child to die because I was remembering how she held for her life until someone rescues her. Even though she's in coma, she's still fighting for her life.

Money's not important to me. It doesn't matter because I still have much money left until I die. "You said that it was a miracle that she's still breathing so I will wait for another miracle. If wasting money is the only thing that I can help her, so let it be. I know she'll wake up because I know she wanted to live." – I said to doctor Shiki.

"I respect your decision, Sir. As a doctor, I'll try my best to help the patient" – he said and gave me a reassuring smile. I thanked him.

Even after a year of being comatose, I didn't lose hope. That child became the center of my life. Perhaps, one of the reasons why I was helping that child to that extent was because she reminded me of my real granddaughter. Even if she's sleeping in that hospital bed, I came to love her. This strong willed girl that wanted to live, if I can, I want to exchange my life for her even if she's a stranger.

God answered my prayer and that girl woken up. The doctor already told me in advance that if she woke up, he won't guarantee anything. Because of the head injury, it's possible to have a brain damage. There's a high possibility that she will be a crippled. That was why, when that child shook her head to answer a question, we were so delighted. I just can't believe it. This girl is a miracle itself.

The only thing that girl had is amnesia. The doctor said that's not bad. It was a miracle to only receive something like that after a life and death struggle. When the little girl said that she can't remember anything, that's where I decided to make her my granddaughter.

I was thinking that it was fate that brought us together. It was fate that brought her to me in that river. It was not a coincident that her name is exactly as my granddaughter's. And from that, I had forgotten to return her to her own family. Thinking back then, I know it was very selfish of me." Yoh then kneeled in front of Mikan and asked for forgiveness while crying. After hearing the whole story, Mikan knew that her grandpa's not lying.

"Please forgive me for being greedy Mikan-chan! I never intended to keep you for myself… I… am afraid to be alone again after I lost my family. But I… I still don't like you to go away. I want you to be by my side forever… I love you like a real granddaughter." Mikan bit her lip. Her grandpa didn't do wrong – she thought. She then hugged him gently.

"Grandpa… You're not greedy at all. I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you. I don't really hate you. I know now that I am not your real granddaughter, but I still think of you as my real grandfather. How could I hate you? You are the reason why I am still alive. I am very thankful to you. For stretching your hands to me from that river, without you, I should've been dead. Even the doctor already gave up on me, but you didn't. You took care of me while being useless and always gave you headaches."

"Mikan-chan…" Yoh expected her to be mad because he just lied and is very greedy.

"Thank you so much for loving me." She still has many things to thank him. Even though her heart's scared of things she can't remember, she's still happy because of what this grandpa did to her.

"…" The mother and son just watched them silently. From their hearts, they were not disappointed, but happy.

"Don't worry grandpa, even if my memories come back or won't come back at all, I won't ever leave you! I'll stay by your side forever. I promised. I love you so much. I can't imagine me without you, Grandpa."

"Oh, my Mikan-chan!" He hugged her back tightly. They were hugging each other for long.

"So Mikan-chan, I can help you find your own family. I told you that my son here is a police chief, he can help you. We can pose your pictures on the internet and newspapers and even in the television news." Hiroka said after they all calmed down.

"N-No! Please…" Mikan suddenly got scared when she heard of showing her face in the public. They were all startled by her reactions. She was also trembling. "I-I'm sorry…" She said when she realized what she just did.

"Are you alright young lady?" She asked worriedly. Mikan just nodded. She then sighed. "Then, tell us if you're ready to look for your family, we can help you anytime." She gave Mikan an address.

"Thank you so much Hiroka-baa-chan!" Mikan smiled.

"We're going, be well okay? Take care of Yoh for me." She said gently to Mikan and then looked at old man Yoh. "Hey old man, we will overlook the fake documents but you have to promise me something."

"…" Yoh waited for her to continue.

"If this young lady here remembers her past, or if she were to be found by her real family, you have to let her go. This kind hearted girl deserved to return to her family. And it's also the same thing to her family. I know of all people that you and I understand the feeling of losing someone dear to us." Yoh smiled sadly. She's right.

"Yeah… I know. I promised. I will return Mikan to her real family when she's ready." Hiroka smiled after hearing that. She knew Yoh would never break his promise.

"We'll be going for now, until then."

**[End of Mikan's Flashback Part 2]**

"After that, I asked Grandpa about the bracelet, but he said that he lost it in the hospital. He said he had forgotten to get my things after I was operated. Maybe someone mistook my things to theirs or it was stolen because it looks pretty expensive.

Hiroka-baa-chan sometimes visits us after that. I learned that she and grandpa were childhood friends. Because their family was really close, their children developed some feelings towards each other and ended up marrying. The end.

When I am remembering that, I am just uncomfortable and insecure, but at the same time thankful. There were so many emotions that I can't voice out. Also, thinking about that, I think it's not bad because I came to meet Jii-chan." She smiled.

"Oh Mikan-chan!" Misaki cried while hugging Mikan. She just cried a river while listening to her story. "Thank you for being alive!" Mikan whose tears she prevented while telling the story silently cried after hearing what Misaki just said.

"I didn't know you were having such a hard life. You almost died, but thanks to grandpa, we are together! Even if you don't remember your past, I am always here for you." Mikan's really glad. Her chest felt lightly too.

_I have to see first what that fake Mikan will do._

* * *

><p>At the same time, grandpa Yoh's also remembering the past event. He remembered the bracelet that was stolen not too long. How can she face Mikan? He already lied that he lost it when he saved her. He sighs.<p>

_As long as stars shine down from heaven__  
><em>_And the rivers run into the sea__  
><em>_Til the end of time forever__  
><em>_You're the only love I'll need__  
><em>  
><em>In my life you're all that matters<em>_  
><em>_In my eyes the only truth I see__  
><em>_When my hopes and dreams have shattered__  
><em>_You're the one that's there for me__  
><em>  
><em>When I found you I was blessed<em>_  
><em>_And I will never leave you, I need you_

"I am very greedy. I asked her to stay by my side, even though I know she's suffering from her lost memory. I already took advantage when she can't remember anything and then repeated it again when she was scared of exposing herself in public. How greedy can I still be?"

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_I'd be lost and so confused__  
><em>_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid__  
><em>_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_Lord, you know it's just impossible__  
><em>_Because of you, it's all brand new__  
><em>_My life is now worthwhile__  
><em>_I can't imagine me without you__  
><em>  
><em>When you caught me I was falling<em>_  
><em>_You're love lifted me back on my feet__  
><em>_It was like you heard my calling__  
><em>_And you rush to set me free__When I found you I was blessed__  
><em>_And I will never leave you, I need you_

He then relaxed himself on the sofa and played the CD he has been treasuring a lot. He asked Mikan to play this song when they still have their grand piano. Mikan likes music and she likes to sing. While Mikan's singing, he recorded it. He then closed his eyes. He's been listening to Mikan's recorded voice non-stop. It made him relaxed.

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_I'd be lost and so confused__  
><em>_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid__  
><em>_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_Lord, you know it's just impossible__  
><em>_Because of you, it's all brand new__  
><em>_My life is now worthwhile__  
><em>_I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed__  
><em>_And I will never leave you, I need you oh_

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_I'd be lost and so confused__  
><em>_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid__  
><em>_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you__  
><em>_Lord, you know it's just impossible__  
><em>_Because of you, it's all brand new__  
><em>_My life is now worthwhile__  
><em>_I can't imagine me without you_

_I can't imagine me without you_

* * *

><p>"Hotaru… I'm confused now." Ruka called out. Everyone's heading out to eat. Natsume still has to introduce Aoi to the others. The only ones left are them.<p>

"..." Hotaru sighs. "Let's just see how things will turn out for now." She answered and then turned off the mushroom headset. "I'm also bewildered as of now." Ruka also sighed.

"Hope nothing bad will happen in the future." He said in a worried tone before shouting, "Hey guys wait for us!" He then helped Hotaru to stand up and clean her inventions that they used before leaving.

"He said wait." Hotaru coldly said. Everyone halted to wait and looked at them. They know what will happen if they continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Please don't tell anyone about this Misaki-nee." Mikan said after wiping their tears away.<p>

"Of course! Did you tell anyone about this? Did Natsume know?" Misaki asked.

"No… I haven't told him and you're the first one I talked to about this." She stated. "I…I'll tell him when I'm ready…"

"Just don't force yourself. I know Natsume-chan will understand." Misaki consoled.

"Thank you Misaki-nee!"

"You're always welcome dear!" Misaki smiled cheerfully. She immediately looked at her mobile when she felt it vibrated from her pocket. She smiled after seeing who sent her a message before reading it. It leaves Mikan puzzled by her reaction.

"Misaki-nee?"

"Mikan-chan, let's go to the dinner hall. I just received a text that dinner will be served. Tsubasa and the others are on their way. Natsume will also introduce her sister there." Misaki informed her. "Wait, are you okay to go there? Perhaps you're still feeling sick?"

"No… No, I'm fine Misaki-nee. Let's go there. I know everyone's worried about me. I'm also excited to see Aoi-chan again!" She exclaimed.

"Have you already seen Aoi?" Mikan's face went pale.

"Yes- I mean no! What I mean is, I'm so excited to meet Natsume's sister and have a new friend again." She mumbled. It's good that Misaki is focused on other things and didn't notice her cold sweat drops. Mikan already has a hint on who sent a message to Misaki and why was she happy after receiving the text message.

* * *

><p>The big dining area that originally have only one medium sized dining table for Yukihara Family are now having 20 round tables because of the guests that just arrived. Looking at the scene now inside, it looks like a dinner party.<p>

Everyone was happy to see Mikan-chan walked inside the dining hall except for Luna and her gang. Even Natsume is happy to see her lively, only that he expected her to still be resting. He was so focused on looking at Mikan to not notice that her sister's calling him.

"Natsu-nii-chan…" Aoi faked a cough hitting his body with her elbow. There's still no reaction from him. She sighs. _ This guy is hopeless with her around. Guess I have to do it myself. _She thought. She then walked in front of everybody and then nodded at Yoichi as a signal for him to make a sound to get their attention. Yoichi made a clang-clang sound from the wine glass and a spoon and everybody looked at them.

Aoi faked a cough again before starting to speak. "Hello Minna-san! I'm Aoi Hyuuga and this is Rexie-nee-chan. I am a year below than yours and we are not studying in Gakuen Alice. I kinda guess that you all know that I am this guy's younger sister." She said while pointing her hand to Natsume and then to Tsubasa. "And Rexie-nee-chan's that guy's lover. We're here because we want to enjoy a summer vacation with everyone. Hope you don't mind us intruding your vacation!" She smiled. Everyone answered that they don't mind and that they were happy to have her and Rexie with them especially the boys.

"Ahemm…" Yoichi faked a cough. Aoi looked at him and then smiled again.

"Also, minna-san…" The class 2B went in silence when they heard her called their attention again. "I am this guy's lover. So don't be shy towards me and treat me as your friend too." She walked near Yoichi and then grabbed his neck towards her. Yoichi was caught unguarded, but he just lets her.

"You don't have to tell them that." He said while blushing and looking away. They had forgotten that they were in front of everybody.

"I thought you were jealous so I did that." Aoi grinned after seeing Yoichi's priceless expression.

"I am not." He denied. He was still slightly bowing because of her hold.

"Yes, you are." Aoi teases.

This time, it's Tsubasa's turn to fake a cough. "Anyway, don't mind these lovebirds. Let's start eating! I know everyone's hungry." He said and then told the maid to serve the foods. Rexie just clings to his arm. He was about to tell Ruka and the others to start eating, but when he came back to where they were standing before, the others were already sitting at their table munching their foods including Aoi and Yoichi.

"How mean are these guys can be?" He sulked.

"They're so sweet." Mikan heard Anna giggled.

"Yeah! Very romantic, even by that simple gesture..." Followed by Permy. After hearing that Yuu and Koko suddenly made their moves. Guess they were insecure.

Mikan's table was with Misaki and the other gang. She was happy to see how sweet Yo-chan and Aoi can be when they are together. Suddenly, she felt like crying. She missed them so much. She bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling.

When she felt like the tears are going to fall, she heard a faked cough behind them. Everyone looked up to see who it was. Natsume. He was bringing his food with him.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan abruptly said. The gang reflexively made a space to make Natsume sit next to Mikan. No, they changed their table to give Natsume and Mikan privacy to talk together while eating. The other UF4 didn't mind Natsume walking away.

"Guys, why are you changing your table?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Do we really have to answer that Mikan-chan?" Permy bluntly asked back. Mikan sweat drops of Permy's reaction.

"N-no…" Mikan answered in a low voice. She got a feeling that if Permy answered her question, she'll be the one in trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsume.

"Glad you're fine now, Polka." He uttered.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" She brawled out. Natsume just smirked. Mikan exhaled deeply to calm herself and then exhaled. She doesn't want to lose her composure in front of this guy.

Mikan was about to retort again when her stomach made a weird sound. She was embarrassed. After hearing that, Natsume can't help but laugh. The laughter wasn't a mockery, but weirdly enough for Mikan not to feel annoyed by his reaction. Now, she felt more embarrassed. Her cheeks are redder than before. She had forgotten that she was hungry because of the talk that she and Misaki had and about the fake Mikan.

"You're hungry. Eat your food before it gets cold." He said. But still trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. He then started to munch his own food. Mikan faked a cough and did the same. Whilst on the other hand, everyone from another table where the crimson eyes came from, just staring at the two lovebirds in the corner of their eyes. They are staring especially to the one with auburn hair while slowly digging their own foods.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Twenty Eight<em>

**[Author's Note]**

Uwaaahhhh! You can't believe what I've been through while writing the part where Grandpa Yoh confessed. I am preventing my tears not to fall. Even though I was the one writing the story, I still felt like crying! Huhuhuhu… Maybe because when I was writing, I have background music? [Sniffing] I really don't know! .

PS: Happy Mother's Day to all the Moms in the world! [Today, we are celebrating Mother's Day here in my country.]

_Imagine Me Without You - Akama Miki Cover (Original Artist: Jaci Velasquez)_


End file.
